Nidaime Juubi
by Saito Uzumaki
Summary: Everything changed when she was born. They favored her over me. My village, My parents. Everything was about her. The only person who stayed by my side was Izuka-chan. It's all about the clan and the village. Hikari took what's mine. But now I can pay them all back. Thanks to Juubi. Now it's my job to be the harbinger of death. The Nidaime Juubi. Fem.Itachi, Harem. God-like Naruto
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I have a new chapter story! YAY! Now I know what your thinking. Why won't he update Kami on earth or my precious?**

**Well it's kinda hard to write one story when you have another idea in your head. So after this I promise to update one of the stories. Now let me explain the story.**

**This will be a dark like Naruto fic. He will be almost OOC. Now Naruto is older, the same age as Itachi in fact. Oh and Itachi is a girl. And it's a small harem. Here are the girls.**

**Female Itachi**

**Himekara-Madara's older sister**

**Kagura**

**Konan**

**Also this will be a chapter of time skips as it is a preview. The real story starts next chapter. So expect lots of time skips.**

**Nindaime Juubi.**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The Namikaze clan and The Uzumaki clan. The two greatest clans in all of Konohagakure. They were merged. Ever since the heir of the Namikaze clan, Minato Namikaze and the heiress of the Uzumaki clan, Kushina Uzumaki got married both new clan heads decided to merge their clans together.

The Namikaze clan had a population of 124 people. And the Uzumaki clan had 106 people. The merged clan had the biggest compound in the village, surpassing the Hyuuga clan compound which had the branch and main family.

The Namikaze Uzumaki clan compound was just a little away from the village and was huge, almost like their own little town. Their were usually children with blonde or red hair running around having fun, Shops were open with customers and all such others.

But not tonight. Tonight all the people were in their homes protecting their children in case the huge demon came to their compound and attacked. They were all safe in their homes. Unlike the other clans who were out in the open suffering from the 9 tailed fox's rage.

In the center of the village was a giant fox as tall as the Hokage tower and wide as the Uchiha compound. It had 9 tails flailing behind it destroying buildings while it growled from being attacked from the ninja of Konoha.

Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, the first born of Minato and Kushina Namikaze, the son of the Yondaime Hokage and the red death of Konoha was sitting on the porch watching as the fox attacked his home. It was a full moon tonight. And he was gazing up at it, not knowing the beast sealed within the moon was staring back at him with a curious eye.

Naruto was 5 years old. He had his fathers spiky blonde hair and his mothers dark blue almost grey eyes. He wore a high collared black shirt with dark blue shinobi pants. The Yellow Namikaze Uzumaki clan symbol of a whirlpool adorned the back of his shirt.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing out here?" A soft older female voice asked. "Gazing at the moon Kagura-nee." Naruto said. The woman behind him was Kagura Kaguya.

She had long Snow white hair that was tied back by a multicolored rope. Kagura had jade green eyes and nice fair skin. She was about 5'8. The woman wore a tight Anbu outfit without her Neko Anbu mask.

Kagura was 15 years old and assigned to protect Naruto. She was his secret bodyguard and the only thing that kept her in Konoha. Kagura loved the blonde dearly and felt as if his brightness was going to disappear. And when it did she would be there for him.

"But Naruto-kun, Minato-sama and Kushina-sama want me to make sure you are safe. You can't be safe if your out here." Kagura said.

"Nee-chan. What do you think the baby will be? A girl or a boy?" Naruto asked ignoring her statement. "Naruto." She muttered. "I hope it's a girl. That way Izuka-Chan's little brother Sasuke can be friends with my sister." Naruto said.

Kagura sighed knowing she wasn't going to get the blonde to move. So she sat down next to him gazing at the moon also. Izuka Uchiha was the daughter of the clan head, Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha.

The Uchiha leaders both just had a baby boy not that long ago in July. Sasuke Uchiha. Named after the Sandaime Hokage's father, hoping Sasuke would be a great ninja.

"I don't know Naruto-kun. Either way I'll still be protecting and watching over you." Kagura shrugged. Naruto smiled at that. "Thanks Nee-chan." Naruto said hugging her. "No problem Naru-kun." She said hugging him back.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Minato?" Kushina asked as they were in front of the Kyuubi. Kushina was holding her new born daughter Hikari. She looked just like Kushina. She had straight red hair with some blonde. Also Hikari had sky blue eyes like her father.

"There is no other way. I want you to take care of Naruto and Hikari for me Kushina." Minato said. "But…" She was cut off when the Shinigami appeared behind Minato.

The ghostly arm went through Minato's body and grabbed onto the fox.

'Shinigami-sama.' A voice called to the Shinigami so only he could hear it. 'Juubi is that you?' Shinigami asked. 'Yes Shinigami-sama. I'm able to talk to you due to it being a full moon.' The Juubi said.

'What is it you want Juubi?' Shinigami asked. 'I want my chakra to be sealed within Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I want him to be the new Juubi.' Juubi said. 'You know he will die correct? Without a medium your chakra will kill him.' Shinigami said.

'I am well aware of that, that's why I want you to seal Himekara Uchiha into him.' Juubi said. 'The older sister of Madara and Izuna Uchiha? Why would I do that? Himekara is a noble and bright soul!' Shinigami said.

'A soul that died to early. You know I am right, Shinigami-sama. Her battle with Madara and Hashirama was not supposed to happen. If that boy, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze has her sealed into him as the medium then I'm sure he can find some way to free her.' Juubi said.

'And why should I do this? What do I get?' Shinigami asked, as he watched Minato try and fight to take the Kyuubi's soul. 'My soul.' Juubi said as Shinigami's eyes widened.

'What? You would actually give me your soul for a boy?' Shinigami asked. 'Yes. I can sense great potential in this boy. He has the potential to be great. Plus taking my soul is better than Minato Namikaze's and it can replace Himekara Uchiha's.' Juubi said.

'Of course it will! Your soul is like a million Minato Namikaze's! And I can tell it is not time for this Namikaze's death yet.' Shinigami said. 'Yes. So do we have a deal?' Juubi asked. Shinigami was silent as Minato ripped out all of Kyuubi's soul.

'Yes. Your chakra and Himekara will be sealed within Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze by the end of the night. I will need to explain to Himekara what is going on.' Shinigami said.

'Of course. Thank you Shinigami-sama. And make sure you tell Himekara I said Thank you very much.' Juubi said before going silent to build it's power and add certain attributes to it.

'Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I can see it in your eyes. Fear. The fear of being abandoned. And future hate. You will be the harbinger of destruction. The Nindaime Juubi.' The 10 tailed biju thought.

"Seal!" Minato yelled sealing the soul of Kyuubi into Hikari. He waited for the Shinigami to take his soul but was surprised when he felt the hand leave his body.

"I'm not in the mood to eat your soul. Consider yourself Lucky, Minato Namikaze." Shinigami said before disappearing leaving a shell shocked Minato and Kushina.

"Did he just let me live?" Minato asked. "Yes. I think he did. Meaning we can be a family." Kushina smiled. Minato nodded and hugged his daughter and wife who was giggling from the warmth.

* * *

"Your kidding right?" Himekara Uchiha asked with a raised eye brow, looking at the death god who was in front of her. She was very beautiful. One could even compare her to a goddess.

She had long black hair that was tied into a ponytail and a bang that mostly covered her left eye. She had dark shining onyx eyes. Himekara had a light tan and nice supple lips.

The woman wore a tight short sleeved black shirt that was cut at the collar and pressed against her wonderful un saggy DD-cups. She also had curves in all the right places and had a nice plump tight ass.

Himekara wore white Hakama pants that hung at her low hips showing her flat muscled stomach due to her shirt stopping right after her belly button. Tied around her waist was a black sash with extra length. Last was she wasn't any wearing any shoes showing her nice feet and black toenail polish.

"No. The Juubi actually said this." Shinigami said to her. Himekara was currently sitting in one of the thrones in Kami's court. On her left was Rika, the true Shinigami. Beside her was Kami herself and last beside her was her sister Yami.

(**Wanna description? Well read Second chance by Vexus titan, they look like that.**)

"And you agreed Shini?" Rika asked with a raised brow. "Yes, Rika-sama." Shinigami nodded. "What do you think of this Hime-chan?" Yami asked in her amused voice.

"I think that it was a bad idea. Why would I want to be sealed into a kid?" Himekara asked. "Juubi said the boy could find a way for you to be among the living again, with a body." Shinigami said.

"Still. I don't know what this kid is like. He could hate Uchiha's or something." Himekara said. "Who is this boy that Juubi has chosen?" Rika asked.

"I believe his name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze." Shinigami answered. The three goddess stiffened. "Is there something wrong?" Shinigami asked.

"Naruto-kun hunh? I swear we need to make one and only one dimension of him." Rika muttered. "What is he this time Kami-chan?" Yami asked. "Destruction. Juubi wants Naruto-kun to be the harbringer of destruction. The Nindaime Juubi." Kami answered.

"Should we?" Rika asked. "Maybe. It seems almost every dimension Naruto-kun is in, Konoha is not home for him. Except for the recent one, when Himekara-Chan's other self sent him to an another dimension." Kami said.

"It doesn't matter! I love all Naruto Uzumaki's! Well the ones who aren't lame. He is so cute and handsome not to mention strong. Even if he is the harbringer of destruction I still want him." Yami said folding her arms.

"I have to agree with Yami-chan. Naruto-kun is so interesting. He puts on a good performance for us." Rika nodded. "Plus I can't wait till they all die so they can become one and make sweet passionate love to me." Yami giggled perversely.

"But Yami, you just had Naruto-kun do that for his month training here." Rika reminded. "Well it will be better when all of them are combined! My answer is yes." Yami said.

"My answer as well is yes." Rika said. "I'm not sure. But you two are right. Naruto-koi does put on a great show for us. But acting ignorant every time does get annoying." Kami said with the other two agreeing with nods.

"But that's what makes it more fun!" Yami grinned. Kami nodded with a small smile. "Fine. I agree." Kami said. "What about me? Don't I get a choice in the matter? It is me who is being sealed right?" Himekara asked.

"Hime-chan, in this dimension Naruto-kun might be the one who destroys Konoha. Don't you want that? After all they did betray you." Rika reminded. Himekara was silent.

"Plus you need to find a man. And this Naruto might be perfect for you." Yami giggled. Himekara sighed before nodding. "Fine. I'll do it." Himekara nodded. "Good! It's settled. Shinigami, I want you to seal Juubi's chakra and Hime-chan's soul into young Naruto-kun." Kami ordered.

Shinigami who was silent this whole time nodded. "Yes Kami-sama. The sealing will happen in an hour Himekara." Shinigami informed and bowed before leaving to get ready.

Himekara sighed slumping into her throne. "Do I really have to do this?" She asked. "If you want to destroy Konoha yeah. Plus it'll be fun." Yami said. Himekara sighed. "Right. Fine! I'll give Naruto a chance. I better get ready. See you three when he dies!" Himekara waved then left.

"Shouldn't we tell her with Juubi's chakra Naruto-kun and any mate he has will be immortal?" Rika asked. The three goddesses looked at each other.

"Nah."

* * *

Naruto watched as the village was in glee. His father just announced the birth of his sister, Hikari, and that the Kyuubi was sealed within her and would not get out. They were cheering and thanking the hero of Konoha. Naruto was staring impassively at them as they celebrated.

Turning around he headed to the main house for some sleep. Not once did he greet his parents. And he only gave one look to his sister. The look of indifference. He felt as if she would be the end of his happiness. That she would take all the attention. He didn't like that. She may be the hero of Konoha. But to him she was just one baby. A baby that was his younger sister.

The boy fell asleep that night with a frown on his face. Not noticing the Juubi's chakra and Youki not to mention Himekara's Chakra, increasing his already huge chakra coils. His normal coils were as big as his fathers fist. But now they were 10x as huge. And would grow bigger over the years.

* * *

**2 years later**

It's been two years since Naruto's younger sister, Hikari was born. He was now 7 years old and was currently in the academy sitting next to his best friend and crush, Izuka Uchiha.

The girl was normally stoic like him but alone the two were cheerful and always grinning. They were the smartest and strongest kids in the academy. In fact they were the only two to graduate early from their class.

The Hokage, Naruto's father, had no choice but to have Naruto and Izuka on a two man team. Meaning, Naruto and Izuka were the only students under a sensei.

Naruto has grown. His hair was a little longer and his skin has taken a little darker tint so now he has a light tan. His hair had black streaks through it, not that anybody besides Izuka and Kagura noticed. They were to busy cooing over his little sister, Hikari.

Naruto wore a high collared black short sleeved shirt and grey shinobi pants that were taped off at the ankles. On his feet were black shinobi sandals.

Izuka was just an inch taller and was an exact copy of her mother, Mikoto. She had two long black bangs that framed her face and a ponytail that went a little bit passed her neck. She had soft fair colored skin and the most beautiful onyx colored eyes Naruto laid eyes on besides two women.

Her mother, and his tenant. Himekara Uchiha.

Anyway back to Izuka. She had a slim figure and wore a black short sleeved shirt with tight beige colored shorts. She also wore black shinobi sandals.

On both of their backs was their clan symbol although Naruto's was smaller than the rest of his clan members. A yellow Uzumaki swirl. For Izuka a red and white fan.

"Kids I want you to congratulate Naruto and Izuka for passing the genin exams for such a young age." Their teacher smiled at them while the kids clapped. Naruto made his 'hn' noise while Izuka just nodded.

"Would you two please come up to get your headbands?" The teacher asked. The two stood and walked to the front of the class. Naruto had his hands in his pockets while Izuka had hers behind her back.

Naruto's fan girls were cheering for Naruto which sorta irritated Izuka. While Izuka's fan boys cheered for her which did Irritate Naruto. But the two were to stoic to say anything.

The two grabbed black clothed Konoha headbands and tied it around their necks. "Your sensei should be here in an hour. Go ahead and have some free time." Their teacher said. "Thank you Hokura-sensei." They bowed to her and walked out.

"So Naruto-kun what should we do now?" Izuka asked. Naruto was quiet. "I say we head over to your favorite Pockey shop." Naruto said. Izuka looked at him strangely. "But that is located at your compound. Are you sure?" Izuka asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Naruto grinned, grabbing her hand and ran off with her. Izuka blushed as her crush held her hand. If she looked closely Naruto also had a light blush.

The two ran down Konoha getting weird looks from the villagers as they ran by. When they arrived at the gates of Naruto's compound they stopped running and walked past the guards who bowed to Naruto as he walked in.

As they walked Izuka noticed how the clans people smiled and waved at Naruto who kept up his stoic expression ignoring them. She was the same with her own clan. They didn't smile and wave at them for them being them. They smiled and waved because they were the son and daughter of the clan heads.

Naruto however was more. It was with the villagers also. Since his father was the Hokage. They finally arrived at the Pockey/Dango shop.

"Oh hello Naruto-sama, Izuka-san. What may I get you today?" The owner asked. "I would like the usual please." Izuka said. "Same." Naruto said. "Coming right up." He said and went to fix their orders.

The two kids sat down on a bench waiting for their food. "So Naruto-kun who do you think our sensei will be?" Izuka asked. "No idea." Naruto shrugged. "I hope it's Kagura-nee. She's pretty strong." Izuka said. Naruto nodded.

"Right." Naruto said. Izuka looked at her best friend with a worried expression. He wasn't his usual happy self around her. "What's wrong Naruto?" She asked. Naruto sighed and looked to the sun.

"I was thinking about how my parents will react to me becoming a genin." Naruto said. "I'm sure they will be proud." Izuka smiled. "I hope so. They've been ignoring me lately for Hikari. I mean I love her but…" Naruto glared at his feet.

"I just wish Kaa-san and Tou-san would pay attention to me also." Naruto said.

"Well Hikari is a baby still. So of course your parents are gonna pay more attention to her. That's what mine are doing with Sasuke. Especially father. Did you know he tried to start training him? Kaa-san got so mad at him for that." Izuka laughed.

Naruto gave a small chuckle. "Well I don't know why he's so focused on the baby. I mean he has you who's is very strong and a genius." Naruto grinned. "You really think so?" She asked. "Of course! You're the smartest girl I know!" Naruto grinned. Izuka blushed with a smile.

"You know your smart also Naruto-kun. Not to mention your really strong. None of the boys in the class could lay a hit on you." Izuka said. "Yeah I know." Naruto grinned flexing his muscles making her sweat drop.

"Your orders ready Naruto-sama." The owner said. "Thanks." Naruto said paying the man and walked off with Izuka. "So where do you wanna eat this?" Naruto asked. "How about your house? It's closer than the usual place." She said.

"Fine." Naruto grumbled as they walked to the main house. When they walked inside they could see Kushina playing with a giggling Hikari.

"Hm? Naruto-kun? What are you and Izuka-chan doing out of school?" She asked. "We graduated early Kaa-san. I was sure Tou-san would have told you that." Naruto said raising his headband. "Really? Congrats you too." Kushina smiled. Naruto gave a small fake smile and walked upstairs.

Izuka smiled at Kushina and quickly followed Naruto. Kushina raised a brow before shrugging and turning back to her daughter.

* * *

"Congrats you guys? No hug, no I'm proud of you? And did you hear the sound of that really? She was surprised to hear we graduated so early. I bet she thought we weren't that strong. And what's with Tou-san not telling her? Does he not care also?" Naruto ranted while pacing in his room.

Izuka was sitting on the floor eating her delicious pockey while her friend ranted to his heart's content. "Here Naruto have some Dango." Izuka said handing him his dango. He snatched it from her and paced around the room some more and ranted some more.

"I bet she would be extremely happy if Hikari graduated early. Grr…" Naruto took a bite of his Dango and chewed and continued to rant. "This is … Mmm this is good." Naruto muttered and swallowed.

"There. Now eat it before I do." Izuka said. "No way!" Naruto said comically and started chomping down on his Dango.

After five minutes they both were sitting against his bed. "Feel better now?" She asked. "Yeah a little." Naruto muttered. Izuka rolled her eyes.

"Don't get so upset Naruto. Maybe she'll make you a special dinner." Izuka shrugged. "I hope it's not ramen. I can't stand that stuff." Naruto stuck his tongue out.

"You think we should head back to meet our sensei?" Izuka asked. "I guess." Naruto shrugged as they stood and walked out the room and down stairs.

"Where are you two headed?" Kushina asked. Naruto didn't answer but Izuka did. "Were going to meet our sensei." She said. "Oh okay. Oh Naruto-kun, make sure your home by 8, were having Ramen for dinner." Kushina said as Naruto slammed the door.

"What is up with him?" She asked but was broken from her musings when Hikari grabbed her hair.

* * *

"Calm down Naruto." Izuka said. "Why should I calm down? She should know I dislike ramen. Man this day has gone down the drain so far. I knew going there was a bad idea." Naruto grumbled.

"How about you come over my house for dinner?" Izuka asked hoping he would say yes. "I would love too, but can't. I don't need my parents on my ass." Naruto said. "Oh okay." Izuka said a little disappointed.

The two quickly made it back to the academy to meet their sensei. The person that greeted them was no one other than Kagura Kaguya in a Jonin outfit. But the pants were her tight Anbu pants.

"Nee-chan!" Naruto grinned and hugged her much to her joy. "Hey Naru-kun." Kagura smiled hugging him longer than she should have and Izuka noticed but didn't comment.

"Nee-chan what are you doing here?" Naruto asked. "I'm your sensei. Oh by the way I'm proud of you two graduating early, you must be really strong." Kagura smiled.

"Thanks Nee-chan." They both grinned. "Alright you two lets head up to the roof. The two nodded and followed her. Once they arrived she leaned against the rail as the other two sat down on a step.

"Alright since we already know each other so well, we'll skip introductions." Kagura said. Both nodded. "Say Nee-chan, why are you our sensei anyway?" Naruto wondered.

"Hokage-sama wanted me to be your sensei because you trust me so much and I would be great for you two." She said. "Also to protect us as well right?" Naruto asked. She gave a short nod. Naruto sighed.

"So what are we gonna do first sensei?" Izuka asked. "Well I'm gonna test you guys. See if your worthy of being my apprentices." She smirked. "You are?" They asked. "Yup. I want both of you to go to training ground 3 in one hour. Get any weapons or material you'll need." Kagura said.

"What's the test?" Naruto asked. "The test is you two are gonna have to hit me before the clock strikes 4. If you can't land a hit each then you fail." She shrugged. Naruto and Izuka looked at each other and nodded.

"Right!" They both said. "Good dismissed." She said. The two nodded and took off.

* * *

**3 years later**

Naruto is ten years old now and was sitting on the third hokage's stone head. It's been 3 years since his ninja career started. Now he was chunin along with Izuka. Naruto hasn't changed that much at all except for his height.

But what has changed is his power. That has increased. He trained with Himekara learning how to use Juubi's power constantly. He could only achieve release mode which increased his power a little bit.

He received his Dojutsu during the Chunin exams in Kumo last year. He called it the Juubi. Why? Because it was Juubi's eye. He had the Rinnegan and Sharingan merged together in both eyes. But he could use the Sharingan and Rinnegan separately and that's what he did.

The only people who knew of his Dojutsu was Izuka and Kagura. The two people he trusted the most. But he wasn't the only one to get stronger. Izuka had gotten stronger too over the last three years.

She gained her Sharingan the year they became genin and mastered it at 8. She was considered a prodigy in her clan. The youngest to master the Sharingan in history. Bullshit. And she knew that.

Himekara was the youngest to master the Sharingan. She did it when she was only six years old. Gained the Mangekyou Sharingan at 13, and the EMS at 16 when her parents died. She was the strongest Uchiha ever and that would never change. But Konoha said she never existed. Instead Madara Uchiha was the strongest Uchiha. All the achievements Himekara did he was given credit for.

Signing a treaty with the Senju clan? Who do you think made that decision? Not Madara.

But enough about Himekara, back to Naruto and Izuka.

Both of their knowledge's in jutsu grew over the years. In fact recently they just started their Elemental training. Naruto surprisingly had all 5 elements. But his strongest was Wind and Water. The two elements his parents had.

Izuka had the affinity of Fire and Water. So they both helped each other out with those two elements. They also took an interest in Kenjutsu. Naruto mostly but Izuka was willing to learn.

Kagura taught them everything she knew but it was limited due to her using her bones instead of a sword. So they asked the Gekkou clan head to teach them which he happily said yes too. Even though Naruto didn't like it that much, being the hokage's son had it's perks.

So they were both learning from him and almost finished. They didn't carry swords with them but their teacher said he would let them choose their own swords when they were ready.

Lastly Izuka took an interest in Medical Ninjutsu while Naruto took interest in fuinjutsu and Space/Time Ninjutsu which thankfully Himekara had talent in the latter.

Naruto guessed if he wanted to learn more in Fuinjutsu or Kenjutsu he would have to ask his mother. He shuttered at the thought.

Things between his family have been strained lately due to his parents spending more time and paying more attention to Hikari. She even started her training at four which was a year earlier than him. When he asked why was she learning so young they told him she needed to learn how to master Kyuubi.

Kyuubi his ass. One night he heard that one night that they would see if he was worthy of being clan heir. They were thinking about choosing his sister since she had Kyuubi stored into her and she would be powerful when she grew older.

Naruto was angry at that. They would take away him being clan head which was his by birthright because she had the Kyuubi sealed into her?

Speaking of his sister she was…difficult to be around. She was always smiling and energetic, bouncing from wall to wall. He was indifferent to her.

He would barely speak to her and when he did it was strained. His relationship with his sister is the opposite with the relationship Izuka has with her little brother Sasuke.

Naruto could tell Izuka loved Sasuke while Naruto didn't really care for Hikari. In fact he didn't even think Hikari loved him. And honestly he didn't care. She stole what was his. His parent's attention and love, his birthright, everything that had to do with his family.

Izuka was nearly the same way except she loved Sasuke. Her father and mother but mostly her father paid attention to Sasuke more. He would take Sasuke for training and teach him advance jutsu's for the future. Mikoto would spend time with Sasuke but she still cared for Izuka.

"What are you doing up here?" He heard Izuka ask. "Looking over the village." Naruto said in a bored tone. "Don't you want to wish Hikari happy birthday?" Izuka asked. "It is her birthday isn't? I simply forgot." Naruto said.

"Liar. How can you forget when there is a festival and stuff going on?" Izuka asked. "It was a rhetorical answer, Izu-chan." Naruto said. Izuka blushed a bit at his nickname for her.

"So are you not coming?" She asked. "Why should I?" Naruto asked. "Because she is your sister?" Izuka answered. "That means nothing." Naruto said. "Oh come on Naruto! Why can't you at least say hi?" She asked. "Why does it matter to you if I go or not anyway?" Naruto asked.

"Because I'm trying to make you closer to her. Make you see her as the sister you always wanted." Izuka said. Naruto kept silent. "You know she came to me asking if you love her?" Izuka asked. Naruto was a little surprised at that but kept his mouth shut.

"She said that you don't act like her big brother. That she barely see's you and when she does you look at her like she is a bother. She told me she loves you very much but wants to know if you feel the same. Do you Naruto? Do you love Hikari?" Izuka demanded.

Naruto stood up and walked passed her without saying anything. "NARUTO!" She screamed. "That is, Irrelevant." Naruto said stopping before he kept walking leaving Izuka with a shocked expression.

'Irrelevant? What is that supposed to mean?' She asked herself before following Naruto. The 10 year old calmly walked down the street with Izuka by his side although she kept giving him side glares, hoping he would answer her.

She was surprised when they were in front of the Main house in the Namikaze Uzumaki compound.

Naruto simply walked inside and made his way to the living room where the party was at. Izuka followed him and saw him lean against the wall with folded arms. She stood next to him and looked around to see her parents with Sasuke sitting down. The other clan heads were present also, with their children.

Everyone was focused on Hikari who was in the center of the room opening gifts. Behind her was Minato and Kushina while by the kitchen was Jiraiya and Tsunade. Naruto had to snort at that. They didn't even show up to his birthday. But then again he spent the whole day with Hikari.

He watched his sister open her presents and thank the people with a grin. But then it was time for Jiraiya and Tsunade to give their gifts.

"Hikari-chan, My gift is for you to sign the toad contract." Jiraiya said bringing out the big scroll. The audience was in surprise. "Not so fast pervert! I want Hikari-chan to also sign the slug contract for when she learns Medical Ninjutsu." Tsunade said brining out the scroll.

Now the audience was in shock. She got to sign TWO of the legendary contracts? "Yay!" Hikari cheered and opened the scrolls and signed her name in her blood. After it finalized she looked at it for a little longer then up at her godparents.

"Ano, where is Onii-chan's name? Didn't he sign the contract too?" She asked. The two stiffened. They completely forgot about their eldest god child. They looked at Kushina and Minato for help but they were just as lost.

Naruto was smirking but kept quiet. "Wait speaking of Naruto where is he?" Minato asked. "Right here Minato-sama!" Izuka said pointing to Naruto who was glaring at Izuka with Ki making her sweat a bit.

"Naruto where have you been?" Kushina asked. "Out." Naruto said turning back. "Onii-chan! Your gonna sign the scrolls too right?" Hikari asked excitedly. Naruto was gonna be blunt and cold but got a look from Izuka. Naruto inwardly rolled his eyes and looked at Hikari.

"Sorry little sister, but I don't want to sign worthless contracts. I'll find my own." Naruto eye smiled at her while the adults gasped. Did he just call them worthless?

"Naruto…" Jiraiya started about to scold the boy but was met with a glare. "I suggest, Godfather, that you return to being happy for Hikari. It is her birthday." Naruto said. Everyone could here the hate in his voice when he said godfather which made Jiraiya flinch.

"We'll talk about this later Naruto, but your right. We should get back to celebrating Hikari's birthday. Now Hikari-chan I have my own present but I'll let your mother go first." Minato said. Kushina smiled at him then turned to Hikari and took out a necklace which was an Uzumaki swirl.

"This is for good luck and help you with your power. Happy birthday honey." Kushina smiled. Hikari grinned at her mother then turned to her father who glanced at Naruto.

"Hikari-chan see if your brother has anything for you. What I'm about to give you is really big." Minato said. Hikari nodded and went over to her brother.

"Do you have anything for me Onii-chan?" She asked. Naruto chuckled. "Sorry little sister, big brother completely forgot you were born today. I'm sorry." Naruto smiled.

'Not nice, Naru-kun.' Himekara said. 'Fine.' Naruto grumbled. He wish he could have said that.

"I only have this." Naruto said untying his headband and giving it to her. Everyone eyes were wide. Did this mean? "Onii-chan, why are you giving me your headband?" Hikari asked confused.

"So you can wear it when you become a genin. Don't worry I can get another one." Naruto smiled, making the adults sigh in relief.

"Thank you Onii-chan." Hikari grinned hugging his leg. Naruto frowned at this, and Izuka along with his parents noticed. Minato and Kushina knew Naruto wasn't exactly close with Hikari. Hell they knew he wasn't close with them.

Naruto didn't know how to feel. Did he dislike it? Did he like it? He didn't know. For now he just patted her head. "No problem." Naruto said indifferently. Hikari smiled before turning to her father. She was really happy her brother gave her a gift. Normally it was a tap to the forehead like she saw Izuka do to Sasuke.

But he actually gave her something. She would always wear his headband.

"Alright now my present has something to do with the clan." Minato said getting curious eyes from the audience while Naruto's widened.

"Hikari I know with your power and personality you will be a great leader for the clan. I know it was supposed to be your brothers but I think you should have it more. Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze, I, Minato Namikaze, Yondaime hokage and clan head of the Namikaze and Uzumaki clan, hereby appoint you, heiress of the clan." Minato grinned.

Everyone was silent, hell Kushina was silent. They all looked to Naruto who looked furious but it was only in his eyes as he glared at Minato with a burning cold fury.

"Minato we did not discuss this." Kushina said seriously. "No it's okay. Hokage-sama has made his decision and I'm fine with it. You wanna have Hikari rule the clan? Go ahead. I don't care about this stupid clan anyway." Naruto said his voice cold and hard as ice.

With that he walked off with Izuka trying to grab his shoulder but when she did he exploded. "GET OFF OF ME!" Naruto yelled smacking her hand away and walking away. "Naruto-kun!" She called after him and followed him.

"Minato why did you do that without talking to me?" Kushina asked. "Because I knew I made the right decision. Naruto is not suited for being clan head. He isn't the child of prophecy, Hikari is. I know he's mad now but he'll come around." Minato said.

"I don't think he will." Inoichi said. "Yes he will Inoichi. I know my son. This will blow over some day." Minato smiled while they gave him weary looks.

* * *

"He did it, he actually did it! And what's worse Kaa-san wasn't even informed of this! He made the decision all by himself!" Naruto ranted to know one has he paced around on the sandaime's head.

"Naruto!" Said blonde glanced over to Izuka who ran over to him. "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone?" Naruto asked. "Naruto don't push me away. Let me be there for you." Izuka said. Naruto scoffed and faced the village.

"He will pay. He have what was mine to her! It was mine by birthright! But just because she has the stupid Kyuubi she get whatever she wants? I wonder how they would feel if those two died and the village tormented her like a demon! Would they be happy then?" Naruto asked.

"A little bit because they know you will protect her." Izuka said. "Who's said I would? Maybe I'll follow the villages way and treat her like a demon also." Naruto said. "Naruto, you wouldn't do that." Izuka said.

"And why not?" Naruto asked spinning around to glare at her but was surprised when she was so close to him. "Because Your Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. The greatest person I ever met. My best friend. The person I fell in love with." Izuka said before claiming his lips.

Naruto was in total shock. 'She loves me? But she can't love me now, were to young!' Naruto thought in panic. 'Oh calm down worry wart. Yeah you may be young but aren't doing anything serious. Plus you two are chunin at 10! And it's not even war time. Not to mention you guys are signing up for Anbu. Lastly you two have the minds of 16 year olds. It's kinda disturbing.' Himekara said.

'Thanks Hime-chan, I feel so much better.' Naruto said sarcastically. 'No problem kid. Now kiss her back before she thinks you don't like her!' Himekara yelled cutting off the connection.

Naruto mentally nodded and started kissing her back surprising Izuka a bit. After about 3 minutes they pulled away and rested their foreheads together.

"I love you too, Izu-chan." Naruto said. Izuka smiled, happy to hear that. "Do you feel better now?" She asked. "A bit. But Minato will pay." Naruto said. "Minato?" Izuka asked. "Yeah I refuse to…" "Oh shut up." Izuka cut him off and kissed his lips.

Naruto shrugged and kissed her back.

* * *

**3 years later**

Three more years have passed for Naruto. And things have been, okay. His relationship with Izuka hasn't dwindled at all. In fact it's grown. Grown a lot. Not only has their relationship grown but their strength has too. And their hate for the village.

2 years ago, the council banished their sensei, Kagura Kaguya for reasons unknown to them. Then labeled her an A-rank missing ninja. Naruto was beyond pissed. He didn't know why she was banished no one would tell him anything!

There was no information he could get from the bingo book or files in Minato's office. He snapped at his parents, telling them he deserves the right to know because she was closer to them than the entire clan. His answer was not pleasant.

His answer was a slap from his mother and a speech of disappointment from his father. They told him he should support Konoha's decision, as it seeks justice and Kagura was against that justice.

That changed him. It changed his view on the clan who started shunning him for his outburst. Saying as non clan heir he had no right to question the clan heads.

His sister, Hikari, has been annoying to say the least. Ever since she was named clan heir the clan has been praising her as well as the village, giving her anything she wants just by asking. Her parents were no different.

She had become too arrogant because of the training she had early and she commented on it anytime she could against Naruto. But yet she acted innocent and tried to spend time with Naruto anyway. His disgusted him. The whole village disgusted him.

Izuka was no different. Her love for the village had faded away as well for her clan. She was pissed at what happened with Kagura. When she tried digging for information her father told her it was none of her business and should stay out of affairs that wasn't related to the clan.

When Naruto outburst had reached the ears of the village the Uchiha elders and her father forbade her of seeing Naruto. That the only time she could see him would be on missions. When she said no her father nearly disowned her but her mother said no and that she was still allowed to see Naruto and had her full support.

However the rest of the clan saw her as a disappointment. Sasuke commented that on his sister frequently but wanted her to help him train. Selfish kids.

The Uchiha clan also shunned her not wanting to be in her presence and both clans of Naruto and Izuka talked behind their backs.

The reason Naruto wasn't disowned was because the clan saw him as a great weapon. A tool to be used. The Uchiha clan besides Mikoto thought the same for Izuka and it brought great pride to each clan that housed the two.

The council even went so far as to try and make them more powerful weapons. However Naruto said he'll make his own decision.

Both of them are Anbu captains and labeled S-rank ninja in Konoha. But Naruto and Izuka's power was beyond that. Teamed together they could take on the Yondaime hokage.

Naruto was able to bring Himekara out using a powerful shadow clone allowing her to stretch. Also to train Izuka and Naruto in how to use the Sharingan. Imagine all three of their surprises when Izuka and Naruto activated their Mangekyou Sharingan.

Izuka's was a 3 bladed curved pinwheel while Naruto's was a 4 pointed star. After gaining the new power in their eyes Himekara trained them in learning how to use Susanoo and it's other attributes. Naruto was very proficient in using Susanoo and Amaterasu allowing him to create his own release called Blaze.

Izuka was skilled in using Tsukoyomi and Amaterasu. She was good at using Susanoo but Naruto used it to it's full potential. His Susanoo was a light black almost grey with red glowing eyes.

It was a samurai with a creepy demonic looking mask with bull horns and eye slits where you could see it's red piercing glowing eyes. (**Think Ichigo's full Hollow mask**)

The spirit warrior wore the samurai armor Madara and the Shodaime wore. It had a long sword with a Swastika cross guard and 10 chain links attached to the butt. Last around its neck was 10 glowing red Magmata's.

(**Izuka's Susanoo is itachi's.**)

Naruto and Izuka became Anbu captains last year when they turned 13. Naruto due to his speed and talent in using his mother's chakra chains and his Kenjutsu skills. That's right. After the Hikari's 5th birthday Naruto asked his mother, although reluctantly, is she could train him in Kenjutsu which she happily agreed too, thinking it would bring them closer.

Naruto completely ignored her advances and just learned what she was teaching him. She even gave him his own sword which he was thankful for. It was called Beniuzu. It was a regular Katana but the blade was royal blue and the crossguard was a whirlpool while the grip was crimson.

Naruto had Himekara train Izuka in her own way. The Uchiha girl learned all about Himekara and was her second apprentice, Naruto being her first. She learned anything Himekara had to teach her and she never complained.

Izuka even took to learning Medical Ninjutsu from Tsunade even though the woman was hesitant in teaching her. But the girl was a very good learner so over the 3 years she taught Izuka her Taijutsu style and medical Ninjutsu.

They trained everyday only stopping at the evening to wrap it all up. When her training was done Izuka would spend time with Naruto, going on dates and such. The council was pleased to learn that they were at least getting stronger, thinking they would serve their village with all their might. Some fools they are.

Naruto refused to be taught by Jiraiya, he refused to sign the frog contract, he just refused any teachings Jiraiya offered him so he could get close to his eldest godchild.

But just because Naruto refused to learn from Jiraiya didn't mean he didn't learn. He refused to learn from JIRAIYA not the frogs although he didn't sign the contract they taught him the frog Kata's and how to use sage art.

After he felt he was good enough he thanked them and found something else to train with. More specifically his father's Rasengan and Hiraishin no just.

Naruto learned both of those easily and mastered them just as easily. However Naruto took those Jutsu and created other Jutsu. Such as a dark version of the Rasengan and even though he still working on it, a much faster Hiraishin. Naruto also allowed Kakashi Hatake, Minato's only remaining student, his Chidori.

Bottom line Naruto and Izuka were almost god like. Now it was time for action. Time for them to test their abilities.

Naruto was once again sitting on the sandaime's head. Speaking of the old man he may be the only person besides Izuka that he cares about in the village. He was actually like a grandfather to Naruto. Yes he also treated Hikari grandfatherly too but he was mostly concerned about Naruto.

"What are you thinking about?" He heard Izuka say as she sat down next to him. Naruto shrugged. "Thinking about how were gonna do this. Are you sure you want too? I don't want to make you do something over my hate." Naruto said.

"We've been over this Naruto. I will follow you anywhere. Like you I also have a hate for my clan and the village. I want to do this." Izuka said. Naruto smiled and kissed her deeply. After doing that for five minutes he pulled away and turned back to the village as she rested her head on his shoulder.

Izuka has grown beautifully over the last 3 years. Thanks to their constant training they both grew tall. Naruto was 5'9 and she was 5'8. She doubted she would grow taller and Naruto would grow taller.

Her body filled out nicely. She had curves in all the right places, a nice tight plump ass and High C-cup breasts. She wore tight but unrevealing clothes unless she was with Naruto.

Naruto had gotten muscular but had the body of a swimmer. He had grown a six pack when he was twelve and pecks when he turned 13. He always had Izuka blushing when he trained without his shirt on. The baby fat in his face was all gone giving him a more angular look, almost resembling his father.

He wore his Anbu suit now also. However underneath his vest just like Izuka, was a black high collared shirt. Without their vests you could barely see their clan symbols which showed the world their dislike of their respective clans.

"When should we do it?" Izuka asked. "Tomorrow night." Naruto said. "Are you sure? Kushina and Kaa-san won't be home since they are going on a mission. Tomorrow afternoon." Izuka said. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded.

"Yes. I don't want the whole clan dead. I want them to remember who ended their clans." Naruto said. "And Minato?" Izuka asked. "I have no clue what to do with him. Actually I do." Naruto said with a smirk. Izuka raised a brow.

"What about you?" Naruto asked. "Everyone besides Kaa-san and Sasuke dies." Izuka said with finality. Naruto raised a brow. "Leaving your little brother eh? I'm leaving her also. It would be fun." Naruto said. Izuka nodded.

"Naruto-kun. Before we do this and change our lives forever, I want you. Tonight." Izuka said. Naruto snapped his head at her. "What? Are you sure?" Naruto asked.

"I'm positive." Izuka nodded. Naruto took a deep breath. "Okay Izu-hime." Naruto nodded. He took her arm and shushined them to his room.

Naruto locked the door and put silencing seals on. When he turned around Izuka was already in her black bra blushing. Naruto walked over to her and claimed her lips.

"I love you, Izuka." Naruto said. "I love you as well, Naruto." Izuka smiled as Naruto kissed her neck.

* * *

**Lemon! **

Naruto stopped kissing her neck and nipped on her ear making her bite her lip. Naruto stopped nipping her ear and captured her lips in deep passionate kiss. After he pulled away he took off his Anbu vest and his shirt letting her gaze at his chest.

Izuka started to rub his chest before he kissed her neck and made his way down to her breasts. He fondled her right while licking the nub through the fabric on her left. Izuka did moan this time as Naruto nipped her left nipple.

The blond then ripped off the bra and stared at her perky globes of flesh. Her pink nipples were hard, indicating her arousal. Naruto then attacked her left nub by putting in his mouth and flicking it with his tongue while pinching her right.

Izuka pushed Naruto's head closer to her breast wanting him to suck on it more. Giving it one more flick Naruto pulled away and moved to the other nipple while his other hand pinched her left.

Izuka moaned, loving what Naruto was doing but it was her turn to please him. Or so she thought. Her eyes fluttered open when she felt Naruto leaved her chest and kiss his way down to her stomach.

The blond played with her naval a bit before unbuttoning her pants and pulling them off to she was wearing a black thong, making him smirk.

"So I'm guessing you had this planned out from the beginning, eh, Izu-hime?" Naruto asked. "Shut up." Izuka said with a blush. Naruto shrugged and licked her clothed pussy making her shudder.

"Naruto stop playing around and eat me out already!" Izuka said. "Ooh someone is horny. Your wish is my command." Naruto said before taking off the undergarment to come face to face with her well trimmed black path above her wet pussy.

"Nice trim. Is that an N?" Naruto asked with a raised eye brow. Izuka gave a slight nod. "N for Naruto's property." She whispered but Naruto still heard her and smiled. "Thanks Izu-chan. Well I already ate dinner so I'm gonna have desert okay?" Naruto grinned and gave a long lick to her core making her shudder in pleasure.

After deciding he liked the taste Naruto kept at it, licking at it with vigor. His right hand shot up and fondled her right boob while his left was drawing circles in her trimmed patch making her shiver.

Naruto let his tongue wander around before he made contact with her clit and sucked on it making her scream in pleasure and wrap her legs around his head, pushing him deeper.

Naruto was surprised by the action but lapped all her juices when she came. The Uchiha girl was dizzy and unwrapped her legs after having her orgasm, which surprisingly wasn't her first.

"You taste like pockey Izu-hime. Your favorite flavor in fact." Naruto smiled at her. Izuka blushed but pushed Naruto up so he was standing.

"Enough about me Naru-kun. It's time for me to pleasure you." Izuka said, pulling down his pants so she could see the large tent in his boxers. The girl rubbed his clothed manhood which made him give a small grunt.

Pulling down the boxers she was nearly smacked in the face. Her eyes widened when she saw the size of it. He was at least 9 inches long and 3 inches thick. "It's much bigger than I thought." She muttered.

"So you've been thinking about me hunh?" Naruto smirked. "Shut up baka." Izuka blushed. The Uchiha took her hand and grasped it and marveled at how warm it was. Naruto on the other hand was trying not to jerk forward.

Izuka smiled noticing her boyfriends reaction and gave a kiss to the head making him groan. She smiled once more and licked from the base to the head and kissed it again.

"Izuka stop teasing me!" Naruto growled. Izuka giggled and swirled her tongue around the head while fondling his balls. After playing with it she put it in her mouth and could only get 5 inches in. She silently vowed she would get the other four inches in by the end of the night.

Naruto moaned as Izuka bobbed her head on his shaft while swirling her tongue around it. The blonde put his hand at the back of her head and pushed himself further in her mouth. Izuka pulled back with a gasp. "Damn, nearly had it." She cursed. "Relax your throat." Naruto advised. "I can do it by my self." She huffed.

"Uh oh seems like someone's Uchiha pride is acting up. Let me fix that." Naruto smirked before grabbing her head forcefully and pushing himself in her mouth.

Then he pushed himself forward as she did also until she got all 9 inches in. After that he smirked once more and started fucking her face, not that she was complaining. It actually made her more wet. She liked when Naruto was forceful with her.

Naruto was going in and out quickly enjoying the feeling of her mouth around his dick. He felt something churning and pushed her head forward and kept it there and came in her throat, not allowing her to swallow as it fell to her stomach. But she couldn't keep it all in since some was leaking out of the corner of her mouth.

Naruto pulled out and nearly fell on his ass but fell to his knees in front of Izuka who was licking the corner of her mouth with a joyful expression.

"That was delicious Naru-kun. Tasted like Dango." She smiled. Naruto smiled before they went back to the bed with Izuka on her back and Naruto above her.

"Are you ready, Izu-hime?" Naruto asked. "Yes Koi. I've wanted this for a long time now." Izuka said. "Then you have waited long enough." Naruto said before entering her sheath.

She moaned as Naruto stretched her out. She was happy that Himekara got rid of that pesky hymen for her in training. Now she would feel little pain.

"Your so warm and tight." Naruto said. "Go ahead and move." Izuka said. Naruto nodded and started moving his hips going in and out. After she got used to it she gazed into his eyes.

"Now pound me." She said. Naruto smirked and did just that. He moved out then went back in just as hard and kept up the motion making her moan. The bed started to creak as he pounded her into it.

"Harder." She moaned out as Naruto did as he was told. While thrusting in and out Naruto claimed her lips in a deep passionate lust filled kiss.

When they parted Izuka surprised Naruto by changing position's so now she was on her knees and face in the pillow. Naruto smirked and grabbed her hip with his left and smacked her ass with his right making her moan in pain and pleasure.

He did this while going harder into her. "You like me smacking your ass hunh?" Naruto asked. "Yes, I love it. Smack it harder." The usual reserved and stoic Uchiha said. Naruto did smack it harder before his right hand moved to her hips and pounded into her faster and harder.

"Izu-chan, I'm about to cum!" Naruto groaned. "Do it! Cum inside me. Fill me up so I can have your babies." She screamed out reaching her orgasm as well. Naruto gritted his teeth and with a roar came within her. Once he did, Izuka came as well.

Naruto pulled out while panting and was surprised he was still hard. Izuka looked at him and was surprised also but smiled. "Not finished yet Na-ru-to-koi?" she smiled.

"I guess not. But you didn't think one round would sastify me did you?" Naruto smirked. "Of course not. But there is one more hole." Izuka said spreading her ass cheeks. Naruto blinked at her. "You want me to fuck your ass?" He asked. "Yes. I want you take all of me. Do it Naru-kun. Take my virgin ass." Izuka said lustfully.

Naruto nodded and positioned him at her asshole, prodding her. "You ready?" Naruto asked. "Yes." She said. Naruto took a deep breath and slowly entered her ass making her moan in pain but it was filled with pleasure the most and Naruto took notice of it.

"Oh? It seems your erotic zone is in your ass. Makes sense since all Uchiha besides you and Miko-chan have a stick up their ass." Naruto said. "Enough talk! Fuck my ass already!" She yelled.

"Ma'am yes ma'am." Naruto saluted before pushing more in and groaned in pleasure. "God damn! Your ass is so much tighter then your pussy. I think it's milking me." Naruto said while thrusting into her making her constantly moan in pleasure.

"Yes, harder! Faster! Fuck my ass!" Izuka screamed. Naruto smacked her ass and pounded at the same time making her scream in escatsy has she climaxed all over the bed.

"Damn, I'm cumming." Naruto grunted before giving one more push and cumming in her ass. When he did Izuka screamed louder and came again but much harder. Now his sheets were soaked with her love juices.

Naruto pulled out and watched as she flattened out on the bed. He smiled and laid beside her, facing each other.

**Lemon end!**

* * *

"I love you so much, Naruto-kun." Izuka said. "I love you as well Izu-hime." Naruto said kissing her lips gently. "Do you think you'll be able to walk tomorrow?" He asked. "I'll be fine in a few hours." Izuka said. "Good. Goodnight love." Naruto said.

Izuka snuggled closer to Naruto as he wrapped his arms around her. "Goodnight, Naru-koi." She whispered before both Anbu captains fell asleep.

* * *

The next morning Naruto helped Izuka sneak out the compound letting her go home to get ready. After she left Naruto went back to sleep and woke up two hours later and took his shower.

He put on grey shinobi pants that were taped at the ankles and a black tank top. When he left his room it was 8 o'clock. He walked down stairs and saw Kushina making breakfast for the family.

"Morning Naruto." She said. "Morning." He said and sat down across from his father was who was reading a scroll. "Morning son." Minato said. "Father." Naruto said. Unknown to him Kushina mentally sighed.

She knew things were tense between the family and Naruto. It seemed like he didn't care for them. Spending more time working, training or with Izuka. After she taught him everything he didn't hang around any more. He never spent time with Hikari which was saddening for both females and he was cold to Minato.

She also realized Naruto never 'came around' as Minato put it when he declared Hikari as clan heiress. In fact that was when she noticed Naruto stopped hanging out with them.

Before it happened he was coming with them to dinner and such but after he said he would pass and go train. She realized that he wanted herself and Minato to be proud of him for his achievements. They were proud of him. But they cheered for Hikari more.

"So what are you gonna do today Naruto?" Kushina asked. "See what missions I can do. If there isn't any I'll train." Naruto said taking a bite of his eggs. "Ooh! Onii-chan can I watch you train?" Hikari asked. "Sorry Hikari, maybe some other time." Naruto said tapping her forehead.

Hikari rubbed her forehead with an annoyed expression. "Why do you always do that. You say some other time then poke me in the head." Hikari said. Naruto ignored her and finished his meal.

"Thank you, mother." Naruto said standing up and left to go sit on the porch and watch the clansmen go by. "Onii-chan, can you please help me with my Ninjutsu training?" Hikari asked standing behind him.

She noticed that Naruto had a faraway look then turn to her. "Sorry Hikari. I need to do something later. Some other time okay?" Naruto poked her forehead again making her scowl.

"You did it again. And what are you doing that's so important you can't help your little sister train?" Hikari asked. Naruto stood ignoring her again and walked off not noticing she had a small smile on her face.

* * *

**With Izuka**

Izuka tried to make sure her limp wasn't noticeable. Once she figured it was she healed her leg and smiled at her cleverness and sat on the porch. Her family was still in the kitchen eating their food.

"Onee-chan." She heard Sasuke sit down next to him. "What is it Sasuke?" Izuka asked. "Where you last night? I never heard you come home." Sasuke said. Izuka blushed a bit before answering.

"I was working late with Naruto-kun." She said. Sasuke scowled a bit at his name which Izuka noticed but didn't care anymore. "Why do you hang out with him? By doing that you only bring shame to yourself which makes father…"

"Sasuke. What father thinks of my relationship with Naruto-kun is none of his concern. It's my life so I can decide with what to do with my life." Izuka said calmly looking at the sky while Sasuke looked at her and noticed she had a small smile.

"Izuka! We need to talk with you!" Yashiro Uchiha called as he and two other Uchiha's walked up. Izuka stood and went to the outside closing the door.

"What is it?" Izuka asked. "Two people didn't come to yesterdays meeting. Where you?" Inabi Uchiha glared. Izuka looked at them with a bored expression.

Sasuke slid the door open to see what was going on. 'It was true. Father did say Onee-chan didn't show up. I knew Hikari-chan's big brother was a bad influence.' Sasuke thought.

"Since joining Anbu you have pulled through many situations. We understand that. Your father said so too, he's trying to defend you but…" "We can't make exceptions." Yoshiro said.

Izuka sighed. "I understand. I'll be more careful. Are we done here?" Izuka asked. "Almost. We do have a few more questions." Yoshiro said. Izuka raised a brow.

"It's about Shisui, he also missed the meeting." Yoshiro informed. Izuka narrowed her eyes. "He committed suicide by throwing himself over the Nakano river. We know you two, were like siblings." Inabi said.

"Well I haven't seen him lately. We had a fight not that long ago about my relationship with Naruto-kun. After that we didn't talk." She said. "We are the police Izuka. We decided to pull out a full investigation." Yoshiro said pulling something out.

"Investigation?" Izuka asked. "Yes. This was Shisui's final note. A hand writing analysis was conducted. There was no doubt, he wrote it." Yoshiro said handing it to her.

'_I am tired of these missions. This nonsense. If there is no justice with the Uchiha I want no part of it._' The note said. Izuka looked at them. "If there is no indication of murder, what's the investigation for?" she asked. "For a Sharingan user, handwriting is easy to copy." Inabi said.

"Shisui was the most talented in the clan and the best ever at teleportation. He was always the first to take on any mission for the sake of the clan. And for the justice of the clan." Yoshiro said.

"He wouldn't give his life or his clan so easily." Inabi said. "How do you know that? Maybe he hated the clan you have no clue unless you were Shisui himself. Don't judge people by appearances or perceptions." Izuka glared.

"We'll leave the note with you for the time being. Take it to the Anbu black ops and request their cooperation in the investigation." Inabi said. "Understood." Izuka nodded.

"Hopefully we'll get some sort of lead." Yoshiro said. "We have alternate information channels into the Anbu. It you destroy the note, we'll know." Tekko said.

Izuka closed her eyes. "Why don't you just say it?" Izuka asked. The three stopped and turned back to her with a glare. All three of their Sharingan's activated. Izuka's was activated as well.

"You think I did this?" Izuka glared at them. "In fact we do, either you or that brat Naruto. You child." Inabi said. "Izuka if you betrayed the clan you will pay." Yoshiro said. Izuka glared at them harder. Next thing they knew al three were on the ground.

"Like I said. Don't judge people by perceptions or appearances. And don't ever, insult Naruto-kun, in front of me. Understand? Because if you think I have patience for you think again." Izuka said coldly with a glare.

"The clan the clan the clan. You babble on but you overestimate your abilities. And you have no idea, no view, of mine. Which is why your on the floor now." Izuka said.

Sasuke watched with wide eyes. 'She's never like this? What's going on?' Sasuke thought.

"You cling to your organization, to your clan, and your name. But you all are narcissistic and arrogant. And you fear of what you don't understand, Pure idiocy!" Izuka stated.

"Izuka, stop it!" Fugaku yelled from behind Sasuke and walked out to her. "That's enough. What's wrong with you? Izuka, I'm worried about your behaviour of late. Is it that Naruto boy I told you to stay away from?" Fugaku asked.

"Why? I'm busy with work, that's all." Izuka said. "Then why did you not show up last night?" Fugaku asked. Izuka closed her eyes. "I needed to see him. He's been acting strangely lately. So I achieved the next state." Izuka said.

"What are you talking about?" Fugaku asked with narrowed eyes. Izuka snapped her eyes open and threw a kunai hitting the dead center of the Uchiha crest on the wall.

"My abilities have been repressed by this pathetic clan. I get stronger with him. But you prevent me from seeing him. Obessing over useless things, like the clan. You lose sight of what's really important. Premonition and imagination. You can't achieve real change as long as your bounded by regulations and restrictions." Izuka explained.

"What insolence! Enough! If you continue to talk like that I will disown you for seeing him and send you to prison!" Fugaku said helping the others up.

"Well what are you going to do?" Fugaku asked. "You think I care? Do it dis…" "Stop it sister!" Sasuke yelled. Izuka stopped and fell to her knee's.

"I did not kill Shisui. But I apologize for my…Inappropriate remarks. I'm very sorry." Izuka said, her Sharingan deactivated. Fugaku stared as his daughter.

"Lately the heavy mission load for the Anbu appears to have tired her out. Anbu is under Hokage-sama's control. Even we can't arrest her without a warrant. As for the Naruto boy I will make sure she doesn't see him again besides Anbu. She will be my responsibility." Fugaku said cutting Inabi off before he said anything.

"Understood." Inabi sighed. Fugaku nodded. "Izuka inside." Fugaku said. Before Izuka stood she glared at Sasuke making him freeze. But what scared him the most was how her Sharingan turned to this 3 bladed pinwheel.

"Sasuke don't you have to go to school?" Fugaku asked. Sasuke jumped from hearing his father's voice and went to go get his things. Izuka stood and followed her father inside.

After 10 minutes Sasuke found his sister putting on her sandals and took a deep breath. "Onee-chan, can you help me with my shuriken practice today?" Sasuke asked. Izuka turned back and looked at him.

"I'm busy, why don't you ask father?" Izuka asked. "But your much better. Even I can tell that. Why do you always treat me like such a pest?" Sasuke asked. Izuka waved him off making him walk forward. But before he could get closer she poked him the head.

"Sorry Sasuke. Maybe next time." Izuka said. Sasuke pouted and noticed the look in her eyes. "I don't have time for this." She muttered standing up.

"You always say 'Sorry Sasuke' and jab me in the forehead. Hikari tells me her brother does it to her too. And it seems you both never have time, it's always the same story. What do you two do anyway?" Sasuke asked.

Izuka stopped and blushed lightly. "You'll understand, when your older." She muttered and left. Sasuke rubbed his head and had a small smile. 'That's a relief. She'll always be the same.' Sasuke thought before shouldering his backpack and left.

* * *

Naruto was walking around the village taking in the sights but was in deep thought about his relationship with Izuka.

Currently he was staring at the logs at training ground 7 when he heard something behind him. "Can I help you?" Naruto asked not turning to his guests.

"Yeah. We know you've been hanging out with Izuka after we told you both not to see each other. Were warning you Namikaze. Stop seeing her." Inabi said.

Inabi, Tekko and Yoshiro were behind Naruto glaring at his back, their Sharingan activated. "Is that a threat Uchiha?" Naruto asked. "No, it's a promise." Tekko said. Naruto turned his head around glaring at them with his Fully matured Juubi shocking the three.

But when the blinked to see if it was real his eyes were their usual deep blue. "Whatever." Naruto said turning back around. The three nodded and was about to walk off when Naruto spoke.

"I heard Shisui died. It's a shame Anbu weren't fast enough to save him." Naruto said. "What did you just say brat?" Inabi asked. Naruto chuckled.

"I think you heard me. It's a tragedy that someone as talented as Shisui died so early." Naruto said turning around. "Izuka said she and Shisui had a fight about you. Did he confront you?" Yoshiro asked.

"Yes he did. He got a little too close for comfort so I, just pushed him." Naruto shrugged. "You pushed him? Pushed him how?" Tekko asked. "Hm? Like this." Naruto said raising his right arm his left in his pocket.

"Shinra tensei." Naruto said as all three Uchiha were blown back into the forest part of the training ground. Dead.

"I was really sick of you three. Always snooping around. No low lives like you could ever match up to me, let alone threatened me." Naruto said to himself.

"I thought killing the Uchiha was my job." Izuka said appearing behind him. Naruto glanced behind him and turned to her. "It is. But they were annoying me. Plus they wanted to see how I pushed Shisui into that river, and I showed them." Naruto shrugged.

"Well can you push against me?" Izuka asked wrapping her arms around his neck. "I could but not now. Is Kushina and Mikoto just left. Hikari is at school and I'm sure Sasuke left also." Naruto said. Izuka nodded.

"Meaning I have to keep Minato busy, summon the council and have Fugaku at home." Naruto said. "He has a day off. I can seal the compound. Why not put Minato under a Genjutsu?" She asked.

"Because my genjutsu's aren't as strong as yours. Not yet anyway. Plus I can put a Genjutsu on Sasuke and Hikari make sure they don't come till were finished." Naruto said. "Sounds like a plan." Izuka smirked before claiming his lips which he happily gave to her.

* * *

After disposing of the three Uchiha bodies The two headed over to the hokage tower. Once there they nodded to the assistant and went inside to see Minato doing his paperwork with irritation.

"Damn paperwork." He grumbled. "Hokage-sama." Izuka called. Minato looked up only to meet eyes with Izuka and Naruto's Mangekyou Sharingan. The man eyes dulled indicating he was under their spell.

"Minato I want you to tell your assistant to call a council meeting without the shinobi council later at 6:00. The elders minus Sarutobi are to attend also." Naruto said. Minato nodded and did what he was told. After he was done Naruto continued his orders.

"Now, I want you to state Naruto Uzumaki and Izuka Uchiha has Triple S-rank criminals of Konoha in the bingo book. Lastly I want you to go home at 6:30 and not fight me once you see me. Understood?" Naruto asked.

Minato nodded. "Good. You will not remember any of this happening." Naruto said as Izuka dispelled the Genjutsu and walked out with her. Minato shook his head 3 minutes after and caught sight of his paper work and got to it. Although a little slower.

"So what are we gonna do now?" Izuka asked. "We wait till 6 rolls around and strike." Naruto said. Izuka nodded as they went to rest on the hokage stone face of the Sandaime.

* * *

**6:00**

Six o'clock rolled around and all the civilian members and elders were in the council room chatting away wondering what the hokage could want.

They all fell silent when Naruto and Izuka walked in their Anbu uniforms. Naruto sealed the door shut and put a silence barrier around the room. Only Izuka knew he did it.

"Namikaze, Uchiha what are you two doing here? And where is Hokage-sama?" Homura asked. Naruto glared at him. "Hokage-sama will not be present yet. For now I want to ask some questions." Naruto said.

"And what questions will they be?" Koharu asked. "First off, it was all of you including the Shinobi council but minus Sarutobi-sama who banished Kagura Kaguya right?" Naruto asked. They all nodded.

"Why?" Naruto asked. "I don't see how it is your business." Homura said. "It is my business as she was my bodyguard and my sensei. Now tell me why the most important person to me has been banished!" Naruto yelled.

"We banished her because she was trying to rob the cradle." A civilian said. "What?" Naruto asked. "She was in love with you. Her mission was not supposed to bear feelings toward you. Her mission was to be your bodyguard and your sensei. After we told her she couldn't see you anymore she told us to banish her." Koharu said.

Naruto was confused. 'In love with me? As in brother sister love or me and Izuka love?' Naruto asked himself. 'Sigh, the latter Naru-kun. I'm surprised you didn't notice. Don't you remember the longer than usual hugs? She always kissed your forehead? And spent more alone time with you than usual?' Himekara said.

'So she was in love with me.' Naruto thought and glanced at Izuka who seemed to already have figured it out. 'She already knew about it.' Himekara said.

Naruto nodded. "Okay. So she banished herself? Fine. I can accept that. But what I can't accept is controlling how she lives. Plus I hate all of you. So your all gonna die." Naruto said. "What?" Danzo asked but his head was cut off first.

"You were gonna be the most troublesome, so I had to kill you first. Now, lets have some fun." Naruto smirked as Izuka smirked also, and unsheathed her Katana.

* * *

Half an hour later Naruto unsealed the council room and walked out with Izuka. Both of their clothes were ruined with blood that wasn't theirs. Naruto closed the door and walked off with Izuka.

In the room were countless of dead bodies. Some were beheaded, most had stab wounds and others were missing limbs.

None survived. Heh, None at all.

"Well that was fun." Izuka said. Naruto nodded. "It felt good hacking into their bodies. Been giving me headaches for years now." Naruto said after he finished sealing up the Uchiha compound so none got out.

"I'll see you in an hour." Naruto pecked her lips and quickly ran off. Izuka smiled before taking a deep breath and activated her Sharingan. She walked into the entrance of the compound and began her slaughtering.

* * *

Naruto arrived at as compound and sealed the entrance. He was happy that all the Uzumaki's and Namikaze's were within the compound so he didn't have to go looking for them.

He made his way to the main house and saw his father whose eyes dulled. "Now your just gonna sit here and let me beat the shit of you. Oh and don't scream." Naruto said. Minato nodded and flew back when Naruto socked him in the jaw.

"That was for ignoring me." Naruto said as he straddled his father and kept punching his face. "And this…is for all…the times…you forgot…about…MY BIRTHDAY!" Naruto yelled giving one more punch to his face and noticed he was barely conscious.

Naruto stood and grabbed Minato by the collar and threw him against the wall. "You say you know your son. Bullshit. You know nothing. Naruto unsheathed his sword.

"I wish I could hear your screams right now, to feel much better, but seeing the sight of you know, is worth it." Naruto stabbed the right side of Minato's chest making him grunt in pain.

"And that, that is for giving my birthright to a little girl." Naruto said before ripping the blade out. Naruto snatched Minato's hair and made sure his dazed sky blue eyes were looking at his dark blue angry ones.

"You will remember everything that happened when you wake up." Naruto said before smashing his head against the wall knocking him out. Naruto then proceeded to punch his chest and give him cuts on his legs. After feeling satisfied Naruto left him and went outside.

Walking to the front of the entrance to the main house everyone saw his bloody clothes. His eyes were closed and his Katana drawn resting in his hand.

Naruto opened his eyes slowly revealing his Juubi. "Die." He said before running forward and killing the first man he saw.

The massacre of the Uzumaki Namikaze, has started.

* * *

"Bye Sasuke!" Hikari waved to her best friend and ran to her compound. She looked up to the sky to see it was about 8 o'clock.

'Man I'm late. I home dad isn't mad. I wonder when Kaa-chan will come back. Hey! Maybe I can spend time with Onii-chan, I've probably been really annoying lately.' She thought running to the entrance of the compound and stopped.

"Why is the gate open? Usually it's closed by this time." Hikari muttered to herself and walked inside her eyes narrowed when she couldn't hear anything. And it was dark.

"Why are the lights off? It's to early for everyone to be sleep." She said and walked forward only to freeze in place. In front of her was dead bodies in pools of blood.

"What is this?" Hikari asked in fear she kept walking and noticed their were bodies everywhere. Men, women, children she saw play around. Were all dead. The mothers cradled next to their lifeless mothers. The lifeless fathers pinned against the cold blood splattered walls.

This was genocide. Hikari looked to the shops and saw the dead bodies on benches or on the counters. Everyone around her, were dead. Her head snapped to the main house.

"Onii-chan!" She cried hoping he was okay. Inwardly she was glad her mother was out on the mission and her father was in the office but how could no one sense this blood shed?

* * *

Sasuke sighed as he ran to his own compound. He and Hikari were busy training all day after school and lost track of time. They talked about how their older siblings have been treating them and decided from now on they would try and get in their siblings good graces.

Sasuke stopped and saw the gate was wide open even though they were closed. He entered and felt something watching him. Ahead on the pole was a silhouette of a crouched figure with the moon behind them. The only thing you could see of the figure was their red eyes.

When Sasuke looked up the figure was gone only leaving the full moon. 'I thought I saw something just now.' Sasuke thought and shrugged. He turned the corner and his blood ran cold.

Lying on the streets were dead bodies of the Uchiha clan. 'What is this? What's going on?' Sasuke asked himself as he looked around and saw dead bodies everywhere.

"This can't be happening. This can't happen!" Sasuke yelled as he ran to the main house. He slipped off his shoes and threw his bag to the floor and checked the rooms to find his father. He knew his mother was out on a mission with his godmother, Kushina.

"Father?" Sasuke called but got no answer. He ran around the house and slipped when he came to the meeting room door. He picked himself up and made his way to the door.

'Someone is in here.' Sasuke thought with a scared expression. He took a deep breath and opened the door.

* * *

"Onii-chan?" Hikari asked carefully walking around the house looking for her brother. She noticed that the living room was a mess and went upstairs to go find him. But she didn't find him in his room. So she went back downstairs and looked around.

Not finding him she came in front of the dojo area and felt that someone was in the room. She slowly opened the door and peeked inside to see a figure standing in the middle of the room over a body.

She walked inside and her eyes widend in fear when she saw the person on the floor. It wasn't her brother. It was her father.

"D-Daddy?" She asked. Then she looked up at the person who slowly looked at her opening their eyes while they did so. The moonlight entered the room giving the person a half shadowed half lightened look. Hikari were looking into the merged form of Sharingan and Rinnegan. The Juubi. And the person? Her big brother, Naruto.

"B-brother? What happened to d-daddy? Why are the clan members dead?" Hikari asked. Naruto kept quiet, his face impassive. "Brother?" She asked but her answer was a shuriken that closed that hit and closed the door. She flinched when a cut appeared on her arm but no wound.

"Foolish little sister." Naruto said in a cold voice. Hikari widened her eyes at what he called her.

* * *

Sasuke finally opened the door and peeked inside. The sight that greeted him was his father who sat on his stomach dead, and a figure behind him.

"FATHER!" Sasuke screamed. Just like Naruto the moon light shone on the figure giving them the same ominous effect. The person was revealed to be Izuka, Sasuke's big sister.

"Big sister? What happened to father? Who did this? Why…" He shut up when a shuriken cut his arm and shut the door.

"Foolish little brother." Izuka said coldly making him stand still.

* * *

Both Anbu captains closed their eyes and snapped them open revealing their respective Mangekyou Sharingan. "Tsukoyomi!" They both said. Hikari and Sasuke entered the Tsukoyomi world and watched as their older siblings killed their clan.

Hikari watched as Naruto didn't even spare the children and beat up her father. Sasuke saw Izuka kill the Uchiha clan without mercy and kill his father.

"AAAHHHH!" The two kids screamed before falling to the ground panting. Izuka deactivated her Sharingan while Naruto kept his Rinnegan activated.

"Why? Why did you do this?" Sasuke asked Izuka. "Why big brother. Why did you kill the clan?" Hikari asked Naruto. Both siblings stared impassively at their younger Sister/Brother.

"To test, my abilities." Izuka said making Sasuke's eyes widened. "Because I hated all of them. I had enough of their bullshit." Naruto said making Hikari tear up. "You…You killed our entire clansmen, to test your abilities!" Sasuke roared standing up and ran at Izuka.

"You hated us? Their bullshit? You killed them because you hated them?" Hikari screamed running at her brother.

"What is wrong with you?" Sasuke demanded and was met by a punch to the gut by Izuka. He fell and his eyes met with his father's dead face.

"Bastard!" Hikari yelled. Naruto kept his impassive face on and backhanded her to the side. The girl fell against the wall and slid down and saw her father's unmoving body.

'Afraid, I'M AFRAID!' Both children thought standing up and running. "Don't kill me!" They both screamed.

"Foolish little Sister/Brother. Your not even worth killing." Naruto/Izuka said. "Your pathetic and weak, Baby Sister/Brother." Naruto and Izuka said.

Hikari and Sasuke ran out as fast as they could to get away. When they got half way through the street their older sibling stood in their way.

**With Hikari**

"No! It's not true! My Onii-chan wouldn't do this!" Hikari yelled. "How do you know? You never paid attention or hung out with me to notice? I could have been planning this ever since you were born." Naruto said coldly.

"No! I don't believe you! Even though I never hung out with you or spent time with you, you always were kind to me! Always smiling for me! It wasn't till after when you changed. You may hate the clan but…"

"Baka." Naruto said making her stop.

"I didn't care for you at all. You took everything that was mine. You should be happy that Izuka told me to treat you like a human being instead of a nuisance. That's all you are to me.

Ever since you were born. You changed my whole life and not for the better. But instead of talking let me show you, how much…" 3 tomoes faded onto the Rinnegan before forming his Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I hate you." Naruto said. "Tsukoyomi." Naruto said. Hikari screamed as she was put into her big brother's world. A world filled with his hate.

**With Sasuke**

"This is not real! My big sister is the nicest person I've ever met! There is no way you…" "Pretending to be the older sister you hoped for was to determine your ability. You'll be the one through whom I can confirm that ability. You have that potential." Izuka said, cutting Sasuke off.

"You felt anger and hated me. You felt that when father didn't pay attention to you. But it was kaa-san who made father look at you. To make him pay attention to you.

Yes he did just that but I was still the best. I was still the one who brought pride to the clan. We both know that you will always be second best. Sure when that incident happened with Naruto I brought shame to the clan and father.

And you hated me for that. You were angry. Because of that, I'll let you live. I let kaa-san live because she believed in me. She supported me being with Naruto." Izuka explained.

Sasuke was crying now because he knew it was true.

"You have the potential to awaken the Mangkyou Sharingan like I have. But in order to do it, you must kill, your closest friend." Izuka said. Sasuke was surprised by that.

'My closest friend?' He asked. "Just like I did." Izuka lied. Sasuke eyes widened, remembering the incident about Shisui. "You killed Shisui? But I thought Naruto was your best friend!" Sasuke said. "He is. Shisui was my first best friend though." She lied.

"And now I have these eyes." Izuka said. Sasuke wanted to step back but couldn't. "In the nakano shrine's main hall, under the seventh tatami mat on the far right, there's a clan secret meeting place." Izuka informed.

"There is a reason why we Uchiha have dojutsu. The truth is there." Itachi informed. 'The truth?' Sasuke asked.

"If you open your eyes to the truth then you will obtain the Mangekyou Sharingan. If that happens, then I will be right in letting you live." Izuka said taking a step to turn around.

"Right now your not even worth killing." Izuka said.

* * *

Hikari fell to the ground with dazed eyes. Naruto's Mangekyou faded only leaving his Rinnegan.

"Now do you see the truth, Foolish little sister?" Naruto asked. Hikari looked up at him. "I hated you from the get go. I knew my life would change for the worst. Ever since Kyuubi attacked. Maybe if it didn't things would have been different. I wanted a little sister I could do anything for. To be able to protect her and beat up the boys who dared to try and mess with you. But instead I got you." Naruto said glaring at her.

"A spoiled selfish little brat only concerned with herself and making my life hell. You took everything that was mine away. The attention should have been split between us. All my achievements were done so Father and Mother could say, 'Good job son. Were proud of you and we love you.'" Naruto said.

"But they do. Kaa-cha and Tou-chan do love you! I love you! I didn't mean for any of this to happen!" Hikari cried. "Too late now, Hikari. You should be happy I let you and your parents live." Naruto smirked. 'What? Tou-chan is alive?' Hikari asked herself.

"I left you all alive on a whim. So when ever you see this place you, especially you, would remember what happened here tonight. For whenever your parents look at you they are reminded why you were left alive. To be remembered of their first born. Their mistake." Naruto said.

"You should be happy that the Kyuubi is within you. Otherwise you would be dead. I want you to use Kyuubi's power and get stronger." Naruto said before his full doujutsu was activated.

* * *

"Baby Sister/Brother, you are weak and pathetic. If you want to kill me, settle for hating me, Hate me and live like the coward you are. Clinging to life without honor and a failure!" Naruto/Izuka said.

"Remember what happened today. Remember that I let you live on a whim." They said. "And someday, when you have the same eyes as I…" Both Teens activated their Mangekyou and glared at their young sibling.

"You will find me again." They said. Naruto turned to leave as did Izuka when Hikari stood and Sasuke firmly planted his feet on the ground. The two eldest children looked back at the youngest and were surprised at what they saw. Naruto was more amused than anything.

Hikari's eyes were blood red with a black slit running down the middle while Sasuke had a level one Sharingan in both eyes. Naruto and Izuka both turned around and shushined away.

"Wait!" Hikari/Sasuke yelled grabbing a random Kunai and jumping on a roof to see their older sibling about to leave. Hikari threw her shuriken and started doing hand signs.

"Kage shuriken jutsu!" She yelled as the kunai multiplied into one hundred. Naruto raised an eye brow but used a wordless and handless Shinra tensei to repel them as Hikari fell to the floor in front of him.

Sasuke threw his shuriken and nailed Izuka's headband, making it fall to the floor. Sasuke landed on the ground panting, his adrenaline gone. He watched as his sister picked up her headband and tied it sideways to her head. The last thing he saw before passing it out was a single tear falling from her eye.

* * *

Naruto walked over to his sister who was barely conscious and crouched in front of her lifting her chin up so she could see him. Her eyes were dazed, almost on the verge of passing out.

"Onii-kun." She muttered. Naruto smiled at her, his dojutsu deactivated. He kissed her forehead which she would always remember. He unsheathed Beniuzu and stabbed into the ground beside her.

"Use this blade to come find and kill me. Hikari-chan." Naruto said before his Sharingan activated allowing him to go In her mindscape.

* * *

Once he blinked he was standing in front of the nine tailed fox's cage which by the way was growling and glaring at him.

"Fox." Naruto said. "Juubi." Kyuubi said. Naruto stared at the fox with an impassive face.

"Make sure she gets stronger, Kurama. I want a good fight when she is older. Lastly I want you to do something for me. Something I never had the guts or will to do." Naruto said, his eyes sad.

"What?" Kyuubi asked a little mad the brat knew his name. "Protect her. Till next time, Kyuubi." Naruto said before fading out of existence.

"Heh Stupid kit. You don't know you have already done so much for her." Kyuubi muttered before falling asleep.

* * *

Naruto stood back up and noticed his old headband around her neck. Naruto frowned and looked to the moon. Such a beautiful moon.

**XXX**

"So is it done?" A male voice asked. "Yes." Naruto said as he and Izuka were outside of the village standing in front of a masked man with one eye hole. He had long spiky black hair and wearing Uchiha robes. His mask also had a certain design to it.

"Good. Welcome to Akatsuki. Naruto you and Izuka's first mission is to learn under Orochimaru." The man said. "Why would we do that, Madara?" Izuka asked, staying extra close to Naruto.

"Because he is a traitor to Akatsuki. I want you two to get stronger. And to do that you must learn under him. However he must not know you work for Akatsuki. When he is weak and needs a new body, Kill him and take his ring. After contact me." Madara said.

"How do we get him to trust us?" Naruto asked. "Orochimaru is very fancinated with Dojutsu. More importantly, the Sharingan. He wants to learn every jutsu the world has to offer. If you offer yourselves to him he will take you. But you must have a goal for him to have a reason to train you." Madara said.

Naruto and Izuka looked at each other before turning back to Madara.

"To destroy Konoha."

* * *

**Man that was a long chapter. The longest I have written ever! Hope you guys liked it, cuz I know I did! I just hope I don't get banned or having a lemon. Anyway REVIEW! And tell me what you think! SEE YA! REIVEW OR DIE!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow 40 plus reviews for the first chapter, that's pretty good. I am going to get to the chapter but there is something I want to say first. **

**People are thinking that Naruto loves Hikari. Wrong. There is a reason for everything. What Naruto did had reasons. One, Kyuubi. Naruto told Kyuubi to protect her so she doesn't die before he kills her. Two, The sword.**

**Naruto gave her the sword so the Namikaze family is reminded that that is the blade that killed their clan. He doesn't care if she uses it or not but he has no use for it.**

**Three, kissing her forehead. At the beginning Naruto stated he wanted to be a great big brother, but he never showed her any affection and that was one thing he regretted.**

**Now that I have got that out, lets get to the chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

In Konohagakure it was mid afternoon and two people were making the their way to Konoha's gates. They were both women in about their early thirties.

"I'm glad that mission was quick." Kushina Namikaze said. Her best friend Mikoto nodded in agreement. "Kushina Namikaze and Mikoto Uchiha signing in." Kushina said to the two chunin guards who perked up.

"K-Kushina-sama, M-Mikoto-sama." Koretsu stuttered. "Something wrong?" Mikoto asked. "Kushina-sama, Mikoto-sama. Your children are in the hospital and Hokage-sama is as well." Izusho informed.

Kushina's eyes widened as did Mikoto. 'Naruto, Hikari!' Kushina thought rushing towards the hospital. Mikoto was right behind her thinking about her daughter and son.

'What could have happened for Minato to be in the hospital? He's the damn hokage! Could it be that masked man that attacked us when Kyuubi attacked?' Kushina thought while running. She shook her head and aimed her focus to get to the hospital.

She and Mikoto burst through the doors and headed to the desk. "Where are my children?" Kushina asked. "H-hikari-sama is in room 34." The Nurse said. "And Naruto?" Kushina asked. "Sorry Kushina-sama but Naruto is not here." The nurse replied.

Before Kushina could go digging for information Mikoto touched her friends shoulder. "We'll figure out why later, go see Hikari." Mikoto ordered. Kushina nodded and ran down the hall as Mikoto turned to the nurse.

"Do you know which room my children are?" Mikoto asked. "Yes Mikoto-sama. Sasuke-sama should be in room 49." The nurse said. Mikoto looked confused before running down the hall.

'Where is Naruto-kun and Izuka-chan? Hell! Where is Fugaku?' Mikoto thought. She opened the door to see Sasuke was asleep with no minor injuries. She walked over to him and brushed away his hair from his eyes.

The woman looked around the room for Fugaku but couldn't find him. Shrugging she turned back to Sasuke.

* * *

Kushina barged in the door to see Hikari sitting up wide awake staring at a black leaf headband in her lap. The girl had minor scratches but nothing major.

"Hikari." Kushina called softly. The red headed girl didn't answer but merely glanced at her. "Kaa-san." She whispered. Kushina slowly walked over to her anxious.

"Hikari-chan, what happened?" Kushina wondered. Hikari was still silent till a tear fell from her eye and plopped on the headband.

"He killed all of them, the whole clan." Hikari whispered. "Who? Who killed the clan?" Kushina demanded frantically. Hikari didn't answer.

"Hikari!" Kushina shouted. Hikari closed her eyes as tears poured from her eyes. "Onii-chan. He did it. Naruto-nii killed them all. The children, the mothers, the fathers, the pets, everyone. He killed them all!" Hikari cried.

Kushina was shocked. No, beyond shocked. "Your lying. Naruto would never do that." Kushina argued. Hikari looked at her in surprise.

Kushina stared into her daughters sky blue eyes and was surprised when they morphed into the Rinnegan with a four pointed star in the middle.

For five minutes Kushina watched everything Naruto did. Her son beating Minato. Naruto mercilessly killing their clan, his talk with Hikari. Everything that happened that night.

When it was over, Kushina nearly passed out, but sufficed with falling on her but panting. Hikari's eyes turned back to normal. Kushina was thinking about what Naruto said and all the actions he did over the years and how she reacted to them.

She remembered not being that excited when he was promoted early. How she nearly ignored him on his birthday every year only saying happy birthday and moving on, but would do something big for Hikari and expect him to participate, which he never did.

Kushina remembered scolding him for his outburst about Kagura. The Namikaze matriarch remembered everything wrong and un motherly she did with Naruto. It happened ever since Hikari was born. And now he hated her and his family.

Kushina stood up and walked out the room leaving Hikari alone. She left to go check on her husband but her mind wasn't in the right place.

'I abandoned him. I did nothing to make him feel loved. I scolded and ignored him most of the time. It's my fault. It's all my fault.' Kushina thought and broke down crying in the middle of the hallway.

* * *

Mikoto sighed and turned her head when the door opened and a nurse came in. "Oh hello Mikoto-sama." The nurse smiled.

"Hello. Um can you tell me where my daughter is? And where exactly is my husband?" She ordered.

The nurse stiffened but before she could speak Sarutobi walked in the room with a grim look. "Mikoto, we need to talk." Sarutobi said. "Okay but where is my daughter? I want to see her." Mikoto stated forcefully.

Hiruzen sighed before speaking. "Mikoto. Your daughter is a traitor to Konoha. She killed the entire clan besides yourself and Sasuke. Fugaku is dead." Hiruzen informed.

Mikoto Uchiha's whole world shattered into pieces. 'Izuka a traitor? Fugaku dead? Clan killed?' Mikoto thought to herself in confusion. The other two in the room could tell Mikoto was having a hard time with this.

The Uchiha woman fell on her knee's and started hyperventilating. The nurse was by her side in an instant to help her but Mikoto pushed her off and blurred in front of Sarutobi and slammed him against a wall.

"Your lying! My Izuka would never! She wouldn't!" Mikoto screamed. Hiruzen was breathing a bit quickly but kept a calm but grim look.

"Naruto also killed the Namikaze clan and gave Minato a beating. He only spared Hikari and Minato. Both massacre's happened on the same night and both culprits left together. Naruto is considered SSS-rank while Izuka is considered S-rank missing ninja." Hiruzen explained.

That broke Mikoto even more if her dropping Sarutobi and falling to her knee's once more was any indication. 'Naruto-kun also? My daughter did this for Naruto?' Mikoto thought but knocked that thought out of her head as she remembered what happened with the police force.

How strange Izuka was acting. Then Mikoto remembered all the times the Uchiha council would reprimand Izuka for seeing Naruto, and how the clan treated her because of it. They no longer saw Naruto as the son of the fourth Hokage, but a boy who can't contain his emotions for a missing ninja.

But she still couldn't believe Izuka and Naruto would do this. She supported them. Were they that restricted that they felt the only way to express their love for each other was to murder their respective clans?

No. Now that Mikoto thought about it, whenever she was alone with Naruto for a little bit she could see the covered hate in his eyes. Mikoto even saw it in Izuka but to a lesser extent. The Uchiha woman now realized the two didn't do it mostly for their love. The two did it to show how much they hated their clans and how weak they were.

"Mikoto, I'm sorry for your loss." Sarutobi said quietly. Mikoto was silent before standing up. "I want to see him. I want to see Fugaku." Mikoto said quietly, her hair covering her shadowing her eyes.

Sarutobi nodded with a sigh and had her follow him. On the way Mikoto was silent. Unsure if what she was about to do was right. But she had a feeling, those two would come back and she would have to be ready and protect Sasuke. Maybe convince them both what they're doing is wrong.

"Here we are." Sarutobi spoke. Mikoto blinked and noticed they were in a dark room with dead bodies covered up, everywhere. "This all the members of the Uchiha clan. In the next room is the Namikaze Uzumaki clan." Sarutobi informed.

Mikoto nodded and looked at the covered body in front of her. "I'll leave you alone." Hiruzen said before leaving Mikoto alone. The woman nodded and stared at the covered body. She un flipped the cover to see Fugaku's pale, cold, dead face.

It was set into the usual frown he always wore. Mikoto stared impassively and opened his eyes and gasped with a step back. She couldn't believe it. Fugaku's eyes, were already gone. She could only sum it up to Izuka.

Mikoto cursed Izuka that she thought of taking his eyes. Mikoto sighed and found a clip board that had all the names of the Uchiha. After she found her younger sister she silently prayed and took her eyes, storing them into a jar for later.

Mikoto left the room to find Kushina. On the way she wondered what Naruto and her daughter was doing this minute.

* * *

"This guy must be really paranoid." Naruto muttered to himself. Izuka giggled and held onto his arm.

"Well think of it this way, the longer it takes to find him the more time we have to spend together." Izuka smiled.

Naruto glanced at her. "What's with you? You're not usually this cheery." Naruto commented. Izuka shrugged.

"I don't know but I just feel so free. Like I can do anything and not be told what I'm doing is wrong. For example being with you." Izuka explained with a small smile.

Naruto chuckled and looked forward again. The two were currently walking into grass country. They have only stopped moving once since they left Konoha and that was to change appearance.

Naruto decided to rid of his Anbu vest and wear black high collared jacket. Izuka decided to rid of her Anbu vest and shirt. So now she just wore a black tank top with a short cloak.

"Naruto-kun." Izuka called. Naruto glanced at her. "Yeah?" Naruto asked. "Are you sure about joining Akatsuki?" Izuka asked. Naruto paused in his step and looked at her confused.

"Are you having second thoughts?" Naruto asked. Izuka was silent before looking at him. "Well a little bit. I don't want to raise a family while in a criminal organization to help a man's dream of world domination." Izuka said.

She lost Naruto at family. "Family?" He said in confusion. Izuka a little scared before nodding. "You want to have a family with me, at 13?" Naruto asked. "Not now Baka!" She scolded him. Naruto sighed in relief.

"Later when were older." Izuka told him. Naruto nodded. "Well I have no problem raising a family with you Izuka-chan. But I understand what your saying. That's why I'm already coming up with a plan." Naruto nodded.

"R-really? You don't mind having a family with me?" Izuka asked in surprise.

"Of course not. I love you with all my heart. The fact that you would give up your family for me, shows me how much you care and love me.

I would do anything for you. So if you want a family then I don't mind. If it means brining us closer I will do it." Naruto explained with a smile. Izuka grinned at him before turning forward, both walking in silence.

Naruto stopped walking which made Izuka stop. "I just realized something." Naruto said. Izuka looked at him in wonder. "We just passed it. Not even five minutes ago." Naruto said. Izuka looked at him confused.

"Can't you tell? We are here." Naruto said turning around just to see several groups of Sound ninja's. Izuka raised a brow, wondering how she did not notice them.

"Who are you and why are you here?" The leader demanded. Naruto stared impassively. "We're here to see Orochimaru." Naruto said activating his Sharingan. The leader stared into his eyes before his own became dulled.

The man nodded. "Okay then follow me." The leader ordered. His fellow ninja looked at him confused before shrugging giving Naruto and Izuka space to follow.

The Oto squad leader led them to a large tree with a snake marking on the trunk. On the floor was a entrance of some kind. "Follow me. The rest of you stand guard." The leader said before jumping down.

"Ladies first." Naruto smiled. "Yeah right. You better go first." Izuka said. Naruto rolled his eyes and jumped down with his girlfriend following.

By the time Naruto was on the ground Izuka was on her way down and Naruto caught her which made her blush since he was holding her bridal style.

The blonde put her down and smiled at her before grabbing her hand and following the Squad leader. It was a tedious walk down the dark halls. Izuka was anxious while Naruto was emotionless, but his hand was squeezing Izuka's to assure her.

The three finally came to a door and the squad leader knocked. After hearing a 'Enter' they followed him in. What greeted them was Orochimaru sitting in some kind of thrown smirking at them.

"Lord Orochimaru, I have brought you visitors." The Oto nin bowed. "Please release him from your genjutsu, Naruto-kun." Orochimaru said. Naruto glanced at the man who shuddered before slumping to the ground unconscious.

"What can I do for you two? Naruto-kun, Izuka-chan?" Orochimaru asked. "Orochimaru, I request you train us." Naruto said. Orochimaru didn't expect that and showed it by raising a brow, his smirk smaller.

"Oh? And why should I?" Orochimaru asked. "Because I know what you want the most due to Jiraiya and Sarutobi telling me stories of you. You want to be immortal and find the secrets of this world. But to do that you need hosts, and the Sharingan." Naruto explained.

Now Orochimaru was glaring at him slightly, his smirk replaced with a frown. "And do tell how you acquired this information?" Orochimaru wondered.

"Simple, Jiraiya. He has more information than you think." Naruto said with a small smirk. "I see. Tell me again why I should train you two?" Orochimaru asked. "Because we have both things you want. Our bodies, and a fully mature Sharingan." Naruto answered, both their Sharingan's flashed making Orochimaru eyes widened.

'How does this Uzumaki boy have the Sharingan? Izuka I know since she is an Uchiha but, him? This is too much of an offer too…'

"Three years." Naruto spoke. Orochimaru looked confused. "For 3 years we want an asylum and for you to train us. To make us stronger than we are now. So that we have the power to crush Konoha." Naruto stated with a glare.

Orochimaru's eyes widened. The boy wanted Konoha to crumble, he himself wanted Konoha to crumble. This boy could be useful to him. No he will be useful to him. But he didn't need for the boy to betray him. That would not do.

"Okay I agree to your terms. But you do whatever I say." Orochimaru said Naruto shook his head making Orochimaru narrow his eyes.

"I and Izuka will do whatever mission you want us too, but we don't exactly everything. We will handle situations we feel are needed." Naruto stated. Orochimaru mentally sighed in relief.

He was fine with that. "I can handle that. Kabuto." Orochimaru called. Naruto and Izuka watched as a silver haired boy with glasses walked from the shadows. He looked about 15 years old, two years older than them.

"Yes Lord Orochimaru?" Kabuto asked. "I want you to escort Naruto-kun and Izuka-chan to their rooms…" "Room. Izuka and I will be sharing one." Naruto interrupted, all men noticing the slight blush Izuka sported.

"Room. Escort them to a comfortable room. They will be staying with us for awhile." Orochimaru smirked. "Yes Milord. This way please." Kabuto waved them over. Naruto and Izuka nodded and followed Kabuto but before they left Orochimaru stopped them.

"After you two settle in I want to give you three a welcome present of sorts." Orochimaru chuckled with a smirk. Naruto glanced back with and continued to follow Kabuto.

The way to their rooms was silent. Silent till Izuka heard crying. She stopped as did Naruto. Kabuto wondered why they stopped and looked back at them.

"Something wrong?" Kabuto asked. "Yes, why is there someone crying?" Izuka asked. Kabuto shrugged. "We just retrieved her not that long ago. I'm surprised she is still alive. Orochimaru didn't expect that." Kabuto informed.

Naruto raised a brow and looked to Izuka who was concentrated on the girls light crying. "Izuka." Naruto called. Izuka snapped her head at him and nodded following the two.

"Here we are. Sorry if the room is not so comfy looking. We move a lot." Kabuto said sheepishly. Naruto nodded and looked around the bland room.

It was certainly a large room, larger than the other rooms Naruto guessed. There was a large dresser with a mirror, a medium sized closet, a bathroom and a queen sized bed. Naruto was kind of happy the walls weren't decorated like the hallway.

It was a pale purple shade with lights. The ground wasn't concrete but carpet. "This room is usually for important guests that Orochimaru brings over." Kabuto said.

Izuka looked around the room, satisfied. "It will do. But I will have to change something's a bit if you don't mind." Izuka smirked. Kabuto shrugged. "Whatever makes you feel comfortable." The teen stated pressing up his glasses.

"Alright then. I will go now and let you settled in. I will be back later to see if you need anything." Kabuto said closing the door and leaving. When he did Izuka looked towards Naruto who rolled his eyes at the look.

"I know that look. You get that look when you're really interested in something, and want to drag me along. It's about that crying girl isn't?" Naruto guessed. Izuka nodded making Naruto sigh.

"You think I don't know what Kabuto means by retrieve? That girl or any other kids here most likely lost her family. I don't want to stand by." Izuka said. "But why? You don't plan on saving every kid Orochimaru has taken do you?" Naruto grimaced.

Izuka shook her head. "No. But I just want to see what will happen." Izuka said. Naruto sighed before taking off his jacket and unsealing a couple scrolls.

Naruto looked around and walked over to the bed that was at the end of the room. He walked on the right side and opened the scroll. Using the release seal, a dresser poofed into existence, right next to the bed. Naruto opened a drawer and was happy to see his clothes still in place.

Izuka watched as Naruto walked over to the other side of the bed and did the same process but instead of his clothes it was her clothes. The blonde then walked to the foot of the bed and unsealed two large chests.

Sighing to himself he stood and walked over to her. "Fine. Lets go." He muttered. Izuka grinned and pecked his lips before grabbing his hand and walking out the room. Before they left Naruto made some security precautions. He gazed at his work before Izuka snatched his arm.

"Lets go." She exclaimed. Both walked in silence looking for the room. After about two minutes Izuka stopped in front of a door where she heard the crying from before. Izuka pressed her ear up against the door to hear quiet sobbing. She looked back to Naruto and nodded.

Izuka slowly opened the door to peek inside, letting the light shine through the door to reveal a small room with nothing in it but a small girl who was against the wall.

Her head was in her knees while her arms wrapped around them. When the door opened the girl looked up with scared eyes.

"W-who's there?" She asked in panic. Izuka walked in slowly as the girl was getting more afraid.

"Sshh it's okay sweetie I'm not gonna hurt you." Izuka reassured. "You lie. You're here to help that snake bastard!" The girl yelled crawling away but before she could get far enough Izuka captured her in a hug.

"It's okay I promise not to hurt you. Naruto get in here!" Izuka barked quietly. Naruto sighed and turned on the light. The little girl looked at him with wide teary brown eyes.

The girl had long red hair and she looked a little pale and malnourished. "Daddy!" She pried out of Izuka's arms and tackled a surprised Tayuya. Naruto and Izuka were surprised at the exclamation.

"I missed you daddy. Why? Why didn't you wake up? Why?" The girl cried in his arms. Naruto widened eyes turned soft as he sat down against the wall and hug the girl close.

Naruto remembered the name on her rag of a shirt and spoke. "Tayuya, I'm sorry but I'm not your father." Naruto said.

"You lie! Why do people always lie to me? You are my daddy! You look just like him! You're warm just like him." Tayuya cried. Naruto rubbed her hair and looked at Izuka who was a sad for the girl.

Naruto nodded for her to come over and she did, sitting next to him. "Tayuya." Naruto called. The girl looked up at him to see his Sharingan and felt sleepy all of a sudden. After a few seconds she slumped on his chest, unconscious.

"Naruto-kun." Izuka called softly. Naruto stood with Tayuya in his arms. 'She must be the same age as Hikari.' Naruto thought as her arms were wrapped around his neck. "Lets go, Izuka." Naruto ordered. Izuka nodded and followed Naruto.

She closed the door behind him and walked by his side, so they could head back to their room. Once they arrived to their room, Naruto laid Tayuya on the bed but it was a hassle as her grip wouldn't lessen.

"Izuka I want you and a clone to go get us some real food. I believe Kabuto is on his way back." Naruto said. Izuka nodded and left with a wordless shadow clone Naruto summoned.

The blonde got in bed with Tayuya and brushed away the red hair from her eyes. 'Do I really look like her father?' Naruto asked himself before shrugging. The blonde activated his sharingan and viewed her recent memories.

* * *

After ten minutes Izuka and a clone returned with a tray of food. It was way more edible than the prisoners received. Izuka set the tray down and watched as Tayuya started to wake up.

The girl yawned and stretched and rubbed her eyes to see she was not in her room cell. In fact she could feel she was not on the cold hard ground, instead she was on something soft and warm. The young girl looked down to see she was in a bed.

With a confused look she looked around till she heard a voice. "I see you're awake now." Naruto commented walking out of the bathroom. Tayuya's eyes widened but before she could speak Naruto sat down next to her and spoke first.

"Tayuya, I'm not your father. My name is Naruto…" Naruto thought about it as he did not want to be a Uzumaki or Namikaze. Then he thought of it. "My name is Naruto Arashi and this is my girlfriend, Izuka Uchiha." Naruto introduced.

Tayuya looked glum. "So my daddy is dead then." Tayuya muttered. Naruto didn't answer just looked at her. "Are you hungry Tayu-chan?" Naruto asked. Tayuya perked up at the nickname, no one called her that and she kinda liked it.

"I don't want to eat that slop! It tastes like shit!" Tayuya cursed making Naruto chuckle and Izuka raise a brow. "Quite a mouth you got." Naruto smiled. Tayuya blushed in embarrassment.

"This is way better food, Tayuya-chan." Izuka spoke showing the girl fresh rice and chicken. Naruto was surprised himself that Orochimaru even had food like that in a sick place like this.

Tayuya was eyeing the food hungrily before looking at Naruto who nodded with a small smile. The girl grinned and started attacking the food. Naruto and Izuka watched as she was eating like she never ate before.

"Tayu-chan, how old are you?" Naruto asked. Tayuya stopped what she was doing and swallowed before speaking. "I just turned 7 a few weeks ago." She informed. Naruto nodded as Tayuya went back to eating.

Naruto grabbed Izuka's arm and moved her to the corner, Tayuya not paying attention to them. "Izuka I want you to view her memories." Naruto ordered. The Uchiha girl raised a brow before shrugging allowing Naruto to activate his Dojutsu and showed her Tayuya's memories.

* * *

**Memory Land**

Izuka looked around to see she was in a park. "I found you dad!" She heard Tayuya shout. Izuka turned around to see a grinning and healthy Tayuya point behind a tree. "I guess you did find me Tayuya-chan. It's my turn hunh?" Her father said.

Izuka was surprised to see Tayuya's father did look like Naruto in his mid twenties. He looked so much like Naruto it was scary. He had blonde spiky hair with red tips, shining sky blue eyes, a light tan but she also noticed the 3 whisker marks on each of his cheeks.

The man wore a high collared Short sleeved Orange shirt with black shinobi pants.

"Yeah! So you cover your eyes and I'll go hide!" Tayuya grinned before running away. The man smiled before covering his eyes and counting to ten.

"Ready or not here I come!" The man said. "Kazuma-kun." Izuka and the man looked to the left to see a beautiful woman in about her mid twenties like Kazuma.

She had long red hair, the same shade as Tayuya's. She had a tan complexion and bright happy brown eyes like Tayuya's. She wore a purple long sleeved shirt with black Anbu pants. She basically looked like an older Tayuya.

"Kanna-chan. Something wrong?" Kazuma asked. "Yes, there are strangers at the gate demanding they see you." Kaana informed. Kazuma frowned and Izuka couldn't help but think that was Naruto.

"I see. Tayuya-chan." Kazuma called. No answer. "Tayuya-chan this is serious." Kazuma said in his serious voice. From hearing her fathers serious voice she came from behind a group of trash cans and ran to her father.

"What's wrong daddy?" Tayuya asked in confusion. Kazuma picked her up and kissed her forehead. "Tayuya-chan I want you to go with your mother and be safe okay? Daddy needs to meet some people." Kazuma informed.

Tayuya looked scared before nodding as Kazuma handed Tayuya over to her mother. "Kanaa-chan, I want you to keep her safe. If anything happens run away. Take Tayuya away from here." Kazuma ordered.

Kanna nodded before sighing and staring at her husband seriously, Tayuya looked between them wondering what was going on.

"Kazuma Uzumaki, You promise me you will come back to me, you hear?" Kanna stated. Kazuma nodded and gave her a long passionate kiss.

"Don't worry, I'll see what these shit heads want and come back Dattebayo!" Kazuma grinned before kissing Tayuya's forehead once more. Kazuma smiled at her before running off towards the entrance. Tayuya watched her father leave, still wondering what was going on.

"Lets go home Tayuya-chan." Kanna smiled before walking off. Tayuya nodded and left in her mothers arms.

Izuka watched as Kanna basically went to her home and locked the doors and stayed with Tayuya all the time making sure the girl was safe.

After about an hour the door busted open making Kanna and Tayuya jump. "Kanna!" Kazuma screamed. "Tayuya stay here okay." Kanna kissed her forehead and rushed out the room leaving Tayuya.

The girl grabbed her teddy bear and hugged it close. Curious she carefully walked out the room and looked down the stair bars and at the front door.

Izuka watched with Tayuya and was surprised to see Kazuma was beaten and wet, most likely from the rain outside. His shirt was half ripped only leaving the right side and his pants were cut open a bit. He also had some dirt and minor injures on him.

She couldn't hear to what they were saying since this was Tayuya's memory and the girl couldn't here the conversation. But she jumped when the door was broken in and someone walked in.

Izuka had confused eyes at the person in the door. He wore black Uchiha robes with black Shinobi pants and black ankle high sandals. He wore a Red mask that covered the entire half of his head with a design of the Juubi's eye. The person wore tight black fingerless gloves.

"So you do have a wife in this dimension. Interesting." The man said in a familiar voice. The voice sounded just like Kazuma's. "Shut up! Why are you doing this? I want to be left alone!" Kazuma yelled.

The man shook his head. "Naruto Naruto Naruto. Do you really think coming to this dimension, changing your name, and having a family will make you forget about your past? Wrong. I will destroy everything you know and love. Including your wife and your…Daughter." The man said in a smug tone, making it sound as if he was smiling under his mask.

"You will not touch my family!" Kazuma glared. "Your right I won't. I'll just do this." The man raised his hand. "AAHH!" Kanna screamed in pain as she floated and was cringing in pain.

"Kanna/Mommy!" Kazuma and Tayuya screamed. "You see, as long as humans have blood within their bodies, I can control them all. I just choose not too as it is troublesome." The man said.

"Leave her alone!" Kazuma roared charging at him only to be lifted into the air and cringing as well. "Daddy!" Tayuya screamed.

"Hn. Orochimaru, I helped you get inside. Now do it." The man ordered. Orochimaru stepping into the house and smirked at Kazuma who was in burning rage.

"OROCHIMARU! What are you doing here?" Kazuma yelled. "I'm here to collect your precious daughter. She can be useful to me in the future." Orochimaru smirked.

"Don't you dare touch her!" Kanna glared. Orochimaru chuckled before walking up the stairs to Tayuya who ran away.

"Tayuya run away!" Kazuma warned. "I would be quiet if I were you, Naruto." The man suggested. Kazuma glared at The masked man who glanced at Tayuya who was beating on his leg with her small fists.

"Leave my mommy and daddy alone you shit head!" Tayuya barked. "Tayuya! Run away now!" Kazuma yelled. "But daddy!" Tayuya tried to argue.

"Tayuya sweetie, listen to your father and run away okay? Remember Mommy loves you okay?" Kanna smiled. "Aww how sweet. Say goodbye to your wife, Naruto." The man said before balling the hand that held Kanna into a fist.

Kanna screamed in pain before her eyes rolled into the back of her head. The masked man allowed the woman to drop to the ground seeing as she was dead.

"KANNA!" Kazuma screamed. "I bet you wish you had Kurama's power don't ya, Naruto? This could have all been avoided if you just stayed and fought. But instead you ran away like a coward, living your life as just that, a coward. Die." The man said darkly.

"I love you, Tayuya-chan." Kazuma said before he experienced the same fate as his wife. Tayuya watched as both her parents were now dead. The masked man turned to her and then walked off.

"Be grateful, Orochimaru. If he wasn't here I would have killed you and been on my way." The masked man said. "Thank you for your help, Naruto." Orochimaru smirked. The masked man now known as Naruto stopped and turned back to look a wide eyed and shell shocked Izuka in the eyes.

The black holes in the masked were lightened by the man's Rinnegan. "Conquer all, wife of Nidaime Juubi." Naruto spoke before walking away.

Tayuya walked over to her dead parents, Orochimaru watching her every move. "Mommy? Daddy?" The girl asked shaking her dead parents. "Mommy? Get up. Please get up!" Tayuya begged, tears threatening to fall. The girl then looked to her father and shook him.

"Daddy get up! Please! This isn't funny! Get up! Don't leave me!" Tayuya cried. Orochimaru watched with amused eyes before speaking.

"Would you like to see them again, Tayuya-chan?" Orochimaru asked. Tayuya looked up to see the pale man smiling at her which made her scared but he asked if she wanted to see them again.

"Yes! I want to see my mommy and daddy!" Tayuya cried. Orochimaru smirked before biting her neck which made her scream in pain. Three black hooks that looked like a triskelion formed on the back of her neck.

Orochimaru smiled then noticed Kazuma's dead eyes glaring at him. It sorta unnerved him but he shook it off carrying Tayuya as she passed out. Izuka was fading away but noticed that Orochimaru took a couple of strands from both parent's hair.

Most likely for later.

* * *

**Real world**

Izuka blinked, snapping back into reality and noticed Naruto's grim look. Like her he was also confused and shocked on this revelation. He really was Tayuya's father, if you count your other dimension self yourself.

But both were wondering about the masked man. It only told them that there are more dimensions with himself, and each one is different.

Himekara was silent, knowing that each Naruto must be able to jump dimensions, or someone has been sending them to different dimensions. However jumping dimensions is very dangerous as you may not be able to return to your own dimension.

"Well what are we gonna do?" Naruto asked, confused as hell. Izuka looked over to Tayuya who was almost done eating and sighed, turning back to her boyfriend.

"I know it's way early than we are supposed too, seeing as were only thirteen, but I say we take care of Tayuya-chan, make her our daughter." Izuka explained.

Naruto blinked a couple of times. "Are you crazy? She might accept me, might, but what about you? I doubt she'll accept you as her mother, considering her real mother just died not that long ago." Naruto reminded.

"You let me handle that. You just console your daughter." Izuka smiled softly. Naruto looked at her strangely before shaking his head. "First day here and my life has already taken a turn. Great." Naruto muttered to himself, walking over to the red headed girl.

Naruto sat next to Tayuya who just finished her food and sighed happily. "Tayu-chan." Naruto called. The girl looked at him to see he had his arms open while eye smiling at her.

Tayuya jumped into his arms and started crying. Naruto held onto her as she cried, rubbing her hair. "I'm sorry you had to go through that Tayuya-chan. But I promise never to leave you again." Naruto smiled.

Tayuya looked up at him with hopeful eyes. "You promise?" She asked. Naruto nodded. "W-what about Mommy? Where is she?" Tayuya wondered. Naruto sighed.

"I'm sorry Tayuya but your mother is gone. But I found someone who Kanna-chan would defiantly would want you to get along with. This is Izuka." Naruto introduced.

Tayuya looked at the Uchiha girl who smiled at her. A memory flashed in her head, remembering the teen girl who hugged her when she was sad, making her feel better.

Tayuya looked down before getting out of Naruto's arms and walking over to Izuka shyly. Izuka raised a brow, wondering what the girl wanted.

"I know you will never replace mommy, but…" Tayuya paused looking up to the older girl. "Can you stay with me too? I felt better when you hugged me. I felt safe." Tayuya whispered. Izuka smiled and picked the girl up surprising her.

"Of course Tayu-chan. Just call me Kaa-chan." Izuka smiled. Tayuya nodded and hugged her happy she had a family again that would not leave her.

Naruto stood and hugged the two girls and noticed Tayuya's curse mark. His eyes narrowed before he looked at Izuka who nodded, also noticing the curse mark.

"Tayu-chan, does your neck hurt?" Naruto asked. Tayuya looked at her father and nodded. "Yes, it aches." She replied. Naruto nodded before taking Tayuya from Izuka and setting her on the bed.

"I'm gonna get rid of your mark Tayuya-chan." Naruto said. The girl nodded with happy eyes.

'Naruto-kun, I suggest you transfer some of my chakra into her so I can fix it.' Himekara said. Naruto nodded and put some chakra to his finger and applied it to Tayuya's neck.

"This is gonna make you fall asleep okay? But when you wake up you'll be much better." Naruto grinned. Tayuya nodded, tired anyway. Naruto poured the chakra into her body which made her grunt in slight pain before falling asleep.

The door knocked and both teens turned to it. "It's Kabuto. Orochimaru-sama wants to give you your marks." Kabuto informed. "We'll be out in a minute." Naruto replied.

He wordlessly casted 35 shadow clones. "You have your orders. Protect Tayuya. Lets go Izuka." Naruto ordered. Both walked out the room making sure the lock was on.

They followed Kabuto back to Orochimaru who was waiting for them. "Ah, Naruto-kun, Izuka-chan, I hope you enjoyed your room?" Orochimaru asked. Both nodded.

"Before we start Orochimaru I want to inform you of something." Naruto stated. Orochimaru raised a brow, but let him talk anyway.

"Tayuya is I and Izuka's daughter. You will not touch her, understand?" Naruto stated in a serious tone. Orochimaru's eyes widened slightly before shrugging.

"Whatever. Children like her is a dime a dozen." Orochimaru stated. "We will also be training her." Naruto informed. Orochimaru nodded.

"Alright then. Are you two ready?" Orochimaru asked. Both nodded. The snake man smirked before biting in to Izuka's neck first and then Naruto's.

Both grunted in pain and sunk to their knee's, clutching their necks. The seal of heaven appeared on Izuka's while the seal of hell appeared on Naruto's. Naruto glared up at Orochimaru who still had a smirk on his face.

"You better rest while you can, Naruto-kun. Because your training starts when you wake up." Orochimaru smirked.

Naruto stood and a hard time walking over to his girlfriend who was about to pass out. Naruto picked her up and vanished from sight, making Orochimaru look in surprise.

* * *

Naruto appeared in front of his door sweating buckets. He kicked open the door and had a clone close the door.

"Keep watch." Naruto panted. They nodded as Naruto laid Izuka on the left side of the bed and he laid on the right, while Tayuya was in the middle.

"Naruto-kun, I love you." Izuka whispered. "I love you also, Izuka-chan." Naruto replied before they both passed out, with Tayuya in their arms.

* * *

**I know it is shorter than the first chapter. Get over it. Also if you think Them finding Tayuya and her accepting Izuka was too fast, get over that also.**

**Next chapter will be a 3 year time skip but I will show events that happened over the 3 years. I will also show what Sasuke and The Namikaze family has been up to in three years.**

**Next chapter is where things really start to get cooking. And we will be seeing more of the masked Naruto in the future. Oh yeah we will. And if you can guess what technique he was doing you will get a whole batch of Cyber cookies.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! How's it going? Hoped you enjoyed the recent chapter of Uzu hurricane because I don't think I'll be writing chapters that long again. **

**Anyway I have some worried readers about Hikari having Naruto's Doujutsu. She doesn't. The reason it showed up was because Naruto did that. **

**It was supposed to happen whenever Kushina or Minato stared into her eyes for the first time. After that it's done. Not coming back.**

**Now I'm glad none of you re-acted negatively to Tayuya. And for people who think it's weird, Naruto feels the same way but he'll get over it.**

**Also some of you asked why Naruto and Izuka would let Orochimaru mark them when they just healed Tayuya. Well that's because they can use the power for their own gain. If you read any of my stories that have Orochimaru giving Naruto the curse mark, he is going to make his own power.**

**Also Naruto didn't destroy Tayuya's he just made her power. Why give up perfectly good power that you can take under your control?**

**Next thing! To my friend ncpfan, I thank you for your word of advice. I will make sure to keep that in mind. Also thanks for the idea, I didn't really know how to potray Hikari, if she should be angry or want to help her brother. I already knew about Sasuke and his revenge wanting ass. Anyway thanks!**

**Alright! I think that is it! So without further ado, the next chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It's been 4 days since the massacre of both Namikaze Uzumaki and Uchiha. The shinobi council was in outrage wanting the heads of both Naruto and Izuka.

Over the four days Sarutobi has been acting as Hokage till Minato was able to do it himself. And so far he is wishing to wake Minato up himself because the council was annoying him to no end. The old man has been having trouble trying to find new members for the civilian council since Naruto and Izuka killed them all. Including his advisors.

Both mothers of said children were still in the hospital watching over their youngest child. Mikoto had accepted the fact that Naruto and Izuka were gone and made their choice. But that didn't mean she liked it. She still wanted to find her daughter and try and bring her back. But if Izuka wouldn't come back, she was fine with that. Mikoto stopped blaming herself, because it wasn't her who pushed her daughter away.

Kushina however wouldn't. She blamed herself for all of it. Kushina was angry at Minato because she bet it started when he gave Hikari the right to be clan head on her birthday. Inoichi was waiting for Minato to wake up just so he could say, I told you so.

Hikari was would not talk to anybody, she would barely eat, she wouldn't even sleep. All she would do would stay in the hospital bed and stare at her brothers headband. No one knew what she was thinking. No one at all. The only beings that knew were Kyuubi and herself.

People thought she would go for revenge like Sasuke who was up and about brooding. Mikoto noticed her son was not smiling like he used too, he would just be training or contemplating on how to kill Izuka.

Today was the day Minato finally woke up from his coma. His body hurt all over but mostly his face, and his shoulder? He didn't know what was going on or remembered what happened. It was all a blank.

When the nurse found out he was up she went to go get Hiruzen.

* * *

Kushina was in her daughters hospital room watching her with somber eyes. Hikari was just staring at the headband like she has been doing since Kushina arrived.

"It's your fault." Hikari finally spoke, her voice a little rough due to not talking for so long. Kushina was surprised but realized what she said.

"What?" Kushina asked confused. "It's yours and father's fault Onii-chan left. Why he killed the clan. It's your fault why he wasn't a good big brother. Why he hates me. It's all your fault!" Hikari screamed, tears running down her cheeks, falling on the headband.

Kushina was silent, looking away. She wanted to argue but she couldn't. It was her fault. She was his mother yet she didn't even act like he existed.

Kushina was going to speak when a nurse barged in the room. "Kushina-sama, Hokage-sama is awake." The nurse informed. Kushina wiped away the tears threatening to fall and stood.

"Okay. I'll…" "Just leave me alone." Hikari ordered coldly. Kushina looked away, hurt clear in her eyes. She walked out the room glaring, Minato would pay for this also.

Hikari wiped away her tears as she kept gazing at the headband. She suddenly got a flash of her older brothers smiling face.

'Ya know, staring at it won't bring him back.' Kyuubi spoke surprising her. 'Why are you speaking to me? What do you want?' Hikari ordered.

'I want you to snap the hell out of it! Enough with this self pity! If you actually paid attention to your brother instead of mocking him and annoying the hell out of him, you would have seen the hatred he had in his eyes for a long time!' Kyuubi growled.

His words didn't do what they intended. Instead they did the opposite. 'I annoyed him? I mocked him?' Hikari asked.

'Oh for Kami's sake! YES! You annoyed the hell out of him! The whole village annoyed the hell out of him. He chose not to destroy Konoha, yet. He will return I saw it in his eyes. His revenge isn't done yet. He wants you and the whole village to burn by his fire.' Kyuubi stated.

Hikari was silent. 'So here is what I'm gonna do brat, I am going to train you so you can be strong enough to kill him before he kills you. Because if I die, you die. And I doubt there is a way for me to get out of here due to that ass Shinigami sealing me in here himself. Kami I hate him.' Kyuubi muttered.

'No.' Hikari spoke. 'Excuse me? Did you just say no, to me?' Kyuubi asked in a low dark tone. Hikari nodded.

'You bet I said no Baka-fox! I'm not gonna take your training to kill Onii-chan. I will help him, bring him back to Konoha where we can be a family again.' Hikari said.

'HAHAHAHA! Foolish girl! Do you honestly think that will work? Help him? Bring him back? To do that you need my power and to fight him, you need to kill him before it is the end of us all!' Kyuubi roared.

'No! I won't fight Onii-chan because your fear Kyuubi! I won't fight Onii-chan at all. In fact if it gets rid of his hate so he can live without it, I'll gladly let him take my life.' Hikari stated.

Kyuubi was silent because he was in shock. His jaw was hanging open before he spoke. 'You really are an idiot. No matter what you do, your precious Onii-chan, won't change.' Kyuubi said in a serious dark tone.

'What do you expect me to do? Forget about him?' Hikari asked. 'Of course not! Doing that will only put us in danger. I've lived a long time kit, and from my years I have seen people like Naruto. If you think bringing him back and letting him kill you will make him release his hatred…That's the kind of thinking a fool would do.' Kyuubi stated shocking Hikari.

'No! Your wrong! He may be a huge threat to you but he's my brother!' Hikari shouted. 'Look at where you are! Remember what he did to your clan! Do loving caring brothers do that to their younger siblings?' Kyuubi snapped.

Hikari flinched, knowing he was right. But… 'If you try and do this stupid plan of yours concerning Naruto training is out of the question. I'll let those weak humans you call your parents try and train you to fight against Naruto.' Kyuubi huffed.

Hikari was silent. 'There are people out in that world that want me. But to get me they must get you. Your brother is one of them. Sooner or later your gonna have to face him, if you don't take my training, he will kill you. Forget about bringing him back.' Kyuubi ordered.

'If you continue thinking like that, you really are a fool and we will both die. To fight and kill him before he kills us, is being wise.' Kyuubi stated. Hikari kept quiet for awhile before speaking once more.

'I understand…' She said making the fox grin. 'If that what it means to be wise, I will stay a fool till I die, Dattebaki.' Hikari stated making Kyuubi's eyes wide and his grin disappear.

'By myself with mother and fathers help, I'll create new jutsu and super cool techniques and use them to bring back Naruto-niichan. And then, I'll become Hokage, and make sure nothing like this ever happens again!' Hikari declared with determination burning in her eyes.

Kyuubi growled before huffing. 'I can't have a weak container. That will only make me look bad. Once you get out of this hospital your training starts.' Kyuubi informed before cutting the mental link.

Hikari was surprised before sighing in relief. She looked back at the headband and smiled softly, picturing Naruto's grinning face.

'Don't worry Onii-chan. Soon I'll help you get rid of your hate. That's a promise of a life time Dattebaki.' Hikari eye smiled.

* * *

Kushina followed the nurse to her Husbands hospital room. Once the two entered Kushina stared at Minato who was sitting up in the bed in deep thought.

He heard someone enter and looked to see Kushina gazing at him. Minato watched as she walked over to him, her hair shadowing her eyes.

"Hey Kushi…"

SLAP!

Minato and the nurse were both shell shocked at what just occurred. Kushina slapped Minato. A red hand print on said man's cheek.

Minato turned to face Kushina to see she was glaring at him while tears streamed down her face.

"Your fault." Kushina said lowly. Minato looked confused. "What?" Minato asked. "You bastard! It's your fault Naruto-kun is gone! It's my fault too." She whispered quietly to herself.

"G-gone? Gone where? Kushina what is going?" Minato demanded. Kushina glared, ready to strangle him. But before she could another voice spoke up.

"So you don't remember what happened. Interesting." The two Namikaze's look behind them to see Hiruzen standing at the door way.

"Remember what? What is going on? And what about Naruto being gone?" Minato demanded, tired of being kept out the dark. Sarutobi sighed and answered.

"Naruto has massacred the entire Namikaze Uzumaki clan besides you, Kushina and Hikari. Izuka has massacred the entire Uchiha clan besides Mikoto and Sasuke. They also massacred the entire Civilain council, leaving no surivors. Danzo, Koharu and Homura, are dead.

Both left the village four days ago and declared high ranked missing Ninja. Izuka's rank has been raised, due to what Mikoto has told us. Her Rank is now SS while Naruto's is SSS. Both of there whereabouts are unknown." Sarutobi informed.

Minato was silent, staring at them all with disbelief. He couldn't believe it and took a deep breath to calm his nerves. Naruto, his son, his flesh and blood killed his whole clan besides his wife and daughter?

He wondered what was the reasons for Naruto doing such things. Kushina noticed the confusion in his eyes and slapped him again.

"HOW COULD YOU NOT KNOW? You abandoned him! You gave up what was rightfully his to his younger sister! We both ignored him in favor for Hikari! And yet your playing dumb?" Kushina screamed at him.

Minato rubbed his cheek and looked into Kushina's eyes. His eyes widened when he saw her transformed eyes. Suddenly he watched the whole night transpire and what Naruto did to him.

Kushina covered her eyes when it was over and fell to the floor not knowing what happened. She guessed it was the Genjutsu Naruto put on Hikari that Hikari unknowingly put on her.

Kushina regained her breath and stood. She gave Minato one more death glare.

"I am going to bring my son back to me and apologize for everything I have done. I know he will most likely hate me but it is the right thing to do. Inoichi told you so, Minato." Kushina stated before walking out leaving a distraught Minato.

'Guess I didn't know everything hunh, Naruto?'

* * *

"AAAHHH CHOO!" Naruto sneezed loudly. "Bless you Naruto-kun." Izuka smiled.

"Bless you daddy!" Tayuya grinned. Naruto rubbed his nose with a bored look on his face. "Damn. Some shit heads must be talking about me." Naruto muttered.

"Ready to resume?" Orochimaru asked. Naruto looked up and nodded.

Naruto, Izuka and Tayuya were currently out in a training field with Orochimaru who was helping Naruto and Izuka master an S-ranked water jutsu.

Tayuya on the other hand was sitting on the sidelines watching her new parents while playing with a flute. She would begin her real training tomorrow with her father since she was still recovering from the curse mark adjustment.

Naruto had Himekara adjust all their curse marks so that it was under their control however she had to keep a very very very small piece of Orochimaru so he would not know something was amiss.

"Water style: Twin soigaku!" Naruto and Izuka yelled together, the water from the lake rising to incredible heights and forming two Giant solid water dragons.

The two then shot at a mountain near by and were intertwining together for more power. Orochimaru watched with complete interest as he saw the water jutsu totally demolish the mountain.

"That was perfect." Orochimaru praised. 'These two will be the perfect hosts. But I need to bend them to my will.' Orochimaru thought as he watched them take deep breaths.

"That was difficult." Naruto muttered. "It was kind of easy actually." Izuka smirked. Naruto rolled his eyes. "That's because you have an affinity for water." Naruto grumbled. "So do you!" Izuka pointed out.

"That's Irrelevant." Naruto grunted and turned around to Orochimaru. "Again?" Naruto asked. The snake man nodded and watched as the two teens went through the hand signs to do so again.

* * *

**3 years later**

Three years have passed since the massacre and things haven't really…

"HEY! STOP HER!" a chunin of Konoha asked. "HAHAHA! You can't catch me Dattebaki!" Hikari laughed as she ran away from dozens of chunin and Anbu, holding two pales of paint.

Changed. Who the hell am I kidding? Things have changed in Konoha. No longer was Hikari who was the calm and collected girl she once was that followed her Aniki's foot steps.

Now she was hyperactive, observant, still smart, and prank princess of hell, her mother being queen.

Hikari wore an Orange tank top with black spandex shorts with and orange skirt over it. Her hair was in to a single braid while having some bangs hang over her forehead. Around her neck was a pair of green goggles to replace her beloved brother's headband for the moment.

Hikari had to stop, or forcefully stop when she ran into her sensei, Iruka. The girl quickly stood and pointed at him with a fox like grin.

"Hey sensei I found you!" Hikari grinned. "NO FOOL I FOUND YOU!" Iruka snapped bonking her on the head. The girl held her head in pain before she noticed she was being tied up and taken to class.

"Alright class, since Hikari is such a baka and decided to skip class, you are all to line up and henge into me." Iruka stated getting groans and snickers from the class. Hikari looked away with a pout.

"But sensei why can't Hikari-chan do it by herself?" Kiba asked. "BECAUSE I SAID SO! NOW LINE UP YA BRATS!" Iruka yelled using his demonic head no jutsu.

After Iruka untied her she walked back to her seat which was next to one of her best friends. Sakura Haruno. The girl had short pink hair and jade green eyes. She wore a red ribbon tied on top of her head. She wore a red dress with black spandex shorts underneath.

"You shouldn't skip class to pull pranks Hikari, Hokage-sama might grow angry." Sakura warned. Hikari scoffed.

"Please, father only gets angry when I mention Onii-chan or when Kaa-chan is upset with him when those days roll around." Hikari stated. Sakura frowned.

Even if her friend was putting up an uncaring front she could see in her eyes that she was hurt and in pain, not to mention depressed. The girl then turned her head to the second prodigy in the class. Sasuke Uchiha.

The Uchiha boy was brooding away as he waited for his name to be called. He spared Hikari a glance but that was it. Sakura sighed as she noticed Hikari huff from catching Sasuke's glance.

Ever since the massacre of both their clans they got into a big fight. Sasuke wanted to kill his sister for what he did to their clan and he figured Hikari would want to kill her brother but he was utterly surprised when said Namikaze refused to even think of killing her Aniki. That she would allow him to kill her if it was to rid his hate of the world.

The two got into a big argument about it which left their friendship on hold. Hikari wouldn't talk to Sasuke unless he gave up on trying to make her kill Naruto. She would not do it. No one would convice her other wise.

Not Kyuubi, not Sasuke, not her father, not her godparents. No one. The only person who supported Hikari's choice was her mother who was still very angry. At herself and Minato.

She was angry at Konoha. But she like Hikari just hid away her hate and anger under a smile that never reached her burning hatred filled eyes.

Hikari didn't know yet, but Jiraiya came back to the village with information, about Naruto. Kushina demanded to hear it right away, wondering what her son was doing, if he was okay and safe.

Jiraiya shocked all of them when he told that Naruto and Izuka were with Orochimaru. He didn't know for what but the blonde sure was making a name for himself while under Orochimaru's tutelage.

"Hikari." Iruka called. Said girl blinked and noticed that the class was empty save for her and Iruka. Was she that deep in thought thinking about her Aniki that she didn't realize the bell rang?

"Yes sensei?" Hikari asked. "You do know that you need to clean the monuments, right?" Iruka asked. "Sure." Hikari smiled. "Without Kage bushin." Iruka added. "You're killing me sensei." Hikari grumbled before standing.

As the two walked out she looked to the setting sun and was reminded by her brothers hair. She smiled.

'I hope your okay, Naruto-niichan.'

* * *

**Elsewhere**

In an area where the sun was seen setting was a field of 200 or so bodies. All unconscious. Sitting on a big guy watching the sun set was Naruto. Not far was Orochimaru with his arms crossed smirking at Naruto who had his back to him.

"You didn't kill any of them Naruto-kun. If you want to destroy Konoha you're going to have to be ruthless." Orochimaru chuckled, not expecting Naruto to answer since he almost never did.

"I will be ruthless when the time comes to destroy them. Don't worry about that. These are not worth the time or effort to kill." Naruto spoke surprising the man a bit.

"Like your sister?" Orochimaru smirked, shivering in fear when Naruto turned his head back slightly to glare at Orochimaru, his Juubigan on full blast.

"Yes like her." Naruto spoke before turning back around and stood. His outfit changed since gaining the curse mark he re-modified.

He wore a short sleeved high collared white shirt that was unzipped slightly, revealing his necklace. On the back of his shirt was a black circle with a strange 6 pointed diamond in the middle.

Around his waist was a black cloth that went down to his knees. He wore black Shinobi pants with Black Anbu style shoes. Tied around fully on the cloth around his waist was a purple rope like belt, his Chokuto tucked in it from behind.

On his forearms were forearm guards while on his shin's were shin guards. He stood and impressive 6'2.

His hair was shoulder length and in a form he called Dangai. (**Hint hint**) The blonde turned around his eyes closed and walked passed Orochimaru.

"I'm going to check on Izu and Tayu-chan." Naruto informed and headed west to the next training field. Orochimaru watched his apprentice walk off while licking his lips in glee.

'Soon, that wonderful body of yours Naruto-kun will be mine. Along with your incredible eyes. Izuka-chan also.' Orochimaru grinned.

"Fire style: Great flame explosion!" Naruto heard his daughter yell and smiled softly. He entered the clearing and stayed hidden as he watched Tayuya engage in a fast speed Kenjutsu match with Izuka.

The two have also changed. Tayuya was now 5'4 and still growing. Her hair was as vibrant as ever. However it was a lighter shade than when Naruto and Izuka first met her. Almost pink.

Her outfit consisted of black spandex shorts with a tan skirt over it. She wore a black sports bra, her hair in a sing ponytail. She was currently clashing with Izuka, holding a tanto.

Izuka seemed to get even more beautiful as time passed. She seemed to look more like her mother each passing day. Instead of having her hair into a ponytail she let it flow freely down her back, which didn't go so far down. She had two bangs framing the side of her face.

She wore a long sleeved silver shirt that opened at the torso to reveal her black fishnet shirt, barely covering her well developed perfectly round C-cups. She wore tight black Shinobi pants almost Anbu like. Tied around her waist in a bow in the back was a purple belt like Rope.

Izuka wore black Anbu style shoes, her toenails painted black along with her finger nails. She also wore black arm guards that reached up all to her upper biceps. On the back of her shirt was the same symbol Naruto had.

The Uchiha girl was currently wielding her katana in a defense position, waiting for her daughter to make the first move. Tayuya stared at her adoptive mother before blurring out of sight to appear in the air ready to deliver a spin kick.

However Izuka hopped away and back flipped, throwing Kunai while doing so. Tayuya deflected the Kunai only to cough and gasp in pain as Izuka rushed and socked her gut.

The girl caved and fell on her knee's gasping for much needed air. "Fucking hell!" Tayuya cursed. She looked up to her mother, her bright brown eyes glaring up at Izuka.

"I thought you said you weren't going all out!" Tayuya reminded.

"I said that, but did you think a ninja would keep their word? Never believe and enemy unless they have all their facts straight. But for the record Tayu-chan I wasn't going all out, I was just to fast for you to keep up." Izuka smiled making Tayuya grumble.

Both females turned their heads when they heard clapping.

"Daddy!" Tayuya cheered and glomped him. Naruto hugged her back and kissed her forehead. "Hey Tayu-chan. Nice job." Naruto grinned.

"Naru-kun I thought you were with Orochimaru for the day." Izuka asked. Naruto nodded. "I finished early just as the sun was setting. Anyway I thought I could come see how everything was going." Naruto smiled as he pecked her lips.

"Fine. Tayu-chan's Kenjutsu is just a fearsome as her Taijutsu could use a little work though, however her Ninjutsu is average." Izuka reported.

Naruto nodded to her. "Alright then. Lets head back and get some food." Naruto smiled. Tayuya grinned as Naruto picked her up and set her on his back.

Izuka smiled as she kept close to Naruto as they walked back to base. For the rest of the night Naruto spent time with his longtime girlfriend and his daughter, both happy to spend time with him.

Once Tayuya started getting sleepy Naruto walked into her room and laid her in bed. Her room was right next to his and Izuka's so they could keep an eye on her.

Naruto kissed her forehead as she slept and walked back into his room to see Izuka was putting on her see through midnight nightgown.

Naruto took off his shirt and wrapped his arms around her from behind her and kissed her neck. She placed her arms over his and smiled as Naruto nipped at her neck.

"Naru-koi, what are we gonna do about Tayu-chan? It's nearly time." Izuka reminded. Naruto nodded and simply rested his chin on her shoulder.

"I don't like it one bit but is the only way. Plus we can keep tabs on them." Naruto stated. Izuka looked confused, wanting Naruto to continue.

"We take her to Konoha." Naruto stated. Izuka's eyes widened as she turned around in his arms and glared at him.

"No! I'm an not sending Tayu-chan there. She is more safer with us." Izuka stated firmly.

"I don't like it either Izu-koishii but there is no other way. Madara wants us to join Akatsuki and Tayuya won't be any safer in Akatsuki than in Konoha. At least there she can stay in one place." Naruto stated.

Izuka still shook her head. "No. Why can't we just leave? Why do we have to be part of his plans? Himekara-shishou won't like this." Izuka mentioned.

"She doesn't. In fact she outright hates it. But there is no other way." Naruto sighed. "Himekara suggests to go with her. Watch over her you know?" Naruto stated.

Izuka's eyes widened as she looked up at him. "She would? But what about Madara and you?" Izuka asked.

"No one ever said anything about me visiting them. Plus she knows she won't stand helping us work for him even if it is just a ploy." Naruto stated.

Izuka shook her head. "She doesn't have too. Tayu-chan needs us." Izuka stated. Naruto shook his head. "I agree with you, but Hime-chan promises to take care of her. It will only be a couple of years." Naruto stated.

"Why can't we just get away? Live in peace? Why do we have to be in this whole thing? We left to live our own lives!" Izuka stated. Naruto stared impassively.

"How can we live our lives, if Konoha is after us?" Naruto asked as he let go of her and went to bed, leaving Izuka to her thoughts. The teenage girl sighed before wiping her eyes and laid in bed and fell asleep.

* * *

**Three days later, Konoha**

Minato sighed in frustration as he did the bane of all kage's. Paperwork. He despised it, absolutely hated. It held no use…Hello!

"What is this?" Minato asked as he narrowed his eyes at the paper in front of him. Explaining a spy of Orochimaru. This was sent to him two days ago and he was just getting to it now?

"Yo Gaki." Said blonde turned to his sensei and held up this paper. "Say, Ero-sennin, tell me why I'm getting a sheet of a spy of Orochimaru instead of you reporting this to me in person?" Minato asked with narrowed eyes.

"Well I thought you already got it. Anyway, would you like to know about Oro…" Jiraiya paused when Kushina walked in with a heated glare.

"Talk." She ordered. "Kushina what are you doing in here?" Minato asked. Kushina ignored him and walked towards Jiraiya and grabbed his collar and suspended him up.

"Talk!" Kushina growled. Jiraiya was surprised to see Kushina's eye was blood red with a black slit in the middle.

"Well if you put me down, I might be able too." Jiraiya struggled out. Kushina growled before setting him down and started pacing around the room to calm herself.

Minato watched his wife with a critical eye. Ever since the news about Naruto being with Orochimaru came in she has been dying to have a lead on him so she can bring her son back.

"Well one of my informants have told me that Orochimaru has a spy and is meeting one of his informants. They are meeting in a week at Tenshi bridge in Grass country." Jiraiya informed.

Kushina's eyes widened. "Minato I am going! This could be a lead to Naruto-kun!" Kushina said excitedly. Minato sighed before rubbing his eyes.

"Forget about…" "DON'T YOU EVER TELL ME TO FORGET ABOUT MY SON!" Kushina screamed at him making him tense. Her eyes were red again and she was giving him a death glare.

"I already forgot about him once. I will not forget about him again. I will apologize and I will bring my Sochi-kun back. Understand? I don't know why you would just let him go like this, he is your son as well!" Kushina reminded.

"And my biggest mistake! I want to forget about it. I'm telling you won't find him. And if you do, he won't come back." Minato stated, glaring back. Kushina glared harder, Ki rising.

"But I'll humor you. I will let you on this mission with two others. Mikoto Uchiha and Fu Yamanaka. Jiraiya you're going and in charge. I am declaring this an AA-ranked mission." Minato informed before telling his assistant to call in her teammates.

Kushina huffed and walked out the room without another word. Minato sighed while Jiraiya rubbed his neck with a grimace.

"She has a grip." The sannin muttered. Minato nodded. "That she does. I have no clue what is going on with her lately. I understand Naruto killing the clan but does she really need to be like this? I mean if we just spend more time together we can rebuild the clan ourselves." Minato sighed.

"You don't get it do you?" Jiraiya asked. Minato looked at him confused.

"It's not the clan she is upset and furious about. It's her son, your son. You both abandoned him and it's your fault he left and killed the clan, and the council. She's angry because didn't care about her son, neither did you." Jiraiya explained.

Minato sighed. "I don't think that's the reason. I mean what else could we do for him? I mean sure he was a great ninja but Hikari was and is more important. Speaking of that girl I don't know what's getting into her lately either as well. She won't even accept my training if she had the option." Minato mentioned.

"There is no point in explaining anymore Minato. You don't, won't and refuse to get and understand." Jiraiya sighed in annoyance as Mikoto and the orange haired Yamanaka male walked in.

Minato shook his head and explained the mission to them. As he explained Mikoto clenched her fists. This was her chance. She would be able to see Izuka if she was with Naruto who was with Orochimaru.

There was no room for failure.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde teen was currently bowing his head under a waterfall with his shirt off. His eyes closed as he took deep breaths. He needed to figure these things out.

It's not like he wanted to leave his daughter as well, but he had no choice. If he wanted to destroy Konoha he needed to side with Madara, even if he was gonna kill him in the future.

"Everything okay, Naruto-kun?" The blonde opened his eyes and raised his head and turned to the side to see a soft smiling Kagura walking up from behind him.

She was currently wearing a towel around her body. Which by the way was straining against her impressive D-cup bust.

Her hair was down to her mid back, jade green eyes sparkling.

"No Kagu-chan. Just thinking." Naruto answered. Kagura pouted before grabbing on to his arm. The blonde looked towards her as she pulled him into a soft passionate kiss. Afterwards she pulled away and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Well stop thinking about troublesome things and come play with me. We both know we only see so little of each other." Kagura frowned. Naruto rubbed her cheek softly and smiled.

It was true. Kagura was still a missing ninja who was devising of a way to pay back Konoha but ever since Naruto found her two years ago she's been more focused in loving him than hating Konoha.

It was only by coincidence that Naruto ran into her when Orochimaru sent him on a mission in grass country.

"Alright then, Kagu-chan." Naruto grinned before she smirked and led him back to the bed where they played a very entergetic game called Faster and harder.

* * *

**A week later, Konoha ninja**

It's been a week since the ninja from Konoha left for tenshi bridge and things have been tense with the group. One of the ninja, Fu Yamanaka found it fun angering Kushina and Mikoto, but Kushina mostly.

He has been making comments about Naruto and Izuka being traitors. He wondered why the just didn't wash their hands of them and kill them for the good of Konoha.

Kushina had slugged and got in fight with him on more than one occasion. Mikoto gave him warning to him about talking about her daughter. Jiraiya tried fixing things but it only got his ass beat by Kushina.

But now it was time to get serious. Jiraiya, Kushina and Mikoto were currently behind some bushes in the back watching as Fu was disguised as Jiraiya's informant's informant.

The plan was to get as much information they could from the spy before capturing him and taking him to Konoha. Speaking of the devil, there was a cloaked figure making they're way over to the disguised Fu.

"Are you alone?" The person asked, their voice male. "Yes. Are you?" Fu asked. The man nodded before flipping off his hood, revealing Kabuto, not that the Konoha ninja knew that.

"We need to hurry this up, Orochimaru might get curious to where I am. What do you need to know?" Kabuto asked. Fu nodded and spoke.

"I need to know where Orochimaru's hideouts are." Fu stated. Kabuto nodded. "We move a lot, can stay in one place for too long. The longest we stay in one place is a month of two at best. Were scattered all around Fire and Grass country. We have few bases in Wind and Water country. However in Kumo they are sealed tight." Kabuto explained.

Fu nodded. "Are you planning on moving now? Where are you located?" Fu asked. "We are moving in a few weeks. Were not far from here in fact. That's why I requested to meet here." Kabuto informed.

"What about Naruto Uzumaki and Izuka Uchiha? I heard rumors that they were spotted dealing with Orochimaru. Is it true?" Fu asked. Kabuto stayed quiet.

"Yes. They came to Orochimaru three years ago, wanting to destroy Konoha. They have offered their bodies to him in return for the help and training. Now do you have what we agreed on? I need to get moving fast." Kabuto said reaching out his hand.

Fu grimaced inwardly. "Sure I have it right here." Fu stated moving to his pouch to grab a weapon. Kabuto along with Fu's eyes widened when they heard another voice.

"Very interesting Conversation you're having there Kabuto. Mind if I join?" Orochimaru asked with is signature smirk. Kabuto instantly jumped back next to Fu in defense.

"I thank you Relon. If you didn't pull out that Kunai I would have never noticed." Kabuto informed making Fu sigh inwardly. Orochimaru looked between them before his smirk widened.

"So you have been feeding information to an informant eh Kabuto? Such a bad boy." Orochimaru scolded playfully as Kabuto readied a chakra scalpel and raised his hand.

"On three we'll attack." Kabuto whispered. Fu nodded. "1…2…!" Kabuto never finished as he struck at Fu. The disguised man was lucky enough to sense the danger and jumped back, but not without gaining an injury to his chest.

His henge dispelled as he crouched and panted. "How did you know?" Fu asked. "Did you really think I would so willingly give up info on Orochimaru-sama? Please." Kabuto sneered.

"Now why don't you call those three rats behind you?" Orochimaru smirked. Fu grunted before waving his hand. Immediately, his teammates jumped down, crouched next to him.

Orochimaru and Kabuto were surprised by the looks on each of their faces, and who was with them.

Jiraiya had a grim glare at Orochimaru, Mikoto was glaring at them both, Sharingan blazing. Kushina on the other hand was gripping her hand very tight.

Her eyes were blood red once more, nails into claws, fangs jutting from her upper lip. The red hair she sported seemed to be on end, not to mention she was growling.

"Well, I never expected you to be here of all people, Jiraiya. This makes things, much harder." Orochimaru smirked as Jiraiya's glare hardened.

"Where is he?" Kushina growled out before Jiraiya could retort. Orochimaru looked at her with raised brows. "Where is my son? Where is Naruto?" Kushina demanded as Orochimaru gave a smirk.

"Oh Naruto-kun? I thought you didn't care about him anymore, You know, since you abandoned him and all. But he's safe and fine. In fact I wonder if he is stronger than you know. Guess I'm gonna have to pit him against you to find out." Orochimaru smirked.

Kushina's eyes got wider before she let out a snarl. Jiraiya was finding it very strange that red bubbles were floating around her form, creating a cloak.

"**Don't**…**Don't ever**…**talk about him**…**Like you own him**!...**IN FRONT OF ME**!"

* * *

**There is the latest chapter of the story. Sorry it was so short I had things planned today and I didn't feel like writing it later. Next will have an interaction between The two mothers and their elder children.**

**I figured it would be cool to have a scene of the tenshi bridge like in Shippuden. Expect it to be action against Orochimaru, but it will be much harder to do considering since the team is filled with S-rank ninja.**

**Anyway, sorry I didn't do a lemon, wasn't feeling it today. Orochimaru's death will be coming shortly. Anyway hope you guys how I made Minato a doush. **

**Anyway, next story to be updated will either be Namikaze Avenger most likely or Naruto's Legend. I was thinking of my precious but that will be later. Hurricane will be updated in a couple of days or so. I'm still beat from last chapter.**

**Anyway, REVIEW!**


	4. AN!

**Hey guys! Sorry about last chapter. Anyway this is just an A/N to let you guys know that Danzo and the civilian council ARE dead. I accidentally wrote the scene, realizing the mistake I deleted it and continued it but It seemed it wasn't deleted like I thought. **

**I also skimmed over it before posting so I didn't realize it. But I have fixed it! So just letting you guys know, Danzo and the council members are dead.**

**Or are they?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys, so apparently I need to update this story as well hunh? Well I guess I should. Anyway, I don't how I'm going to write out this fight scene between Kushina and her team against Orochimaru. I guess I'll work out something.**

**Now people are telling me to put Hikari and Kushina in the harem. I'm not sure. But I'll think about it. People are also telling me to not move Tayuya away from Naruto and Izuka. I think I have come up with something for that.**

**Now lets get started ne?**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Everyone watched as Kushina's chakra started to explode and was blood red like a certain biju's. To all their surprise and curiosity, her skin started to peel off as she glared demonically at a smirking Orochimaru.

Kabuto leapt back to his masters side and received a glance from said Sannin. Nodding to Orochimaru, Kabuto jetted off to take care of Kushina.

Noticing that the boy was going after her friend, Mikoto disappeared in a blur to appear right in front of Kushina, clashing with Kabuto who raised a brow.

Mikoto noticed a leaf was right behind Kabuto and mentally smirked. Kabuto was surprised and had to jump away from Mikoto who appeared behind him to slice his head off. He was only given a little cut to his neck.

'How the hell did she do that?' Kabuto wondered before he saw Jiraiya and Fu jet off to fight Orochimaru. But something got in the way of that, or rather someone.

Kushina who was on her way to four tail state had two tails block off Jiraiya and Fu. Both men grunted in pain as the chakra burned their skin a bit.

"**HE IS MINE! GRAAH!**" Kushina screamed as one more burst of the demonic red chakra exploded from her body. Orochimaru and Mikoto had to cover their eyes from the residue. Uncovering their eyes there were greeted to a beast covered in blood with 4 wild tails thrashing behind it.

Mikoto was frozen still as she saw her best friend in the 4 tailed state. There was only one time when she recalled Kushina transforming. Minato, and herself were on the verge of dying after facing Hanzo the salamander on accident.

With a beastly roar, Kushina lunged at Orochimaru, passing by a stunned Mikoto. Orochimaru smirked but it was wiped out when Kushina jumped and clawed off his face, sending him into the forest crashing and tumbling against many tree's.

Kushina landed and growled at the forest while narrowing her eyes. Mikoto blinked and turned to Kushina who wasn't focused on her.

"Mikoto!" Jiraiya called as he and Fu tried hitting a agile Kabuto. Mikoto looked back to her friend and Jiraiya and bit her lip. Making a decision she went after Kabuto as well who grunted as Fu tried hitting him.

After seeing Mikoto join the fray he jumped back and went through hand signs.

"Fire style: Great fire impact!" Fu blew out a giant fire ball at Kabuto who along with the other two were surprised. The fire ball was making its way towards Kabuto who was standing next to Mikoto.

The two snapped out of their shock and tried jumping away but Mikoto's arm and leg was burned as the ball of fire slammed and destroyed some of the bridge.

Grunting in pain Mikoto tried grabbing onto something to stop from falling but she tried with her bad arm and flinched in pain some more. So instead of grabbing like she wanted she fell.

"Mikoto!" Jiraiya called before he went through some hand signs and slammed his hand on the ground. Summoning one his toads he quickly ordered it to catch Mikoto with its tongue.

He sighed in relief as Mikoto was safe and he looked towards Fu who ran off with Kushina. He grunted as he looked around for Kabuto to see the boy was getting up.

"Some teammate that was. But I guess the mission comes first hunh?" Kabuto smirked earning a glare from the toad sage.

"This is exactly one of the reasons why Naruto and Izuka snapped." Kabuto muttered but Jiraiya stood heard him.

"Where are they?" Mikoto panted as she held her arm. Kabuto looked at her before he shrugged.

"Around. They always go out training when they can." Kabuto muttered before he started walking towards them. Jiraiya growled and had his toad about to attack when Kabuto held his hands up.

"I'm not going to fight. I just want to heal those burns." The teen stated. Mikoto and Jiraiya narrowed their eyes at him.

"Why?" They demanded. Kabuto just shrugged before he gave his answer.

"Because, Orochimaru-sama wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to see if Naruto-kun and Izuka-chan could beat you and Kushina. Can't see that if you are all hurt." Kabuto smirked before he had a string of chakra connect with Mikoto and started healing her.

"What has been going on with those two?" Jiraiya wondered, fishing for information.

"Oh you know, train, sleep, fuck, train some more, relax, which leads to more fucking. The usual." Kabuto shrugged earning a sweat drop from the two adults.

"But if you're asking if they are willing to return to Konoha? Not a chance in hell. They plan on destroying actually. Man this burn is serious. I'm not even a quarter done." Kabuto muttered in annoyance.

The three heard a roar and looked towards the forest where they saw birds flying away in fear.

(**I'm not going to do the battle between Orochimaru and Kushina because it is the same as Naruto's battle with him.**)

Before the group knew it Kushina came crashing against the wall with a blade trying to pierce her skin. The beast growled in annoyance and knocked away the blade that came from Orochimaru's throat.

Jiraiya went through his pockets and grinned before he charged at Kushina who turned her head to him and tried swatting him away. But instead he dodged it with little ease and slammed a slip of paper on her head.

Everyone watched as the blood that coated and protected Kushina's skin started to fade away, revealing her red damaged and healing skin. Kabuto was able to sneak away to find his master while Mikoto just watched the scene.

* * *

**With Orochimaru**

The snake Sannin grunted in pain as he left his shedded skin. He panted for air while in his thoughts.

'Damn, I nearly lost. If I didn't have rashomon then I would have died. This means I need to speed it up, but I doubt Naruto-kun will go quietly. Hmm.' Orochimaru thought before he glanced to the man who was walking towards him.

"I mean no harm, Orochimaru-sama." Fu stated raising his hands in defense. Orochimaru stared at him for a while before he smirked.

"Is there anything I can do for you?" Orochimaru asked. The man nodded and went into his backpack but just as he was about to pull out his item Kabuto tried attacking him from behind.

Fu was able to evade the young boy by leaping over him and landing behind him. Kabuto was about to attack again when Orochimaru stopped him.

"It's okay Kabuto. Lets see what he has to give me." The Sannin smirked. Kabuto relaxed slightly and gave a nod. Fu resumed what he was doing and pulled out a file and handed it to Kabuto who handed it to Orochimaru.

"What's this?" The Sannin asked. Fu remained silent as the Sannin looked through it, his eyes widening at what he read before going through the other files.

"Kukuku, so this is how it is eh? Kabuto were brining this man with us. What is your name?" Orochimaru demanded. Fu bowed to Orochimaru.

"Fu, Orochimaru-sama." The man informed. Orochimaru nodded and they left in a hurry. Five minutes later, a fully healed Kushina and her team appeared.

"Damn, we just missed them." Jiraiya grunted in annoyance. Mikoto frowned, while Kushina looked around.

"Do you think Fu is with them?" Mikoto wondered. Her answer was a nod from Jiraiya.

"I do. I don't think getting information with us was his real mission." Jiraiya stated. Kushina narrowed her eyes at him.

"Are you suggesting Minato ordered him to betray us?" Kushina asked. The toad sage shook his head.

"I doubt it but it could be possible. Lets hurry and find them. If were lucky we will find their base." Jiraiya stated.

"And if were really lucky. Naruto-kun and Izuka-chan." Kushina whispered, but both heard her and Mikoto gave a strong nod before the two jetted off.

* * *

**Later**

Orochimaru and his group finally arrived to their base and were currenly going through the lobby when Orochimaru stopped them.

"What are you doing lurking the shadows, Naruto-kun?" Orochimaru smirked. Fu looked around on alert but that was put away when he saw a pair of crimson red eyes with 3 tomoes around the slit pupil appear in front of them.

"I wanted to continue my training with the jutsu, but I can see you're busy. Who's he?" Naruto's monotone voice demanded, his eyes gazing on Fu.

The man walked up and gave a fake smile much to Orochimaru and Kabuto's amusment and Naruto's annoyance.

"I'm Fu, so you're Naruto Uzumaki hunh? Kushina-sama for some reason is infatuated with you and talked about her apologizing and bringing you back." Fu informed.

Naruto narrowed his eyes before he closed them. His voice was still in it's Monotone state but you could also hear the laced anger.

"Kushina Namikaze hunh? First off, I'm no longer an Uzumaki. Second…" Naruto slowly opened his eyes slowly revealing his EMS that was glaring into Fu.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto could feel the power Naruto was wielding and how it would literally crush Fu in an instant. Kabuto was going to intervene but Orochimaru held him back, a fascinated smirk on his face.

"You ever talk about that woman to me again, I will show you why I will not be brought back by her." Naruto warned as he stared into the fear filled eyes of Orochimaru's new pet.

Fu could have swore he was seeing a roaring beast with ten tails thrashing around. He didn't know what, but it scared him to near death. He was not just seeing his death, but he was seeing his entire existence being wiped out.

Naruto turned his eyes to Orochimaru.

"I'll be in my room." The teen stated before his eyes faded out. There were no foot steps or dispelling sound heard which put Fu on edge even more.

"Sorry about that, Naruto-kun is going through some issues with his girlfriend and daughter. And he's usually cranky when he gets no sleep." Kabuto apologized with a smirk. Orochimaru chuckled before he spoke.

"Kabuto, take our guest to his room, and make sure Izuka-chan and Tayuya-chan are within the grounds. We don't need Konoha finding them because they strayed off." Orochimaru chuckled.

"Yes Orochimaru-sama. Follow me please." The boy said as he left with a recovering Fu.

"Alright, here we are. Were gonna split up, were to find either, Orochimaru or Kabuto. And if were lucky Fu. We need answers after all. Call if you find anything. Scatter!" Jiraiya ordered.

The three S-ranked ninja left quickly, going down their own set of halls. Mikoto thinking of Izuka, Kushina thinking of Naruto and Jiraiya thinking about how to kill his rival.

* * *

**With Mikoto**

She ran down the halls for about two minutes, opening each door that passed her by. Some of them were rooms, others were cells. But she just checked if Izuka was there and when she knew her daughter wasn't left quickly.

Her thoughts ran rampant as she thought about her eldest child. Happy memories with her daughter in the past going through her head. How happy Izuka was when she found out she was going to be an older sister, or when the two would go shopping and Izuka would be completely helpful to her.

A tear ran down her cheek as she thought about Izuka. Mikoto was now more determined than ever to find her run away daughter and bring her home.

The Uchiha woman froze as she heard foot steps and voices down the hall. She cut a corner and paid close attention to the voices.

"Kaa-chan do you think daddy is okay?" That sounded like a young girls voice. Maybe around Sasuke and Hikari's age.

She didn't hear a reply from whoever the girl was walking with but she heard them stop.

"It's useless hiding. I felt your chakra 2 minutes ago. Show yourself!" A firm female voice ordered in a monotone voice. Mikoto's heart clenched as she hoped it was the person invading her thoughts. But why would the girl call this person Kaa-chan?

As far as she knew, Izuka was still 16, and the girl sounded like she was 13 or so. It made no since. Taking a deep breath, she revealed herself to the two females.

Mikoto's heart clenched tighter as she stared into the slightly surprised eyes of her daughter. The older Uchiha sized up her eldest child and could absolutely say, the two nearly looked alike.

Izuka had her hair down which stopped to her back while two bangs framed the side of her face. Her skin had a very light tan also. The girl also had curves that average woman would kill for.

Mikoto then looked to the girl next to Izuka and was surprised to say that the girl was also a knockout already. Her hair was a light red and had blond highlights here and there.

Her eyes were a bright although dark brown while she had a tan that reminded her of Naruto's when he was younger. The girl was nearly as tall as Izuka only coming up to her shoulders.

"Hey who the fuck are you?! And why are you here?!" Tayuya demanded, slipping into a fighting stance. Mikoto looked surprised at the vulgar language the girl just used and looked towards Izuka to see any kind of reaction.

"Calm yourself Tayu-chan." Izuka ordered softly. Tayuya looked confused as she looked at her mother.

"How come Kaa-chan? This person is an intruder." Tayuya pointed out, earning a nod from Izuka.

"Yes she is. But this person is also my mother. Tell me, Kaa-san, what are you doing here?" Izuka wondered as her eyes never left the older Uchiha.

Tayuya was shocked as she looked between the two, and noticed they did look like alike in a way.

"Izuka." Was all Mikoto could utter. Her daughter was standing right in front of her after three years. There was so much she wanted to say, wanted to ask but she couldn't.

Izuka stared at Mikoto paitently while Tayuya was getting impatient, something she and Naruto have been trying to tame.

"Would you spit it out already?!" Tayuya yelled snapping Mikoto out of her stupor.

"Izuka, who Is this?" Mikoto asked. Izuka sighed a bit before she answered.

"This is my daughter, Tayuya. Now answer my question. Why are you here?"

* * *

Kushina ran down the halls at a fast yet slow pace. She had clones go through hallways to open doors. The Uzumaki woman needed to find her son and bring him back. That's all that mattered!

She wondered if Mikoto was having just as much trouble as she was. Her thoughts weren't even focused on Fu at the moment. All she knew was that bastard would get his.

Coming to a halt she stopped in front of a door that looked different from the others. She raised a brow before she shrugged and quietly opened the door, letting light enter the room.

To her complete and utter shock she saw someone laying on the bed but their back was to her. She couldn't see much but Kushina was staring at spiky wild blonde hair.

"Whoever is there leave now. I'm not in the mood." Naruto stated quietly but heatedly. Kushina wanted to bust fully into the room and hug him but had to keep her cool.

"I finally found you, I'm not leaving now, Sochi." Kushina whispered back to him. Unknown to her his eyes snapped open and it was his Sharingan blazing and spinning.

"So, it's you? What do you want?" Naruto asked in a bored tone still not facing her. But he could see everything she was doing. And currently tears were streaming down her eyes as she gazed at his back.

Standing, Kushina carefully walked over to Naruto's bedside. The blonde teen was ready to strike her down if necessary. Kushina got on one knee and bowed her head to him.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything. Please come back home, come back! Please." Kushina begged and sobbed. Naruto closed his eyes as he spoke.

"Why? Why should I come back?" Naruto asked her. Kushina's eyes widened before she answered.

"So we can be a family again." Kushina smiled. It was silent for awhile which unnerved her.

"Family? Being a family was loss when Hikari was born. Not only did Minato abandon me, you did as well? Do you really think I want to go back for your selfish reasons? Family, you woke me because of that garbage? Foolish."

* * *

Before Mikoto could speak they all felt a spike in chakra right before a boom was heard and an explosion shook the hideout. Once Izuka regained her bearings she narrowed her eyes before grabbing Tayuya's hand and looking at Mikoto.

"Sorry to leave so soon mother. But I must go." Izuka stated before she and the young girl left in a puff of smoke.

Mikoto gritted her teeth and punched the ground while yelling out a string of curses. She stood and ran a hand through her hair and took deep breaths.

Sighing to herself she ran towards where she heard the explosion and could only hope Kushina and Jiraiya were okay.

As she ran she could see Kushina outside in the middle of the rubble staring up at something with wide eyes. Wondering what was going on she ran faster to her friend till she also entered the ruined clearing.

"Kushina whats going on?" Mikoto asked. Kushina continued to stare upwards, ignoring her in favor of…

"So you're here as well, Mikoto."

Said woman froze and looked upward towards the person standing on the cliff giving them a bored look. Mikoto almost wanted to say Minato but she just couldn't. Even Minato wouldn't have such a bored cold uncaring tone to his voice.

This was no one other than Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. Her best friends eldest child, her eldest childs lover and the very person who massacred the joint Uzumaki Namikaze clan.

"If you two are here does that mean Minato is here as well?" Naruto asked but got no answer before he saw someone walk out of the shadows. His eyes were then set on Jiraiya who stared grimly up at Naruto.

"Oh, so you replaced Minato then, Jiraiya. It makes sense, since Minato is to much of a bitch to leave his office. Pathetic." Naruto scoffed.

"Naruto Namikaze. You are hereby under arrest and must be brought back to Konoha to pay for your crimes. If you come quietly then the council might go easy on you." Jiraiya uttered.

Naruto stared at him with the same disinterested look and spoke.

"And if I refuse?" Naruto wondered his arm resting on the hilt of his Chokuto.

Before Jiraiya could speak Kushina interrupted, causing all eyes on her.

"Please Sochi don't do this! Come back home! Please! If you come back I'll ask Minato to spare you so we can be a family again! You, me, Minato and Hikari! We can be together again please!" Kushina cried out.

In a blur Naruto was gone and standing in front of Kushina with his left arm on her shoulder while his right never left his hilt. His face was impassive as he landed on the ground.

Jiraiya and Mikoto froze as Naruto was at least 2 inches taller than Kushina, but they couldn't make any sudden movements or Naruto could kill in one slice.

He was already faster than they anticipated not to mention he was most likely the one to cause this mess. They wanted to be extra careful since he had the sword in his hand.

Kushina froze in fear and took in the smell of his scent. It relaxed her slightly.

"Didn't I already tell you? We were never a family. Instead of chasing after me, shouldn't you be back in Konoha, taking care of your daughter and husband that I spared on a whim?" Naruto asked coldly, still bored.

Kushina took a deep breath before she replied.

"How can I take care of them when my precious Sochi is nowhere to be found?" Kushina countered. Naruto glanced at her eyes and she did the same.

Naruto gripped his hilt and pulled it out slowly and pointed it at Kushina's back.

"I spared you also on a whim, Kushina. You should have stayed away. Oh well." Naruto muttered. A tear left Kushina's eye before she replied.

"I'm not going to fight you Sochi. I don't hate you and neither does Hikari. We won't fight you." Kushina informed which unknowningly shocked Naruto somewhat before he muttered a pathetic and went for the kill.

But before the blade could even puncture her skin Mikoto blocked it away with her own blade while Jiraiya used a Rasengan to hit Naruto. Imagine their surprise when Jiraiya went directly through Naruto and the latter was perfectly fine.

"You can't hit me…" Naruto muttered before he grasped Kushina's shoulder and threw her away and kicked Mikoto in the stomach, making her skid back with a grunt.

"But I can hit you." Naruto finished. Jiraiya growled and nodded to Mikoto who charged at Naruto with him. Naruto closed his eyes while Jiraiya smirked.

'We got him!' The man thought. Naruto proved his thoughts otherwise.

"That won't work either." Naruto grumbled right before black lightning emitted from his body and surrounded him like a force field. The field started to spread and shocked Jiraiya and Mikoto who screamed in pain.

With a push the two went flying away, tumbling against the ground with smoke coming off their bodies.

Kushina watched as her best friend and her husbands sensei were shocked and thrown away like trash. She wanted to not be angry at Naruto but she couldn't and it showed.

Naruto watched with interest as Kushina's eyes flashed red and stayed that way while red bubbles surrounded her body, forming a cloak of red charka.

His eyes then widened in shock before he narrowed his eyes, staring into her. The two stared at each other before Naruto blinked and was standing in front of kyuubi who was chained to a rock.

The fox growled at him while Naruto looked around. The place was different from Hikari's mindscape. Looking towards the Kyuubi he walked forward.

"How are you here?" Naruto demanded. Kyuubi chuckled before speaking.

"Wouldn't you want to know? But to humor you I am the rest of what is within Kushina. When I was sealed into her a part of our souls merged together but I was able to escape somewhat and grow." Kyuubi explained.

"You also have my chakra within you, Naruto. That is what connects you to your mother and sister besides blood." Kyuubi informed making Naruto eyes wide a bit before he smirked and held out his hand.

"Well then, why not make myself stronger by bringing you along? Here is a technique I have been working on. Soul drain." Naruto announced as his red pupil turned silver and 6 more tomoe were added to his eye and began spinning rapidly.

Kyuubi's eyes widened in shock as he stared into the legendary Doujutsu only the Juubi possessed. That's when he instantly knew that he was in deep shit.

"Deep shit indeed my friend." Naruto agreed right before Kyuubi was beginning to be sucked in. But right before he was gone, he gave Naruto advice.

"Don't kill Hikari, you will regret it."

After the 9 tailed fox within Kushina was gone Naruto scoffed and turned around.

"Does it look like I care?" Were his last words before leaving.

* * *

Naruto blinked again as his Sharingan returned and the chakra around Kushina came to an abrupt halt and disappeared. Her eyes turned back to their dull violet as she fell to the ground, nearly unconscious.

"Kushina!" Jiraiya yelled before he glared and rushed at Naruto. The teen gave a bored stare at him before he swung his sword and re-sheathed it. Jiraiya knew Naruto was aiming to kill and that would be his chest so he maneuvered slightly and it still cost him.

The man screamed in agonizing pain as his arm was severed off above the elbow, only leaving a stump. Naruto grimaced at the man's scream and pointed his open palm at him.

"Shinra tensei." In a blast from an invisible force, Jiraiya went flying and crashing into rubble, however still conscious.

"Jiraiya." Mikoto muttered as she stood shakily and glared holes into Naruto's eyes. Naruto set his eyes on her and was surprised to see her Sharingan form into a straightened version of Izuka's Mangekyou with a Hazard sign behind it.

Naruto realized that was Mikoto's EMS. His eye twitched as black flames appeared next to his feet and her left eye started bleeding. He used shunpo to appear back on the cliff side.

"I've had enough of you all. This time I won't spare you on a whim." Naruto stated coldly before raising his hand. Mikoto, Jiraiya and Kushina, who was barely conscious, all gasped in shock when Naruto's sharingan turned silver and the tomoes morphed into a ripple pattern of rings.

The Rinnegan.

"Chibaku…" Naruto began but before he could finish his wrist was snatched by Orochimaru who had a grim look on his face. Naruto glanced at him and questioned his methods.

"What is the reason for this? I'm about to wipe them off the face of this planet." Naruto growled lowly. Orochimaru let go of his wrist and shook his head.

"That is a bad idea. By doing that you are definitely bringing attention to not only me, but yourself as well. You should have killed them instead of playing with them. It's time to go." Orochimaru ordered.

Naruto grunted as Izuka and Tayuya walked up to him along with Kabuto and Fu. The blonde teen glanced at Kushina who started tearing up, giving him a pleading look. Naruto ignored her and looked towards Jiraiya who was panting and holding his bleeding stump.

He unconsciously burned his severed arm and lastly looked to Mikoto who stared at him with her left eye closed.

"Three years, and you still haven't understand the secrets of the Eternal Mangekyou sharingan. You could be a worthy opponent, Mikoto. Good-bye, Konoha ninja." Naruto muttered before he started burning from the legs up by black flames.

"Naruto wait!" Kushina screamed, but he was already gone with the others. She stared with wide eyes and a gaping mouth, as she watched her son slip out of her fingers.

Mikoto felt the same but was more angry for not able to get any words out to her daughter. To persuade her to come back. The Uchiha woman finally collapsed and as her Sharingan faded away.

Jiraiya who was still in major pain passed out as blood continued to flow out his wound. Kushina had to force herself to forget about her failure at the moment and help her teammates.

As she moved to check on Jiraiya, Kushina vowed to herself…

She would see Naruto again. That's a promise of a lifetime.

* * *

**Well there is the chapter! Sorry it was so short but i had to hurry and update. Anyway, Reveiw!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yo guys! So I decided to update this after Avenger since I have some ideas. But I would like to give a shout out to Ncpfan since he contributed a big part in this chapter and gave me ideas for not only just this chapter, but future chapters to come.**

**You could say were basically co-writing this a bit. Anyway, there's my shout out. Next is Kushina and Hikari.**

**It seems its half and half. People don't want Hikari and Kushina in the harem while others do. To tell you the truth I could care less, I already have future plans for both of them which I will not be telling at this moment.**

**Anyway lets get on to the story shall we?**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

It's been two days since the confrontation with Naruto and the Konoha team were busy resting. With combined efforts, Kushina and Mikoto were able to fix some of the damage to Jiraiya's missing arm. They were both glad they learned under Tsunade or they would only know the basics to Medical Ninjutsu.

Jiraiya and Mikoto were both sleeping soundly below Kushina, who was keeping watch for the night in a tree branch above them. Looking at the crescent moon, she found the night air to be quiet and peaceful.

It was times like these, without the distractions of her companion's movements or voices, which she could meditate on her own thoughts. And at this point in time, her thoughts were singularly focused on her precious Naruto.

Kushina couldn't stop thinking over her brief reunion with her son. Ever since they left Orochimaru's lair after losing Naruto and Izuka, she just kept mulling it over again and again in her mind. She kept thinking about every word he said, every expression on his face, and his tone of voice as he spoke.

She wasn't even sure what it was she was looking for, but she couldn't shake the feeling that there was something that she needed to realize…and a critical piece to that current puzzle was hidden somewhere between the lines of their encounter.

She began playing it over again, hoping to notice something…anything…that might help her to solve her current dilemma. She needed to know what questions she needed to ask and answer. She remembered the first words she'd spoken to him since she'd last seen him in Konoha.

_"I finally found you, I'm not leaving now, Sochi."_

The sheer joy and adulation that she had felt at the moment threatened to overwhelm her just as strongly as it did then, but she kept her composure, continuing the replay the mental recording.

"_So, it's you? What do you want?"_

What was it about that question that bothered her so? He hadn't seen her in some four years, and he asked her what she wanted, which certainly came as a surprise.

But it was the way he asked it…as though getting angry with her was just a waste of his time and energy. Why did that hurt so much? Thinking about it, she would rather he had gotten angry with her and attacked her, but why? A sad frown crossed her features as she realized the answer.

'_Because getting angry with me and attacking me would have shown me that he still cares about what I did to him…'_Kushina thought to herself as she continued to remember, _'…even if he cared in a negative way, I would still matter to him. But his indifference – it's as though I really don't matter anymore. I can't fault him for that, but still…'_

She remembered her tearful apology and pleading to him, hoping and eagerly anticipating a positive response. She also remembered his immediate retort…again with that same icy, almost indifferent tone.

_"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything. Please come back home, come back! Please." Kushina begged and sobbed._

_"Why? Why should I come back?" Naruto asked her._

Her sadness suddenly gave way to determined curiosity. Somehow, she knew that this was especially important to figuring this whole thing out. She narrowed her eyes as she mulled over that simple question again.

As she replayed it over and over again in her mind, she realized that there was something else hidden in the way he asked the question: the bored and indifferent tone was there, to be sure, but…it was as though he was asking her something more. But what was he really asking her?

Thinking she might be able to glean some more clues from the rest of the conversation, she moved forward from the question and remembered what she said and what happened next.

_"So we can be a family again," Kushina smiled._

Then there were those few moments of unnerving silence before he answered. That should have told her something, as well. Given what was said and what happened next, she could only believe that his response was one of surprise, which then turned into cold fury.

But why did that anger him so much? Wasn't it his "lack of family" that drove him to do what he did and leave? If she took away the reason for his leaving, wouldn't that make him want to come back again? As if to answer those questions, his reply forced itself through her thoughts.

_"Family? Being a family was a complete loss when Hikari was born. Not only did Minato abandon me, you did as well? Do you really think I want to go back for your selfish reasons? Family, you woke me because of that garbage? Foolish."_

It had been at that point that he had somehow blown up his room. The explosion had thrown her back into the hallway and hard against the opposite wall.

When she had shaken off the daze, there he was, just staring down at her imperiously, with that same icy, bored indifference that had coated his words. It was as though he regarded her as some kind of insect. His indifference had even been evident towards Jiraiya and Mikoto!

_"So you're here as well, Mikoto…"_

"…_If you two are here does that mean Minato is here as well?…"_

"…_Oh, so you replaced Minato then, Jiraiya. It makes sense, since Minato is too much of a bitch to leave his office. Pathetic…"_

The more she thought about it, the more his coldness and apparent boredom with the whole encounter disturbed her. It was as though they weren't even worth listening to! Had they really driven him that far, beyond even hatred…to the simple point of indifference?

It wasn't just like he thought being angry with them was a waste of his time and energy; it was as though he thought that they didn't even deserve the energy and consideration required to hate them –as though hating people that were so…insignificant to him…was just beneath him.

It went from bad to worse when Jiraiya antagonized him. She replayed her second plea to him once more after Jiraiya had rather arrogantly told him that he was under arrest, followed by his subsequent announcement of his intent to refuse.

_"Please Sochi don't do this! Come back home! Please! If you come back I'll ask Minato to spare you so we can be a family again! You, me, Minato and Hikari! We can be together again please!"_

And then there was his lightning-fast approach to her. She remembered the fright she had felt at his sudden appearance in her personal space…followed by the scent that she found…somehow relaxing, and even a little intoxicating. Putting that aside as unimportant for now, she continued playing out the scene in her mind's eye.

_"Didn't I already tell you? We were never a family. Instead of chasing after me, shouldn't you be back in Konoha, taking care of your daughter and husband that I spared on a whim?"_

There was something else in that near-whisper that she thought she could faintly detect. It was just as cold and icy, but there was an element of viciousness to it.

There was some anger in his tone, after all! Strangely, that gave her some hope – if he could feel, it still mattered to him to some degree. And if it mattered to him, there was still a chance that she could somehow reach him…but how?

She remembered her own response to his question, and the hopeless desperation she felt as she gave it, as though her own family didn't matter if Naruto wasn't a part of it.

That was how she had come to feel in the years since Naruto's departure, but now she was beginning to see just how that truth weighed on her so heavily.

_"How can I take care of them when my precious Sochi is nowhere to be found?"_

She remembered how the tip of his blade felt when Naruto had it positioned just left of center between her shoulder blades, which would have pierced her heart if he had thrust the blade in.

Then…those terrifying words, laced with anger, but the more she thought about it, they were also laced with…hurt? Even…resigned regret?

_"I spared you also on a whim, Kushina. You should have stayed away. Oh well."_

He hadn't even called her "Kaa-san"! He used her name...and the way he said it, again – it sounded as though it was…annoying, for lack of a better word…to use the energy to utter it and address her with any identifiable term at all!

But it didn't match the underlying feelings she could now discern from his tone – was his apparent boredom his attempt to keep his feelings hidden or suppressed? It made sense, now that she could see it a little more clearly, especially with his reaction to what she said next.

_"I'm not going to fight you Sochi. I don't hate you and neither does Hikari. We won't fight you."_

There was a noticeable pause before he uttered, "Pathetic" and began to drive his blade through her back…thankfully, Mikoto parried his blade out of the way before he could drive it any further than a few millimeters. The spot where he had begun to thrust was still tender.

That thought prompted greater sadness within Kushina's heart –her son had intended to kill her at that moment! But there was still the pause – she thought she had heard him gasp softly, but at the time, she had dismissed it as a trick of the wind.

She now knew the she had surprised him; he hadn't expected her to react that way. This gave her further hope that she could still reach him, but again, the question was…how?

And what was it that prompted him to try to kill her? She could now see that there was immense hatred within him towards her, towards Minato and Hikari…he was masking it with indifference!

But if he hated, it meant she mattered! She began to hope that she could build on that! But still, how to reach him? If offering to bring him home to be a family again only angered him, how could she reach him?

She thought more about the encounter from start to finish, hoping to glean more – now that she knew what question she wanted to answer, she needed to answer it. All of her own words immediately came to mind.

_I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, for everything. Please come back home, come back! Please…so we can be a family again…_

_Please Sochi don't do this! Come back home! Please! If you come back I'll ask Minato to spare you so we can be a family again! You, me, Minato and Hikari! We can be together again please!…_

_How can I take care of them when my precious Sochi is nowhere to be found?…_

_I'm not going to fight you Sochi. I don't hate you and neither does Hikari. We won't fight you…_

All of Naruto's responses came flooding forth in her mind as well.

_Why? Why should I come back?…_

_Family? Being a family was a complete loss when Hikari was born. Not only did Minato abandon me, you did as well? Do you really think I want to go back for your selfish reasons? Family, you woke me because of that garbage? Foolish…_

_Didn't I already tell you? We were never a family. Instead of chasing after me, shouldn't you be back in Konoha, taking care of your daughter and husband that I spared on a whim…_

_I spared you also on a whim, Kushina. You should have stayed away. Oh well…_

The more these words kept repeating themselves over and over again, the more Kushina began to realize the hard truth that he was trying to convey to her. What did the idea of being in the Uzumaki-Namikaze family mean to Naruto?

It meant being cast aside as though he was as insignificant as he had made her feel. It meant being robbed of everything important to him – his birthright, his loved ones…hell, his entire childhood! What had they ever done for him? They hadn't even gotten him anything for his birthdays!

They had Kagura banished over what she knew was a fraudulent charge, and she did nothing about it! She saw now exactly what Naruto was saying: the day Hikari was born was the day she and Minato had stopped being his parents…and her plea to come home was to…keep him out of the executioner's chamber and have him live with people who had done nothing but hurt him for most of his life?

And the more she thought about it, Minato didn't even think he'd done anything wrong to Naruto! Her fears began to grow as she realized that there was likely no way that, Naruto and Minato could ever possibly reconcile…and that was entirely Minato's fault! She started to admit to herself that Minato would likely send Naruto to the chopping block if Naruto came back willingly!

She began to shed tears while at the same time mentally slapping herself at her thoughtless stupidity! How could she offer such a ridiculous empty promise like making sure Minato would spare him?

And even if she could, how could the idea of coming back to be part of their family be the slightest bit appealing to him in any way? All they had ever done was hurt him or ignore him!

_"Do you really think I want to go back for your selfish reasons?"_

Remembering that one question brought her the horrible answer she had been looking for. When he was asking her why he should come back, he was really asking something else: What could you have to offer that I could possibly want?

And why would I want anything from you? She realized that it was all too true – why would he want to be in their family again? Why would he want anything to do with them after all they had done to him…and after all that they had failed to do for him?

Her mind began to race in desperation as these realizations weighed on her more and more heavily,

_'It's true – I haven't even thought about him…even in my plea for him to come home! I didn't offer him anything that he might want! I didn't even offer him anything to show how sorry I really am for my part in all of this! But what can I give him that he could want? What can I do to show him that I mean what I said when I wanted him back?'_

The more she thought about this, the more resolute she became in her promise to find him again. He was the only one who could answer those questions, and one way or another, she would get those answers! She had failed as his mother for far too long – just doing what she should have done from the start wouldn't be enough to make it right.

She was now determined to do whatever it took…and then some…to atone for her wrongs against her son. And she wouldn't let anyone, least of all Minato, stand in her way!

For what may well have been the first time ever, she would pursue her precious Naruto with only his best interests in mind – not her family's best interests, not her clan's best interests, not her village's best interests, but Naruto's best interests…and his alone.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Under that very same crescent moon, but several hundred miles away from Kushina, Naruto's thoughts were consumed with the same scenario. But unlike Kushina, remembering the whole encounter brought Naruto nothing but anger and hurt.

He had already demolished the training area with a relentless stream of highly-destructive jutsu. He was currently throwing punches and kicks with lethal force at chakra-reinforced training dummies, imagining the faces of those he hated the most as he did so, allowing him to strike with greater power.

Minato's face was the first target he used, but given his brief reunion with Kushina, he found that her face made him even angrier and more hateful. Her face stuck in his mind as he threw relentless strikes in an effort to vent his anger.

'_Who does she think she is?' _he raged to himself internally, _'Thinking that she has a right to try to talk to me like a mother who loves me after everything that's happened? She acted like she did nothing to me at all! She'll never understand!'_

He continued to punch and kick the training dummies in his path, some of them beginning to splinter despite the chakra-reinforcement seals on them. His face locked in an enraged snarl, he found that he was beginning to pant with the exertion.

'_Asking me to come home and be a family, as though she was doing ME a favor! Offering to have that bastard spare me from death so I can live with people I hate…in a VILLAGE I HATE! How could she possibly have the GALL?'_

His last flurry after that enraging thought gave him the strength to shatter every last training dummy. He was now slightly bent over, his hands on his knees, his knuckles scratched up from splinters.

He was breathing heavily, sweating from the physical exertion. He hadn't been using any chakra in his punches or his kicks – it was all his raw, unadulterated strength.

And yet, despite the effort, he found that the anger and hatred that was coursing through his system hadn't lessened very much. Part of him didn't know why he was so angry at Kushina specifically at that moment.

Even though Minato had done far worse to him than Kushina, he was so angry with her that Minato didn't even register in his thoughts at that moment. Even in his anger, he found himself wondering why that was.

"Are you alright, now?" he heard the familiar voice of Izuka ask from behind him and to his right. He looked at her before turning his gaze downward.

"No…not really," he answered somewhat coldly, though Izuka knew he was only trying to keep his temper in check.

"I know you're not real big on this…" Izuka began with mild apprehension, "…but…talk to me about it."

Naruto brought his gaze back up at her, seeing her concern. He closed his eyes, hung his head and sighed in an effort to center himself at least somewhat.

Looking back up at her, he began calmly, though his anger could still be heard in his tone,

"Who does that bitch think she is, trying to bring me back to a place I hate, and thinking that saving me from prison or execution and asking me to live with people that I hate…is…hell, I don't know, some act of…magnanimous generosity? And then, Orochimaru has the audacity to keep me from carrying out my vengeance! She deserved to die, right then!"

Izuka raised her eyebrows in thought and nodded, "You're right, Naru-kun, and yeah, I found myself wondering the exact same thing about Kushina's offer. But honestly…"

Naruto squinted at her, giving her his full attention, "…she was being sincere about it all. I don't know if she's insensitive, thoughtless or just plain stupid, but…she seemed to mean what she said."

Naruto looked downward and away as he responded, "Well, too little, too damn late."

"Naru-koi, there's more to this, isn't there?" Izuka asked insightfully.

Naruto closed his eyes, his facial features softening as he nodded slowly, "Yeah, there is. For some reason, I'm…" he clenched his fists, gritted his teeth and growled out, "…angrier at her than I've ever been…" his face relaxed once more as he opened his hands back up,

"…but right now, I'm even angrier with her than I've ever been with Minato, and while both of them were horrible to me…Minato was far worse, and I've always hated him more than her. I don't know why that's so different now!" he finished as he raised his voice in frustration.

"She had the nerve to act as though she loved me. Calling me her 'precious sochi', what a joke! And then to tell me that she 'doesn't hate me and neither does Hikari'…please, they have no right to hate me and they never did! They're the ones who did all that to me! I certainly didn't matter to her before I slaughtered her relatives and left, so what changed?"

Izuka sighed sadly and answered his rhetorical question, "She's the only one who can answer that, Koi. Maybe it took something so extreme like slaughtering your clans to wake her up and make her realize just how heartless and wrong her treatment of you was. Maybe she blames herself for what you did, I don't know."

Naruto, despite being slightly annoyed that she answered a question that she knew was rhetorical, couldn't help but give pause to her words. It was true – Kushina was the only person that could explain herself to him. Despite his anger and hatred, he felt more and more compelled to know the answer to that question, meaning that he would have to speak to that…woman…again!

He began to realize that his desire to see her again, not to kill her but to talk to her, despite his anger and hatred, actually made him angrier than anything else.

"You know, Izu-hime, I think the thing that makes me angrier than anything else is the fact that I want to talk to her again and get some answers instead of just being able to drop it and kill her without a second thought. It also bothers me that…"

"when I moved to kill her, she made no attempt to defend herself or stop me. I…I guess it just brought back the times where I remembered that all I ever wanted as a child was my parents' love…particularly my mother's."

Izuka walked up to him and came to his side, putting her arm around his waist in a soothing manner. He continued, "I thought I had buried those desires, and I guess that…the thing I'm the most angry about is that they're still there, and I can't help but feel that way, despite the fact that I'll never be able to see that woman as my mother. Arggh, I just don't know…"

"It's okay, Naru-koi…" Izuka interrupted him softly,

"…you don't have to figure it all out right now. But I do think that you need to get your answers from Kushina. We're performing the operation in just a couple of short weeks.

We can make sure that word gets to Konoha, and we can even plant some intel as to our basic location. I can guarantee that Minato-teme will send a team out, and if my guess is right, Kushina will demand to be placed on it. We can get her alone then, you can find out what you need to know, and you can do whatever you want from there."

"Yeah, I guess that's the best plan for now…" Naruto looked back up at Izuka and smiled lovingly, "…thank you so much, Koiishi."

Izuka smiled and gently kissed Naruto, "Come on, let's go back. Our daughter's waiting for us, and she's got to be worried sick about her tou-chan."

In better spirits, the pair of them made their way back to their base and to Tayuya, Naruto's anger and hatred put aside for the time being.

* * *

_**Two days later, Konoha, Hokage office**_

"WHAT!"

That scream was heard through almost the entire village. The scream came from the Hokage office and the source, Minato Namikaze.

In the Hokage office was, Tsunade, Minato, Sarutobi and the group that engaged Naruto.

Tsunade had a grim expression her face as she stared at her teammates missing appendage while Minato stared wide eyed at his sensei and wife.

"You engaged Naruto and he did that?!" Sarutobi demanded. Jiraiya nodded while Mikoto frowned.

"Jiraiya-sama is lucky. Because Naruto wasn't aiming to take off his arm, he was aiming to sever Jiraiya-sama in half." Mikoto stated. Minato sat back in his chair as he stared at Kushina who was looking at the ground.

"So you mean to tell me, that Naruto was able to take on not one but three highly experienced S-rank ninja and come out with not even a speck of dirt?" Minato demanded, all three flinching at his cold tone.

"You don't understand Minato! Naruto has improved vastly over the three years, We clearly underestimated him!" Jiraiya defended while Tsunade scoffed at him.

"No, it's just that you three have gotten soft. The kid is low Kage level at best. Why the old man gave him a SS-rank is beyond me. I'm sure it was Orochimaru who took you down not…"

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND!" Kushina screamed glaring at her sensei. Tsunade was gaping at Kushina who took a deep breath.

"It was Naruto, I'm 100% positive. We should be thanking Orochimaru for coming in when he did." Kushina scowled slightly. Mikoto nodded before Minato gave her a look that meant explain.

"After Naruto toyed and brutally beat us," Mikoto scowled before continuing.

"He was about to use a jutsu that would have destroyed the area." Mikoto stated.

"That's not all. Naruto showed us he possessed the legendary Rinnegan. Minato, your son is the chosen one. The one who could either wreak havoc on the world or be it's savior. I'm thinking it's most likely the former." Jiraiya frowned.

Seeing those eyes on Naruto scared him to death. The last time he saw those eyes were on his student Nagato, but to his knowledge, he was dead. Jiraiya believed Nagato would be the one to save this world, but if he was dead, and Naruto was able to gain the Rinnegan, that only meant the world was doomed.

Everyone else was wide eyed. To think that Naruto, of all people, would gain the Rinnegan. It was simply unbelievable.

Minato scowled and cursed mentally. If Naruto possessed the Rinnegan that meant his power would be greater than his and he was the greatest Hokage ever, not to mention the fastest person alive.

If Naruto truly did have the Rinnegan, perhaps Minato could offer him something that would let him stay in the village, granting Konoha more power and still staying as the strongest village.

Since the massacre on both Namikaze and Uchiha clan, Konoha's forces vastly decreased in power. The Uzumaki clan's Fuinjutsu and the Uchiha's Sharingan was a great asset to Konoha. Now they only had 3 Fuinjutsu specialists and 1 Sharingan user and a Sharingan user hopeful.

Minato however was grateful the Hyuuga clan was still intact. It would look even more bad if Konoha lost the Hyuuga clan. At the moment and possibly for more years to come, the Hyuuga clan was the strongest clan within Konoha.

Minato sighed and spoke his thoughts.

"Okay, so we lost Fu. That is probably even worse than you guys engaging Naruto. Fu has information on Konoha's weaknesses, defenses and all sorts. Our priority now is to find Fu, kill him and possibly find Naruto. Now you all deserve rest, Sensei get that checked out by Tsunade. All dismissed besides my wife." Minato ordered.

The all nodded and left, only leaving Kushina and Minato in the room. The two stared at each other for a long while before Minato spoke.

"Did you speak to him?" Minato asked. Kushina gave a nod, her eyes not meeting his. Minato raised a brow.

"What did you talk about?" Minato asked. Kushina was silent, Minato lost his patience and snapped at her.

"Damn it Kushina! Tell me what you talked about! I deserve to know as he is my son too!" Minato yelled, deciding to pull that card. Kushina froze as she replayed those last words in her head.

"Your son too? If you really cared that he was your son, then why didn't you come with us?! Why didn't you help me bring back our son Minato?!" Kushina cried, tears falling from her eyes.

Minato gave a small flinch but kept quiet. Kushina sniffed and wiped her eyes before speaking.

"Yes I talked to him. I found him in his room sleeping, his back to me. He knew I was there though and told me to go away." Kushina started. Minato paid close attention so he would know what he could and could not use when he saw his son.

"After I told him I wasn't leaving without him, he sighed at me. As if I were a waste of his time. I apologized for all I did to him and begged for him to come back. I begged so we could be a family again. But…he shook me off. His tone was bored and uncaring, not to mention cold." Kushina shivered slightly.

"He told me we were never a family. That after Hikari was born was when his life became hell. You and I abandoned him for his sister, he told me that my reasons for bringing him back was selfish and that the prospect of being a family was complete utter garbage." Kushina spat in sadness and anger.

She looked up and glared at Minato who was in his own thoughts.

"Naruto wants to destroy us, he doesn't want to come back at all! But I won't give up! I will bring him back home!" Kushina vowed. Minato nodded along with her, a smile on his face.

"Yes we will bring him back to Konoha." Minato stated but his smile was wiped off his face when Kushina shook her head.

"No. Konoha is not his home. His home is a place where he feels wanted and loved, a place when he is being thought of constantly. You only want Naruto back for your own reasons, not because he is your son. I will bring my son back home, whether you help me or not." Kushina growled before leaving the room.

Minato was appalled before his frowned deepened. He believed Kushina was wrong. Konoha was Naruto's home, whether the boy liked it or not. Minato was the boys father, and if he didn't want to listen to Kushina. Then he would force Naruto to listen to him and do what he says. Now it was only the matter of tracking him.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde teen was currently walking down next to a river stream, not to far from the base. His face was set into an impassive expression as he walked, his thoughts still on his encounter with the group from Konoha.

Naruto replayed the battle and his meeting with Kyuubi in his head. He easily took down Jiraiya without the use of his Doujutu, however he was surprised to see that Jiraiya had the ability to dodge his Celestial slash at least somewhat.

Naruto planned on killing one of them and let the other two relay the message to Minato. The blonde then thought of his conversation with Kyuubi.

'Hime-chan, is what he said true? Did I really have his chakra?" Naruto asked. Himekara nodded with a slight frown.

"Yes. Kushina carried you for ten months due to her being a jinchuriki, and within those ten months, Kyuubi's chakra was being integrated in your system. You don't have another set of coils, yours are just really big, really really big. About the size of 4 kage's combined." Himekara answered.

"And now?" Naruto asked. His inner tenant was silent till she spoke.

"When you were born you already had high levels, Anbu captain at best. When you were five your coils was about low Kage level, they kept growing over time before you hit thirteen. At that time they were about high Kage level. Now, beyond that." Himekara finished.

Naruto nodded before he spoke.

"And my control?" Naruto asked. The Uchiha was silent before she answered his question.

"Mid to high Kage level." Himekara told him making him smirk a bit. He was practically the strongest being on the earth at the moment. Giving her his thanks, Naruto focused in front of him.

The teen was now currently standing in front of the opening of a cave. Stepping inside he walked through the darkness till he hit a door. He pressed his hand on the door and walked inside to see a large room.

It had a queen sized bed, a desk and other survival essentials. Naruto looked around till someone came out of the bathroom to reveal his old sensei, Kagura.

"Naruto-kun, what are you doing here?" Kagura asked in surprise as she walked over to him. Naruto smiled and gave her a chaste kiss before he answered her question.

"It's time. I need you to take care of Tayuya while Izuka and I handle business." Naruto informed. Kagura gave a nod.

"Then what?" Kagura asked. Naruto sighed as he ran his hand through his blonde locks. After a few moments he spoke once more.

"You are going to Ame, there is something I need to…take care of after. Izuka and Tayuya will be going with you." Naruto explained softly. Kagura gave him a confused look.

"And what about you? Where will you go?" She wondered. Naruto closed his eyes and remained silent for a few minutes.

"I had an encounter with Kushina a couple weeks ago. I plan on confronting her after Orochimaru is dead. After I'm done with her, I will head over to Ame. Now I must go, Orochimaru might get suspicious, I will see you soon, Kagu-chan." Naruto smiled, kissing her forehead before he left.

Kagura had a small smile on her face before she frowned. She could feel the dark negative energy and aura around Naruto, it was…tamed to say the least but it still practically screamed death.

'I hope whatever is wrong with you will be fixed soon, Naruto-kun.' Kagura thought before she started packing her things.

* * *

**Two days later**

Naruto and Izuka sat in the Indian position in the meditating room, both of their eyes closed. They already dropped off Tayuya with Kagura, now it was time for action.

Izuka would handle Kabuto and Fu while Naruto dealt with Orochimaru. After she was done she would then set all the prisoners free but put them under her command with her Sharingan.

After she would let them free and would call them all to Ame in the next two weeks. Naruto had plans for them and it had to deal with Konoha.

Both of them opened their eyes very slowly to reveal their pulsing and glowing EMS. A few seconds later the two Doujutsu reverted back to their normal eyes.

Naruto and Izuka stood and stretched both eager and anxious to get started. Naruto pulled Izuka close to him and gave her a long and passionate kiss much to her joy.

The two stayed like that for about five minutes before they pulled apart. Izuka smiled and hugged her love close.

"Don't die. I don't know what I would do without you, and I'm sure Tayu-chan would not know either." Izuka whispered softly. Naruto chuckled lightly before he kissed her forehead.

"I won't. Orochimaru is weak, I won't die. Promise of a life time." Naruto grinned making Izuka blush a bit with a smile. She gave him a nod before they picked up their blades and left the room.

The two entered the hall way, both of them facing opposite ways. Naruto faced left while Izuka faced the right.

"I'll see you soon, Izu-hime." Naruto whispered. She gave a nod.

"Same, Naru-koi. Make sure he suffers." Izuka smiled. Naruto smirked, his sharingan spinning rapidly.

"I'll make sure of it." Was Naruto's last statement before he jetted off, Izuka following his example seconds after.

* * *

**With Orochimaru**

The snake Sannin was currently in his bed coughing up a lung and sweating buckets.

'Damn it! I didn't expect this body to reject me so soon! I only have a few days till the transfer, but who am I going to chose? Izuka or Naruto? It will have to be Naruto-kun considering he cares to much for his daughter and lover. But he won't go willingly.' Orochimaru thought with a grimace.

'But I still need them! Damn what to…' His thoughts were cut short when a black thin spear of lightning tore through the wall and headed towards him.

Orochimaru was lucky enough to jump out the bed before the blade hit him. After doing the tuck and roll it was dead silent before the wall was suddenly chopped up into many pieces and fell to the ground.

The snake sannin was not surprised to see Naruto standing in front of the cut up wall with an impassive look on his face.

"Naruto-kun, what is the meaning of this?" Orochimaru demanded softly. Naruto smirked as he answered.

"You're useless to me and my family. You're a danger to the Akatsuki and my own plans." Naruto stated. Orochimaru's eyes widened at the former before he glared and used the tiger sign with one hand.

He expected Naruto to fall to his knees in pain, clawing at his neck where the curse mark was. But instead, all the Sannin got was a evil smirk.

"Why isn't the curse mark working?" Orochimaru wondered, shock on his face. Naruto chuckled before he replied.

"You should pay more attention to you're subordinates, Orochi-chan. I know when you have your momentarily spasms due to the body rejecting you. I took that information and used it to free me, Tayuya and Izuka." Naruto explained.

"But how? If all three of you did it at the same time I would have felt something wrong!" Orochimaru stated. Naruto nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I agree. But guess what, we didn't do it at the same time. Instead we did it separately, hours maybe even days apart. Tayuya was the first to go, then Izuka and just recently, me." Naruto finished.

Orochimaru growled before he stood shakily. Naruto's smirk was still in place before he spoke.

"Your luck has run out Orochimaru. The only reason Izuka and I joined you was to refine our skills. And who better to go to than the legendary Sannin Orochimaru himself? All we needed to do was bribe you with our eyes and like we thought, you jumped at the chance. Now, I'm done speaking to you, time to die!" Naruto's smirk fell to a growl as he lunged at the sannin.

Orochimaru gritted his teeth as he couldn't move and Naruto was fast. Opening his jaw widely something leapt out of his mouth just as Naruto sliced off his head.

Once Naruto realized he hit shedded skin he straightened and looked back at the giant snake like creature behind him. It's scales were other white snakes, it's eyes glaring at him with wild black hair on it's head.

"So this is your true form. No wonder they call you white snake. You're not even human. Disgusting." Naruto scowled. The creature hissed at him.

"Nnnnaaaarrruuuttooo, yyyooouuu wiilllll ggiiivveee meeee yyyyooouurrr BBBOODDYY!" The snake lunged at Naruto who just stood there.

Before the snake got to close Naruto swung his sword vertically with a cool impassive look. The white snake froze in it's spot before it appeared to be sliced in half vertically.

Naruto watched as it fell to the ground with purple blood spilling out on the floor. His gaze then snapped behind him as he jumped away from the multiple snakes trying to kill him.

The teen was cautious of the blood on the floor and jumped back into the other room. Where he saw Orochimaru come from the shadows with a smirk on his face.

"Oh dear, didn't expect you to finish it so easily." Orochimaru chuckled. Naruto remained impassive before his Sharingan started to spin. Going through a blur of hand signs and cocking his head back Naruto blew out 3 pure white hot dragon flames.

Orochimaru frowned as he barely dodged the flames and stretched out his body to attack Naruto. But the teen wouldn't have it and jumped through the ceiling with Orochimaru after him.

Naruto landed on the roof top as Orochimaru's top half slithered out of the hole he made. The blonde watched carefully as Orochimaru forced his jaw to unhinge.

The boy grunted as a second Orochimaru leaped out the firsts mouth to strike at Naruto. But the blonde was able to whip out his sword and block Orochimaru's Kusanagi.

"Your body will be mine!" Orochimaru growled as snakes shifted out of his back to strike at Naruto who grunted and kicked Orochimaru's head away.

The snake man stood up and glared at Naruto hard. Naruto stood there watching him with a impassive gaze. Orochimaru then roared as he sent out his snakes to attack.

Naruto sucked his teeth before his Sharingan shifted to his Rinnegan. Making a single seal the air turned cold and a bit misty.

Orochimaru watched as several wolves made out of ice started killing his snakes. On pure instinct Orochimaru ducked and parried Naruto's blade with his own.

But that was a mistake if the smirk on the teens face was any indication.

"Chidori Nagishi!" Naruto yelled as the black lighting emitted from his body and shocked Orochimaru. The man screamed as volts of lighting coursed through his body.

But much to Naruto's annoyance, Orochimaru started turning brown before Naruto realized it was a mud clone. The boy jumped back and readied his Chokuto.

His eyes darted around to search for his opponent but he couldn't see nor sense Orochimaru's chakra till something grabbed his ankles and tried pulling him down however Naruto was able to use substitution with a leaf not so far away.

Orochimaru who tried dragging Naruto underground was a little put out that Naruto was able to substitute with a leaf. His eyes widened in surprise as he noticed the leaf ready to explode.

"Katsu!" Naruto yelled as the leaf exploded in Orochimaru's face. Naruto stood straight before he glanced behind him and blocked the giant snakes attack with his sword.

The blonde was sure glad his Chokuto was made out of adamantium or he would have to find a new sword.

Naruto glared at the snake before it was impaled by a dozen Crystal spikes. After slicing it's mouth he ducked under Orochimaru's swing and stabbed his sword in the ground before he lifted himself up and kicked Orochimaru away with both feet.

The snake sannin stumbled back and tried coming back even stronger but couldn't due to Naruto blurring through hand signs and blowing out a thin but intense flames right at him.

Orochimaru was lucky he was able to use a replacement but not escape without some burns to his skin. He was a few yards away from the Clan murderer and was grunting and hissing in pain from the damage Naruto was able to cause on him.

He quickly realized that he was barely able to even lay a scratch on the boy! How could that be?! He was Orochimaru! One of the strongest and feared people on the planet! Hell! Throughout history! He was Immortal!

There was no way some clan reject was able to best him in anything! Orochimaru vowed to have his body and by the end of this fight, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze would be no more!

With those thoughts in his head Orochimaru stood up groggily, glaring at Naruto who looked at him with a bored expression. It Infuriated Orochimaru to no end! That same bored impassive look, as if he wasn't even worth his time!

Only Kushina Namikaze deserved that look! Not Orochimaru of the Sannin, the white snake!

Naruto hopped off his sword and picked it up from the ground and remained bored. In his mind however he was coming up with ways to keep toying with Orochimaru and end it at the same time.

Orochimaru glared harder at Naruto and bit his thumbs. A smirk made away on the mans face as he saw Naruto frown slightly.

"Summoning jutsu!" Orochimaru yelled as he slammed his hands on the ground, summoning the boss of the snake contract, Manda.

"Orochimaru! What is the meaning of this? Why have you summoned me?" Manda demanded with a hiss. The smoke disappeared to reveal the purple and black snake boss with Orochimaru standing on his head.

"I need you to help me be rid of this boy!" Orochimaru spat as he was not in the mood for Manda's defiance. Manda looked towards Naruto who still had the impassive look on his face.

"So, you have finally shown your true colors, Naruto." Manda hissed, a wry smile made a way on Manda's face. Naruto gave a nod while Orochimaru remained confused.

"Give me you're best shot, and I will allow it." Manda nodded. Naruto smirked and nipped his thumb and went through a set of hand signs.

After slamming his hand down on the ground, he was engulfed in white smoke. Orochimaru was confused to why Naruto was able to summon when Manda was the boss.

"Manda what is…" Said snake had to dodge out the way when a long appendage tried snapping his neck. The pitch black appendage quickly retracted as the smoke revealed it's contents.

Orochimaru was surprised to see a giant black basilisk with golden slitted snake like eyes and sharp fangs. It was just as long as Manda if not a few more yards. Two short pointy horns protruded right above the eyebrows.

"You summoned me, Naruto-sama." The giant snake hissed glancing to his summoner who sat on his head. Naruto nodded with a bored look.

"Yes Salazar, Manda has allowed the Slytherin clan to fight for power. If we win, you are the new boss. Fight till Manda is down or dead." Naruto ordered.

A glint appeared in Salazar's eyes before he asked about his masters plans.

"I'm going to kill Orochimaru, so he is mine." Naruto informed, earning a short curt nod.

"Yes Naruto-sama." Salzar grinned evilly before he charged at Manda who hissed and charged back.

* * *

**With Izuka**

The Uchiha woman was making her way down the halls at moderate speed when she heard a explosion and the ground shook a bit. She stopped and turned her head a bit.

'Naruto-koi must have started. Don't die on me.' Izuka thought before she continued on with her mission. She came down to the lab to find Kabuto coming out with a confused look on his face.

"Izuka, what's going on?" Kabuto wondered. Izuka smirked and before Kabuto even realized it his head fell to the ground with his body following seconds after, a geyser of his blood shooting out of his headless neck.

"Sorry Kabuto, but you're usefulness is no longer needed." Izuka stated before she moved on to her next target. As she ran through the halls she could hear the sound of battle behind and sometimes above her.

Izuka tried steeling herself to not worry about her love but couldn't help not too. She honestly knew Naruto was way stronger than Orochimaru. But Izuka thought he was being way to cocky and arrogant and that could cost him greatly.

Shaking her head, she put those thoughts in the back of his mind. Himekara was with him so she would be able to protect him.

The Uchiha woman stopped as she saw Fu wondering the halls before he spotted her.

"Is something going on? Are we being attacked?" Fu wondered. Izuka nodded before he sharingan activated and spun rapidly, trapping him a Genjutsu.

Izuka moved to kill him but then thought about his status. He was probably a jonin, and he was from Konoha. The meant he must knew something about that prick Minato and Konoha's status. Nodding to herself, her Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan activated.

Izuka quickly transferred Fu to her pocket dimension with Kamui before she silently wished Naruto luck before using Kamui herself to leave.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The battle between Salazar and Manda was over, with the former being the victor. Manda was nearly dead, still alive enough to declare Salazar the boss of the snake clan.

Naruto and Orochimaru were not too far away with the latter gasping for air with multiple burn wounds on his person. The only thing that showed Orochimaru got to Naruto was the teen's ripped shirt, leaving him shirtless.

Orochimaru glared at Naruto with the most evil and hate filled glare ever. Naruto continued to give him that look of unimportance and it no longer annoyed him, it infuriated him!

Gaining his body no longer mattered. What mattered was leaving the battle alive or winning. At least kill Naruto, he could always be reborn but still, Orochimaru didn't want to take his chances with how much this kid knew already.

The snake man stood groggily and nearly fell back to the ground, but only his will held him up as he glared into Naruto's eyes.

"I will kill you, Uzumaki, that is a promise!" Orochimaru hissed at him. Naruto smirked before he spoke.

"You are a fool Orochimaru. Did you actually think you had the power to beat me? I am practically Kami. I needed you to refine my skills. You are nothing compared to my power." Naruto stated.

Orochimaru screamed and his body exploded into a growing white scaly creature.

Naruto watched with bare interest as he gazed up at Orochimaru's most powerful technique. The 8 branches technique. Naruto allowed Orochimaru to use this jutsu at the moment because he knew Izuka was safe.

The teen watched as the monster kept growing till it was much bigger than Manda and Salazar. The beast hissed and glared at him, seeking him as an enemy.

Naruto closed his eyes and remained still as he summoned on his power.

'This is it Hime-chan, our transcendence from snake…' Naruto began as Himekara smirked.

'To Wolf.' She finished right before a black grayish aura surrounded Naruto as he opened his eyes, revealing his EMS which had a small vortex surrounding the star.

The beast watched as a light black almost grey samurai with red glowing eyes and a creepy demonic looking mask with bull horns and eye slits where you could see it's red piercing glowing eyes. (Think Ichigo's full Hollow mask)

The spirit warrior wore the samurai armor Madara and the Shodaime wore. It had a long sword with a Swastika cross guard and 10 chain links attached to the butt cap. Also as a weapon was the Uchiha battle around its neck was 10 glowing red Magmata's and behind it was 10 flailing tails.

The Susanoo grew till it matched the same size as it's opponent, both glaring into each others eyes. Naruto stared at the 8 headed snake and silently ordered his Susanoo to draw out it's sword.

As Susanoo drew the sword the snake snapped at it only to have 3 of its heads cut off due to Susanoo swinging the sword quickly. Susanoo then quickly drew the fan and smacked the snake back with it.

The snake hissed before the middle head opened it's mouth, allowing a regenerated Orochimaru to come out.

Naruto's eye twitched as he watched the grotesque scene.

"That's nasty." Naruto muttered as Orochimaru laughed manically.

"Such power! And it will all soon be mine! HAHAHAHA!" Orochimaru cackled as Susanoo sheathed it's blade and strapped the fan back on it's back due to Naruto's silent order.

Naruto then had his spirit guardian point it's right pointer finger at Orochimaru and the snakes. The man stopped laughing as he gazed at the black chakra ball with black lightning buzzing around it.

"Juubi Imari." Naruto whispered. Without a second to waste the ball of pure destruction was released in to a ray beam form, wiping Orochimaru off the face of the earth. Once the light died down, nothing was seen or left of the snake sannin.

Nodding to himself Naruto deactivated his EMS and Susanoo before he fell to his knee's gasping for breath.

'Baka! I know you were trying to show off but Orochimaru was not worth that much! Susanoo and Imari? You're low on chakra, and within the next hour or so you will pass out.' Himekara informed.

'Do I have enough chakra for Kamui?' Naruto asked as he tried standing straight.

'Not much, the most you have is to the nearest village a couple miles away, but not enough to warp to Ame.' Himekara answered. Naruto grunted before he took a deep breath and activated his Sharingan before he warped away.

* * *

**Shini village**

A black worm hole appeared at the entrance of Shini village before a shirtless blonde man walked out before he fell to the ground unconscious.

Those who witnessed this were beyond shocked at what just happened. Those who witnessed this were three kids of only 10 years old. Two boys and a girl.

"Hey! Is he okay?" The first boy asked. His friends shrug their shoulders and ran to go check. The girl tried to listen for a heartbeat and was relieved when she heard something.

"Hey guys he's still alive, come on we have to take him to the hut." The girl informed.

"Are you sure Kairi? I mean we don't even know who this guy is." The second boy warned. The first boy smacked the seconds head in response.

"Stop being such a prick Riku, who cares if this guy is a bad guy, just help me carry him." The first boy said as he ran over to Naruto's left side and tried lifting him up with Kairi's help.

Riku sighed and rubbed his head before he ran over to help his friends. The three were able to carry Naruto somewhat and dragged him over to their hut, making sure to stay away from the adults.

After they got him into the hut, they dragged Naruto over and laid him in the first boys bed while Kairi went to go fetch some water.

"Sora what do we do when this guy wakes up?" Riku asked his friend. The boy Sora shrugged as he stared at Naruto's somewhat peaceful and impassive visage.

'I know I have seen him before, I know I have but…' Sora shook his head before answering Riku.

"No clue, lets just hope he is grateful for us saving him. Riku, does he look familiar to you?" Sora asked. Riku raised a brow and looked closely at Naruto before narrowing his eyes.

"He looks like…" His eyes widened along with Sora's as they figured it out. Both turned to each other as Kairi walked back in.

"The Yondaime Hokage!" Kairi looked confused at them before she looked at Naruto and noticed the similarities between the Yondaime and him.

They both had that spiky blonde hair and the same facial structure but that didn't mean anything. But it put her more on edge a bit to see that someone who looked liked the Yondaime was in her home.

She felt a bit better to know that the Yondaime was much older than this guy and couldn't have been the man himself.

"It doesn't matter now. We will get our answers when he wakes up, now stop bothering him." Kairi ordered as she shoved Riku and Sora out the room.

"But this is my room!" Sora protested but was ignored as the door was shut in his face. The blonde boy grumbled before he walked off, leaving Kairi alone with the unconscious Naruto.

* * *

**Two days later.**

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as he took a deep breath. The last thing he remembered was destroying Orochimaru and using Kamui to get away from the sight. After that, everything went black.

He sat up and looked around to see he was in some kind of shelter. He sniffed to find out this area was unfamiliar to him. His eyes snapped to the door when it opened revealing a red headed girl who blinked in surprise.

After a few moments she eye smiled at him before speaking.

"Hello, I'm glad to see you're awake. You've been out for about 2 days now." Kairi informed. Naruto blinked in confusion before nodding.

"I see, and you were the one who took care of me?" Naruto asked in a calm kind voice. Kairi mentally sighed in relief before nodding physically.

"Hai, we found you at the gates of our village. You just came out of nowhere and passed out." Kairi stated. Naruto nodded and tried to move his body but couldn't meaning he was still a bit drained.

"I wouldn't move, you had some minor wounds on you but I was able to heal them, but you seem to be suffering from something else." Kairi explained.

"Thank you, I'm suffering from a case of Chakra exhaustion." Naruto informed. Kairi's eyes widened before she spoke.

"You're a ninja?" She asked with a hint of awe. Naruto nodded as he took notice of her.

"Cool, I always wanted to be ninja but I don't know the first thing to it besides Chakra." Kairi stated with a small frown. Naruto was silent before he replied.

"Where are you're parents? I would like to meet them." Naruto informed but frowned when he noticed her frown deepen.

"I don't have any parents. I live here with my two best friends whose parents are dead too. About 3 years ago Konoha ninja raided our village and killed lots of people. Sora, Riku and my parents were some of those people." Kairi explained.

Naruto was a bit surprised to find this out and gave a quiet apology.

"No one takes care of you guys?" Naruto asked with narrowed eyes. Kairi shook her head with a small scowl.

"No. Ever since the first raid the villages have been bitter and only worry about themselves. We can barely get food just to live on." Kairi answered.

Naruto closed his eyes but opened them when a boy with spiky dirty blonde hair and blue eyes burst in the room.

"Kairi! Riku is in trouble!" Sora shouted. Kairi blinked before she stood up.

"What happened?" She asked. Sora took a couple of deep breaths but he was still panicked.

"Well it was time to go get some food and since the shop owner's prices are too high today we had to try and steal some. But the owner was prepared and attacked us, Riku is barely holding up and I had to come get you! Lets go Riku is still out there!" Sora yelled as he and Kairi ran out leaving Naruto.

Naruto was silent before he stood up and walked out the hut to follow the panicked kids. After he silently followed them he was greeted to the sight of a ten year old boy with long silver hair on the ground beaten.

"And take that you little punk!" a villager grinned as he stomped on Riku's thighs.

"STOP IT PLEASE! YOU'RE HURTING HIM!" Kairi screamed as she ran to her friend only to be back handed away by the owner.

"Shut up girl! I have had enough of you and you're silly friends stealing my goods! It's time you all were punished!" The owner grinned evilly.

"How pathetic."

Everyone stopped and turned to see Naruto who was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed and eyes closed, his face impassive.

"Who are you?!"

"And who are you calling pathetic?!"

Naruto opened his eyes revealing his Sharingan. They all gasped as they saw the cursed eyes that the raides had three years ago.

"I'm calling all of you pathetic. Beating on helpless kids, what kind of adult goes full out on a child? Pathetic." Naruto muttered as he stepped off the wall and walked towards them.

"I'll show you! YOU DEMON!" The villager yelled as he charged at Naruto. The blonde stopped walking and simply waited for the man to come at him.

Once he was close Naruto just kneed his stomach with barely any force. The man gasped in pain and coughed up a glob of blood but suddenly his chest exploded causing blood to rain around them.

Naruto kept his eyes on the store owner who was now in full panic attack along with the other witnesses.

After bringing down his knee, he let the dead body drop and continued walking.

The villagers wanted to scream and run away in fear but that was what was keeping them frozen. Pure fear. They knew that if they ran, he would catch them. But he was already upon them. The only thing they could do now, was beg and plead for mercy.

Naruto ignored their pleas, instead he blurred out of sight and appeared in front of the barely conscious Riku. Seconds later all the villagers within the area all fell dead with their chests exploding.

Kairi and Sora were beyond shocked at the horrific scene. They were also terrified and wanted to beg for their lives but they realized Naruto didn't even register them in his path.

Naruto picked Riku up and turned around and started walking back to the hut. A few moments later he stopped and turned his head and looked back at the two kids.

"Are you coming or not?" Naruto smiled a bit before he moved on with the last two following him without hesitation.

* * *

**So there is the 5th chapter! How do you like them apples! I think this was actually the first chapter with so much action, hell ya! I can't wait for the new chapter of Naruto, I wanna see how Obito survived. Hell I want to find out why Madara was still alive!**

**Anyway, see ya later! REVIEW!**


	7. Chapter 7

**YO! So hows it going? Good? Good. Anyway here is a new update for Nidaime Juubi. Seems like it's getting popular hunh? Never thought it would be this big you know. **

**Anyway, I got some reviews about the kingdom hearts group. Nothing really special, I was just watching my brother play the game and I thought, hey! I could use them!**

**Their really supposed to be a second Ame orphan team. Now on to Naruto. So most were disappointed on how he took out Orochimaru and passed out. **

**First off, Naruto could have killed Orochimaru immediately. He could have used Chibaku tensei or just Susanoo and be done with it. But he got a bit arrogant and wanted to show Orochimaru the true extent to his powers.**

**He passed out because of chakra exhaustion, not injuries from Orochimaru. I know Naruto seemed a bit immature but hey, he got to show off against a Sannin and not many could say that so he showed off.**

**I can not promise it won't happen again. And don't worry about him getting a I am god complex like pein because that shit pisses me off. He is just a guy with powerful eyes, that doesn't mean you are god. Fucking prick.**

**Anyway, I'll be knocking that doush down a few inches later. Now on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Amegakure**

Izuka Uchiha walked into a room with an impassive face. However her thoughts were running rampant as she was thinking about Naruto and where he was. Also she was a bit scared to meet Tobi who claims to be Madara.

Whenever she had made contact with him, Naruto was by her side keeping her safe. But now that he was no where to be found she was anxious and scared.

Tayuya was with Kagura back in their rooms. After leaving Orochimaru's base with Fu, she left to find Tayuya and Kagura. Once she did they made their way to Ame where they met the Akatsuki member Konan.

Konan gave them rooms before Izuka was called by Tobi. She entered the office and saw the office windows open and walked through there also.

Not far from where she stood was a crouched man who sat on the ledge over looking the forever raining Amegakure. Izuka took a couple steps forward before she stopped.

"Where is Naruto?" Pein asked, not facing her. His voice was deep, cold and emotionless. It kinda reminded her how Naruto was with his family before leaving.

"I don't know." Izuka answered quickly. Pein raised a brow before he began speaking.

"I see. If he is not back within a week you will go search for him. Dismissed." Pein ordered. Izuka bowed, a little at ease that she didn't have to meet with Tobi.

The woman left as quickly as she come, leaving Pein to himself.

* * *

**With Naruto**

It's been two days since Naruto killed those villagers that beat up Riku who was now fully recovered. He and Sora at first were nervous to be around him as he looked exactly like the Yondaime Hokage and killed people without hesitation.

But they warmed up to the usually cold blonde when they saw Kairi being perfectly normal with him. Naruto was so kind to them and even offered them a bit of training to which Sora immediately agreed too with a grin.

Riku slowly agreed also while Kairi just shrugged. The blonde man was happy to be at ease somewhat and not have his guard fully up like he did with Orochimaru.

Naruto started to help Kairi with dinner by hunting with Riku and Sora instead of stealing from the shop owners. While hunting Naruto taught them about ninja stealth and how that meant almost everything to being a ninja.

After dinner Naruto would then teach Kairi the medical Ninjutsu he learned from Izuka and Himekara. The girl was real adept in the medical field while the two boys seemed to be brawlers.

Today it was the third day since the villager incident and Naruto was leaning against the wall with the three kids sitting down in front of him, each holding a piece of paper and confusion on their faces.

"So during my stay here I have taught you guys everything you should know about Chakra right?" Naruto asked, earning nods from Kariri and Riku while Sora gave a short but sheepish nod.

"Good. Now I want you three to focus and try channeling you're chakra into the paper." Naruto ordered. The three nodded and closed their eyes.

Naruto watched with calculative eyes as half of Kairi's burned and the other was soaked. Riku's split in half and crumbled to dust while Sora's just crumpled up.

"Interesting. Kairi you have affinities for both fire and water, Riku Wind and Earth while you Sora only have lightning." Naruto informed getting a pout from Sora, a smirk from Riku and a small smile from Kairi.

"So what does this mean for us Naruto-sensei?" Kairi asked. Naruto nodded before speaking.

"I have an affinity for all the elements and know many techniques and jutsu that could help you in learning. But first we need to build those chakra reserves up. Lets go." Naruto ordered as they all groaned and followed him outside.

"Your training for the next few days or so will be doing 4 laps around the village, 50 push ups and sit ups. Go!" Naruto ordered. The three kids sighed before running off.

Naruto chuckled to himself before beginning his own training.

* * *

**With Kushina**

Kushina wasn't the least bit satisfied with the end result of her last conversation with Minato at all. It had been bothering her for the last couple of weeks. Before Minato allowed her to go on the Naruto retrieval mission, he had told her to her face that Naruto was his biggest mistake, and that he'd rather forget about it and move on, and now he wants to "bring his son home"?

Furthermore, he wouldn't answer her when she asked why he didn't help bring him back, and ever since then, he avoided the topic altogether. The more she thought about that, the more that simple fact unsettled and angered her. Why did this man hate their son so much? She wanted the truth from him, and she wouldn't ignore the issue any longer.

She was currently in his bedroom, placing chakra suppression seals that would also serve as a one-way barrier underneath the bed. It would allow her to pass things through, but it wouldn't allow him to get out or pass anything through to the other side.

Tonight, when he laid down to sleep, she was going to activate those seals and wrest the truth from him at sword point. No longer would she stand for this – he was **not** going to manipulate his way out of answering her questions this time, nor would he be able to use his speed to escape her.

Once she was finished placing the seals underneath the four corners of the bed, she left the room as she found it. She busied herself with another task as she waited for Minato to come home – writing up a sealing tag that had a verification seal array on it.

The Verification Seal Array was an old Uzumaki Fuinjutsu secret - one she was very familiar with, but one she never thought she'd have a use for. She'd never even mentioned to Minato or Jiraiya that such a seal existed. She was reminded of the array shortly after she'd left Minato's office after their conversation about bringing Naruto back.

Thankful that her research had borne fruit as quickly as it had, she studied the verification seal array for the past two weeks, practicing over and over again to correctly craft it.

Once she had correctly applied the seal to one of her shadow clones, she tested it to make sure it worked the way it was supposed to. When she was satisfied, she had dispelled the clone and began the painstaking process of writing the seal array onto a slip of paper the size of an exploding tag.

It was already Ten o'clock at night. Hikari was in bed, and Minato's dinner was waiting for him downstairs, staying warm in the oven. She heard the front door open in the distance, knowing that Minato had gotten home.

He would eat dinner and then be in bed within half an hour. She would simply continue to craft her seal while he went through his nightly routine – she doubted she would be finished with it before he fell asleep anyway.

* * *

One hour later, her work was completed: one Verification Sealing Tag without a single flaw on it. Allowing herself a satisfied smile, she grabbed the tag, and then her katana, and headed quietly for Minato's room. She opened his bedroom door without a sound and peeked in, making sure that he was asleep.

He didn't move, nor could she sense any build up of chakra from him. She crept into the room silently, and brought her hands into a half-ram sign, activating the chakra suppressions seals on the corners of the bed. In a burst of speed, she turned the lights on, slammed the door shut, waking him up, then immediately drew her blade and pointed it at his throat.

He gasped when he felt the tip of Kushina's katana at his neck, and then stared at her in stunned shock, mixed with some fear. Pushing the tip of her blade forward, she forced him back down onto the bed. Minato tried drawing his chakra so that he could escape the predicament he was in, only to find he couldn't!

"Kushina, what the hell do you th…" he was silenced as he suddenly felt her blade pressed a little closer to his throat.

"I'm the one asking the questions, here," she told him coldly, her glare just as cold as her voice, but also laced with anger.

She slapped the verification seal onto Minato's chest and sent some chakra into it before explaining to him,

"I've tried to get straight honest answers out of you for years, to no avail. I'm tired of not knowing whether you're lying to me or telling me the truth, so I am going to ask you some questions, and you are going to answer them, no if, ands or buts about it. I'm sure you've noticed that you can't mold chakra, right?"

"I've placed chakra suppression seals on the corners of your bed. They are also accompanied by one-way barrier seals, meaning you can't get off that bed, but I can pass stuff through. I've put a six-hour time delay on the seals, meaning that for the next six hours, you're trapped on that bed without the use of chakra. You're completely at my mercy right now."

His eyes widened, his pupils dilating in fear. She narrowed her eyes before she continued, "That tag has a verification seal on it. When you answer my questions, that seal will glow solid green if you're telling me the truth, solid red if you're lying, and it will flash between red and green if you're telling me half-truths."

"If the seal tells me you're lying to me, I cut you up. If you try to change the subject or avoid the question, I cut you up. If the seal tells me you're telling me a half-truth, I'll give you a chance to either add to or correct your answer, but if I lose patience with you,"

"Or if I feel like you're stalling or playing games with me, I'll cut you up for telling me half-truths as well. If you try to get out from under my blade, I'll start throwing jutsu at you! Is there any part of my explanation that you don't understand?"

Minato just shook his head quickly, knowing just how helpless he was at that moment in time. He'd never seen Kushina with such an intense look on her face, and that actually scared him.

"Very well, then…" she growled out the next two words, "…let's begin!"

Minato gulped and swallowed as he waited to be questioned. Kushina did not disappoint, "First question: why are you suddenly so interested in getting Naruto back to Konoha?"

Minato's eyes widened at that, as he began to break out into a cold sweat. After a few seconds where he didn't answer, Kushina nicked his cheek, causing him to flinch. Instantaneously, the blade was back at his throat.

"Answer the question," she growled out.

"I…" Minato's first impulse was to stall for time or to lie, but remembering Kushina's warnings, he decided against it, "…I…I want him to be part of our clan and part of Konoha again."

Kushina looked down at the sealing tag. It glowed green.

"Why?" Kushina asked, "Why do you want him to be part of our clan and village again?"

"Because…he's our son, and he should be here at home," he answered. Kushina looked at the tag, as did Minato. It glowed red. Kushina slashed his cheek again, this time gashing it as opposed to just nicking it. He turned back at her, anger now mixed with fear as he glared at the woman.

"I'll ask again, now that you know I'm not messing around…" Kushina informed him darkly before repeating her question, "…Why do you want Naruto back in Konoha and back in our clan?"

Minato's glare didn't lessen as he answered coldly, "Fine. I want him back here because he's the chosen Child of Prophecy, and he'll bring prestige back to our clan, and restore Konoha to the power it had before he murdered our clansmen."

The tag glowed green. Kushina continued, "What do you intend to do with him when he's back here?"

"I intend to restore his rank, and allow him to live here."

The tag flashed between green and red.

Kushina narrowed her eyes at this and asked, "What aren't you telling me?"

Minato gritted his teeth and began to yell out, "I don't have to…"

Kushina interrupted him by making a diagonal gash from the right side of his forehead, across the bridge of his nose, and ending on the upper portion of his left cheek.

He grunted out in pain, closing his eyes on instinct before opening them and turning his gaze back onto her. Kushina didn't even flinch at the man's anger.

"Do not change the subject or avoid the question. Now answer – in full: What do you intend to do with Naruto if he returns to Konoha?"

Minato looked away and huffed through his teeth, angry that he wouldn't be able to avoid the question,

"He'll stand trial for his crimes committed the night he left and those committed since. I will force leniency, but he will be held accountable in public."

"After his trial is over, and his sentence served, he'll be permitted to retake his old post as ANBU Captain, and he'll be readmitted into the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan as a branch member."

"As long as he submits to my authority and my decisions, he'll be left to live as freely as any other citizen. If he does not, I will punish him. It's as simple as that."

Kushina noticed the hatred that crept into Minato's eyes as he talked about Naruto. She looked at the tag once more, and saw that it glowed green. Kushina couldn't help but ask him something else,

"Why do you hate our son so much?"

Minato's glare became one of angry surprise, "Why? Because he murdered all of our clansmen and loved ones, that's why!"

The tag flashed between red and green once again, so Kushina prompted, "Why else? And if you even think about giving me a lie or half-truth, I'll start cutting things off of you!"

Minato's face became an angry hate-filled grimace. He made no effort to hide his feelings and spat out, "What man in his right mind wouldn't hate a man that stole his wife away from him?"

Kushina's expression became one of surprised confusion. She saw the tag out of the corner of her eye, and it glowed green.

"Just what the hell is that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"Ever since he was born…" Minato growled out through gritted teeth, "…you always gave all of your attention to him, and never having enough to give to me. It was always 'Naruto did this', or 'I'm so proud of Naruto for doing that', or 'He's so incredibly smart'!" Minato spat out.

"Whenever you'd feed him or nurse him, you always had this look of longing on your face – it was the same look you used to give me, and you gave it to him instead! And then…when I saw just how easily he was able to learn how to be a ninja, and how easily mastery over his skills came to him, it made me furious!" The man growled in anger, glaring at her harder just at the thought.

"I had to work so hard to attain the level of skill that I've developed in my life, and that punk learned it all so easily? How could I compete with a man like that for your heart, huh?"

"I hated the little bastard long before Hikari was born, and the fact is that I worked to have a second child with you, hoping it was a girl, so that Naruto wouldn't get your attention anymore!"

Minato's face morphed into an angry, hate-filled grin as he continued,

"And it worked, too – Hikari got all of your attention after that, AND mine as well, and then when we started training her in controlling Kyuubi's chakra, you started separating yourself more and more from him."

"Yeah – I made his life miserable, because that's what the monster deserved for stealing my wife's heart and for being a threat to me and my plans!"

Kushina stood there in stunned silence, unable to even comprehend the man who was laying before her. The tag on his chest didn't stop glowing green during his entire tirade.

This was not the Minato Namikaze she knew! Was he always like this? What had happened to make him so…hateful…of his own son, no less? Any other father would have been proud beyond measure at who Naruto was and what he was capable of doing, but this man?

"You're sick!" Kushina breathed out, "You thought I would leave you for my son, and that your son would…what, make you look bad, and so you deliberately persecuted him?"

"That's right! I was able to get you back by doing that, wasn't I?" he shot out.

Kushina just stood there as she remained stock still, eyes flitting this way and that as she processed what had just been admitted to her. After a few moments, she stared hard at him and asked one more question, "Do you have any good intentions towards Naruto at all?"

"As Hokage, yes. This village needs him. As a clan head, I believe my intentions towards him are good. Frankly, if I could have it my way, I'd just kill him myself."

"I have no love for him as my son, and I don't even want to be a father to him. But, I'll put the clan's needs and the village's needs before my own feelings. That's as far as I'll go."

The tag continued glowing green. Kushina, having heard enough, pulled her blade from Minato's throat, sheathed it, and began to mold chakra. As her hand started glowing green, she moved her hand towards him and said,

"Hold still."

He complied, and she healed the cuts and gashes she gave him, though she decided to leave the scars on his face.

"How come you can mold chakra but I can't?" Minato asked curiously.

"I said you couldn't mold chakra within the barrier. I never said anything about molding chakra outside the barrier and then passing it in," she answered him coldly.

After she finished, she turned to walk away, but turned back around before opening his door and leaving the room, "I've healed your cuts, but I've left the scars there…" Minato glared angrily at her as she continued,

"…to serve as a reminder to you to never lie to me about my family ever again. If you ever do, and I find out about it, I'll do far worse to you than I did tonight. If you ever try to harm my son behind my back, or if you ever show evil intent towards him…"

Her eyes adopted an icy-cold quality as they hardened into the eyes of a killer while launching so much killing intent at him that it made him break out into a cold sweat, "…I'll kill you myself."

Minato just stared at her as she turned back around. As she started moving again, he warned her, "You know that I can't let you get away with what you've done to me, here."

"I'm sure you can't…" Kushina answered coldly, "…and I'm also sure that you'd hate for the Daimyo to receive evidence of the abuses of power you've indulged in over the years, as well as evidence of child abuse towards one Naruto Uzumaki-Namikaze."

Her tone took on a lighter quality, "I think he'd be very intrigued to find out what the real cause behind the Uzumaki-Namikaze Massacre is. And then there's Hikari…" he gasped as she turned her head back to look at him through the corner of her eye,

"…what if the poor dear found out the truth about her sweet daddy's true feelings towards her beloved aniki? It would break her heart…" Kushina's tone suddenly became cold again, "…wouldn't you agree?"

Minato, now realizing that Kushina could destroy him if she wanted to, gritted his teeth, closed his eyes and hung his head, sighing in defeat. Kushina simply walked away and closed his door, though Minato didn't see the look of sheer sadness on her face.

Her sadness suddenly gave way to flinty resolve – she knew what she now had to do. Heading to the Clan library, she retrieved the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan charter and started going over the separation clauses that were standard in all Clan contracts.

In this case, she was looking for the special separation clause that would separate the Namikaze and Uzumaki into two separate clans once again, while allowing her to divorce him at the same time.

What he admitted to her tonight was the very last straw. She was done – done with the Namikaze name, done with all of the lies and hurt that they'd produced, done with Minato Namikaze.

Her only concern was Hikari; she had to keep her safe from the man, and she also had to make sure that he didn't poison her mind about Naruto.

_'One step at a time, I guess,_' she thought to herself as she got to work.

* * *

**With Naruto**

A week has passed since the three kids learned their elemental affinities and now they were currently saying good-bye to their sensei for now.

Kairi had a sad smile on her face, Riku was impassive and Sora was a blubbering mess, making his friends and sensei sweat drop.

"D-do you p-promise to co-come back?" Sora sniffled as Naruto who nodded with a grin.

"Of course, and when I do I'm taking you guys with me, then you can meet my daughter and you guys can become best friends." Naruto stated.

"But why can't we leave with you now sensei?" Riku asked, frowning a bit. Naruto frowned also before sighing and looking up to the sky, running his hand through his hair.

"Because there is something I need to take care of before I can take you guys with me. It's already dangerous having my daughter around. I need to make the environment safe for her and you guys before I do anything big." Naruto answered.

"Then how will we contact you?" Kairi asked. Naruto smiled before he told her to give him her arm which she did with confusion written on her face.

Naruto took out an ink brush and began writing symbols on her arm before he made one more push and smiled. Instantly the ink faded into her skin.

"There. That is a summoning formula, allowing you to summon me when you are in need. Use it when you are in trouble and I will be there in a snap." Naruto stated, before doing the same with the other two.

'Naruto-kun, Izuka is close. She must be looking for you.' Himekara informed. Naruto nodded and smiled at them before he was caught by surprise when Kairi hugged him, followed by Sora then Riku.

"Thank you Tou-chan." Kairi whispered unknowingly but Naruto heard her clearly and hugged them a bit close before standing up straight.

"I'll be back for you guys. And keep up your training, understand?" Naruto glared at them making them nod frantically. The glare turned into an eye smile before he waved and started to walk off with the three looking after him.

"Hey, Riku?" Sora called to his friend who answered.

"Do you ever think we will be as strong as sensei?" Sora asked him. He expected an answer from Riku but was surprised when it was Kairi.

"Of course. Like sensei said, each generation is stronger than the last. We will defiantly be stronger than sensei in the future, or at least as strong as him." Kairi stated.

Riku and Sora nodded the latter with a grin.

"Yeah! Come on lets go finish our training!" Sora cheered before they all ran off with smiles on their faces.

* * *

As Naruto walked away from the village he stopped after 10 minutes of travel. He smirked before speaking.

"Why so worried Izu-hime?" Naruto asked. It was quiet for a few minutes before Izuka revealed herself from the shadows. Naruto took notice that she was wearing an Akatsuki cloak.

"Where have you been baka?" Izuka demanded as she walked towards him and pulled him into a hug.

"I kinda went over board and gave myself chakra exhaustion." Naruto laughed sheepishly, Izuka glared before rolling her eyes.

"Pein sent me to find you. Do you have the ring?" She asked. Naruto nodded showing her the void ring on his left pinky. She smiled before claiming his lips with her own.

Naruto didn't push her back. Instead he pulled her closer and kissed her back with just as much passion. After the two were finished, Naruto asked about his daughter.

"She's still in Ame with Kagura-sensei. Pein said once I found you we were to report back to Ame immediately for briefing." Izuka stated. Naruto scowled a bit before he took a deep breath.

"Fine, but there are things I still need to take care of. And with Zetsu spying around, it will be difficult. Has word gotten out of Orochimaru's death?" Naruto wondered only to get a shake of the head.

"No not yet. I still haven't released the prisoners but they are being heavily guarded at the moment by my clones. I have one cast one more before dispelling to inform me of what the situation is every twelve hours." Izuka informed.

Naruto nodded with a small smile, going through his thoughts. Izuka broke him out of said thoughts by giving him some interesting information.

"However, during our little coup, I killed Kabuto, and captured Fu." Izuka told him, making Naruto raise a brow.

"Why?" was his question while Izuka rolled her eyes.

"Think about it koi, Fu was and probably is a die hard Konoha ninja. Even if we didn't know him personally we knew enough. Don't you find it strange, that he would just give up Konoha and join Orochimaru, one of the biggest traitors to Konoha? There has to be a reason." Izuka stated.

"And you want to find out what the reason is?" Naruto questioned earning a nod.

"Yes, after we do, we can just kill him. No big deal. But I'm just curious." Izuka stated. Naruto nodded, agreeing with her.

"As am I, now that I think about it. Alright, lets report to Pein to see what he wants. After that we will release the prisoners to let the world know Orochimaru is dead, and who killed him." Naruto explained.

"So then…" Izuka paused as Naruto activated his Juubigan which was pulsing and spinning rapidly, his eyes set into a glare.

"I finally be able to see what that…woman wants with me." Naruto muttered, his voice cold. Izuka nodded before Naruto grabbed her and they disappeared in a black swirl.

* * *

**Konoha**

Hikari was walking the streets in thought after school ended. Her thoughts were for once not on her brother even though he was still in her head but they were on her parents.

She noticed that her mother had been rather distant with her father. Sometimes she would see her mother give her father dirty looks when she thought no one was looking, or did she?

Her father also seemed a bit different but not really noticeable like her mother. It was mostly towards her mother but he remained the same with her, always smiling and spending time with her when he could.

It kinda made her mad a bit. Why was he being so nice to her but he ignored her Aniki so much? She at first thought it was just a ploy so that she would forget him like Kyuubi did but then Hikari came to the conclusion it was because he missed Naruto.

And since her brother was no longer within reach he would spend time with her till he found Naruto so then they could all be a family. A smile came to her face as she thought about it.

A family. A real family, where everyone loved and cared about each other. Where her Aniki was with them and would smile. Show them how happy he was that he was part of their family.

But in order for that to happen, Hikari needed to become stronger to the point where she can fight her brother if she really needed too, if he wouldn't listen to reason and come back willingly.

She recently realized not many people listened to words but they listened through violence, something she really didn't understand and didn't like. Why couldn't people just get along? Why did there have to be so much hate and sadness in the world?

It affected so many people, so many loved ones. Not only did it affect her brother but also her family. Once she brought her brother back to her, she would then set out to bring peace to the Shinobi world, where hate, jealousy, and other negative feelings did not exist.

Hikari opened the front door to the house and let her mother know she was home. She didn't get any response and looked around to see she was not around. Shrugging her shoulders Hikari went into the kitchen to get a snack.

"Hikari? What are you doing home so early? I thought you were going to hang out with Sakura and Ino." Minato said as he came into the kitchen shirtless.

Hikari sighed before giving a shrug.

"I couldn't, Sakura said her mother needed her for something and Ino needed to learn how to run the flower shop. So I just came home." Hikari answered.

Minato nodded as he grabbed a bottle of water. Hikari then scrunched up her face in confusion before speaking.

"Tou-san, what are you doing here? I thought you had to work in the office? And where is Kaa-san?" Hikari asked. Minato gave a shrug before answering.

"I don't know where you're mother is, and I just came home cause I was tired and wanted to relax." Minato told her before he went upstairs.

Hikari nodded before she left to go sit on the couch but as she walked to the living room she caught the sight of a very familiar green jacket with a red circle that had the Kanji Gamble.

'Tsunade-baa-chan is here? I wonder where she is.' Hikari thought before shrugging and sat down. Not even a few minutes later Kushina came through the door with a few scrolls in her hands and a thoughtful expression on her face.

"Hi Kaa-san!" Hikari grinned. Kushina blinked before she turned to her daughter and gave a smile however Hikari could tell it was a little strained, as if she had something important on her mind.

"Hey Hikari-chan, how was school?" Kushina asked as she set down the scrolls on the table. Hikari just gave a shrug before answering.

"It was okay. I wasn't able to sneak out and pull some pranks. Iruka-sensei has been on me like a hound." Hikari pouted, not realizing that her mother was not paying attention to her instead was staring at Tsunade's jacket with a blank expression.

"Hikari." Kushina called cutting Hikari from her ranting. The girl looked towards her mother with a confused expression as Kushina kept talking.

"Did Tsunade come by earlier?" Kushina asked, earning a shrug from Hikari.

"I don't know. I'm guessing she dropped by earlier, and forgot her jacket." Hikari guessed. Kushina furrowed her brow.

'Strange, Tsunade never goes or seen without it. And I was at the library all day, Hikari was at school…'

"Hikari, is you're father home?" Kushina asked. Hikari nodded in response, not sure where her mother was going with this. Kushina eyes widened slightly but not enough for Hikari to notice.

"Okay." Was all the women said before she quickly but calmly went upstairs. Hikari raised a brow before she shrugged and stood up and walked over to the scrolls her mother brought home, wondering if they were new jutsu.

As she opened a scroll her face scrunched up in confusion as she read the scroll.

'A separation clause? Why does Kaa-san need that? And separate from what?' Hikari asked before shaking her head and closing the scroll. After she picked up another and her eyes widened.

'D-div-vorce? But why? Aren't Kaa-san and Tou-san getting along?' Hikari thought as she read the scroll before closing it and wiping her eyes. The girl started to calm herself down and tried not to jump to conclusions.

'Maybe this is for someone else and Kaa-san is just helping. Or Tou-san asked Kaa-san to get these for him and explain some stuff since he gets confused on some things.'

'Yeah that's it! Kaa-san and Tou-san are not breaking up anytime soon. We still need to get Aniki back so we can be a family!' Hikari grinned unaware of Kyuubi snorting in annoyance and amusement.

'So naïve. I wonder if Naruto would go through this kind of denial if I was sealed in him.' Kyuubi thought before going to sleep.

* * *

Kushina quietly and silently walked up the stairs and down the hall to Minato's room. The Uzumaki pressed her ear against the door after dispelling the silencer seals.

"AAHH! YEAH! RIGHT THERE! HARDER MINATO-KUN!"

Kushina silently gasped and covered her mouth as she heard Tsunade's barely restrained moan. As Kushina kept hearing the moans of Tsunade and grunts Minato was making, tears tried falling from Kushina's eyes.

But she held on strong before re-applying the seals and rushed to her room, slamming the door. She took a deep breath but it didn't help since she slid down to the floor with tears pouring down her face.

She knew this would happen but not so soon. Hell she didn't even know how long that has been going on. Kushina was so confused. Why was she so upset? Wasn't she furious at Minato in the first place? I mean she was trying to find a way to separate their clans and divorce him right?

Plus she was mad for the way he treated Naruto, their…no, her son. Naruto was never Minato's son, he never was due to Minato's jealousy.

But if that was the case, then why was she so upset? Was it because deep inside, she still loved him? Minato was her first love so it made since, but she loved Naruto and Hikari more than him. They were her children, so she was supposed to love them more than Minato.

But it still didn't make sense to her. Kushina hated Minato. She hated him for putting her Sochi-kun through all that pain because of jealousy. She hated him for manipulating her into doing the same.

After feeding herself all these reasons she wiped her eyes and stood. Taking a deep breath she opened the door and walked downstairs with an impassive face on.

Hikari noticed her mother coming down stairs, she could feel anger and sadness radiating off of her which made the girl slightly worried.

"Are you okay Kaa-san?" Hikari wondered with a worried expression. Kushina gave a short barely noticeable nod and grabbed her scrolls before returning to her room.

Hikari sighed; she wanted to question her mother what the scrolls were for so that way her fears could be laid to rest. But seeing her mother go from normal to distressed in a matter of minutes made her worried even more.

The girl wondered what her family was becoming, they were all spreading apart. First her Aniki, now her parents. Was she the only one who wanted peace within their family?

It sure felt like it. Between her brother nowhere to be found, her mother avoiding her father and said father acting like nothing is wrong, it seemed like she was the only one who stayed the same.

With a sigh Hikari stood to go do her homework.

* * *

**With Mikoto**

Mikoto Uchiha was currently training in the Uchiha training grounds. Multiple solid clones were surrounding her before they all lunged at her with the intent to kill.

With a few dodged here and there, not to mention chops to the throat, punches to guts, the number of clones dwindled till she was the only one standing there panting.

The woman was garbed in a dark blue tank top with black spandex shorts and black sandals. Her hair was tied into a single ponytail with a few strands hanging above her forehead.

Mikoto's fully matured Sharingan was blazing as she wore a impassive expression.

'_Three years and you still haven't found out the secrets of the Eternal Mangekyou, you could be a worthy opponent, Mikoto._'

The Uchiha woman growled as she remembered those words. Secrets? What secrets was he talking about?! And how can he, an Uzumaki, posses the Uchiha Doujutsu and know more than her?

Was it Izuka? Did Naruto steal and transplant someone else's eyes? What is the reason? It made no sense.

The woman took a deep breath to calm herself. If she found out the secrets and worked hard, then maybe she wouldn't be so weak against Naruto. He even admitted that she could be a worthy opponent.

But what did he mean by secrets? The EMS just allowed you more control over the techniques, and not give you blindness. So what else was there?

Ever since that failure of a mission, Mikoto was constantly researching the Sharingan, the little information of the Mangekyou and very scarce info on the EMS that Madara Uchiha himself inputted, but what he put was not much.

Could there have been a scroll Madara created and hid away? It was possible but then it couldn't be possible. The more Mikoto thought about it the more she was getting angry.

Mikoto was getting angry because without the strength of these secrets she could never be able to reach Naruto and Izuka's level and bring her daughter home. But what home could she bring her too?

She massacred the whole clan save for her and Sasuke. And said boy was obsessed with killing her that he actually forgot Mikoto was alive sometimes. Mikoto was also angry with herself.

That day, that time, she had the chance to speak with her daughter, to convince her to come back home, but she didn't take it. She was to shocked at seeing her for the first time in three years. Mikoto froze up and it cost her.

She doesn't know the next time she might see her daughter. Mikoto knows she will see her but when? It could be another three years before she does, hell she could die next week, there was no guarantee's.

Kushina, she was able to speak with her child. She was able to get over her shock and plead for Naruto to come back. Even though Naruto was not hearing her, she still talked with him.

The only thing Mikoto asked was who that little girl was. Now that Mikoto thought about it, why would they adopt her? If she looked closely the girl, Tayuya, looked a bit like Kushina but mostly Naruto a bit.

Maybe it was the red hair. However Mikoto was confused to why the two would adopt her with Orochimaru slithering around and not being in a safe environment. But if the two adopted Tayuya then that made Mikoto her grandmother.

Sighing, she summoned 50 more clones and began the rest of her training, her EMS blazing. She would figure out the secrets and bring back her daughter, even if she had to kill herself to do it.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto could be found with Izuka standing on a hill looking over the large village of Iwagakure. He and Izuka were garbed in the Akatsuki cloaks with a conical straw hat on their heads. Beside Naruto on his left was another member of Akatsuki.

Sasori of the red sand from Sunagakure. He was currently using his puppet Hiruko, hiding away his true appearance.

"So this is Iwa, it is much more…greener than I pictured." Naruto muttered, earning a nod from Izuka and a grunt from Sasori.

"So how are we getting in? Their security is not as tight as Kumo's but right behind it." Sasori stated, earning a nod from Naruto.

"Well our objective is to find Deidara who is part of the explosion corps…" Naruto paused as black flame appeared behind him. Naruto looked behind to see a small black wolf with a red stripe in it's fur, it also had red eyes.

"Naruto-sama, I bring you a report." The wolf bowed. Naruto nodded.

"Go ahead Shadow." Naruto ordered calmly. The Wolf summon nodded and began.

"Well the pack found the explosion corps not far from the kage tower. It seems the only one who is there is the target." Shadow reported. Naruto nodded in thanks.

"Thank you Shadow. I will have you're packs reward later." Naruto smiled. Shadow nodded and bowed to his master before he disappeared the same way he appeared.

"So what is the plan?" Sasori wondered gruffly. Naruto looked at Izuka who gave a shrug.

"You can do it if you want." Izuka told him. Naruto nodded before he looked towards Sasori and ordered for him to follow. The three then made their way to the village.

Izuka easily got them passed the guards by placing them in a genjutsu before Sasori gave them some of his new poison. As soon as they stepped in the village Naruto went through some hand signs before slamming his hand down on the ground.

In a poof 6 people garbed in Akatsuki cloaks were present standing next to Naruto.

These people were Pakura from Suna, The Gold and Silver brothers from Kumo, Hanzo of The Salamander, Hashirama Senju and Shisui Uchiha from Konoha.

The thing noticeable about all of them was that each had a set of Rinnegan eyes. Pakura stepped up to her master and bowed.

"What do you need of us Naruto-sama?" Pakura asked. Naruto smiled at Pakura before he spoke.

"I want you 6 to spread out within the village and look for the jinchuriki of the 4 and 5 tails. Roshi and Han are there names. And if you can help it, don't cause much ruckus please. If you don't find them in the next hour or so, dispel." Naruto ordered.

They all gave nods before they all left in different directions. Izuka glanced at her love before returning to looking out. Sasori however was staring at Naruto in awe.

"H-how do you have those eyes? Only Leader-sama…"

"Possesses the eyes of a god? Please. Nagato is anything but. The leader you know is nothing but a dead body used as a puppet. The real Nagato is a crippled fragile man who can't leave his machine." Naruto snorted.

"You've met him?" Sasori asked, raising brow. Naruto shook his head.

"No, but I have someone who has tabs on Nagato. I will need to kill him soon." Naruto muttered as they began walking. Sasori was now curious as he questioned him.

"Why?" He asked.

"Simple, he is the last Uzumaki I know of in this world who didn't participate in the joint Uzumaki-Namikaze clan massacre." Naruto smirked evilly.

Sasori actually shivered from the light tone he carried when speaking. It sounded so innocent but beneath that was pure malice and ill intent. As the puppet master shook that unwanted feeling off he asked one more question.

"Why are you telling me this anyway? Don't you know I can always report you?" Sasori asked with a raised brow. Naruto nodded.

"Do you think I'm stupid? Of course I know that. There is a reason behind everything, Sasori. Akatsuki's 'goal' is to bring 'peace' to the world. However, it has a total of 12 members that are all S-ranked criminals. I'm sure everyone in this group of ours has their own personal goal for joining." Naruto shrugged.

Sasori's eye brows furrowed and Naruto answered his mental question.

"Izu-hime and I, our goal is to over throw 'Leader-sama' and bring some kind of justice to this godforsaken world. You for example, you're goal is become the best puppet master in this world and create as many rare puppets as you can." Naruto stated.

"But then there are other members like Hidan and Kisame who joined just to join. I'm telling you all of this because after Akatsuki's goal is accomplished, you're goal will not be met. All of us who are not useful will be irrelevant." Naruto frowned.

"So you want me to join you're cause?" Sasori asked staring at Naruto as they walked. Naruto chuckled.

"No, I want you to let me aid your cause by aiding mine." Naruto informed. Sasori nodded before he spoke.

"I'm not sure…"

"That's fine. I won't start making my move for another three years or so. You have until then to decide what you want. Oh by the way, if you release word to anyone else I haven't told, I will kill you and them. Your death will make Uzumaki-Namikaze massacre look like a walk in the park." Naruto glared, his Juubigan activated.

Sasori and Izuka shivered at hearing the cold voice. Sasori felt the immense KI aimed at him and him only, he didn't just see his death, not the erase of his existence, but being cast in nothing but darkness experiencing a millennia of torture.

Sasori actually stopped walking as he tried catching his breath. After that was done he looked up to see Naruto and Izuka's retreating forms.

He could feel the cold mysterious yet slightly warm aura around Izuka however Naruto…was a different story. His aura was filled with darkness, rage, hate and ill intent. It actually scared Sasori and he hated to admit that.

Shaking his head, Sasori sped up to catch up with his fellow members.

As Naruto and Izuka walked, the formers mind wandered to how this mission came to be.

* * *

**Flashback, 1 week ago**

"Daddy!" Tayuya cheered as she tackled her father upon seeing him walk in with her mother. Naruto smiled as he hugged his daughter and kneeled down to her level.

"Hello Tayu-chan, how have you been?" Naruto asked. Tayuya gave a cherish cat grin in response.

"I've been good. Kagura-nee has been giving me some lessons on my Taijutsu. Did you beat Orochi-pedo?" Tayuya asked, earning a nod from Naruto.

"You bet I did. He won't be coming back any time soon." Naruto smiled, earning a hug from Tayuya. Naruto hugged her back before he stood straight and was greeted by Kagura.

His former sensei gave him a short but passionate kiss, showing him how worried she was for him. Naruto kissed her back, easing away her worries.

After the two separated Naruto told them about his little vacation. Tayuya was actually excited at the fact to meet new friends soon while Izuka and Kagura were slightly worried about the kids well being while he was gone.

Not long after a knock was heard on their door and Naruto was the one to answer it. He wasn't surprised to see Konan.

"Pein has requested you, Naruto." Konan stated. Naruto nodded before he waved to his small family and left with Konan. The two walked down the halls together in silence, both in their own thoughts.

They reached Pein's office door and Naruto was about to enter when Konan grabbed his wrist, making him turn his attention to her.

"Yes Konan?" Naruto asked, noticing she was biting her lip a bit before she lunged forward and claimed his lips. Naruto didn't fight her back, instead he pulled her in more, ravaging her mouth.

After about two minutes they pulled away, Konan was blushing while Naruto had a small smile.

"Be careful, Naruto-kun." Konan whispered. Naruto chuckled before kissing her forehead.

"You've known me for how long love? I'm hurt that you would think otherwise." Naruto teased causing her to roll her eyes, a small smile adorned on her lips.

Naruto smiled before he walked inside, his face impassive. Himekara chuckled which caused him to mentally raise a brow.

'What's so funny Hime-chan?' Naruto wondered. Himekara snorted in amusement.

'Why you of course. It's just funny how you can have someone as stoic as Konan just lunge at you like she did.' Himekara stated. Naruto just shrugged.

'Guess that was her way of saying thank you from back then.' Naruto guessed making Himekara chuckle once more before cutting the link.

Naruto walked out the office window to see Pein crouching over the ledge, eyeing the village like a hawk. After taking a couple more steps Naruto stopped.

"What took you so long?" A deep voice asked, almost as deep as Pein's. Naruto glanced to his left to see Tobi or 'Madara' leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Chakra exhaustion. I showed off when fighting Orochimaru. So I stayed in a small village not to far from Konoha and recovered there." Naruto answered simply.

Tobi gave a nod before Pein stood and turned to Naruto. Naruto's bored dark blue eyes bore into Pein's impassive Rinnegan.

"Do you have the ring?" Pein asked, earning a nod from Naruto who took it out of his pocket. Pein nodded and allowed Naruto to slip it on his left pinky.

"Good. As you know, Your partner is Izuka but we are also one member short. Sasori doesn't have a partner." Pein informed. Naruto raised a brow before speaking.

"You want Kagura to be his partner? She is not a high enough Rank, AA-rank at best but not S material, yet." Naruto explained.

"I was not suggesting Kagura as she will be Tayuya's sensei when graduation exams start. There is one person who I think will be suitable in taking Orochimaru's spot." Pein stated.

"He is a young boy from Iwa, 13, maybe 14 years old. He has the ability to use Explosion release and is the apprentice of Oonoki, the Sandaime Tsuchikage. His name is Deidara." Tobi spoke up.

"And you want me and Izuka to recruit him?" Naruto asked, earning nods from both men. Naruto grunted before Tobi continued.

"Zetsu also has the information that Iwa has two Jinchuriki, the 4 and 5 tails. The two are named Roshi and Han. If possible, capture them. It's no big deal if you don't. We have another 6 years before our plan needs to commence." Tobi explained.

"I see. So I am leaving for Iwa with Izuka and Sasori? Any method to use against young Deidara to recruit him?" Naruto wondered.

"Anything, just don't make him brain dead or cripple him. Dismissed."

**Flashback end**

* * *

Naruto smirked as he and his teammates came upon the explosion corps. building. Naruto walked inside with the two following along. After evading guards, the group came up to a door which was the training room. Naruto opened it and walked inside.

What he was witnessing was a boy who was about 13 to 14 with golden blond hair that covered his left eye partly and into a upwards ponytail. Around his head was the iwa headband. He had sky blue eyes and kinda looked like a girl.

In his hands was a clay model which he was playing with before his eyes snapped up to meet Naruto's.

"Who are you guys hm? And what's with the weird getup?" The boy asked with a smirk. Sasori grunted in annoyance while Izuka remained impassive and Naruto had a small smirk.

"You are Deidara correct?" Naruto asked, earning a narrowed eye and a slight nod.

"Good, this makes things easier. I am Naruto Arashi, this is Izuka Uchiha and Sasori of the red sand. We are part of a group called Akatsuki." Naruto informed.

Deidara was surprised to see an Uchiha that was not loyal to his village's sworn enemy, Konoha.

"Okay, why are you here then?" Deidara wondered. Naruto's smirk got wider in response.

"Because we know the truth, Deidara. You aren't really loyal to you're village. You stole the village Kinjutsu scroll and a jutsu. And go undercover to create art before returning to Iwa. It's a shame no one really knows this within the village." Naruto explained.

Deidara's eyes widen in shock before he glared at Naruto.

"We know this because our leader knows all, he is god after all. He sent us to recruit you into Akatsuki." Izuka spoke up. Deidara scowled before Naruto continued.

"Lets face it Deidara, sooner or later, Iwa is going to discover you and there might be no way out. Join us and help achieve our goal." Naruto smiled.

Deidara frowned before he smirked.

"Ha! Yeah right. I'm pretty sure I can escape this place without many problems hmm." Deidara smirked.

Sasori sighed in annoyance, he hated waiting.

"This kid is supposed to be my partner? Great." Sasori groaned. Naruto was silent before he spoke again.

"How about a challenge. If you can't fall to you're knees by looking into my eyes within 30 seconds, you win. However if you do before that time, I win and you join me." Naruto said.

Izuka glanced at him wondering where he was going with this, as she noticed he switched his words up. Sasori however didn't notice and neither did Deidara.

"Fine! I'll win in no time." Deidara laughed arrogantly before he stared into Naruto's eyes. Imagine the boys surprise when almost instantly Deidara was hit by a huge wave of power. At first he thought it was killer intent but he felt no malice or ill intent. It was just pure power.

Sasori and Izuka felt it also, the former wanting to crash to the ground while Izuka sweated a bit. Deidara was in worse shape as he was sweating buckets, trying not to fall to his knee's but he couldn't take it and crashed to the floor trying to regain his breath.

Naruto brought down his power and clapped.

"Congrats, you survived 16 seconds. However I win." Naruto eye smiled causing the boy to glare and groan at him.

Deidara felt weak and insignificant, he wanted to lash out at Naruto but he couldn't find the ability too. The man beat him fair and square with only using pure power. It made the boy think about how strong Naruto really was.

Maybe he could even beat the old man, or even the yellow flash! There was so many thoughts running through his head that he couldn't find himself mad at Naruto.

Deidara now only wanted to get stronger to be able to match Naruto's power. Plus who knows, maybe joining these Akatsuki guys wouldn't be such a bad idea.

Standing up slowly, Deidara nodded as Naruto waited for some kind of angry response. The boy took a deep breath before looking at his new self declared master with conviction.

"I'm glad to join, Naruto-sempai. Please teach me in becoming strong like you." Deidara bowed. Naruto along with the other raised a brow as they did not xpect this reaction. As far as Naruto knew he didn't place any Genjutsu or mind trick on the boy.

Shrugging Naruto turned his head towards the door and narrowed his eyes.

"Izu-hime, Sasori, take Deidara and get out of the village. They found the Jinchuriki. And lucky for me they are in one place." Naruto smirked right before Deidara spoke.

"Naruto-sempai, I want to show you my art, if I may. I would like to leave this place with a bang." Deidara smirked. Naruto raised a brow before shrugging.

"Do what you want. Just make sure to leave the village in time. Izu-hime you know what to do?" Naruto asked earning a nod from the girl. Naruto nodded before he disappeared in black flames.

Sasori blinked along with Deidara and wondered what kind of Shushin was that but shook their heads and decided to follow Izuka's lead.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde appeared standing on a branch in a high tree, given a great view of two males sparring, but it seemed they were just warming up.

The one who was the oldest looked about in his mid to late 30's while the youngest looked like he was 17 or so. The man had messy red hair tied into an upward ponytail. He also had a short beard.

The teen had messy brown hair and wore a red face mask and wearing the same outfit as the man which was a dark red gi. Naruto smirked as he noticed the man glance towards his direction and fire a blast of lava.

In a blur Naruto was gone as the lava scorched the tree. The two males stopped fighting as they looked towards Naruto who landed on the ground softly, a smirk still on his face.

"Well, I was wondering when you would notice me." Naruto smiled. The oldest man known as Roshi grunted before answering.

"I knew you were here when you first entered the village. Even though you were concealing your chakra mostly I could still feel the dark presense of a Biju. You are a Jinchuriki as well?" Roshi asked.

Naruto's smile dissappeared and was replaced with a frown. Shaking his head Naruto answered.

"No, I just posses the chakra of one. Anyway, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, or Arashi as I call myself now. And I'm part of Akatsuki, do you mind coming with me?" Naruto eye smiled.

Han's eye twitched in annoyance before he growled.

"Like hell I'm not! If we do what are you going to do with us?!" Han demanded. Naruto shrugged.

"Nothing much, just knock you out, summon some phantom dragons and extract out your respective Biju's, Killing you in the process. So now would you come along?" Naruto asked, his face impassive.

"Sorry, but we refuse." Roshi stated. Naruto sighed and rolled his eyes a bit before a smirk made a way on his lips.

"I knew you were going to say that. Oh well, guess I'll just have to drag you kicking and screaming." Naruto shrugged as he casually slowly unzipped his cloak down till it was open to the center of his chest.

Naruto activated his Sharingan which threw the two for a loop, but Roshi warned Han not to look in Naruto's eyes. The blonde raised a brow before shrugging and blurring out of sight.

Roshi predicted that Naruto would strike on his left and blocked a punch. However the fist opened and grappled his wrist before it lifted him up into the air.

Roshi opened his eyes slightly to see a smirking Naruto before a fist collided with his face. The man crashed back to the ground right as Han collided with a tree from a snap-kick.

"Damn it!" Han coughed before he stood straight and opened his eyes. After he glared at Naruto and lunged at the blonde. Naruto glanced towards him and ducked under Han's kick while manevuering his body to dodge Roshi's sweep kick.

He did that by doing a front flip, kicking Han's chin sending him into the air while Naruto grasped Roshi's ponytail and drug him across the ground before he landed on the man's back.

Roshi screamed in pain as Naruto started to crush his spine.

"Roshi-sensei!" Han yelled before he charged at Naruto in rage. Naruto scoffed before grabbing the back of Roshi's neck and tossing him without a care at Han who tumbled to the ground.

Roshi checked his masters pulse and breathed a bit easier to know the man was still alive but he could tell he was in Pain. Naruto watched them with amusement before he noticed Han's chakra flare.

The blonde narrowed his eyes as han dissappeared to appear in front of him with his fist cocked back. The teen tried to swing at Naruto but the blonde snatched Han's neck, his Rinnegan active.

The red chakra bubbling around Han started to dissappear as the older boy stared into Naruto's eyes. Han's eyes widened slightly before his body went slack and Naruto's tensed a bit.

* * *

**Han's mindscape**

Naruto opened his eyes to see he was in a wasteland. In front of him chained to ground and captured in what looked like a net was the Gobi, who glared at him.

"Who are you?! And why are you here?" Gobi demanded. Naruto remained silent.

"Sorry to bother you, Gobi, but I need something from you." Naruto stated as he stepped forward and placed his hand on Gobi's head. The Biju felt it's chakra being absorbed and tried to struggle but it didn't work.

It wasn't until Gobi noticed Naruto's eyes and gasped. Naruto smirked as he had his fill of Gobi's chakra and thanked the Biju before leaving. The beast was still stunned at seeing those eyes once again after so long.

* * *

**Real world**

Naruto dropped the unconsious Han to the floor and made his way to the slightly consious Roshi and did the same thing with him. After he was done with his fill of Yonbi's chakra, he heard an explosion from the village.

Not to long after a large bird made out of clay landed down next to him. Aboard the bird was grinning Deidara, Sasori and Izuka. Naruto grabbed the two unconsious Jinchuriki by the collars and tossed them on the bird.

"Roshi and Han? What do you need them for?" Deidara wondered with a raised brow. Naruto bit his thumb and summoned a large black falcon that possesed the rinnegan. The blonde hopped on the bird with Izuka following him.

"Akatsuki needs them for extraction. Catch." Naruto tossed Deidara a small object. The blonde looked at it curiously to see it was a ring with the kanji green the color was teal.

"Put that on your right index finger. Sasori, head back to base. Izu-hime and I will be right behind you." Naruto ordered. Sasori nodded as the falcon started to flap and hover.

"Oh and Deidara…" Naruto called. The blonde looked up to see Naruto smirking at him.

"Welcome to Akatsuki." After those words left his lips the falcon flew off to fly around the village.

"Lets go Deidara, were headed to Ame." Sasori informed. Deidara nodded as his bird swallowed the two Jinchuriki for later and flew off. As the two started to leave Deidara noticed some objects flying down to the village right before they blew up.

'Wow, Naruto-sempai is very artistic hmm.' Deidara thought before they flew off towards Ame.

After Naruto and Izuka had their fun they flew off towards Ame.

* * *

**Two weeks later, Konoha**

Minato was in his office doing his paperwork with an impassive face. In front of him currently was something he did not want to deal with. The papers he was staring at were divorce and clan seperation papers.

'I guess she doesn't want to rebuild the clan together. If this gets out then problems will occur. I don't need that, a new civilian council has already been replaced, and everything else is stable.' Minato sighed.

'We'll have to keep this on the down low. And what about Hikari? Does she not care about her daughter? Hikari needs both of her parents to teach her how to be a good Konoha Shinobi. Maybe I can use this fact against her…' Minato thought.

Minato's thoughts were interrupted when a knock was heard next to the window. The Hokage's guess was either Kakashi or Jiraiya. Glancing towards the door he saw it was the latter.

"Jiraiya-sensei, what can I do for you?" Minato asked as his old sensei walked into the room. Minato discreetly kept his eyes on his formers sensei's stump of an arm.

"I have important information, regarding my old teammate and your son, not to mention Iwa. Which one do you want to hear first?" Jiraiya asked.

Minato thought about it before requesting for Iwa. There was a flash of dissapointment on Jiraiya's face as he figured Minato would want to know about his son, but he quickly hid it.

"Well it seems two weeks ago Iwa witnessed a terrorist attack from one of their ninja from the explosion corps." Jiraiya informed. Minato raised a brow.

"If it happened two weeks ago why am I finding out about this now?" Minato wondered. Jiraiya shrugged in response.

"It seems Oonoki was trying his hardest not to let that out and it was finally let out not that long ago. I just found out. But that's not all, they are also missing their two Jinchuriki." Jiraiya told his old student.

Minato's eyes widened in response. Two jinchuriki? If he could find them and bring them to Konoha then it would have three jinchuriki, however the only problem was he didn't know who they were.

"I see. I'll deal with that information later. Now what do you have on Orochimaru and Naruto?" Minato wondered. Jiraiya gave a nod before speaking.

"Orochimaru is dead." Jiraiya said with a blunt tone. Minato blinked as he was not expecting that.

"And Naruto? Is he dead as well?" Minato asked. His answer was a shake of the head.

"Nope. I know this for a fact as Orochimaru is too weak to kill Naruto, or anyone for that matter. No, it was Naruto who killed Orochimaru. His whereabouts are unknown at the moment however." Jiraiya reported.

Minato clicked his teeth in annoyance. If Naruto could beat, Kushina, Mikoto and jiraiya by his self, Kill Orochimaru, and possess the Rinnegan not to mention some how, the Sharingan. Then that meant he could give Minato a run for his money.

His training needed to be increased then, because he knew that he would face Naruto one day, whether be tomorrow or 6 years from now, he would fight Naruto.

"I see." Minato whispered before he closed his eyes and went through his thoughts. After a couple of minutes, he looked up to Jiraiya.

"I need to contact him some way. He is to much of a threat to my village just by himself, not to mention with Izuka. Naruto needs to be brought back and watched carefully. I'll send her." Minato told him.

Jiraiya eyes widened slightly before he wondered what Minato was plotting.

"You're not sending her by herself are you?" Jiraiya asked. Minato feinged concern and anger.

"Of course not! I would send Mikoto with her but she is out on a mission, and no one besides you, Tsunade and myself are up to Kushina's level within the village, and if Naruto did kill Orochimaru as you think, then he can probably kill everyone else." Minato stated.

"So what are you going to do?" Jiraiya wondered. Minato sighed before he spoke.

"I'm going to send her with Konoha's best shadow ninja." Minato told him. Jiraiya raised a brow before replying.

"You're going to send Danzo's old ROOT opertives? Good luck with that. Anyway the last place I Naruto was seen was within fire country, near a small village I think. Anyway I'm out, see ya Minato." Jiraiya waved before using a shushin.

Minato nodded before having his assistant call his Naruto retrieveal team. Hopefully this will go well.

* * *

**With Naruto, 3 days later**

"Man that was troublesome." Naruto stretched as he and Izuka stood from their sitting positions. The two just finished sealing the two captured Biju with the other members.

It took longer than a week due to the preperations and chakra matching to the right level between all of them to seal the beasts.

Naruto and Izuka were currently in fire country due to having to complete their own personal buisness. Pein wouldn't need them for another two to three weeks or so. Kagura was still back in Ame training while Tayuya was with them.

Naruto looked up to the sky to see it was night time. He and Izuka walked back to their base and laid to rest but it was Izuka and Tayuya who fell asleep.

Naruto changed his clothes, now wearing black slightly baggy anbu pants, fishnet shirt and a black hooded cloak. After getting dressed Naruto left the base to go 'explore'.

* * *

**With Kushina**

The red headed woman was currently sitting on a tree branch hugging her knee's to herself as she stared at the starry sky. It's been three days since Minato sent her and her team of ex-ROOT opertatives to find her son.

When she first heard the news she was exstatic to learn Naruto killed Orochimaru and hoped he would return home but she squashed those thoughts away as she remembered her conversation with Minato.

She was still disgusted with him about it but decided not to go towards those thoughts. Kushina just hoped she would be able to find her son and talk to him, plead to him the right way instead of how she did the first time.

Her thoughts were interrupted when a thunk was heard next to her. She looked towards the tree trunk to see a Kunai with a note attached to it.

Kushina took the note that was attached to the kunai, opened it, and read it silently to herself under the light of the full moon.

_Five miles due east of your position, there is a clearing in the forest with a stream running through it and a large boulder that is split right down the middle. You can't miss it. I'll wait there until dawn. If you do not appear by dawn, I will assume that you couldn't get away without arousing suspicion and I'll attempt to make contact again. Come alone, and make sure that you are not followed. If you do not come alone, I will disappear and you will never see me again, until the day where I return to Konoha to obliterate it. Destroy this note after you read it._

Kushina noted that it wasn't signed, but she knew that only one person would bother to send her a note in such a secret manner. She wasted no time using some fire chakra to destroy the note, letting the few ashes that remained blow away into the wind without a trace. Looking downward to make sure all of her teammates were fast asleep, she created a Kage Bunshin to keep watch in her place, more to keep them from getting suspicious than to watch out for any real threats. She then created a silencing seal upon her own body so that she could move silently.

Once she was safely away from their campsite, Kushina made her way quickly through the forest, jumping from tree branch to tree branch. Her mind raced with hopeful apprehension at the possibilities of what the coming conversation would mean, both for her and for Naruto. He evidently wanted to speak to her as much as she wanted to speak to him. For all she knew, however, he might just be leading her into a trap so that he could kill her.

'_If that's what he wants to do, then so be it. I already told him that I wouldn't fight him, and that I don't hate him,'_ she told herself resolutely, continuing on her way to the location that the note had indicated.

After about ten minutes of travel, she arrived at the clearing. Sure enough, there was a stream running through the middle, and a large boulder that was split down the middle, giving it the appearance of twin peaks connected at the bottom. She landed on the ground and released the silencing seal, walking into the clearing slowly.

"I…I'm here…" she announced quietly after a few moments of dead silence, "…and…I'm alone."

"So you came; I wasn't sure you would," a voice she immediately recognized as Naruto's said from her left. She turned her gaze in the direction of the voice to see him come into the clearing so that she could see him. His face held a different expression than it had when she'd last seen him – instead of the boredom that had coated it before, now there was cold anger bordering on hatred. Kushina began to tear up once more upon seeing her son again, and started to run towards him, stopping after a few steps once he recoiled and assumed a defensive stance.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at the woman before him, studying her carefully, looking for any sign of underhandedness or hostility on her part. Upon seeing her relax and make no further advances, he dropped his stance, though he didn't let his guard down.

"Sochi-kun, please…" she began, but was interrupted by Naruto.

"Don't call me that!" he snarled out, his anger now visibly evident, at which Kushina immediately recoiled, "You willingly gave up the right to call me that the night that spoiled-rotten little bitch was born!"

Kushina, stricken and hurt by Naruto's retort, bowed her head in shame and replied sadly, "You're right…Naruto-kun. And you have every right to hate me; I've known that since the night you left. I'm sorry…"

After a few more moments of terse silence, Naruto asked in a frustrated growl, "What exactly is it that you want from me that you keep coming after me like this?"

Kushina sniffled in response to the question and knelt to the ground, this time on both knees before leaning forward into a prostrate position with her head touching the ground and her hands on either side of her head. Naruto gasped in surprise – never had he known anyone in his former family to make such a pronounced display of humility…to anyone! And yet, here Kushina Namikaze was, abjectly humbling herself before him.

She spoke from her bowing position, her voice already starting to crack from her tears, "When we last saw each other…I told you I was truly sorry for everything…" she paused for a moment before continuing, her voice breaking even further despite her efforts to keep her composure, "…I meant that from the bottom of my heart. I still do. But I've played that encounter over and over again in my head…"

She paused once more, an involuntary sob escaping her throat before she pressed on, "…and I came to realize that I probably didn't even understand just what I was supposed to be apologizing for."

Naruto, honestly stunned silent, simply continued studying the woman in front of him and listening to what she had to say. Suddenly, Himekara told him in a tone that indicated she was observing the scene before her with careful scrutiny and interest, **'Naru-koi, this isn't the same woman who neglected you for so many years; hear her out for now.'**

Unaware of the internal dialogue that Naruto was engaging in, Kushina sobbed out, "Everything you said was completely true. I admit that I do want more than anything else to have my family whole again…" she wept for a few moments before finding her voice once more, "…but I just thought about what you said, and I could only try to see things from your point of view…and I can't imagine why you'd want to be in a family that's never done anything but neglect you and cause you unimaginable heartache and pain…"

Naruto couldn't believe what he was hearing! One part of him was grateful that at least someone from that accursed clan had enough of a sense of responsibility to apologize to him and acknowledge that they had wronged him, but another couldn't help but rage against the fact that it took over twelve years for it to happen! Naruto found himself beginning to shake ever so slightly, gritting his teeth in anger at old wounds that started to become fresh once more. Not knowing what to do, or how to handle this situation, he could do little more than wait, watch and listen to the woman as she sobbed and continued her appeal.

"…and I played a horrible part in all of it. I'm apologizing now for doing so many deplorable things to you, and for allowing the rest of our clan to do the same. We robbed you of the love of a family, and I refused to see just how bad things had gotten until it was far too late – I didn't even notice until Hikari's fifth birthday…when Minato named her the heir, and you just walked out…as though you expected it. I'm so sorry that I didn't even take notice of what was happening…until I saw how beaten down you were at that moment. I remember…that I didn't even think to be proud of you when you'd graduated from the Ninja Academy…at seven! You did something truly amazing during a time of peace, and I blew it off as though I couldn't be bothered with it. You even became a chunin at nine, and even an ANBU captain at thirteen! And I didn't even think to be proud of you for those incredible accomplishments, either…"

Naruto still did nothing but stand there, too many emotions swirling through his head hindering him from taking any action, or even from knowing what to do. All of the hurt at remembering his horrible home life came to the fore for the first time in years. That, coupled with the rage at the injustice of it all, was fighting against his shock at the truest display of humility that he had ever seen from anyone playing out right before him…and from **this woman** of all people!

"We robbed you of your birthright, and I should have fought for you on that. I'm so sorry that I didn't fight for you to retain that…and I knew Minato was completely in the wrong for doing that to you, but I didn't love you enough to fight for that decision to be overturned, even though I could see that you felt so betrayed by all of us."

"We robbed you of people you came to regard as loved ones, people like Kagura…" Naruto gritted in teeth in further anger as he remembered how they reacted to his hurt over her exile, "…and the worst part of all of that was that I knew that exiling her simply because she loved you was beyond wrong…and the charges of statutory rape that were given as the reason for her exile were completely bogus…" Kushina's sobs became more pronounced as her composure was completely lost, "…and when you asked us a question you had every right to ask, I just slapped you and I told you that…as a 'non-heir', you didn't have the right to question the clan or the village. Oh, Kami, that was so wrong of me! And even after I saw that you essentially stopped being part of our family by that point, I didn't do anything to reach out to you. I remember being so happy when you asked me to teach you kenjutsu and swordsmanship, because I hoped that through that, we might be able to reconnect…but I was only teaching you something that it was my duty to teach you – I regarded it as an act of love, but I still didn't pay you any attention beyond that, and the truth is that any sword master who didn't care for you one way or the other still would have done the same as I did – they wouldn't have done any less. I'm so sorry…for being so heartless…and so thoughtless to you."

Kushina continued sobbing, her body beginning to heave up and down with the intensity of the grief and guilt she was pouring out. Naruto, at Himekara's insistence, simply continued to listen, but found himself unsure of just how much more of these tumultuous emotions he could stand.

"Naruto…you never deserved any of what we did to you, and you never did a single thing wrong when you lived with us in Konoha! I can't even say you were wrong for slaughtering our clan and killing the elders and the civilian council, because the clan started treating you like a weapon instead of as part of the clan and our family, and the council and elders…they all abused their power horribly to persecute and hurt you! I can only think that all you really did was mete out justice!"

She sobbed and wept for a few more seconds so that she could once more regain enough control of her voice to speak, "I'm so sorry for neglecting you all of those years. I'm so terribly sorry for not loving and nurturing you the way a mother should. I'm so sorry for all the birthdays, the special times and the achievements that I just ignored and blew off. I'm so sorry for not protecting you from all of the pain that so many others maliciously inflicted on you. I'm sorry for not protecting you from monsters like Minato Namikaze!"

Naruto's eyes went wide upon hearing that! The hurt that was all coming back in tidal waves was beginning to overwhelm him, as was the anguish and rage that accompanied it. For the first time since his mother slapped him for wanting to know about Kagura, he could feel his eyes begin to water!

Kushina continued to express her feelings, "But even more than that…I'm so sorry that I've never once acted towards you or approached you with your best interests in mind! You were absolutely right about my own selfish desires when I asked you to come back to Konoha so we could be a family…again…" she spat out that last word with bitter irony, "…when we'd never been a family since the day Hikari was born. I'm so sorry for making such empty promises to you…and for trying to pass them off as generosity! I'm so sorry for never giving any thought at all to what you wanted…or to what you needed. And I'm here now because I've had the chance to think long and hard on what you said to me…and I want to do what's best for you, and you alone…for the first time!"

Two single tears escaped each of Naruto's eyes, rolling down his cheeks as he simply observed the broken woman before him. Fighting to suppress his tears, he spoke up in a quiet, resigned tone, "Kushina, get up."

"No," she immediately responded. Naruto simply sighed and growled in mild frustration before speaking up once more, "I'm not going back to Konoha under your ridiculous notion that we can all be one big happy family…"

"I know that…" Kushina was the one to interrupt this time, "…I said that I came here with your best interests in mind. Mikoto told me about Izuka and your daughter. I'll never ask you to return to Konoha with me again…because you and your family are safer away from there. And I can only imagine that you're much happier living away from the village than you ever were within it."

"THEN WHY ARE YOU HERE?" Naruto yelled out in a tear-filled voice, his hurt, rage, anguish and frustration finally overtaking him.

Kushina looked up from the ground and looked into Naruto's eyes. Seeing the hurt and anguish that were now plainly there, she began to sob in heaves once more as she pleaded, "I want to try to atone in any way I can for the atrocities you've had to suffer through because of me. I want you safe and away from Konoha, but I also want to be part of your life! I want to love you in any capacity I can, if you'll let me! Please, Naru-kun…I want to know what you want, if there's anything at all that I can give you, and what I can do for you…please, I'm begging you, tell me!"

Naruto found himself beginning to hyperventilate at her request. It bothered him…because it was honest, and it was untainted by ulterior motive. Kushina got up from the ground and tried to make her way over to him, but stopped short as he raised his hand, holding it stiffly out, palm forward in a gesture for her to keep her distance. He forced himself to calm down, though tears of anguish continued to roll down his face.

He directed a challenging glare at her, despite already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask, "Can you even begin to appreciate what you're asking of me?"

"Believe me, yes I can, and yes I do!" Kushina responded without hesitation, the resolve in her voice unquestionable.

"Do you, now?" Naruto asked doubtfully, "And just what are you willing to do to…'atone'…" he performed air quotations with the index and middle fingers of each hand as he said 'atone', "…for what you've done? And what makes you think you possibly could?"

Kushina answered him humbly and honestly, "I'm not under any illusions that I can right the wrongs I've done you, even if I had a hundred lifetimes to try. I'd give my right arm for the chance to go back and do all of the things I should have done for you in the first place, and I'd gladly do so much more than that. But I'll go as far as I have to, and do whatever it takes and then some, just to prove to you that I mean what I say, and I'm serious about doing all I can for you!"

Naruto was once more surprised at Kushina's earnestness and humility, but there was also a hint of fear in his heart. Apparently that hint reached his eyes, as Kushina responded to it, "How can I allay any fears you have? What can I give, what can I do? If you want me to walk a mile, I'll walk two. If you want me to walk two, I'll walk five! I'll go above and beyond anything you ask of me!"

Naruto went from surprised to completely stunned. He couldn't help but begin to feel that she was in fact serious about this! It angered him that she seemed to be breaking through the emotional defenses that he had spent such careful time erecting around his heart, and he felt a pang of hatred, towards her for making him even slightly hopeful, and towards himself for allowing hope to begin taking root in his heart. Schooling himself, he allowed his anger to suppress the hope he was feeling, if only for a little while.

Glaring at Kushina coldly, he began, "Do you want to know what I really want more than anything else?"

Kushina nodded unflinchingly, prompting him to continue.

Following her prompt, he replied with cold anger, "I want to watch Konoha burn. I want to watch every man, woman and child loyal to Konoha die in complete agony while I laugh at them all. I want to torture, maim and kill you, Minato Namikaze, and Hikari Namikaze, and I want all of you to beg me for your lives in terror and sorrow, and then give in to despair, knowing that you brought it all on yourselves. That's what I want."

"Is it really?" Kushina asked softly, yet knowingly. Naruto growled at her, making his anger at her question known.

Kushina explained herself, "Why do you want to watch Konoha burn, Naruto-kun? Why do you want every man, woman and child within to suffer that way? Why do you want to completely break me, Minato and Hikari-chan?"

"Don't mock me, woman!" Naruto warned her, his face contorting into an angry grimace.

"I'm not, Naru-kun," she explained once more, keeping her tone soft and even, "I don't see an evil man before me. I see a justifiably enraged and anguished man, filled with bitterness and heartache, but I don't see a man who enjoys watching others suffer. Naru-kun, watching Konoha burn and killing us all…what do you believe it will give you? I'm asking honestly, because I really want to know."

Naruto closed his eyes and took several deep breaths. This was a question that he never thought he would have to answer, even to himself. He found himself pondering: why did he want those things? What did he really expect to gain from it? Did he want satisfaction? No, that wasn't it. Did he want vengeance? He definitely wanted that…but again, why? What was it he really wanted? Did he want to give them exactly what he thought they deserved? Of course he did…but that brought up another question: why did he think they all deserved it?

He could think of lots of reasons. They blindly followed that evil bastard of a Hokage, not even bothering to question if it was right or wrong to do so. They demonized him, but did absolutely nothing to keep him from doing what he felt he had to do in order to escape his misery. Konoha and the people within were all, either directly or indirectly, responsible for the path he was forced down – they were the ones responsible for all of the agony and rage that he had to live with every single moment of every single day!

The answer came to him, and he replied to Kushina's question, his tone still low and forceful, but not as cold or angry, "Konoha is the source of all my pain and suffering, and of all my hatred and rage. In destroying them, I'll be destroying that source, and my loved ones will also be forever safe from them."

Kushina allowed a single tear to fall from each eye as she slowly, yet insightfully responded, "Naru-kun…is your true desire to just be free of all your pain and anger…and all the hate that you feel? To be free from those things, and from the fear that your loved ones could come to harm? Is it fair to say that that's what you really want?"

Naruto couldn't help a sniffle in his nose or the involuntary sob that escaped from his throat. For the first time, someone had put into words what his truest, most foundational wants were. Kushina truly understood him – he couldn't deny that anymore. His anger and hatred were still there, and quite strong, but he could not ignore the fact that he'd just been given something he had yearned for and been denied all his life – the understanding and compassion of a family member!

Gritting his teeth hard and forcing the sobs back down, he turned his gaze to the side and just started talking, "I can't begin to express how horrible it is, having to live with such horrible rage and pain. Every single moment of every single day…none of it ever goes away. It's torture! Even when I don't want to, I ask myself, 'What did I do to deserve this? Why was this done to me?' And then…all I want to do is lash out! I'm terrified that I'll lash out at Izuka…or my daughter Tayuya! I'm scared to death that I'll cripple or kill some of the precious few people who I truly love…because I have to live with what you and Konoha did to me! **Can you even begin to imagine that? CAN YOU?**"

Naruto began shedding tears of rage and anguish once more, his face contorted into a tortured grimace. Kushina could only cry in sadness and true sorrow for seeing what her actions and inactions towards him had caused within him…how he feared hurting or killing the people that he loved because of her.

In another moment of insight, she asked tearfully, "Do you need to lash out, right now?"

Naruto snapped his head back to her, looking at her with that same tortured grimace.

Kushina nodded and responded, "Then lash out at me. Right now."

Naruto was stunned yet again, and asked in disbelief, "What are you saying?"

"I'm saying that you can lash out at me all you want and inflict as much pain or punishment on me as you feel you need to!" she answered through her tears, her determination coming forth once again.

Naruto began to sputter, and after a few seconds of his inability to form coherent words, she expounded on her offer, "You can beat me to a bloody pulp if it'll help you let even some of your anger and hurt out. I won't try to defend myself, and I'll let you go as far as you feel you need to go. Will that help you?"

Naruto began to narrow his eyes in suspicion before he growled out, "What's your game, here?"

Kushina didn't flinch, and simply answered softly and evenly, "I'm not playing any games, Naru-kun."

"How do I know you're not trying to get me to let my guard down so you can kill me?" he yelled out in anger and frustration, desperately wanting to believe she was being sincere, but still fearful.

Kushina closed her eyes and sniffled, further tears flowing down her face. After a few moments, she began to back up slowly, an understanding, sad smile crossing her features. After backing up a few steps, she stopped and proceeded to untie her Konoha headband from her forehead, dropping it on the ground. Naruto began to wonder what she was doing, when he realized, to his amazement, that she was disrobing!

She removed her flak jacket and dropped it behind her. Following this, she pulled her skin-tight shirt up from the waist and over her head, leaving her torso in nothing but wrappings covering her breasts.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Naruto asked, stunned at his mother's apparent strip show.

Kushina didn't answer him verbally, but simply smiled a little wider at him in what he thought was a reassuring way, a few tears still flowing from her eyes. She bent over and removed her ninja sandals, stepping out of them and setting her bare feet onto the cool grass before kicking them behind her. She then untied her red shinobi pants and pulled them off, revealing plain white panties that were plainly designed for practicality rather than appearance. After stepping out of her pants and dropping them behind her with her flak jacket and shirt, she began to remove her bindings.

"Stop this! Right now!" Naruto ordered, not knowing what it was she was trying to accomplish. Was this in fact a sick game she was playing? This woman was his mother…whether he thought of her as such or not! Was she trying to seduce him? He couldn't make sense from Kushina's current actions.

'**Naruto-koi, I believe I know what she's trying to do…'** Himekara informed him reassuringly, **'…and I'm reasonably sure that she'll explain herself to you once she's stripped down. Be patient for now.'**

'Well, okay, Hime-chan…' Responded dubiously, '…but this is pretty nuts.'

Once Kushina's bindings had been completely removed, her breasts came free. They were quite impressive; Naruto hadn't at all realized that they were as large as they were – she must have worn those bindings all the time. She then proceeded to pull down her final article of clothing – her panties. She pulled them down and stepped out of them, dropping them on the pile of clothes behind her.

Now completely naked, Kushina began to take a few steps towards him, stopping at roughly the same spot she had been standing before she moved back. Naruto couldn't help but blush at the sight of his biological mother's amazing womanly form – supple, perfectly-shaped massive breasts that had not a hint of sag, jutting out proudly. Stealing a glance downwards, he saw that her pubic region was completely bare – so that she would be free of irritation or distraction during missions, he supposed. A strong blush crept across his face as his breathing hitched in his throat.

Kushina, noticing his instinctive stares and blushing in response, made no reference to that at all as she spoke up, "Naru-kun, I'm completely exposed now…" she began, raising her arms out to her sides and slowly spinning around so that he could get a good look. He couldn't help but notice her sensual bubble-shaped butt with strong gluteals, but she didn't stop slowly turning with her arms spread out.

When she was facing him again, she continued, "I have no hidden weapons or seals on my body anywhere. I have no place to hide a weapon. I'm not hiding anything about myself from you. I am now completely unarmed, and this was the only way I could prove it to you. If I were to take a hostile action, there is simply no way I could hide it from you."

Naruto, while still blushing, now understood why she had done what she had done. It was important to her that he trusted her intentions! But to go this far?

Kushina began to shed tears once more as she began anew, "If you need to lash out, use me to do it. I won't try to defend myself against your attacks…" her voice began to break, "…and I won't ask you to stop. I'll let you do what you need to do until you're finished, at least for now."

Naruto hesitated, completely at a loss as to what to do. On the one hand, she was offering him a free pass for some payback, but on the other, she was defenseless. He'd never have imagined finding himself in such a situation! He moved clumsily, trying to process what to do.

"Please, Naru-kun…I've done you all the wrongs I reminded you of, tonight! I ignored you! I neglected you! I hurt you! I robbed you! Remember the hurt, the rage, remember Kagura!"

Naruto knew what she was doing – she was pushing his buttons so he'd do as she suggested. And it was starting to work. Kushina knew that all she'd need to do is provoke him enough to throw his first strike. After that, the hurt and rage would force its way out.

Naruto was beginning to grow angrier as he remembered the events and hurts that Kushina had just reminded him of. Using the growing hurt and anguish to make his decision, he forced himself to ball up his fist, step towards Kushina…and belt her as hard as he could across the face.

Kushina held true to her word – she didn't make any attempt to defend herself against his attack. She didn't even flinch! She allowed herself to be knocked to the ground by the force of Naruto's right hook. And true enough to Kushina's estimation, Naruto's hurt and rage did force their way through, causing Naruto to cast aside any hesitation or restraint.

He knelt down over her and started to pummel Kushina's face with continual lefts and rights. Kushina, the entire time, made no effort to stop him, but simply looked at his face between blows as he pummeled her. What she saw brought her to tears once again.

Naruto's face was contorted, not in rage, but in anguished pain. Tears were now flowing freely down his face, his teeth gritted firmly against each other. She saw his eyes and the horrific agony that was shining forth within them. It broke her heart to actually see the depth of damage she had done to him.

Naruto's fists continued to rain down on Kushina's face. Not even slowing the pace of his blows, Naruto began to growl and yell out through gritted teeth, "This is what I'm afraid I'll end up doing to Izuka and Tayuya because of you!"

Kushina didn't respond to his accusation. She simply absorbed blow after blow, somehow feeling Naruto's pain as each blow plowed into her face. She could feel that her nose had broken and her cheeks had begun to fracture. She was also missing a few teeth. Her whole face was going numb; all she could feel was swelling. She knew that she had to be a blood-covered mess by now. It didn't matter to her – if this would relieve Naruto of some of his pain and anger, then she'd do it as many times as he needed her to.

After an indeterminate amount of time, Naruto's blows began to slow in pace. He was sweating and beginning to breathe heavily at the sheer exertion of what it was he was doing. His knuckles were starting to bleed, yet he still continued to relentlessly pound on the woman beneath him.

"Naruto-kun, that's enough!" both Naruto and Kushina heard a female voice shout out. Naruto snapped his head in the direction of the voice, while Kushina turned her gaze in the same direction, trying to focus through eyes that were nearly swollen shut. Kushina could barely make out Izuka's form, and beside her, running into the clearing, was a red-headed young teen who Kushina could only assume was Tayuya.

"Daddy, please stop!" Tayuya shouted, causing Naruto to second-guess himself.

"No…" Kushina managed to breathe out through pained gasps and huffs, spitting blood out from the cuts on the inside of her mouth, "…please…stay out of this…"

Kushina slowly turned her head back to Naruto, who had already turned his gaze back to her, "…I can…still…take more…if you…need me to."

Naruto looked at her in shock, taking in the damage that he had inflicted on the woman below him. Kushina huffed and gasped repeatedly, pain and exhaustion beginning to make themselves known.

Through swollen, bloody lips, she breathed out with pained effort, "Please…Naru-kun…if you're…not done…then please don't…stop."

Naruto's face contorted into pained anguish once more, but it was different this time. Instead of rage, his face expressed overwhelm – he couldn't seem to comprehend why she would do this for him…why she would allow him to do this to her! And she was even urging him to continue if he needed to!

"Why?" he asked in a tear-filled voice, not bothering to hide his tears. She smiled as much as she could, given the condition that her face was in, and reached a hand up to his face. He didn't resist or pull away when she rested her hand on his cheek.

With affectionate, apologetic eyes, she breathed out her answer, "Whatever it takes…" somehow, tears managed to find their way out of her purple, swollen eye sockets, "…to help you…let it out…and let it go…remember?"

Naruto completely broke down, closed his eyes and began to weep. Izuka and Tayuya had begun to weep with him; Izuka could never remember a time where she'd seen him cry. He'd never allowed himself to…and yet, here he was, letting out loud, body-wracking sobs as he cried away what was left of the hurt and anguish that had bulldozed its way out of his heart.

Kushina slowly and tiredly made her way to her knees. She slowly leaned towards Naruto and rested her chin atop his shoulder, bringing her arms around him, one around his back, and the other around the back of his head, strumming her fingers through his hair. Once her grip was secure, she pulled herself into him, holding him as gently but as tightly as she could.

"I'm so sorry…I'm so, so sorry…" Kushina breathed out through more huffs and gasps, even her weak, breathy voice breaking with tears of anguish for the damage she had done to Naruto throughout his life.

Naruto pulled his arms up around her without even thinking about it, holding her just as tightly to himself as she was holding him to her own body, continuing to sob and wail out years of inhuman heartbreak.

Kushina found the touch of his hands against her bare back to be…strangely welcome. Naruto, in the back of his mind, noted the feel of Kushina's alabaster skin, and the feel of her bare breasts against his chest through the thin fabric of his shirt.

This continued for several minutes. Naruto continued to let his grief out, while Kushina would simply express her sorrow and remorse, and comfort him in any way she could. After Naruto could cry no more, he gently pulled away from Kushina, and noticed that she was on the verge of passing out.

Izuka ran up to them as Naruto gently laid her on the ground. Performing some handseals, Izuka's hands immediately became coated in green chakra. Running the Mystical Palm Jutsu across Kushina's face and body, she worked to diagnose the extent of her injuries.

"She needs treatment, right away," Izuka informed them curtly. Kushina, while barely conscious, was still responsive. She slowly turned her gaze to Izuka and breathed out, "How long…will it…take you to help me? I'm here with a…team."

"Who are they?" Izuka asked in a straightforward manner.

"Just…some of…Danzo's old…ROOT agents," Kushina answered.

"You're going to need a few days of bedrest, Kushina-san. Naru-koi…" Izuka turned to her blond love, who gave her his undivided attention, "…former ROOT agents probably won't be missed by anyone. We need to get Kushina indoors and into a bed so that I can treat her under better conditions, and then you're going to need to go back to her campsite and kill them all."

"Consider it done," Naruto answered shortly before he gently lifted his mother's torso to put an arm under her back, while putting his other arm under her thighs. Once he had a solid grip, he lifted Kushina's naked body into a gentle bridal carry.

"Izuka, Tayuya, can the two of you get her clothes over there?" he asked them, pointing with his head towards the pile of gear that Kushina came wearing. Not bothering to look and see if they were doing as asked, Naruto took to the trees at top speed, making his way to the hideout so that Izuka could treat Kushina's injuries in a properly-equipped medical facility.

Naruto looked down at Kushina to make sure she was comfortable enough. Looking into her eyes, he saw something in them that he had never seen her direct at him before – love. Unsure of what to feel or think, he only knew that at that moment he felt immensely grateful to her.

Because of her, he felt lighter than he could ever remember feeling. For the first time he could remember, his burden had been significantly eased. Looking at each other, both of them knew only one thing: they had a lot more to talk about with each other.

* * *

**Well that's the end of the chapter! YEAH! So I would like to thank Ncpfan for helping me with large chunks of this chapter and a chunk of the next chapter as well.**

**So I've decided to have Kushina in the harem. However she won't be entered till later, Naruto still needs to warm up to her. Now I hope people don't stop reading because of this but I still not sure with Hikari.**

**Anyway, I wonder what Naruto is planning and why he needed the Biju! To find out more keep reading the story! REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Yo, what's happening?! Hahaha, so many reviews! This is great! Alright so I don't have anything to say so LEGGO!**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Kushina slowly opened her eyes as she returned to consciousness. Seeing a drab, stone ceiling, she gingerly sat up and looked around, trying to determine where she was and how she'd gotten there.

She saw walls of the same drab, earthy color as the ceiling, whether brown or purple, she couldn't really determine. She also saw what appeared to be various pieces of medical equipment and appliances throughout the room.

Suddenly, aches and pains made themselves known all over her face. She brought her left hand up to probe her skin, and found it very sensitive to the touch.

She could also feel that her face was swollen. Rolling her tongue around in her mouth, she could feel that her missing teeth had been repaired, but the tender membranes of her cheeks and gums were quite tender from all of the cuts that were still healing. She looked down to see that she was in a hospital gown.

'_That's right, I remember now. I let Naruto pulverize me, and…then he brought me here? I guess I must have received some medical care…'_

"Ahh…you're finally awake," she heard a familiar female voice to her right. Turning her head in the direction of the voice, her gaze landed upon the face of Izuka Uchiha.

"Izuka…" she responded, her voice a bit hoarse from disuse, though considerable stronger than when she'd last used it, "…I…guess so. How long was I out?"

Izuka brought her a glass of water, which she greedily drank, before answering her question, "You've been under sedation for two full days."

"Two days? What about my team?"

"Disposed of. No survivors," Izuka responded casually.

"Okay, well…that's good, I guess."

Izuka raised a curious eyebrow, "That's good?"

"Well, it means that it won't be discovered that I came here willingly and allowed myself to be taken, so I don't think a search and extraction team will be sent out until the duration of our mission has passed."

Izuka lowered her eyebrow and nodded in acknowledgment. There was a brief, terse silence between the two women, Kushina not knowing what to say, while Izuka was going over the notes she'd taken and put on the medical chart she'd created for Kushina.

"Kushina-san, I need to ask you something…" Izuka began, pausing to look her in the eye, "…why did you allow Naruto to beat you up so badly?"

"Because I felt that it might help him to vent out at least some of his anger and hatred, and it might also ease some of the pain that I've caused him," Kushina admitted humbly.

"But why did you allow him to go as far as you did?"

"Izuka-cha…san…" Kushina corrected herself upon seeing Izuka's reaction to her use of such a familiar suffix, "…I'm not sure what you're getting at."

Izuka sighed, taking a moment to collect herself before explaining what she wanted to know,

"Your injuries were so severe that it took almost every little bit and piece of medical know-how that Tsunade-sensei taught me **and then some**…just to stabilize you while I healed you. Naruto almost turned the bones of your face into powder and splinters. Several of your teeth had to be rebuilt, both cheeks had fractures everywhere, your eye sockets nearly fell apart, and there were multiple fractures even on your forehead.

I'm amazed that your jaw hadn't been broken. The soft tissue directly over the bone was torn to shreds. It took me these last two days just to reconstruct your facial structure. On top of that, you had a concussion and you also went into shock. If he'd gone any further, or any longer, you would have suffered brain damage. That's the extent of what you let Naruto do to you…so…why?"

"I already told you why. I wanted to give him something that he would want…or need, and when we were talking, it became clear that what he needed the most was a way to vent out some of the hate and anger and pain that I'm responsible for, so I did what I could to help relieve him of it.

I don't regret it at all, and if he needs me to, I'll let him do it again. I told him that I would do whatever it takes and more to show him that I'm serious about doing right by him, doing whatever good I can **for** him, and loving him in any way he might let me."

Izuka studied the woman and, seeing no deception in her words, pressed on, "But why? You've never cared for him or showed any kind of interest before. Why, all of a sudden, do you pursue him with such singular focus now?"

Kushina closed her eyes and bowed her head before answering honestly, though in a subdued tone, "Exactly that…because I never cared for him or showed any kind of interest…when it really mattered. That's terrible of me, I know, and it's even worse that it took him…slaughtering our clans…to even get me to take notice of things.

But…the truth is that I didn't really get it until Naruto's genjutsu took hold of me through Hikari's eyes…and I got to experience everything we did to him from his point of view…" Kushina's voice started to break as tears of guilt and regret began to flow forth,

"…and it horrified me to realize that we had committed such…atrocities…against him…and so many of them…that he felt his only way out was to kill us all…" Kushina started sobbing as she finished, unable to hold it in anymore.

Izuka simply sighed sadly, looking at the pitiful soul before her, so consumed with guilt and regret that her primary focus for living now seemed to be the source of her guilt and regret, the victim of her heartlessness and thoughtlessness.

She honestly couldn't understand how a person could be so thoughtless and heartless towards their own child, but it confused her just as much that this woman, who was so thoughtless and heartless towards Naruto before, now couldn't seem to set her thoughts or her heart on any other thing or person besides Naruto. She couldn't help but ponder this complete turnaround in Kushina, and it was frustrating her that she could come up with no explanations for it.

Putting her own musings aside, Izuka informed her, "Naruto told me to inform him the moment you woke up. When you're up to talking, he wants to speak with you."

"Okay…" Kushina replied before asking curiously, "…what about?"

"I don't know," Izuka admitted, "I honestly don't think he knows, either. I just know that he…for some reason that I can't begin to fathom…feels the need to talk to you. I can guess that he wants some answers that only you can give to him, but other than that, I'm not even sure why he'd want to bother with you," she finished rather matter-of-factly.

"I see…" Kushina replied quietly, having no response to Izuka's rather indifferent bluntness, "…well, I'm up to talking right now if he wants – I guess you can tell him that."

Izuka nodded before walking over to Kushina and performing a few diagnostic jutsu to assess Kushina's condition. Seeing that she was now capable of hydrating herself and knowing that the chakra restraining bands on her wrists would keep her from trying anything or being able to escape, she removed the IV drip from her patient's arm and taped gauze to the hole left by the needle.

After she was done, she pointed out the bathroom to Kushina and also told her about the intercom she could use if she needed anything. With that, and after informing Kushina that she still needed rest, Izuka left the room, presumably to get Naruto.

Kushina sat there on her bed, mulling over the events of the last month or so. Her first encounter with Naruto since he'd left that had gone so horribly wrong, her thoughts through that encounter and the realizations she'd had.

Minato's response to their report and her subsequent interrogation, when Minato admitted that he despised Naruto, and for very selfish and irrational reasons. Then there was the mission that brought Kushina here – to track Naruto down and pass on what Minato was willing to offer him for his return to Konoha.

As she pondered these things, she heard the door to her room open. Turning her gaze toward the door, she saw Naruto enter. Her face immediately lit up at first glance, but her excitement was immediately tempered by apprehension, both at what she'd say to him, and how he would regard her. Studying his face for the moment, it was clear that Naruto was at a loss, himself.

His expression wasn't angry, nor was it bored and indifferent. It was…numb, for lack of a better word. Looking into his eyes, she could still see some pain in them, but it was more of a haunting pain than an infuriated pain. She found herself saddened and feeling pangs of guilt once more, knowing that she was largely responsible for this.

She watched as he simply sat in the single chair in her room, a few feet from her bed. She stared at him while he stared at her, both of them turning their gazes away from each other from time to time, neither knowing really how to begin.

After a few moments of this, Kushina broke the silence with an understanding, sad smile, "Don't know where to start?"

Naruto simply looked at her before turning his gaze downward once more. Knowing that she'd gotten her answer, Kushina responded, "I understand. For what it's worth, I don't really know what to say, either."

There were a few more moments of silence, until Kushina, in an effort just to get Naruto talking, asked, "So, errm…I guess, for lack of anything better…how have you been?"

Naruto slowly brought his gaze up, looking at her as though she'd just lost her mind, until she saw the sad smile on her face. At that moment, he understood what she was trying to do.

Giving a humorless chuckle, Naruto answered, "Well, I guess that's as good a place to start as any."

Naruto sighed before continuing, "I wouldn't exactly say that I've been happy, but I've certainly been happier away from Konoha than I ever was when I was there."

"Izuka and I became lovers the night we left Konoha, and we've been training under Orochimaru until about two weeks ago when we finally killed him."

"The only reason we haven't married yet is because if we try to come before a judge or daimyo, they'd probably try to have us arrested as S-ranked criminals before they'd marry us legally, but we both pretty much consider ourselves husband and wife."

"We found Tayuya while we were here, and she wanted us to be her parents, so we adopted her as our daughter. Shortly after that, I was able to track down and locate Kagura…"

"Kagura?" Kushina asked, suddenly interrupting him, "How is she?"

"She's good…" Naruto answered, unperturbed by her interruption,

"…I'd been meeting up with her pretty regularly, as well. Like Izuka, Kagura is also my wife in all but name, but we agreed that it would be safer to keep her away from Orochimaru because of her kekkei genkai; hers is a body-based bloodline, meaning Orochimaru would have wanted to experiment on her and dissect her like a cadaver to figure out her body's secrets and implant them into his own shinobi."

"Now that Orochimaru's dead, we've brought her out of hiding and she's at another of our bases awaiting our return. After killing Orochimaru, I was forced to restore my charka in a small village not far from Konoha."

"During my stay I met three kids and began their training to be ninja. They are still there, however I will be bringing them along with me soon, when everything is clear."

"That's pretty much been our life since we left Konoha. I know it isn't much, but that's really all there is to tell you."

Kushina nodded with another sad smile. After a few more moments of silence, Naruto asked, "What about you? What's happened on your end?"

Kushina took a breath and let it out, collecting her thoughts before responding,

"Well, as you know, Mikoto and I were out on a mission the night you and Izuka left. As soon as we got back to the village, we had gotten word of what happened to our clans. We went to the hospital right away and I found Hikari."

She…she told me what happened. I didn't want to believe it at first, but then…the Genjutsu trigger that you put into her eyes activated and put me into it – I experienced the things you went through from your perspective…and I…I couldn't believe what we'd done to you."

"I couldn't believe that we didn't even have a clue that **that** was what we had done to you, but…after experiencing it from your point of view; it should have been so obvious to us."

Kushina paused for a moment, her voice trembling, though she had kept her tears at bay. She continued,

"I realized then just how far I was from the person I thought I was. I hadn't even realized that I'd abandoned you. I went to confront Minato about it…and I could feel your Genjutsu triggering from my eyes into his own…"

"And even after he experienced what Hikari and I did, his only response was, 'I guess I didn't know as much as I thought, huh, Naruto?'. I…I couldn't believe it – he was so incredibly cold and…heartless. I didn't know what to say or how to respond to him."

"You're still married to him, aren't you?" Naruto asked, the bitter sarcasm quite evident in his tone as he continued, "That certainly says enough to me."

Kushina looked Naruto dead in the eye, and told him with conviction,

"I haven't let that man so much as touch me since the night you left. I haven't even slept in the same room with him since that day, and I've placed specialized locking seals on the door of the room I sleep in so that if he gets any ideas, he won't be able to get into the room."

"I also reinforced the walls with barrier seals so that he can't blast or barge his way in, either. All he seemed concerned with was 'rebuilding the clan', and I told him that I wouldn't be rebuilding **any** clan with him until he took responsibility for his sins and atrocities against you, and made every effort to make things right."

"He's since done nothing at all about that, though he wouldn't stop bothering me about rebuilding the clan with him. I'm certainly not bringing another child of **his** into this world so that he could do the same things to him or her that he did to you."

Naruto was surprised at Kushina's conviction and resolve. It seemed that she really was starting to see Minato for the monstrous bastard he was. He couldn't help but be impressed, and even gave her a small satisfied smile and a nod.

Kushina continued,

"Anyway, since that day, I'd made finding you and trying to bring you home so that we could be the family we always should have been my first priority."

"I didn't leave Minato…because despite his unresponsiveness, I had hoped that if he saw how serious I was about doing right by you, then he might have a change of heart."

"It never happened; in fact, when I would confront him about it, he'd just get angry and say how you were his biggest mistake, and that he'd rather just forget about you and move on. After we had found you last month, I couldn't help but think about what you said to me."

"I thought about it over and over, and I realized that never once had I acted in your best interests. I resolved to change that, so instead of bringing you back to Konoha, I decided that I wanted to find out what was in your best interests, first."

Kushina paused, took a breath, and continued, "When we reported the result of our mission, Minato…" she snorted in disgust as she told Naruto his response to their report,

"…he suddenly became interested in bringing you home – he even tried pulling the 'he's my son, too' card on me. Well, I saw right through that, but when I pressed him for more, he wouldn't answer me."

Kushina continued,

"After that, I decided I'd had enough of lies and half-truths from him, so I wanted to get the truth from him. I used a secret Uzumaki fuinjutsu called the Verification Seal that would let me know if he was telling me the truth or lying to me as he answered any questions I had."

"I set up one-way barrier seals and chakra suppression seals on his bed, and when he was asleep; I activated the seals, slapped the verification seal on him, and made him tell me the whole truth by putting my blade to his throat."

Naruto let out an amused snort and chuckle, the look in his eye telling Kushina that he was very impressed.

"Anyway, after slicing him up a little bit, I finally got the whole truth out of him…and it was something I would never have guessed in a million years."

Naruto's eyes narrowed as he asked warily, "How do you mean?"

"Well, when he realized that he wasn't going to be able to keep the charade up any longer, he just admitted to me that he despised you, and that he's always despised you, pretty much since you were born," Kushina admitted ashamedly, as though she was the one at fault for it,

"He said that…you were too smart for your own good, and that everything always came too easily to you. He also said that you…stole me away from him, and that any man in his right mind would hate someone who stole his wife away."

"He was just insanely jealous of you, and because of that, he purposefully did the things he did to you, knowing exactly what he was doing, and even…getting some sick satisfaction from making you suffer."

Kushina collected her thoughts once more,

"It was then that I knew there would never be any reconciliation of our family so long as that filthy monster had a say in it. So, ever since I got that out of him, I've been preparing to execute the official separation clause in the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan charter so that I can make the Uzumaki Clan its own separate clan again, at least in name."

"I've already submitted the clan separation documents and divorce papers to him. Again, the only reason I stayed with him was that I held out hope that he would take responsibility for his part in what we all did to you. Now that I know he never will, I want nothing more to do with him."

Naruto sighed somberly. As surprised as he was by this revelation, he wasn't exactly sure how to process it. He was already emotionally-overloaded by all that had been said and done since his encounter with the woman two nights ago.

She seemed to be just as lost as he was – here, they both were, Naruto no longer raging against her or wanting to kill her, Kushina simply not knowing what to say now that they were talking civilly.

"Why?" Naruto suddenly asked coldly, looking downward. Kushina didn't respond, but simply waited for him to expand upon his question.

"Why…did you abandon me? Why did you desert me?" his tone became colder and darker with each subsequent question, "How could you do the things you did to me, and allow the things that the others did to me, and…sleep at night? How could…"

His questions were interrupted as a hand rested itself on his left shoulder while another hand came to rest on his right cheek. The hand on his cheek brought his gaze upwards, bringing it to Kushina's face, once again with silent tears streaming down.

"Is this okay…Naru-kun?" she asked quietly, her regrets at even having to be asked such questions quite evident. Naruto simply closed his eyes and hung his head, though he made no move to dislodge her hands from his person.

"I wish I had a reason, Naru-kun. I just didn't realize what I was doing, and my past actions now…make no more sense to me than they did to you."

"Minato did tell me that he purposefully engineered your isolation, to the point where his intention to impregnate me with Hikari was to make me stop paying you so much attention, but if I had only paid mind to what he was doing, I would have known better than to allow myself to be led around by the nose."

"I can only tell you that…somehow, I lost my way. And you're the one who paid the price. As far as being able to sleep at night, or look at myself in the mirror…"

"I haven't had a decent night's sleep since the night you left and I learned just what I'd done to you, and I'm ashamed of the person who stares back at me when I look in the mirror."

Naruto's eyes opened slowly again, this time looking tired. He asked in a more subdued tone, "How could you possibly have the gall to call me your 'precious Sochi', after everything you did, and after everything you didn't do?"

"I'm sorry for angering you with that," she explained without any defensiveness,

"The truth is that sometimes we don't know how precious some things, or some people, are to us…until they're gone. I'm sorry that I couldn't learn that until it was too late, and I'm sorry that I was so thoughtless and heartless that I had to learn that the hard way."

"If I had been able to see what I was doing earlier, maybe I could have stopped Minato from robbing you of your birthright, maybe I could have prevented Kagura from being banished, maybe I could have had a better relationship with you…" Kushina's voice broke as she continued,

"…maybe you'd call me 'Kaa-san', and you'd want me to call you 'Sochi'…" she took a moment to recollect her voice as she finished, "…and maybe…just maybe…you'd be a happy man, and you'd be able to live without the fears and the burdens that we loaded upon you."

Kushina leaned into his face and planted a lingering kiss on his cheek, eliciting a gasp from the stunned blond. She again found his scent as her lips remained planted where they were, and again, those same feelings of calm and pleasure came rushing back to her.

Following the calm, however, came a feeling of mild excitement, compounded by a surge of adrenaline. Her heart started to beat a little faster, and her breathing quickened ever so slightly. She felt a mild, pleasant heat rushing to her face.

Realizing what was happening, she slowly pulled away and looked him in the eye, her face closer to his than it was before she kissed him, but just far enough away so as to not be carried away by this man's intoxicating aroma.

Noting the look of stunned shock on his face, she asked, "What is it?"

"That's…" Naruto began, a brief pause as he tried to wrap his brain around what she'd just done, "…that's the first time…you've ever…kissed me."

As he admitted that, her face morphed into a pained frown as she closed her eyes, her tears flowing even more strongly now, further shame and guilt flooding through her as she realized once more just how devoid of love and affection her relationship with her son had been.

"Has it really been that long since I have?" Kushina asked in sad surprise.

"I can't ever remember you kissing me at all when I was a kid," Naruto responded flatly.

Kushina frowned as she fought to recall the last time she had kissed Naruto. She could recall that she used to kiss him all the time before Hikari had been born…

"That's another thing I stopped doing after Hikari-chan was born," she admitted, her head hanging down in shame before bringing her gaze back up and addressing Naruto once more.

"Naruto…" she began,

"…I know I don't deserve what I'm about to ask you…and I know that after the childhood I gave you, I'd never be able to be a mother to you again…but is there any way at all that I can be a part of your life…in any capacity?"

"I don't know what capacity it could be…but for what it's worth, I do love you, now. And I want to love you…in a proactive way. Will you let me?"

Naruto closed his eyes and sighed again before answering,

"I hated you with every fiber of my being until two nights ago. It's just not that simple for me. Part of me still hates you, and **all** of me **still** despises the other two. And now…you just want to 'love me', and you expect me to just…'love you'?"

"No, Naruto-kun. I don't expect you to love me after everything that's happened. I want to love you – whether you love me in return or not. And I'm going to love you, regardless. All I'm asking you to do is let me."

"You make it sound so easy…" Naruto began bitterly as he was interrupted once again, this time by Kushina leaning in to hug him to herself.

Naruto found himself rather surprised by not only her actions, but his own lack of desire to stop them. She rubbed his back with one hand, while strumming her fingers through his hair with the other, holding him close to her. Once again, she placed a lingering kiss on his cheek, staying there for several seconds.

Naruto found himself feeling a whirlwind of varying emotions. Part of him wanted to throw this woman off of him and beat her once more to within an inch of her life, but another part of him felt a…longing…for this kind of affection, specifically from Kushina, herself.

It felt different from when Izuka and Kagura would touch him, or kiss him, or even when they would make love to him. There was just something about Kushina's touch that sparked something unique to her.

The sensation confused him – he thought that maybe he was just experiencing old feelings of when he used to want his mother's physical comfort, and if he was to admit it to himself, that was part of it, but it wasn't all there was to it, either. There was something else there, as well.

When he took in her own scent, he found himself indulging in it; he wasn't sure why. He never really noticed anyone's scent before this, but for some reason this woman's aroma was almost heavenly to him.

His own body began to betray him, telling his mind what it was he was feeling, as he felt a familiar hardness forming between his legs.

However, instead of pushing her away, he found himself gingerly putting his own arms around Kushina in response. Kushina immediately responded by tightening her own grip on Naruto, pulling him in even closer to herself.

After a few moments, Naruto spoke his mind in a tired and resigned fashion, "I don't have any idea what I'm supposed to do with all of this."

Kushina remained quiet, simply strumming her fingers through his hair to indicate that she was listening.

He continued, "For years, now…my reason for living, and for everything else I've been doing, was to destroy that damn village and kill all of you, except for a few who would have chosen to side with me. But now…I feel like I'm just not strong enough to go through with it…" he trailed off with a sigh.

"What makes you feel that way?" Kushina asked with concerned curiosity.

"The fact that all it took was for someone I wanted to kill…to show me a little genuine kindness and consideration…to make me hesitate and second-guess myself," he retorted bitterly, though his bitterness seemed to come from self-disappointment more than anything else.

"Maybe you're strong enough to rise above it all, instead…or at least to find a more meaningful reason than personal revenge. I'm not suggesting that we don't deserve it, because honestly, I know better than anyone that we do…"

"But at the same time, I know that what you really want is to be free from the pain, the hatred, and your legitimate fear for the safety of the people you love."

She pulled back once more, looking him in the eye once again and bringing both hands up to his face, "Naru-kun…that's not weakness. That's true strength."

"No…" Naruto closed his eyes to avert his gaze, "…that's not what I mean. For years, all I've thought about is…destruction and vengeance. Now…without the resolve that that's the only path I want to take, I don't really know what else to use to…drive me forward."

Kushina studied Naruto's face for a few moments to try to discern what he was feeling and thinking underneath what he was telling her. She could see the anguished, quiet confusion in his eyes. She could see just how overloaded he was.

He was drained – physically, mentally, emotionally. And his eyes…they were the eyes of an old soul. They were the eyes of someone who had lived too long, and had been through far too much.

"Naru-kun…remember how I told you that I would do whatever it takes to help you?"

She received a slow, weak nod before continuing, "Izuka asked me why I let you go as far as you did when you were…venting. Did she share her diagnosis with you?"

Again, Naruto gave her a nod. Kushina pressed on, "I told her what I'm about to tell you: I'm honestly glad I let you do that to me…because I can see that it did help you, at the very least, to let go of some of all that…horrible darkness. I let you do it two nights ago…"

She began to caress his cheeks with the hands that were on his face, "…and if you need me to, I'll let you do it again, without complaint, and without trying to defend myself."

Naruto just looked at her in wide-eyed shock, "I still don't understand…why?"

"Because after you had left, I essentially fell in love with you all over again, just like I did when you were first born. I'll let you do that because I love you…whether you understand that or not…and I now know that giving you what you need, and doing for you what's in your best interests, is the best way for me to love you. Those are things I should have been doing all your life…and I failed, horribly, at that. I won't fail you like that, again. Not ever."

She paused for a moment, taking in Naruto's bewildered expression, as she finished,

"As I said before, I'm under no illusions that I could ever be your mother again, but I can love you. And even if you never love me back, I'm going to love you. I'm going to do whatever it takes and more to prove that, and after I've proven it, I'll still do whatever it takes and more to continue to love you."

"Naruto-kun, I want you to understand that this isn't about me – I don't want to do this for anything I can gain from it. I hope that we can somehow become loved ones in some fashion again, but even if my love is never returned…I'm not going to stop acting in love towards you ever again."

Naruto simply looked at her for a few moments before nodding in a resigned fashion, his gaze downward once again,

"I've also had a chance to think about things over the last month or so…and especially over the last couple of days since we brought you here. As you know, I hate Minato Namikaze, because like you, I think he's a monster."

"But more to the point, he's the monster who is primarily responsible for every wrongdoing ever committed against me in life. But I realize that if I go to Konoha and destroy everyone there…just for personal vengeance…I'll be just as much a monster as he is."

Kushina's eyes widened slightly, a soft gasp could be heard from her throat. Naruto continued, "As much hatred, rage and anger as I feel…I don't want to be anything like that man. I may be hurt, enraged and filled with hatred…but I'm not a monster…" Naruto brought his gaze back up to meet Kushina's, "…and that's why I'm going to give you the benefit of the doubt for now."

Kushina couldn't help the elated, thankful grin that suddenly flashed on her face. Shedding tears of joy and gratitude, she hugged him to herself once more, uttering her gratitude to him in a tear-filled voice, over and over again. Naruto's arms wrapped around the woman as well.

After a few minutes, Naruto moved to stand up, Kushina letting him go and standing up with him. Naruto spoke up once more, "So, what was Namikaze's reason for sending you here? I'm assuming that since you were with a team, you were sent out here on a mission?"

"Yes," Kushina replied, "My mission was to find and make contact with you so that I could present an offer…" she spat out the word "offer" as thought the very sound of it was distasteful to her,

"…from him to you. He wants you back in Konoha so that you can return the village to its former strength, and so that you can bring prestige to the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan. For this, he's willing to offer you leniency when you stand trial for your crimes…" she spat that word out, as well,

"…Against Konoha, and when you've served your sentence, you'll be allowed to return to active duty within Konoha's forces at your previous rank of ANBU Captain, and you'll be readmitted into the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan as a branch member. You'll be allowed the same freedoms as any other Konoha citizen, so long as you submit to his authority as the Hokage and the Head of the Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan."

"That's it, huh? He wants me to do all that for him, and that's all he's willing to offer me? And he sent you out here just to tell me that? It makes me wonder if he was sending you here on what he thought would be a suicide mission."

Kushina's eyes went wide at that. Could it be? If she was killed here, then it would mean that Minato would have complete, uncontested ownership of all the Uzumaki Clan's jutsu and possessions! It certainly was a plausible theory. She was brought out of her ponderings by Naruto.

"Hmm…" he hummed, his eyes seemed to take on a sparkle of amusement, "…I'll have to draft a response, and maybe I'll even need to make a counter-offer."

He seemed to think for a few more moments before putting the idea aside in his mind. He turned back to Kushina and told her,

"You can stay here for a few days while you heal up. The chakra restraints are going to have to stay on for now, but while you're here, you'll otherwise be treated like a guest. Once your injuries are healed to a certain degree…and after we figure out what to do from here…" he'd added that last bit somewhat quietly,

"…we'll blindfold you and take you to a place in Hi no Kuni where you'll be able to make your way home without too much trouble."

When he saw her about to object to being blindfolded upon leaving, he told her, "Think of it as giving you plausible deniability. If you're asked whether you know where this place is, you can say that you were blindfolded and left wherever we choose to drop you off, and that you don't know how to get back here."

"But then…how will I be able to find you again?" Kushina asked worriedly.

"We'll come up with something," Naruto answered.

"Well, okay then. I just…it's just that I've lived for this moment ever since you left Konoha…I don't know what I'd do if I couldn't see you again. It's…hard to explain how I feel…"

Naruto interrupted her with a wry smirk, "That Fu character put it a certain way when I first met him: he said that you were…the phrase he used was, 'infatuated with me for some reason'?"

Kushina couldn't help but blush at this, before realizing the amusement in his voice, "Well…hehe…I think this is the first time I've ever heard you crack a joke."

Naruto smiled softly, while Kushina realized what she'd just said and felt worse, coming to the conclusion that his life in Konoha didn't lend itself to humor. She quickly offered, "I…I'm sorry, Naru-kun. That was…"

"It's fine," Naruto interrupted her, waving off her apology, "But, joke or not, that was the expression he used."

"Oh, err…I see…" she responded, her blush growing deeper, not knowing how to respond before a question suddenly entered her mind, "By the way, whatever happened to Fu, anyway?"

"When I killed Orochimaru, I interrogated him and then we disposed of him. He was of no use to me at all, and as a Konoha shinobi, he was a liability," he answered rather casually.

Kushina simply nodded at the answer, his logic making perfect sense to her.

"Well, anyway," Naruto began to turn, excusing himself, "You should rest some more. If you need anything, anyone you encounter in the hallways will be able to tell you where to find me. It's about two in the morning right now. I'll come get you for breakfast in six hours or so."

Kushina nodded with a warm smile, "I look forward to it."

Naruto smiled and nodded, then left the room, leaving Kushina alone to her thoughts.

'_Infatuated? That was the word he used to describe my feelings for my son? That's just…wrong on so many levels…'_ she thought somewhat wryly before her thoughts began to take a different turn,

_'…but honestly, at the same time, it disturbs me a bit to think that…somehow it seems to fit. Am I infatuated with him? I know I've had certain…involuntary physical responses to him, but is that how I feel?'_

She began to ponder further, allowing her thoughts to take a direction that she found both exciting and rather dangerous if she was being honest with herself. The idea of seeing him more frequently brought her great joy and excitement, but she couldn't really tell if the excitement was of an "infatuated" nature or otherwise.

Deciding that it would likely give her a headache, she decided to put it to the side for now. She got back into bed, pulled her covers up and laid her head down, allowing sleep to overtake her.

* * *

Kushina continued to look better and better with each passing day. After three days, most of the swelling and discoloration in her face had faded, and the aches from her injuries also seemed to have passed, though her face was still somewhat tender to the touch.

Kushina spent as much time with Naruto as she possibly could, coming up to him at random times just to talk about anything at all, or even to do things like hug him from the back while he was sitting down for hours at a time, or accompany him for hours on end just to watch him go about his day.

He made no attempt to stop her, and even found himself warming up to her touch by sinking into it or wrapping his arms around her own. While she was doing this, she was also watching and listening, drinking in every little detail she could surmise about him, learning all she could.

If she was going to love him, she was going to do it in ways that would be meaningful to him – her days of being thoughtless and heartless were over!

She had even taken it upon herself to cook for him and his family in their own private kitchen during her stay there, though Izuka had warned her never to cook ramen for them. When she asked why, Izuka told her that Naruto hated ramen, and that he always had.

Kushina, remembering the number of times that she'd cooked ramen for their family when they were all in Konoha, was reminded once more of how little attention she paid to Naruto before he left, making her feel ashamed and guilt-ridden once more.

Izuka actually cheered her up when she saw how bad Kushina felt, stating that regardless of her past with him, the fact that she wanted to know him now was a definite leap in the right direction.

Izuka, and surprisingly Tayuya, had warmed somewhat to the woman as she served their family and worked to get to know them, allowing them to get to know her as well.

Naruto was happy in one sense to see that Kushina was showing even mistrustful Tayuya that she was genuine in her desire to care for him and his loved ones.

Though on the other hand, he found himself growing increasingly frustrated with the whole situation, most particularly with himself. He honestly couldn't understand why this was, but it was evident to Kushina, Izuka and Tayuya that he was more bothered and agitated than usual, though he assured them that it wasn't their fault or their problem.

Once he and Izuka had laid down to sleep on that third night, Naruto felt himself pulled into his mindscape, much to his surprise. Himekara rarely pulled him into the mindscape of her own volition.

The only times she had done so were times when he was either in desperate need, or she deemed that he desperately need to hear what she had to say, whether he wanted to hear it or not. She had only done this six times throughout his entire life, including this one.

He opened his eyes to see that he was in Himekara's plush king-sized bed, complete with red silk sheets and red comforters. He could feel the softness of the sheets against every square inch of his covered skin, telling him that he had nothing on.

The 'room' was dimly lit, creating a very romantic ambiance. He turned around to see his first love laying next to him in a seductive pose, though her expression was wrought with concern. It was clear she was wearing nothing, though her intimate parts were covered beneath the sheet.

"Naru-koi, what's troubling you so?" the midnight-haired, onyx-eyed beauty asked him worriedly.

Naruto looked at her momentarily before closing his eyes and hanging his head. His eyes were opened once more by the feel of Himekara's soft hand on his face, bringing his head up to meet her gaze. Her eyes were filled with love, and the tears that were beginning to well within her magnificent eyes showed her obvious worry for him.

"Please, my love…talk to me," she implored softly, "I've never seen you in such distress before."

Naruto sighed before he began sadly, his anguish evident, "I'm so conflicted, right now."

Himekara offered him a disarming smile, "About what, exactly?"

"About her," he answered in quiet frustration,

"The night I left Konoha, I've nurtured dark emotions and hatred, allowing them to grow stronger…so that I can kill every last man, woman and child in Konoha without hesitation as I burn it to the ground."

"I've even forced myself to shut off certain parts of my heart so that I can keep all that hatred and anger boiling hot. But now…I want to hate Kushina…" Naruto's voice began to break,

"…but I'm finding that I just can't seem to, anymore. If I can't keep my resolve to become a destroyer, how can I destroy Konoha?"

Himekara lay completely down on her side, gently pulling Naruto down with her. She brought her free hand up to Naruto's chest, caressing his bare skin while keeping her other hand on his face as she asked, "There's more to it, isn't there?"

After a few seconds of silence, Naruto answered, "Yeah."

"Tell me," she exhorted gently.

"It's…whenever she touches me, I…find myself craving it more and more. She…she never loved me after Hikari was born, despite how I wanted her to…even though I was angry with her."

"And now…she does – just because she can and she wants to. If she can do this…will the others be able to keep me from destroying them, too?"

"Naruto…" Himekara began reassuringly,

"…I think I understand, now. Despite your hatred, and even despite some of the things you've done, at heart you're a compassionate man."

"You would rather love than hate, and you'd rather spare people than kill them. When I was first sealed within you, I was told that your destiny was to become a harbinger of destruction. But I believe that was wrong, now…"

Naruto looked at her in confusion, which prompted her to explain herself with a soft, affectionate smile,

"…if there's one thing about you that enchants me, it's your incredible strength of character. It was that quality more than anything else that made me fall in love with you."

"Your ability to keep your compassion, despite having had to endure incredible hardship and persecution, and even having done many of the things you've had to do, is an amazing strength of yours. Naruto…" she leaned in closer to him as she finished,

"…I believe your destiny is not to be a harbinger of wanton destruction…but an agent of divine retribution and righteous judgment, instead."

"Judgment can bring destruction, but it also leaves room for compassion to the repentant – as you demonstrated when you spared Hikari's life on the night you killed your clan,"

"As you demonstrated when you didn't harm Mikoto Uchiha, whose only aim was to protect her friend from you and as you're demonstrating with Kushina, right now".

Naruto couldn't help but stare at this magnificent woman in utter fascination at what she was saying. He'd never considered the idea, before.

But somehow it felt more natural to him to think of himself that way. He found that the more he pondered the idea, the more anger and hurt he was able to let go, at least with regards to Kushina.

She added once more in the same understanding tone, "Something else that's likely contributing to your inability to hate her is the fact that you're becoming very attracted to her, both as a woman and as a person."

"Wait a minute, wha…" Naruto began, sputtering, before Himekara silenced him by placing her finger on his lips before moving the hand back to his cheek.

"I'm not at all surprised, Koi. Any possible mother/son bond that you two once had has been destroyed. Any chance of establishing one again is simply impossible…for both of you. She knows that as well as you do – she can't love you like a mother, despite the fact that she wants to."

"But it doesn't change the fact that she's decided to love you…and Fu put it well: she's just as infatuated with you as you are with her. I can see it in her eyes: she's as conflicted about your mutual attraction as you are."

Naruto blushed in mild embarrassment. Himekara laughed softly at this and continued,

"Don't be embarrassed about it. It's to be expected, given the big picture of your relationship with her. She's regretful, you were hateful, but her true change in attitude and genuine willingness to take responsibility has touched your compassionate nature."

"Plus with the fact that you've seen her naked and felt her body against yours, I'd be surprised if an attraction of this nature hadn't been born."

Naruto just frowned in confusion, "So…what should I do, then?"

"Why not just let whatever happens happen? You don't have to do anything right now. My advice is this – don't fight your feelings, but don't force them, either. It'll also give you both the chance to strengthen your ties with each other and come to terms with your feelings."

Naruto sighed and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

She nodded and leaned in towards him, gently kissing his lips for a few seconds. As she pulled away, she asked, "So, do you have any intention of telling Kushina about me, and about what you really are?"

Naruto thought for a moment before shaking his head, "Not just yet. I don't doubt her intentions to love me, but…I need to see if she truly does when it matters the most.

"I'd need to know how she'll respond and whose side she'll take if I ever come to blows with Minato or Hikari. If she sides with me, or at least if she doesn't side against me with them, then I'll know that I can trust her enough to tell her."

"Very well – that does seem to be the wisest course of action," Himekara then smiled sultrily as she regarded Naruto through half-lidded eyes,

"Well, now that that's all out of the way, and since you're already here…" she trailed off, allowing him to respond.

He did by smiling and capturing her lips in a fiery, passionate kiss.

* * *

**Lemon!**

She gave a throaty moan as Naruto kissed her neck and used his hands to knead her breasts. She pulled him in for a heated kiss as his left hand trailed south, eventually reaching her wet pussy.

She moaned into his mouth as he shoved his fingers into her and started to thrust her hips in an effort to increase her pleasure.

Naruto shoved his tongue in her mouth and explored her warm and wet cavern as he continued pumping her pussy with his fingers, thumbing as well as flicking her clit and fondling her boobs.

Eventually, the sensations became too much for Himekara and she screamed as she experienced her first orgasm of the night. Not giving her any reprieve, Naruto grabbed her by the hips, lifted her up and began to eat her out. Himekara soon melted under Naruto's actions and the continuous orgasm she was experiencing.

As Naruto lapped her juices, a devious idea entered his head and he stopped. Ignoring Himekara's cry of disappointment, Naruto switched positions;

Naruto was standing up with his arms wrapped around Himekara's lower half, carrying her, while Himekara gapped at the 10 inched master piece in front of her.

Without warning, she wrapped her hand around his cock and proceeded to blow him. Naruto buried his face in her pussy and gave a low growl while he slapped her ass meat.

Himekara came once again and continued to suck Naruto's cock. After a few minutes, Naruto couldn't take it anymore and started to rapidly thrust into Himekara's throat-pussy.

"I'm cumming." He grunted out. Himekara was surprised when Naruto shot out several shots of thick jizz down her throat, each shot being about a cup.

After a few minutes of inhaling some air, Himekara looked up only to see that Naruto's cock was still hard as a rock.

Sitting on his thighs facing away from him she sat up higher and slipped the head of his now hard again dick inside herself, combined with the wetness that his rough blowjob and his eating her out caused, it was rather easy to slip him inside herself.

She simply enjoyed the feeling of being so... filled, and complete for a few seconds before starting to bounce up and down on his cock. Naruto gently put his hands on her hips, speeding up her bouncing with some light pressure.

Eventually Himekara changed positions. Sitting on her knees, still bouncing on his dick she leaned down so her breasts were smashed up against his shins. She switched to quick short bounces that did wonderful things to her bubble butt.

"Faster Hime-chan. I'm gonna cum again." Naruto told her, thrusting up quickly to meet her halfway.

"Me too, let's come together." She moaned out, speeding up her bouncing she slammed her hips down to meet his a few seconds later and ground out her orgasm, Naruto climaxed as he thrust upwards one last time and got to work filling her tight pussy with his seed.

Flopping down, her legs on either side of his head, his dick still lightly pumping more baby batter inside her as she caught her breath.

* * *

In the last six days that Kushina had been with Naruto, they had managed to build a rapport that was stable, if not solid. Naruto had composed his response to Minato, and when Kushina had read it, she couldn't help but laugh heartily.

Naruto had also told her that he wanted only her to read it, and he wanted her to read it not only to Minato, but also to the entirety of Konoha's council.

He had allowed her very limited access to the Wolf Summoning Contract, allowing her to summon a single cub named Denrei that would enable her to send and receive messages to Naruto without fear of them being intercepted by anyone.

He also gave her a story to feed Minato stating that if she was sent out, he would find her by his own means, which would keep Minato from suspecting Kushina of suspicious activity,

And would also lead him on a wild goose chase trying to figure out how Naruto would always be able to track Kushina's movements any time she left the village.

Naruto and Kushina were sitting down together a few feet from the ledge of a high cliff face in the Land of Rivers, enjoying the peace and quiet of the late night.

Kushina enjoyed any spare second she could spend with the man that she was beginning to think of as "her Naru-kun", much to her own surprise.

Naruto, meanwhile, had found that he was now enjoying the time he could spend with the redhead that was…he didn't really know what she was to him now…but now that he knew she was genuine in her desire to love him, he couldn't seem to turn her away.

He didn't want to. As this was the last night they would be able to spend together for an indeterminate amount of time, both of them knew that this was a time to be savored.

Naruto had his arm around Kushina's shoulders, and she was leaning into him. Naruto spoke up, "Tomorrow you go home. Are you happy to go back?"

"Well…yes and no," Kushina responded honestly.

Naruto turned to look at her curiously, prompting her to expound on her answer, "I am looking forward to getting back to see my friends and Hikari again…" she noticed that Naruto's expression darkened ever so slightly at the mention of Hikari's name, but she decided to pay it no mind.

With a contented smile on her face, Kushina continued blissfully, "…but the truth is that these last few days have been the happiest time of my life; I don't want it to end," she finished regretfully.

"Hmm…" Naruto simply acknowledged her, though she could tell from his tone that it pleased him to hear her say that. She decided to broach what she knew would be a sensitive topic, "Naru-kun, I want to know – do you still plan to kill Hikari?"

Naruto sighed and closed his eyes, steeling himself as he prepared to give his answer…only to be interrupted by Kushina,

"Please don't continue hating her, Naru-kun. I know that she was the one who got everything that should have been yours, but that's not her fault; that was ours as your parents."

"Hikari's just a child who honestly didn't know any better, and she only wants to be your little sister again…" Kushina's expression became earnest as she added,

"…she's even said herself that she's willing to let you kill her if it'll stop you from hating the world. She knows her wrongs, and she wants to make them right, even if she doesn't exactly know how to do that. Would you…be willing to give her the same chance you're giving me?"

Naruto turned his gaze forward, staring thoughtfully out into the bluish-black night sky, "At this point, I don't know, Kushina-chan. I'll hold off on killing her for now so that I can see if that's really how she feels or not. But if she does try to fight me…" he trailed off dangerously, leaving an implied promise at the end of his thought.

Kushina nodded sadly, "I understand. I won't try to stop you or get in your way if you have to defend yourself against her or anyone else."

Naruto turned back to her once more, seeing her saddened expression. Hoping to lift her spirits, he responded, "Let's hope it never comes to that, ne? But hey, come on! It's our last night together; let's enjoy it and talk about happy stuff!"

"Okay then," Kushina responded, "I've decided on something concerning you."

Naruto turned to her, raising an eyebrow to show his curiosity.

"The Uzumaki Clan and the Namikaze Clan are to be separated, and I am going to name you the Heir of the Uzumaki Clan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes in suspicion as he asked warily, "And why would you do that?"

Kushina, understanding his suspicion, smiled warmly and explained,

"Because it was rightfully yours to begin with, but it will also empower me to do several other things for you, as well. You'll be the one who inherits all the clan's belongings and secret jutsu – including fuinjutsu that only I know –

"And Hikari won't get anything beyond what she's already been given as an Uzumaki Clan member. That will give you an even greater edge against both her and Minato should you ever need it."

"Also," she continued,

"It will provide you with a far greater degree of legal and political protection against Minato and Konoha, as I can state that your actions against the combined Uzumaki-Namikaze Clan were internal clan affairs that you can't be tried for outside of my clan's justice, and given the evidence I have against Minato,"

"Which I will also be sending copies of to you should you need it, he'll be forced to accept that decision. He also wouldn't be able to continue trying to force his clan agenda upon you because, as the heir of my clan, he can't touch you, nor can be forcefully readmit you into his."

"And lastly," she finished with a mischievous smile, "I think it would be fun to watch him rant and rave but be able to do absolutely nothing about the situation, don't you?"

Naruto laughed heartily as he answered, "Oh my Kami, that's genius! Yes, I would – my only regret would be that I can't be there to see his face when you tell him all this!"

They spent the rest of the night engaging in happier conversation before they started getting sleepy. Naruto escorted Kushina back to her room, wishing her a good night.

Before he was able to leave, Kushina caught his hand. Naruto turned to the woman, who smiled at him, and leaned forward and planted another lingering kiss on him, right where his cheek met the corner of his mouth. She pulled back after a few seconds, seeing his eyes as wide as dinner plates and his jaw hanging slack.

She smiled lovingly at him and told him, "I can't wait until we get to see each other like this again, Naru-kun. I'll miss you every second of every day, and you can be sure that I'll use the summoning partner you gave me whenever I can."

"Be careful about that," he warned her, "Denrei's a great kid, but he can be a bit greedy. So if you use him too frequently, you'll want to have a lot of fresh meat handy."

"I will," she reassured him, "And thank you…my Naru-kun…" he raised a curious eyebrow at how she addressed him, "…for everything you've done for me, here." Kushina stated.

Naruto nodded in agreement before he smiled softly and left for his room.

* * *

**One week later**

Naruto and Izuka entered the meeting chamber, both garbed in their Akatsuki cloaks and wearing impassive faces. Once they entered, the two could see the other members minding their own business.

Kakuzu was counting his money, Hidan was cleaning his scythe, Kisame was feeding his fishes, while Deidara was making a mansion out of his clay. Sasori sat next to his partner tinkering with his puppet, while the newest member, Zekrom, was meditating.

Zekrom is an S-classed missing ninja from Kumogakure. He had messy shoulder length spiky black hair. His eyes were a scarlet red while his skin was a dark chocolate. Zekrom is currently Kisame's partner.

Deidara looked up from his sculpture to see his idol and waved at him. Naruto nodded to the teen right before Pein and Konan walked in the room.

Everyone stood attention as Pein stood at the front of the room. Pein gazed at them before he spoke.

"Now that we have a full ten members minus Zetsu we can operate once more. Thanks to Naruto, we were able to seal the 4 and 5 tails while gaining a new member. Now it does not matter what beast goes but the nine tails must go last." Pein stated.

"Why?" Deidara asked. Everyone expected Pein to answer but it was Izuka who answered which surprised them, even Naruto.

"Because if the 9 tails was not to go last the balance would be messed up and it would take time for it to return. Since the 9 tails is the strongest out of all them then it must go last." Izuka finished.

"Izuka is right. The nine tails must go last." Pein stated. Zekrom nodded before speaking.

"Who is the container of the nine tailed fox anyway? Does it even have one?" Zekrom asked. Pein looked towards Naruto who nodded.

"It does. The first Jinchuriki was Mito Uzumaki, the second Jinchuriki was a secret to the world besides very few, that was Kushina Namikaze. The last and current container is her and the Fourth Hokage's daughter, Hikari Uzumaki Namikaze." Naruto informed.

"The fourth Hokage? Is taking his daughter even safe?" Deidara asked a little worried. Naruto snorted in amusement.

"The Fourth Hokage is not as cracked up as he is believed to be. The only thing he has on people is speed and the power of his Rasengan. He is claimed to be the strongest shinobi in history." Naruto explained.

Everyone besides Pein and Konan nodded. Naruto shook his head.

"Wrong. The strongest was Madara Uchiha and Hashirama Senju. Minato-teme has nothing on them. I could take him by myself and come out with only minor injuries." Naruto stated.

"Wait aren't you the Yondaime's son? Doesn't that mean Hikari is your sister? Will capturing her and killing her be okay for you?" Kisame grinned before receiving a side glare from Naruto with his Sharingan activated.

"Hikari Namikaze is only related to me by blood, nothing else. Killing her will actually scratch off that subject on my to do list. I have no problem seeing her dead." Naruto glared.

"Then it is settled." Pein broke in gaining everyones attention.

"Naruto and Izuka your assignment is to capture the nine tails. Hidan your job is to capture the 2 tails, while Kakuzu gains the 7 tails. Kisame you are to capture the 6 tails while Zekrom is to retrieve the 8 tails. Sasori and Deidara you are to capture the 1 tail." Pein assigned.

They all nodded before Pein continued.

"Now it was only luck we were able to find the 4 and 5 tails. We only know who the 9 tails thanks to Naruto. Zekrom knows who the 8 tails is due to being from Kumo."

"Do not engage them until I give the order. For now we must raise funds for the Organization. Kakuzu and Naruto, you two are in charge of that." Pein informed.

The two nodded. Hidan grunted in annoyance while Izuka remained silent. Deidara then raised a brow before speaking.

"Excuse me Pein-sama, but what about the 3 tails?" The blonde teen wondered. Pein looked towards Deidara and spoke.

"The three tails will be under Zetsu's watch. You all have you're assignments, we will meet every three months for reports. You all know how to contact me. Dismissed." Pein ordered before he and Konan left the room.

Naruto and Izuka stood. The former nodded to Deidara and Sasori who nodded back. Naruto then glanced to Kakuzu who locked eyes with him. It only took two seconds before the man nodded to the blonde teen.

Naruto gained a smirk before grabbing Izuka's hand and walked out to continue his plans.

It was unknown to all of them that Zekrom caught all of this in silence. Or was it?

* * *

"Do I have to stay here? Why can't I go with you?" Tayuya whined as Naruto was kneeling to her eye level.

"Because Tayu-chan, daddy has to take care of important business. But I promise after I'm done with this mission we will be together again like before." Naruto smiled softly.

Naruto had to wipe a stray tear that fell from her eye. Naruto pulled her into a hug as she cried into his shoulder. Behind him Izuka was leaning against the wall with a frown.

Kagura was also in the room watching with sad eyes as well. After about ten minutes Naruto pulled Tayuya away as she wiped her eyes. Naruto sighed and stood straight and looked towards Kagura.

"Please watch over her while we're gone. We'll be back soon, Tayuya." Naruto kissed her forehead before he grabbed his cloak and left the room with a frown marring his face.

Izuka watched Naruto leave and stepped up to Tayuya who tackled her into a hug. The Uchiha teen wrapped her arms around the girl, trying to comfort her. Not to long after, Tayuya fell asleep. Izuka laid her in the bed before nodding to Kagura, then grabbing her cloak as well.

As the two left Ame, Izuka glanced at her love who was impassive. She looked forward before speaking.

"Where are we headed?" she asked. Naruto was silent for awhile before he spoke back.

"I hear there is a valuable treasure in snow. We've been hired to return a girl back to her land and rid of a certain dictator. By doing this we will be gaining a new ally for the future. Lets get this done quickly, we have more errands to run." Naruto explained before they disappeared into the shadows.

* * *

**With Kushina**

Kushina stopped in front of the gates of Konoha and stared at the sign. Sighing she walked into the village and signed in, ignoring the respectful greetings the guards gave her.

After signing in she made her way to the Hokage tower. It was only noon which meant Hikari was still in the academy, meaning she had enough time to report to Minato go back to the house and fix Hikari some dinner before going to sleep.

Well that's what she hoped, but Minato's assistant told Kushina that he was currently in a council meeting and she was to attend and report there. Nodding, the Uzumaki woman left for the council chamber.

Once she entered she was greeted with the sight of all the Shinobi clan heads including Mikoto who sat in her chair with her arms crossed and face impassive. The woman seemed to be in deep thought but Kushina didn't pay much mind to her and took her seat.

The Civilian council was filled with new members after Naruto and Izuka massacred the old ones before their departure. Sitting in the front of the room was Minato himself who had a small fake smile on his face. Sitting on his right was Hiruzen was his adviser instead of the dead 3 elders.

"Kushina, it's good to see you made it out okay. Can you report the mission to us please?" Minato asked. Kushina wanted to ignore him but decided against it, there is something she had to give him anyway.

Everyone turned their attention to her especially Mikoto who was dead sure that it had something to do with Naruto and hopefully Izuka.

Kushina stood up and gave a nod.

"A couple weeks ago, Hokage-sama sent me and fellow Konoha Shinobi on a 'Retrieval' mission. The mission was to contact missing Ninja, Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze, and to give him offers that Hokage-sama approved of." Kushina stated.

"We did make contact with Naruto Uzumaki, and only I survived. He easily yet brutally killed them off at once with one from his Chokuto. Then I faced with Naruto and lost but he spared me." Kushina continued, everyone was listening closely wondering where this was going.

"I awoke two days later in a base with an IV tube up my arm. Izuka Uchiha, another missing ninja from Konoha, healed the injuries Naruto gave me. After Izuka checked on my injuries she left to get Naruto." Kushina informed and continued before anyone could ask questions.

"Naruto came in the room and demanded what I wanted with him. He told me that he was two seconds off from killing me but it was Izuka who decided to spare me. After I told him what my mission was he wrote a letter addressing you, Hokage-sama." Kushina stated.

Minato raised a brow, as parts of his thoughts were broken.

"Fine, give it to me now." Minato ordered.

"I can not do that. Naruto gave me orders to read it out loud to the whole council. But before I read this to you all, I want you to know I struck a deal with Naruto-kun, to bring him closer to home." Kushina informed.

"What is this deal and does it threaten Konoha in anyway?" Shikaku wondered with a serious expression. Kushina shook her head.

"No, it deals with clan matters. Uzumaki, clan matters." Kushina stated firmly, staring at Minato who quickly narrowed his eyes.

"Please read the note." Mikoto ordered calmly and quietly. Kushina nodded and took the note out of her back pocket.

After opening the envelope she began to read the letter.

* * *

'_Dear Evil, Sick, Twisted, Child-Abusing Fuck (Yes, Namikaze, I'm referring to you),_

_Your negotiating skills leave much to be desired. I'm told that you believe you _**need**_ me to strengthen your village and to bring prestige to your clan, yet you provide nothing in the way of incentive to persuade me to return. _

_So you intend to try me for my supposed crimes, and you believe that you're being generous by not killing me and allowing me the "honor" of becoming a servant to your clan? Are you fucking stupid?_

_Namikaze, let me point something out to you: you need me _**infinitely more**_ than I need you. I have no interest in returning to what was Hell on Earth for me, even if nothing I would consider negative were to happen to me. _

_With your twisted idea of generosity, you've given me even less incentive to return to that hellhole. If you want me to even consider come back, you're going to have to offer far, far more than you're willing to give me right now. _

_I'm willing to bet that Kumo or Iwa would offer me _**much more **_than you will, so unless you want Konoha's secrets (or bids for my services, for that matter) to start finding their way into the Tsuchikage's or the Raikage's ears, you'd better start playing the game by my rules._

* * *

_Rule #1: Kushina Uzumaki is the only Konoha citizen that I will even bother engaging in negotiations with, so I would suggest keeping her alive and happy. _

_If you wish to send additional personnel with her when sending her to negotiate with me, that is fine, but she is the only one with whom I will negotiate. _

_If I am attacked by any of her escorts or companions during these so-called negotiations, those escorts (all of them, not just the ones who attacked me) can consider their lives forfeit._

* * *

_Rule #2: If I encounter any Konoha shinobi or team near where I happen to be staying, and Kushina is not accompanying them, I will assume that you have sent them to either forcefully apprehend or assassinate me, and I will kill them on sight. _

_Given the ease with which I dispatched not only Jiraiya, Kushina, and Mikoto Uchiha all at once, but also the ROOT ANBU that you sent with Kushina this last time around, I don't think I need to convince you that I'm more than capable of carrying out my warning._

* * *

_Rule #3: Considering what you've done to me, if you want me to return, or even do anything at all for you, you'd better be willing to compensate me through the nose for it._

_If you wish to contract missions out to me via Kushina Uzumaki, I will decide whether or not I will perform them for you, and you will pay me four times the going _**village**_ rate for said missions. _

_If you try to defraud or cheat me after performing a mission, Konoha will suffer unpleasant repercussions for such actions._

_My advice to you, Namikaze, is to get your head out of your ass, and use more respect in your dealings with me. You overestimate your skills and abilities while having no idea of the depth of my own. _

_Even if you were to try to force my return or put me down, yourself, you'd stand no chance against me. I am far more powerful, far more skilled, far smarter, and far more politically astute than you ever were, or ever will be – those are the simple facts of the matter! _

_Also, I know everything Kushina knows, and I can prove anything Kushina can prove – I don't think I need to tell you what that means._

_If any of the above rules are broken by you, what I know and what I can prove will be made public, and that would spell disaster for you and your village. _

_If Kushina Uzumaki comes to any harm within your village, or if I even have reason to suspect she was sent on a mission with intent on your part to be harmed or killed, that would also spell disaster for you and your village. _

_These stipulations are non-negotiable, so consider your offers to me very, very carefully._

_Pleasure doing business with you,_

_Naruto Arashi-Uzumaki_

_P.S. I think it's pretty damn sad that you would consider a boy under the age of five to be a romantic rival for your wife's affections, don't you? What man in their right mind would feel threatened in that way by a toddler__?'_

* * *

The whole room was silent after Kushina was done reading the letter. Everyone had wide eyes as they processed what they just heard. It wasn't until the pin drop silence was broken by Mikoto.

"Wow Minato, he just owned you by mail." Mikoto laughed while Kushina smirked. Minato's wide eyes narrowed and hardened as he glared at Kushina but it was mostly Naruto on his mind.

'How dare this brat threaten me? I am the fastest and strongest person alive! I am the Fourth Hokage! Damn you Uzumaki, but fine if that's how you want to play, I play your little game for now. But soon you and I will meet and I will kill you with my own two hands.' Minato thought evilly.

Kushina bowed, although a bit stiffly, and left the council chambers. She had a daughter to feed, she couldn't stay around for long.

Her lips turned upward as she thought of Naruto. The woman hoped she will be able to see him soon.

* * *

**With Naruto, two weeks later**

A large man of 30 years old fell on the soft lush green grass, dead. Blood dripped from his mouth while there were a total of 6 black rods pierced through his chakra armor and back.

The green grass around him was drenched in his warm dark blood while in front of him was an Akatsuki cloaked Naruto who was wearing an impassive face.

The man he just killed was the Daimyo of the land of snow, Doto. A dictator who killed his brother and took over the land of snow to find his families greatest treasure.

Naruto looked up from the dead body to see he was surrounded by large generators that created a rainbow. He glanced behind him to see the 16 year old daughter of the Doto's brother, Koyuki Kazehana.

The teen had long indigo blue hair that stopped at her mid back, she wore a snow jacket and black sweats but was also wearing red lipstick.

She was staring wide eyed at Naruto whose eyes turned to Izuka who just leaped down next to Koyuki. Like Naruto she was also garbed in the Akatsuki cloak and wore an impassive face.

"Mission accomplished." Izuka stated walking over to her love. Naruto nodded before he wordlessly summoned a clone and had it clean Doto's body and seal it in a scroll for later.

After that was done Naruto turned to Koyuki and walked towards her. After he was a few inches in front of her he kneeled down to her level and stared her in the eyes.

Her light blue eyes stared into his dark blue ones. Koyuki's shocked face relaxed as Naruto gave her a small kind smile.

"Are you okay, Koyuki-sama?" Naruto asked teasingly. Koyuki nodded and grabbed the hand Naruto offered to her. After pulling her up he looked towards Izuka and offered his hand to her as well.

The Uchiha happily grabbed his hand before the three warped away in a Kamui.

* * *

**Three days later.**

Naruto sighed as he sat in his desk. The blonde was wearing a black pair of sweat pants with a towel around his neck, water still dripped off his hair to his back.

The Uzumaki just stepped out the shower while Izuka stepped in. The two just returned from the parade that was thrown for the new Daimyo of the land of spring, Koyuki.

About a month has passed since Kushina left his care and Naruto could no longer deny the sincerity of her claims to go as far as she could to prove that she wanted to love him.

At least once a day, Naruto would receive something from her via summons – and she wasn't chintzy or thoughtless in her gifts, either.

At least once a day, she would just send him a hot meal sealed up into a scroll, with a note saying she loved him along with a few kind and encouraging words, or just telling him little tidbits about her day.

Naruto could see what she was trying to do – showing him that she was serious about wanting to be a part of her life by letting him into hers.

As far as what she had promised him on the last night of her stay with him, Kushina had been as good as her word. She had let him know that her divorce and the Clan Separation between the Uzumaki and Namikaze Clans was now final, and that she was now simply Kushina Uzumaki once more.

She had also named Naruto the heir to her clan, giving him some of what was stolen from him back, much to Minato's enragement, while also providing him with a significant degree of protection from Konoha and Minato.

She could now, by law, regard Naruto's supposed crimes against their clans as clan-related issues, over which she and she alone could act as judge.

And knowing that she had enough evidence against Minato to completely destroy his life and reputation, not to mention his career, she could force him to accept her judgment on the matter.

Her judgment was that Naruto was guilty of no crime, and would therefore not be tried for his actions outside of the clan. She also had sufficient evidence of extreme corruption and abuses of power within the former civilian and elder council, endorsed and obfuscated by the Hokage, so she could strong-arm Minato into dropping any charges related to their demise.

She had also started sending him copies of all the Uzumaki Clan Head's personal jutsu library, which he had actually never seen, in which Hikari had never received instruction, and most of which even Minato had never before seen!

Neither Hikari nor Minato would ever learn any of these techniques now, as they were Kushina's and Naruto's alone by rights.

Naruto thought the knowledge she sent him was wondrous – The most advanced katas and techniques of the Uzumaki kenjutsu and taijutsu styles, scores of scrolls and tomes regarding Uzumaki Fuinjutsu, and many very powerful ninjutsu that, like the others, he had never before seen.

Some of the other gifts she'd passed on to him, however, caught him completely by surprise! There were just some things she sent to him because she had guessed he would like them.

She sent him several recipes and even a few cookbooks for how to make certain dishes that were native to her former home, Uzushio.

She also sent him two diamond rings accompanied by three solid gold wedding bands, one band for him, and the other two to make wedding band sets for Izuka and Kagura.

He hadn't yet told her of Himekara, so she had only known of the two, but for her to do something like that to show her support, and her recognition, of Naruto's "marriages" had truly moved him, and both Izuka and Kagura as well.

Naruto couldn't help but be impressed, and quite touched, by Kushina's generosity. He'd made no guarantees that they'd be able to build a lasting relationship, or that he'd ever love her again, but thus far, she had more than made good on her promises to love him.

Where before, she had never gifted him with anything beyond the blade she gave him at the end of his training under her, she was now gifting him with so much that she was going overboard!

On top of that, she was putting an awful lot of thought into her gifts, as every single one of them was something that would be truly meaningful to him.

When Naruto questioned Denrei about Kushina's constant summoning, the cub simply responded that he didn't mind, as Kushina always had fresh meat for him as a reward…every single time he delivered a message or a gift to Naruto on her behalf.

Naruto was further impressed by her thoughtfulness regarding the situation in generously rewarding Denrei so that he wouldn't grow tired of being summoned so frequently.

A few days after Naruto started receiving these gifts and notes, he started responding back, also informing her of his activity during the course of a typical day and such, allowing her some additional glimpses into his own life.

Their correspondence grew more and more familiar as each letter passed back and forth, and they were now communicating with each other as if they were old friends, with maybe just a hint of something more.

Naruto was currently in his small study in Ame, studying some of the material that Kushina had sent him and handling a few mundane tasks that Pein had assigned to him, when Denrei appeared before him in a poof of smoke, the typical scroll in his mouth.

"Good afternoon, Denrei," Naruto greeted the cub cheerfully, expecting his visit.

Denrei dropped the scroll onto the desk in front of Naruto before responding, "Good afternoon, Aniki. Another special delivery from Kushi-chan for you!"

"Thank you," Naruto smiled, "You can consider it delivered."

"Actually, Kushi-chan asked me to wait until you saw what it was and read the letter with it, and to wait for your response."

"Oh," Naruto's eyes squinted into a thoughtful frown, "Okay then, let's see what she sent today."

Naruto rolled the scroll open across the surface. He unsealed its contents, consisting of another scroll which Naruto immediately knew was a letter, and a white cardboard box, roughly one foot by one foot in size and about four inches high, that had a fruity aroma along with a confectionary scent. Curious, he opened the box to reveal its contents…and what he saw stunned him!

Within the small box was a heart that was molded out of what looked like solid chocolate. Around the edges of the heart were sliced strawberries, glued to the heart with what smelled like raspberry glaze. On the inside of the heart, however, was etched the following message:

"To the man that I love the most in all the world". Seeing the logo on the box, Naruto knew that this had come from the most expensive and high-quality chocolatier in Konoha, which also happened to be the most expensive and high-quality chocolatier in all of Hi no Kuni! Kushina must have shelled out a fortune for this!

Knowing the obvious intent of what this piece would say had it been given under conventional circumstances, Naruto found himself wondering what this might mean.

Seeing the letter, he figured that Kushina had probably guessed the same thing, and decided to explain her meaning to him. He picked up the letter, unrolled it, and began to read.

* * *

'_My Dearest Naru-kun,_

_I can imagine that there must be some confusion on your part as to my meaning behind giving you this particular gift. I'm not entirely clear on the meaning, myself. Please allow me to explain. You see, I'm still trying to work out just what my feelings towards you are. _

_I know that we've only just now started getting to know each other, and you must be just as confused about what we are to each other as I am, but I do know this: I love you, my Naru-kun, and I love you very, very much._

_I don't know exactly what the nature of my love for you is right now, but the truth is that I do love you more than I love any other man alive – and maybe even more than any other person alive. Ever since I've gotten back to Konoha, I haven't been able to get you out of my thoughts, nor have I wanted to. _

_I think about you night and day, and I've even started measuring time by when I get letters from you, or when I send you something. The moments of my day that make me the happiest all revolve around you: the times when I go out and buy you gifts, or send things to you, or when I get your responses to them and see just how much they've lifted your spirits – these are the happiest moments of my life right now._

_When I saw the chocolate heart in the window of Shokora Kogane Fine Chocolates, it just seemed to call out to me. When I read the engraving in its surface, you were the man who immediately came to mind…_

_And I found myself smiling, and even crying tears of joy! I couldn't help myself; I had to get it for you and tell you how much joy and happiness thinking of you brings to me!_

_I still can't express to you just how grateful I am that you've given me the chance to build a relationship with you. I can't put into words just how much I marvel in wonder at who you are! _

_You're a man who has every right and every reason to be filled with rage and hatred, and even though much of it is still there, you still find room for compassion! _

_Despite your more-than-justified anger and hatred for me, you still gave me a chance that I in no way deserved! Whether you realize it or not, you, my Naruto-kun, have loved me far more than anyone else ever has, just in that one decision alone! How could I not love such a man with all of my being?_

_As I already told you, I don't expect you to love me right now, and I would certainly understand if you never do, but regardless of how you feel, I love you. I love you, my wonderful, precious, dearest Naru-kun…_

_with all of my heart and soul, and with everything that I have, and everything that I am! I'll always love you, and you can always depend on me to be there for you…for the rest of my life. I just wanted to you know that. Please enjoy the chocolate. I eagerly await your response._

_I love you, my Naru-kun,_

_Your Kushi-chan'_

* * *

Naruto could do little more than sit there with his mouth agape in a wide-eyed stupor. The depth of feeling and emotion that this woman had just expressed to him was unlike anything he'd ever expected from the woman, despite the fact that he had come to expect the unexpected from her.

After trying to process the contents of the letter, he turned back to the confectionary delight that she had sent him. Breaking a small piece off the bottom of the heart that had a single strawberry wedge glued to it, he put it in his mouth and started to chew, allowing the flavors to cover his tongue and explode in his mouth.

It was the most amazing sweet he had ever tasted…and Naruto was not overly fond of candy, confection or sweets. The mix of strawberry, raspberry and chocolate was overwhelming to his taste buds, and left him desiring more.

Closing the box and exercising great restraint, he placed the treat aside, pulled out a scroll, and began to compose his response to Kushina.

Once he was done, he rolled it up and gave it to Denrei, who nodded with what looked like a wolfish smile before vanishing, leaving Naruto to continue his studies and training, though not without an appreciative smile on his face, and feelings of new affection for Kushina Uzumaki.

Kushina was waiting in her bedroom for Denrei to reappear. She had to know what Naruto's response was to her gift. Even now, she was having great difficulty wrapping her brain around what she had done, on an impulse, no less.

She'd just sent Naruto a gift that he could likely take as a confession of passionate love, and not the kind of love a mother feels for her son!

What made it exciting and frightening to her at the same time was that the thought of his rejecting her gift, and not taking it as a romantic gesture, saddened her. Did she want him to love her that way? Was she starting to feel that way about him?

She was brought out of her musings as Denrei appeared before her, holding a different scroll in his mouth than the one she'd given him. Her eyes lit up as soon as he appeared. He immediately dropped his cargo in front of her.

"Here it is, Kushi-chan!" Denrei said excitedly.

"Thank you, Denrei-kun!" Kushina responded with just as much excitement while scratching him behind his ears, "And here's your reward!"

She pointed him to a plate on the floor that had a 16-oz cut of raw meat on it. Denrei, starry-eyed, pounced on the meat and devoured it while Kushina opened her scroll and began to read what her Naru-kun wrote to her.

* * *

'_Dear Kushi-chan,_

_Upon receiving your gift and letter, I didn't know what to think. Even as I write this to you, I find myself at a loss for what to say. I had no idea that your feelings were so strong, and I'm honestly not sure how to respond to them at this time. _

_I also didn't realize that I'd had such an effect on you that you'd say I've loved you more than anyone else ever has. I don't exactly know what my own feelings are towards you right now, but I hope that you will find some encouragement in my admitting that I want to love you._

_I've been very moved by the gifts you've sent to me – not because they've been so lavish, but because they've been so meaningful. I've told you before, but I believe it bears saying again – _

_I can't tell you how much I appreciate the degree of thought and effort you've put into obtaining the gifts you've sent to me. Part of why I don't know what my feelings are is because this is so overwhelming to me, to the point of seeming surreal. I never imagined that you would be so thoughtful towards me, and it makes me happy beyond description that you have been._

_Please be patient with me as I try to process all of this. It shames me to admit this, but I've been walking in such darkness for so long that I now have a hard time recognizing light as being something other than painful. _

_I feel what can only be described by me right now as "positive feelings", but I'm having a very hard time identifying them, or discerning what they mean. _

_A part of that has to do with the fact that it's you and not somebody else – I'm just a bit overloaded, what with the things I've been feeling for years, and with the relationship that we're building now – _

_it's a lot to take in and deal with. I'm not sure if I'm making any sense, because it doesn't really make a lot of sense to me, either._

_I can tell you that I'm smiling right now as I write this, and I'm also trying to keep tears from coming out at the same time. It's a strange, conflicting feeling. _

_It's uncomfortable and unfamiliar to me, but it's not unpleasant, if that makes sense. I do find myself looking forward more and more to receiving letters from you, and they make me smile, as well, but it's strange feeling this while I'm still dealing with all of the old feelings that are still lingering, even if it's not as much as it once was._

_Thank you for the chocolate. It's very, very tasty. To let you know, I do look forward to hopefully seeing you again, and I hope that Namikaze sees fit to send you out to contact me. I guess I feel like I can explain myself better in person than I can in a letter._

_I hope to see you soon,_

_Naruto'_

* * *

Kushina felt conflicted upon reading Naruto's letter to her. She couldn't help but smile at his efforts to express himself and try to put into words what must be an overwhelming maelstrom of intense emotion, while at the same time his confusion and the angst he must be feeling caused her more than a little concern.

"Denrei-kun, can you please stay a while? I need to write another letter to Naru-kun."

"Sure Kushi-chan! You don't have to worry about rewarding me this time – I'm pretty full right now!"

"Thanks, Denrei-kun," she offered with a laugh as she scratched behind the cub's ears again. She then proceeded to write another letter to Naruto while Denrei waited patiently.

Naruto was surprised when Denrei appeared before him once again and dropped another scroll on front of him. With a raised eyebrow, he picked up the scroll and opened it with a small amount of trepidation.

He noticed that Denrei hadn't left yet, and was probably awaiting another response. He began to read the scroll.

* * *

'_My Dearest Naru-kun,_

_I apologize if I caused you any distress with my letter and gift…_

'_Even now, the woman's being too damn thoughtful,_' Naruto mused to himself with a chuckle as he continued reading.

…_That was not my intent, and I'm sure you know that. The reason I wrote back is that I could sense just how overwhelmed you must be through the words you wrote. _

_It made me so happy that you made such an effort to put into words what you're feeling, which I know couldn't have been easy. But I could also sense your turmoil, and that caused me great concern._

_Is there anything I can do to help you with this? Do you need to talk about this with me in person? If you need me to come meet you somewhere, I'll find a way to get out of Konoha and meet you at a place of your choosing so that we can work through this together, however long that might take. _

_Or do you just need me to give you some space for a little while? I can do that, too. If you need me to, I can refrain from sending you anything for a while until your emotions calm down, maybe keep it to checking in once a week or so just to see if you've managed to work through things._

_Please, let me know if there's anything I can do for you, okay? I love you, and I want to help you. Please let me know what you need from me._

_I love you so much, my Naru-kun,_

_Your Kushi-chan'_

* * *

Naruto began to choke up as tears tried to force their way out of his eyes.

'_How is she able to do this to me?_' he asked himself, '_Even Himekara can't get through my walls like Kushi-chan can. Is this just a special gift that Kushina possesses? Or is it that she somehow just understands me in ways that the others don't?'_

The same emotional conflict, though of a different nature, rising within him once more, he pulled out a scroll and began to compose his response to her once more.

Kushina opened the scroll that Denrei had just brought back.

* * *

_'Dear Kushi-chan,_

_You have nothing to apologize for concerning the "distress" that I feel. This is just something that will take me some time to work through, and believe me, your letters and gifts are all very much appreciated. _

_The truth is that I feel kind of bad that I don't really know what to get for you as far as gifts go. Believe me when I say my "distress" is honestly quite preferable to the darkness that consumed me beforehand. _

_Even though I don't know how to handle everything I'm feeling, I no longer fear losing myself and lashing out at Izuka, Kagura or Tayuya, because you've helped to relieve me of a lot of that._

_If you can get away, I certainly wouldn't object to meeting you. Actually, when I told Kagura about your time with us and the things we talked about, she said that she wanted to see you again for herself – don't worry, she's not baying for your blood, and even if she was, I won't let her attack you. _

_I have several hideaways that I can guide you to that are undetectable by conventional means. Or you can present an idea to me and we can consider that together as well. Either way, though, I don't want you putting yourself at risk unnecessarily. _

_Please don't feel like I want you to refrain from communicating with me as much, but if you feel that it would be good for you, or for me, please do what you feel is best. I'd just appreciate you letting me know either way._

_Always,_

"_Your" Naru-kun'_

* * *

She couldn't help but laugh at the quotes around "Your" in his signature, knowing that he did it to make a joke and lighten the overall mood of their correspondence.

Appreciating the gesture he made to relieve her, she smiled and rolled the scroll up, sealing it with the others that he had sent to her.

She made her way to the kitchen with Denrei at her heels, knowing that it was about time that Naruto would eat lunch. She went into the kitchen and got to work, preparing Naruto's lunch for the day.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde smiled before he stood and put on a tank top and some sandals. Naruto went through another scroll to find one of the diamond rings Kushina sent him and pocketed the ring.

After the blonde found a piece of paper and jotted down a few sentences before he capped the pen he used and left the room.

As he walked down the halls of the castle he smiled to himself before finding Koyuki's throne room and entering. The 16 year old daimyo raised a brow then smiled as she saw Naruto walk through the doors.

"Naruto-kun, how as the parade?" Koyuki grinned. Naruto smiled and nodded to her as he walked forward.

"It went fine Yuki-chan. Listen there something I need you to do for me." Naruto stated. Koyuki nodded, wanting Naruto to continue.

"Sure, anything Naruto-kun, you name it." Koyuki smiled. Naruto nodded with a smile of his own before pulling out the ring in his pocket. Koyuki's eyes widened as she stared at the large rock.

"I plan on proposing to Izu-hime soon, but I want to marry her before we leave spring country. You are the only Daimyo I know that would consider marrying us despite the fact we are S-ranked criminals." Naruto sighed at the fact.

"How long have you wanted to marry her?" Koyuki asked. Naruto smirked before answering.

"Ever since she beat my ass in the academy, so for about 11 years or so." Naruto shrugged making Koyuki's eyes widened and Himekara chuckle.

"Damn you really are in love with her. No problem! When do you want to do it?" She asked. Naruto was silent as he went over his thoughts.

'We still have business to take care of in Kiri, that will take at least 2 weeks to get there and day to handle it, plus two days to get them on my side…' Naruto thought before he spoke out loud.

"Tonight. Izu-hime isn't one for the big flashy kind of stuff. So tonight if it is possible." Naruto informed. Koyuki nodded with vigor.

"You got it! This will be my first declaration as Daimyo! I will not let you two down! Now shoo! You have plans to arrange as do I." Koyuki waved him off with a large grin on her face. Naruto rolled his eyes playfully before leaving the room.

* * *

**With Izuka**

The 16 year old Uchiha girl came out of the bathroom with a bath towel wrapped around her body and a second towel drying her hair.

"Naruto-kun what is that smell? It smells really good." Izuka stated with a small smile which quickly turned into a frown as she wasn't answered.

Removing the towel from her face she looked around to see Naruto wasn't in the room. Wondering where he could be she noticed the note on her pillow and quickly left to read it.

* * *

'_Dear Izu-hime,_

_Sorry if I haven't made it back yet, I need to see Koyuki for something. On my desk is a special desert, you can go ahead and have a piece, A PIECE! I have only had a bite. Anyway, I'll be back soon._

_Love, Naruto'_

* * *

Izuka smiled before laying the letter down and stalking over to the desk. Opening the box she gazed at the chocolate desert and broke a piece off. As soon as the piece hit her tongue she moaned in pleasure as the piece of desert was very very good.

After regretfully swallowing the piece of chocolate heaven, she wondered who sent the gift. Izuka wasn't very surprised to find out it was Kushina, however she would have to ask the red headed Uzumaki where she got this cake, as she craved for more.

The door opened as Naruto walked in with a small smile on his face. Izuka smiled at him as he walked over and pulled her into a hug.

"So what did you talk to Koyuki about?" Izuka wondered. Naruto smiled before kissing Izuka. He could taste the piece of cake on her tongue and greedily tried to have his own. Izuka fought back with her tongue and was getting rather bothered from this tongue war.

She quickly pulled away to calm herself before she jumped her boyfriends bones. Naruto took a deep breath to calm himself as well and spoke.

"It's a secret. Anyway, I have plans for us today so get dressed in something comfortable." Naruto ordered kindly. Izuka blinked and raised a brow.

"But don't we have to depart for Kiri today?" Izuka asked. Naruto shook his head.

"It's fine, we need a break anyway. Enough questions, get dressed." Naruto smirked as he pushed Izuka towards the closet. Izuka rolled her eyes with a smile on her face before she did as told.

After 10 minutes, she was garbed in black jeans and a blue v-neck shirt while Naruto put on some cargo shorts and a black shirt. Naruto reached for her hand which she happily gave.

Naruto kissed her cheek before the two left the room, both with smiles on their faces.

Finally a short break.

* * *

**Done! Alright so there is that chapter. Once again I would like to thank Ncpfan for the big help in this chapter, more so than usual.**

**Alright so listen guys, this will be my last update for this story for awhile, I might update one more story but that will be it.**

**I need to fix my Priorities, hell I just need a break to refresh my mind. My school work is kicking my ass and that is not good, at all.**

**So enjoy this chapter while you can because I probably won't be updating for awhile. I might update on weekends but that's it. **

**I also need to work on the book I plan on writing. Still need to get a plot, create characters and what not…sigh, troublesome.**

**Anyway, REVIEW! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey guys Saito here with a new chapter of Nidaime Juubi. Now I'm not going to talk about why it took me so long to update this story except I had writers block. Anyway lets just get to the story.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

Naruto just sat at his desk, looking at the blank scroll that he intended to use to write what would be his last letter to Kushina for a while. There was just no way of knowing how long it would take for them to help sort out the "Bloody Mist" situation.

The Yondaime Mizukage, Yagura, was a jinchuriki, after all, and one that had perfect control over his bijuu to boot! He would not be an easy opponent – in fact, it was likely he would be one of the toughest opponents he would have had to fight to date, if not THE toughest.

Putting that aside for later, he brought himself back to the task at hand and began writing…

* * *

Kushina Uzumaki was in her study on her side of the house, reading "Legend of the Gutsy Ninja" once more. The more she had remembered that she'd named Naruto after the hero of the book, the more she seemed drawn to it. Her Naru-kun was so much like the hero of the tale that it was frightening!

The hero of the story never gave up, and was determined to find the peace that had been deemed impossible to achieve within the hatred-driven shinobi world. Naruto was just like that, but unlike the Naruto of the story, her Naru-kun was starting to understand that the first place peace had to be achieved was within one's own mind and heart.

Denrei suddenly appeared to her and greeted her, "Good morning, Kushi-chan!"

"Good morning Denrei-kun," she greeted in response with a smile, "And how are you today?"

"I'm good. As usual, I have a delivery for you!"

Kushina thanked the pup and received the scroll that Naruto sent her. Unsealing a hunk of meat from the storage seal on the underside of her desk, she tossed it to him as he jumped up and nimbly caught it in his mouth before landing and gnawing away. She then laid the scroll on her desktop and unrolled it…

* * *

_My Dearest Kushi-chan,_

_I'm going to be out of touch for a while. We're going to the Bloody Mist to offer what help we can to the Bloodline Rebels there, so we'll be at war for a while. I'll contact you as I can while I'm there, but I just wanted to let you know what was happening. _

_As cocky as this might sound, I've weighed all of the information I have on the situation, and I can't imagine that it'll take us any longer than a few days to help them wrap things up, but I do like to be prepared for the worst._

_Please don't worry yourself over me (I know you want to, but I'm asking you not to). Also, would you like a souvenir of some kind while I'm over there? I'll gladly bring something back for you._

_Love,_

_Your Naru-kun_

* * *

'_Souvenir?_' she thought to herself with a chuckle, '_He really isn't worried about this, is he?_'

The truth was that she couldn't help but worry about him. Battle was chaos exemplified, and even Kages had fallen in battle to Genin who couldn't throw a kunai straight and happened to accidentally hit the enemy Kage in the head while he was fighting someone else.

Anything could happen on a battlefield, but as she remembered that Naruto knew that all too well, her worry began to ease, if only some.

Something else had occurred to her, suddenly: she might not get to see him for a while, or in the worst case scenario, ever again! With this realization, she pulled out a scroll and began to compose a letter to him…

* * *

Naruto had expected Denrei to reappear before too much longer. When he had, he had in his possession Kushina's anticipated response. Naruto thanked the pup, took the scroll, unrolled it and read the contents. Her response was not what he had been expecting…

* * *

_My Beloved Naru-kun,_

_I know you've told me not to worry, but I can't just "not worry". I can't help that I worry over the people I love the most; it's just in the nature of a woman. I know that you'll probably be just fine, but anything can happen on a battlefield._

_It would ease my worry if I could see you and spend a few days with you before you go to Kiri. I can make an excuse regarding clan business to get away. _

_After all, your hideaways are technically clan holdings as you are the Heir of the Uzumaki, and as the current Head of the Uzumaki Clan, it falls to me to "inspect" them…and as clan business, it's not Minato-teme's business, so he can neither say anything about it nor do anything about it (isn't it just too bad that the clan laws he used for his own purposes before you left Konoha are now tying his hands and biting him in the ass? Couldn't happen to a nicer guy…)_

_Regardless of that, though – the more I think about you going to Kiri, the more I feel like I need to see you. There are some things that I need to talk to you about, and they're the kinds of things that you need to have a face-to-face for. Your going into a warzone has made them urgent. Please make some time for me if you can._

_I love you, my wonderful Naru-kun,_

_Your Kushi-chan_

* * *

Naruto chuckled amusingly at Kushina's jab at Minato-teme, but frowned in concern at the pressing urgency and anxiety in the rest of the letter. Granted, he was about to go to war, but she couldn't be that worried for his safety, could she?

It wasn't like he hadn't been to war before, and it wasn't as though he was going to die, so what was it, then? He hadn't paid attention to the fact that Himekara could hear his thoughts. His concern became laced with confusion as he heard Himekara's chuckling in his mind.

'_What's so funny?_' he asked, mildly perplexed.

"_You really don't understand women at all, do you, Naru-koi?_" she responded with a laugh.

'_What are you talking about?_'

"_Nuh-uh,not telling…but you need to meet with her, and that's not open for debate,_" she answered him smartly.

'_But…_'

"_Are you arguing with me about this, my love?_" she interrupted him in an overly-sweet tone, telling him that to do so right now would be a very bad idea.

Naruto sighed in resignation and thought with a mental pout, '_No…_'

"_Good!_" she chirped, "_So make the arrangements and meet with her. Oh…and don't forget to bring Kagura with you!_"

'_Got it._'

As she closed the mental connection with her love/host, Himekara allowed herself a satisfied smile.

"Ah, my Naru-koi, it really is too bad that you just don't understand women too well…" she spoke aloud with great amusement, "…but then, considering the women in your life, that's probably not too surprising. After all we're not exactly typical women, and your circumstances around women haven't exactly been typical either."

She sat down in her lounge chair, bringing her legs into the seat and curling them behind her, a wistful smile adorning her perfect face,

"It'll be fun to see how he'll take it when Kushina tells him that she's fallen completely in love with him. It'll be even more fun to see what he does – because he's just as in love with her, but he doesn't even know it yet. Fufufufufu…it looks like wife number four might be on the way."

* * *

Kushina waited for fifteen minutes, though to her it seemed like an eternity of standing on pins and needles, such was her anxiety. The moment Denrei reappeared, she had to restrain herself from snatching the scroll from the poor pup's jaws. The moment he dropped it, she opened it and read.

* * *

_My Dearest Kushi-chan,_

_I can meet up with you for a few days. I've enclosed a reverse summoning seal with this letter. Just channel some chakra into it, and it will leave an imprint of the seal in the place where you channeled chakra. It will enable me to summon you right to me, and it will also enable me to send you right back to where the imprint is._

_The moment you send your chakra into it will be the moment that tells me you're ready for me to summon you. I won't expect the signal from the seal until tomorrow morning, so please use today to prepare for a week's stay with me. It'll also give me a little time to do a few things to prepare as well. _

_I have a hideaway near where I currently am that's close by a tourist town – thought you might appreciate not being cooped up the whole time and being able to do things that normal people to without Konoha poking their noses around._

_I look forward to seeing you tomorrow, okay? Until then._

_Love,_

_Your Naru-kun_

* * *

Kushina couldn't help the ecstatic smile that came across her face! She'd get to see her Naru-kun again! Excited, she hopped up from her sitting position, put her book away and began to pack, her smile never leaving her lips.

But as she packed her things she slowed down as someone came to mind, causing a frown to mar her features.

'What am I going to do about Hikari-chan? I can just leave her with Minato, but I can't take her with me either.' Kushina thought with a sigh.

Shaking her head, she continued to pack while thinking of a plan.

* * *

**With Naruto**

The blonde sighed as he stood up from his desk and found Izuka packing her things. She gave a small glance at him before turning back to her work as he stood next to her and started packing himself.

"So what's the plan?" Izuka asked softly. Naruto remained silent before speaking.

"Kushina is coming to visit, and Himekara is telling me to bring Kagura as well. I already sent a letter to inform her and Tayuya to get ready." Naruto stated. Izuka nodded a small smile on her face.

"I'm sure Tayuya would be happy to see us so soon." The woman stated and Naruto nodded.

"We're heading to the base closest to Kiri, that way once the visiting is over we can already get started." Naruto informed. Izuka nodded in agreement as she finished packing. Once she was done she laid on the bed, and Naruto joined her as he finished as well.

* * *

**With Hikari**

The young Namikaze girl sighed as she watched Sakura hit the targets perfectly. The Haruno girl grinned before telling Ino to beat her score.

However it was Hinata who noticed Hikari's attitude and spoke up.

"Is there something wrong Hikari?" Hinata asked softly. Hikari raised a brow as she was pulled out of her musings.

"Hmm? Oh no. It's just that Kaa-san is acting really strange lately, Tou-sama too." Hikari muttered, earning Ino and Sakura's attention.

"Strange how?" Sakura asked, making Hikari shrug as she sat back and gazed at the sky.

"I don't know. A few weeks ago Kaa-san was really down and not herself, but then she came back from her mission and has been the happiest I seen her since…ever. Then Tou-sama is all agitated and seems to be on edge. It's giving me a headache just trying to figure things out." Hikari grumbled.

"Well tomato head, why don't you ask your mom why she's so happy? I mean, if she's happy, I'm sure she won't mind telling you." Ino shrugged.

"Yeah, I tried but something is telling me that she won't give me a real answer, as if she's hiding something from me." Hikari muttered.

"Well maybe it's a surprise." Hinata suggested timidly. Sakura nodded in agreement.

"Hinata does have a point, it could be a surprise. But I don't see what for, your birthday isn't for another 5 months." Sakura pondered. Ino rolled her eyes and spoke.

"I say we put our future shinobi skills to use and sneak around to find the answer!" Ino cheered, earning sighs from Sakura and Hikari.

"B-but Ino, w-what if we get in tr-trouble?" Hinata asked a shyly, poking her fingers together.

"Why would we get in trouble?" Ino asked.

"Just forget it guys." Hikari ordered as she stood up and patted herself down.

"Hey where ya going?" Ino asked in surprise.

"I'm going home, see ya later." Hikari waved as she walked home with her hands in her pockets.

'Maybe I should ask Kaa-san why she's so happy.' Hikari thought to herself. It was something to consider.

When she arrived home, she was greeted with the smell of food that was cooking. She hummed in joy before slipping off her shoes and going into the kitchen to see her mother over the stove, making some rice. The oven was on as well, which meant her mother was making a full meal.

Hikari noticed that her mother seemed out of focus, as she kept stirring up the rice. But she had a smile on her face and was humming a tune.

"I'm home kaa-san." Hikari informed. Kushina blinked before turning to Hikari and smiling.

"Welcome home honey." She greeted. Hikari sat in a chair, watching her mother. "How was your day?" Kushina asked. Hikari shrugged.

"Just a day, Iruka-sensei was talking about boring things again." Hikari grumbled. Kushina just nodded in understanding. Hikari then thought of an idea. "Ne, Kaa-san?"

"Yes dear?" Kushina asked, looking back at her daughter.

"Do you think maybe you can teach me Kenjutsu, like Onii-sama?" Hikari asked. Kushina frowned in response, turning her head forward.

"I never taught Naru-kun kenjutsu dear, he learned on his own." Kushina informed. Hikari shook her head, not that her mother could see it.

"That's not true. Onii-sama told me one time you started teaching him before I was born. That's why he knows how to hold a sword so well." Hikari informed. Kushina frowned some more as she thought more about it.

'Did I really start to teach Naru-kun kenjutsu?' Kushina asked herself, she couldn't remember.

"Well I have no problem teaching you dear. But it will have to be after my mission though." Kushina stated, earning a surprised look for Hikari.

"Your going on a mission? When?" Hikari asked. Kushina answered as she started to take out what was in the over, meat loaf.

"Tomorrow morning. Minato wants me to go to a tourist town to check something out, it may have something to do with Naruto." Kushina revealed, letting some truth out.

Hikari froze stock still. Her mother was going to see her brother? No, she said might, which meant a possibility. How come she was finding out about this now?

"Can I…."

"No." Kushina stated without hesitation as she spread the sauce on top of the loaf of meat. Before Hikari could start asking why, Kushina explained.

"You can't come along because there is a slim chance Naruto might not even be there. If that's the case you just missed school for no reason. And if he is there, there will most likely be a fight on our hands." Kushina informed.

Hikari sighed, that made sense. She left to go wash her hands before coming back to see a plate filled with food in her spot. She sat down and thanked her mother and started eating.

"Oh Hikari, your going to be staying with Mikoto while I'm gone okay?" Kushina asked. That caused Hikari to stop eating and look at her mother with confusion.

"What? Why can't I stay here with tou-sama?" She asked. Kushina frowned, but it was more of an angry frown when Minato was mentioned, and Hikari took notice of that.

"Because, I don't trust you by yourself. Minato is always in the office lately and not here to take care of you and keep an eye on you. So by you staying with Mikoto, you will still be kept an eye on." Kushina answered.

"But Kaa-san! Sasuke is over there! And he is complete teme!" Hikari argued. Kushina raised a brow at what her daughter stated as she sat down.

"And why is that? You two used to be the best of friends." Kushina reminded.

"Yeah we were, but that was before he tried convincing me on killing Onii-sama." Hikari told her. Kushina stopped in place, just as she was about to eat a piece of food.

"Why would he do that dear?" She asked, actually curious. Hikari huffed as she played with her food.

"Izuka-nee killed his clan, so he's mad at her. But since Onii-sama is with Izuka-nee and killed our clan, he thinks we should band together to kill them both." Hikari informed.

"Oh, well then ignore him then. Either way, your staying at Mikoto's." Kushina stated with a tone of finality as she finally took a bite.

Hikari huffed before noticing the rest of the meat loaf, it was just enough for her if she wanted any.

"Kaa-san, what is Tou-sama having for dinner?" Hikari asked with confusion. Kushina shrugged.

"Whatever he can find. I'm not cooking anything for him." Kushina stated as she took another bite. Hikari wondered why that was but noticed her mother wouldn't go much into the subject, so she left it alone.

For now.

* * *

**With Naruto**

Naruto and Izuka were currently staying on an island that wasn't to far away from the main island that housed Kirigakure. The island they were staying at was a tourist island, that was supposed to not have any ties with the civil war, which both Shinobi were thankful for.

The two were standing outside of one of Orochimaru's bases. They were simply waiting to receive a signal from either Kushina or Kagura, to inform Naruto they were ready.

At the moment, Naruto and Izuka were discussing what they were going to do about Tayuya. They both didn't like that she was away from them for so long, around a group of people they didn't trust. They didn't trust Pein nor Madara, even though Naruto had other help from inside.

Their conversation was put on hold as Naruto received the signal. Nodding to himself, he did the hand signs for a summoning. Once he finished, in a puff of smoke, Tayuya and Kagura were present.

"Tou-san!" Tayuya shouted in joy, jumping at him. Naruto caught her out of reflex as she hugged him tight. A soft smile was across Naruto's lips as he hugged his daughter. After kissing her forehead, Tayuya then hugged Izuka who held onto her just as tight.

Kagura walked up to Naruto who pulled her into a hug as well before claiming her lips. The two were quickly getting into it, especially Kagura who missed Naruto a lot.

As Naruto kissed Kagura, he pushed her white hair behind her ear before pulling away and gazing into her jade colored eyes. After a few minutes of greetings, Naruto and Izuka led the two into base.

But before Naruto could fully get in, the signal went off a second time. Insisting that Izuka go help the other two settle in, he remained outside, performing the same hand signs once more.

In a puff of smoke, Kushina appeared with a bag over her shoulder. Naruto smiled upon seeing her beautiful frame and face.**.**

…

'Where the hell did that come from?' Naruto thought to himself in confusion, missing the megawatt grin Kushina gave him upon laying eyes on him.

The redheaded woman walked over to Naruto and pulled him into a deep tight hug. The blonde merely embraced her as well. He unconsciously took in her scent and gave a small almost silent sigh of relief. He wasn't even aware he did that, but Himekara was, considering she was giggling to herself.

Kushina was also taking in his scent, not getting enough of it. She continued to hold onto him like a lifeline, which she soon realized, but didn't say anything.

After a few more moments, Naruto pulled away from her, a small smile on his face. Kushina was a little sad that the hug didn't last but soon got over it as Naruto spoke.

"I hope getting away from Konoha wasn't to hard?" Naruto assumed, and Kushina gave a small nod. However a frown was on her face which made him raise a brow in question.

Kushina caught the silent question he gave her and sighed a bit before speaking.

"I told Hikari that Minato sent me on a mission that could possibly involve you. And she…"

"Wanted to come along?" Naruto interrupted. His tone was bland and uncaring, the smile was also gone. Kushina looked deep into his eyes to see there was a small fire of anger in his eyes but it was small, which was good, for her at least.

"She did, but I told her the chances of it happening, and she understood. I left her with Mikoto though as I don't trust Minato with her alone." Kushina muttered. Naruto simply gave a small huff of amusement.

"Lets get you situated." Naruto stated, earning a nod from Kushina as he led her into the abandoned base. As they walked, Naruto had a pondering look on his face. After a few moments he spoke his thoughts.

"Tell me Kushina, how is Mikoto doing?" Naruto wondered. Kushina looked a bit surprised at this question. What could Mikoto mean to Naruto that he asked?

"Well I don't know what you mean." Kushina said, earning a glance from Naruto. The blonde shrugged before elaborating for her.

"How has she been since the massacre of her clan?" Naruto stated bluntly, causing her to blink. She thought about her friends behavior and spoke.

"Well she's been rather distant. I mean we still are close but…there's tension between us. Anytime I want to visit or need to tell her something she's always out training." Naruto simply nodded in understanding.

"And her eyes? Do you know how she achieved them?" Naruto asked, actually curious to how Mikoto of all people received the Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I never knew, until then." Kushina whispered, yet Naruto still heard her. He was silent before he shrugged.

"And tell me of young Sasuke? How is he?" Naruto wondered with an amused smirk. Kushina gave a shrug as she answered.

"I don't really know. I don't see him as often as I see Mikoto, which isn't very much mind you. But Hikari told me something about him hating Izuka and you in a way. She said that he wanted her to join her in becoming stronger to kill you two and avenge the clan." Kushina told him as they neared her room.

Naruto simply chuckled.

"That's cute." The teen muttered. It really was actually. Naruto and Izuka were above any ninja within Konoha. So the only way for Sasuke to be beat Naruto, was to be Madara Uchiha himself, and even that was a maybe. Granted, Sasuke is only 10 or so which means if he wanted to kill Izuka he would need a good six more years. And Izuka was getting stronger day by day.

Naruto wanted to ask what Hikari's stance was on the matter but he already had his answer. Kushina told him twice that she didn't want to bring him no harm, in fact that she would allow him to kill her if it brought him peace.

That upset him a bit. There was no peace to be granted for him by killing her, not now, not the way she is. If anything, he would take more joy and satisfaction of killing her through an intense even battle. Kyuubi was the only one close enough to grant that.

"Well Kushina-chan this is where you will be staying. I'll have a clone come pick you up in ten to give you a tour." Naruto smiled before he left her to her own devices.

Kushina had a small on her face as she stared after him before going in her room to unpack what she brought.

* * *

"You're crazy."

Naruto sighed with a slight nod of his head, as he sat on a mountain hill beside Kagura who had her head rested on his shoulder and hand intertwined with his.

The two were looking over the ocean view and having a conversation about Naruto's plan to help the Kiri rebels. Naruto saw it as being crazy a little bit but not overly much. Kagura thought it would get him in more trouble.

"But think of the benefits of it all." Naruto muttered gaining her full attention. "By helping out the rebels and taking out Yagura, I will have the rebel leader on my side, assuming they would become Mizukage. By having the Mizukage on my side, I'll have Kiri on my side. And I'm pretty sure the water Daimyo is not liking what is going on either. So by having Kiri on my side, I gain the daimyo's favor as well, which means a lot." Naruto explained.

Kagura sighed as she shook her head. "That sounds great and all hun, but what then? What your going to go help out Suna next? Help pick up their economy from the ground? So then you will have Suna behind your back too?" Kagura asked.

"Its crossed my mind." Naruto grumbled, earning a roll of the eyes from Kagura.

"Naruto, you can't save everyone. You already say that you are helping out Kiri for Akatsuki sake when we both know it's for your own. Sooner or later, Madara or Pein is going to figure out what is really going on and then…" Kagura stopped in fear of finishing that sentence.

Naruto turned to her, his dark blue eyes gazing at her with an unreadable emotion. Her jade green eyes looked away from his, afraid of making contact.

"Do you doubt my abilities?" He asked with an bland tone. Kagura shook her head.

"I don't not at all but…I worry for you all the time. Tayuya also worries, Konan even worries from time to time. We never know where Madara is. We don't know if he's watching you and just toying with you, or trying to figure out a way to throw enough obstacles in your way to kill you." Kagura stated.

Naruto remained silent as Kagura spoke again after sighing.

"What I'm trying to say love, is that…I don't want to lose you because you are trying to save a world that doesn't need or want saving." Kagura stated. Naruto looked at her with the utmost seriousness in his eyes, and this time, she held his gaze.

"You have to understand Kagura; I'm not doing any of this to save this pathetic world. It could burn for all I care. No, I'm trying to do what I can to make it better for MY family. If that means I have to destroy innocent villages to do so, whatever, its all for the protection of my family. That includes you, Izu-chan, Konan-chan, Hime-chan, Tayuya-chan and even Kushina-chan. You all are my reason for living, nothing else." Naruto said seriously as he held her chin.

Kagura had tears welling up in her eyes before she leaned in for the kiss to which Naruto returned deeply, making her blush a bit. She was so into the kiss…

She was none the wiser as Naruto slipped on an engagement ring onto her left ring finger.

* * *

"Tou-san?" Tayuya called as she and Naruto walked together in the town. She was holding his hand looking around for something to do, while Naruto was in thought.

The blonde looked down at his daughter, giving her his attention. Once she was sure she earned it she spoke her mind.

"Will I ever become a real ninja, like you and kaa-san were?" Tayuya asked. Naruto blinked as he thought about it.

"Well it depends, do you want to become a ninja?" Naruto asked and Tayuya gave a shrug.

"I don't know. I want to but…" Tayuya gave a sigh which caused Naruto to stop and give her a concerned look.

"Tayuya, what's wrong?" Naruto asked, getting one knee to match up to her height. Tayuya looked down at her feet before speaking.

"We never get to spend so much time as we used too. When we were at Orochi-shit heads place." Tayuya stated, spitting out the snake sannin's name like a bad taste. "You're always so busy, I mean I understand what your doing, but it feels as if I'm standing on the sidelines." Tayuya finished.

Naruto had a small frown on his face as he listened. He does recall spending way more time with her before leaving Orochimaru. Even though she had Kagura with her, it wasn't the same as having one of her parents with her, caring for her. He would know.

"Tayuya, you know I would love to spend time with you whenever I can right?" Naruto asked his daughter to which she nodded. Naruto smiled as he kissed her forehead.

"I'm trying my best to figure this out. I want to be there with you, teaching you, doing whatever with you. But just know that, I am trying." Naruto told her with sincerity.

Tayuya smiled, with a happy nod as she and her father went to go do something fun together.

As Naruto was pulled by his daughter with eagerness, a smile adorned his face.

* * *

Swords clashed against each other, the owners revealing to be Naruto and Izuka. The two pushed against each other before falling back. The two panted, sweat beading down their faces.

The two were dressed in their old yet modified Anbu gear, their doujutsu's inactive. Naruto sheathed his Choukto first, followed by Izuka.

The two decided to have a spar that was long overdue. It was to test their strength against one another without the use of their ocular powers. They used, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu, Kenjutsu, Genjutsu from time to time, and even Ninkenjutsu, which was using Ninjutsu with the use of their sword.

Around them the area was nearly completely destroyed. Trees were still burning or close to tumbling down, craters were almost everywhere, fissures lying around as well.

"Well glad we got that out of the way." Naruto smirked as he walked to go rest somewhere, Izuka right next to him. Once Naruto sat down and drank a bottle of water, Izuka spoke.

"Naru-kun, what is our plan for the kiri situation? Do we just help them with what they need and bring Yagura out or do we…" she was silenced due to the finger Naruto held up to her lips.

"Quiet my dear. All will be planned in due time. For now, just relax. No need to tense your body back up after letting it loose. So just sit here with me and enjoy the moment, okay?" Naruto smiled at her.

Izuka was surprised at Naruto's behavior, it was usually her telling him to calm down and relax. That's…different. But she complied anyway by sitting close to him, watching him with a look of curiousness on her pretty face.

"What are you going to do about Kushina?" she asked. Naruto sighed as he opened his eyes and looked at her.

"Didn't I tell you to relax? Lets just worry about us right now okay? Not discussing battle plans, other people, or anything stressful, okay?" Naruto asked, earning a huff and a small pout from the girl.

It was quiet for a while before Naruto opened his eyes again and took her left hand, gaining her attention. He was still quiet as he gently caressed the back of her hand, and gazed at the rings on her finger.

"Izu-chan, after all this…drama and such, where do you want to live?" Naruto asked her, making her blink in mild surprise. She thought about it, but didn't understand his question.

"I don't understand." She admitted and Naruto gave a small chuckle before answering.

"Where do you want to go and live for the rest of your life? What is your dream home?" Naruto elaborated, earning a nod from Izuka in understanding. She gave a small smile as she looked out into space.

"I want to live on an island," she started. The girl expected Naruto to laugh, but when he didn't and remained silent she looked at him to see him gazing at her with a soft smile. This gave her the encouragement to keep going.

"I want to live on an island that is ours, that we either fully paid for or created ourselves. It will only belong to _our_ family; a tropical island at that. On that island I want to live in a nice luxurious house, which will suit all of our needs," Izuka smiled in at the image.

"Our island could be far from the negative influence of the world, where its our paradise, and we control who comes and stays. I want it to be peaceful and happy. I want to give _our_ children the happiness and peacefulness we never had as kids. The love of not one, but both of their parents, you and I. But in all honesty, I just want to be where you are." Izuka finished, with a loving smile.

Naruto, who was silent the whole time, just gave a big grin. He kissed her hand gently and brought her closer to him. The two leaned in and kissed each other deeply. Their hands held together, while their fingers intertwined.

Both loved the moment they were in, and didn't want it to end.

* * *

"What do you think about whenever you look at the moon?"

Naruto remained quiet in thought, trying to figure out a way to answer Kushina's question.

The two were currently sitting in a field of fresh grass, gazing at the lit up starry night sky. The full moon was out tonight, and would be for another week or so.

Just like with everyone else, Naruto was spending time with them through the use of clones. Well except for Izuka, he needed to be there personally for the spar.

"I think about that night." Naruto answered cryptically. Kushina frowned as she turned to Naruto who was sitting right beside her. She wondered what night he was talking about. There was lots of nights that the full moon was out on that had significance.

Before she could ask though, he beat her to the punch.

"The one where Kyuubi attacked and Hikari was born. I think about how things were so different, so loving and peaceful for me. I didn't see Minato as the arrogant son of bitch he is now, I didn't see you as the mother who is giving me mixed signals and mixed feelings, and I didn't think I wanted a sibling who my actions would fall on." Naruto explained.

Kushina kept silent as she listened to him. His voice was bland, almost emotionless, but it held a dark tint of humor.

"Whenever I look at the moon, I always think of what could have happened and where would I be now. I mean, what if instead of Hikari, it was me Minato used the seal on. What if I grew up alone, glared at, ignored or as a dobe?" Naruto rambled on quietly.

"There are lots of possibilities that could have happened that night. But I always remember it vividly whenever I look at the full moon, among other things." The teen muttered.

Kushina was quiet before she spoke to him, curiousty in her voice.

"Naruto-kun, did I ever teach you how to use a sword?" Kushina wondered. Naruto blinked in mild surprise, wondering where that came from. He looked towards her in thought before he answered.

"You did, it was before Hikari was born though. It was one of the times I remember clearly that I enjoyed spending time with you." Naruto smiled faintly. Kushina looked towards him, scooting a bit closer.

"Can you tell me then? I want to know what happened, because I can't remember." Kushina admitted. Naruto gave a small nod as he began to explain.

"It was when I was maybe four or so. Minato was at the office, so it was just us. You were outside training with your katana, and I just sat there and watched amazed." Naruto started, his faint smile still in place.

"You were so fluent and graceful, it seemed as if using the sword came natural to you. It was so cool to me. After I watched you for however long it took, you came over for a small break and smiled at me. You looked a just a bit winded, but you were glowing with happiness." Naruto continued.

Kushina stayed silent, watching him and listening closely while trying to bring up the memory which was lost upon her.

"You took a large gulp of water and grinned once you were finished. Before you left to go finish off I asked if I could try. You gave me a curious look, wondering what I was talking about." Naruto chuckled before he went on.

"I said 'I want to be like Kaa-chan, teach me how to use a sword.' You giggled at me before waving me over with a smile. With a grin I went over and you pulled out a small tanto, which used to be used in the academy." Naruto informed, continuing on with the story.

"It was heavy, but I kept on trying to hold it, and you helped me, showing me the way to really hold it. You were so gentle and warm, and your smile never disappeared. I felt safe and happy. You continued to teach me before you got pregnant with Hikari not to long after. You'd instruct me, but…"

"It didn't feel the same…did it?" Kushina finished off. Naruto sighed with a nod. His smile was gone, and his eyes were a little sullen.

"As the months passed it was just me learning. Kagura would help me from time to time, but you stopped instructing me, then you stopped watching me; before long you wouldn't even peek to see what was going on. But then one night," clearing his throat, he continued.

"When bed time rolled around, you came in to say goodnight, as I didn't say it previously. I was upset at the fact you didn't help me anymore so I tried avoiding you. You sat on my bed, and my back was to you, yet you knew I wasn't asleep." Naruto whispered, but was still heard.

"You gently ran your fingers through my hair and said, 'I know you're awake Naru-chan. Why didn't you say goodnight to me?' you sounded sad, and upset. Even though I myself was, I didn't want you to be upset too. So I turned around." Naruto paused, as if he was trying to calm himself.

"You were so…different. You looked sick and tired. It was different from what I remembered you, before you were pregnant, and it scared me. Your eyes were dull with bags underneath them, your skin was pale and clammy, and your hair was not the vibrant red I knew it for." Naruto described, with a frown on his face.

Kushina also frowned. She remembered being sick, and she found it was due to the pregnancy and Kyuubi, but she wasn't sick when she was pregnant with Naruto. Shaking her head, clearing those thoughts, she paid attention to Naruto again.

"I told you why I was upset, and didn't say goodnight to you. You seemed even sadder when I finished. You apologized to me dearly, telling me how much you loved me and didn't mean to hurt my feelings. Then you promised to continue teaching me after the baby was born. I was so happy, and it made you smile seeing me happy." Naruto stated, his facial expression unreadable.

Kushina however had her own small smile on her face. Seeing any of her children happy always made her smile. But then she noticed Naruto wasn't smiling, he actually seemed, a bit angry.

"Hikari was born the next day," he paused before looking at her, gazing into her dark blue eyes. "And you never kept your promise." The blonde told her, making her eyes go wide.

Hearing that, hurt her heart. She always proclaimed that she kept her promises, even if they were ones she didn't like. Hell, that's where Hikari got it from.

So to find out she didn't keep one of her promises that was to her son, the one who she held so much love for at the moment and beyond, it hurt her deeply.

Naruto could clearly read the hurt and sadness on her face, and it made him frown a bit. He could tell Kushina was about to apologize but he stopped her before she could.

"It doesn't matter now, Kushina. That was the past, let it be that." Naruto told her, wanting to forget it ever happened. Kushina frowned and shook her head, a scowl on her face.

"No I'm not going to let it be the past. I always keep my promises, and the fact I didn't keep one to you it…"

"Kushina, there are a lot of promises you didn't keep. While I commend you for trying to make up for it, this one I can let it slide." Naruto informed. Kushina had tears well up in her eyes before shaking her head.

"No, Naruto. I won't allow this to slide. You may want it to, but not me." Kushina told him adamantly. Naruto blinked in surprise, as it was the first time he heard her say his name without the use of an affectionate suffix. He could tell she was serious.

"Don't waste your efforts on me Kushina. You should put them to good use for Hikari, she is going to need it after all." Naruto muttered quietly, yet Kushina still heard him and her face scrunched in confusion.

"I don't follow, what does any of this have to do with Hikari?" Kushina asked. Naruto looked towards her before looking at the moon.

"You can't see it, but Hikari and I are destined to battle. And when it is time for that battle to commence, I don't want to beat her single handedly. So its up to you, Kushina, to teach her all you know to make her stronger. Because one of us will die by the others hand." Naruto explained to her.

Kushina looked utterly surprised by this. "You want me to teach her, so she can kill you, is that it?" Kushina asked, earning silence as her answer. "I won't do it! I won't train my daughter so that she can kill you! I refuse." Kushina told him with conviction.

"Yet you are willing to keep your promise in teaching my so I can kill your daughter. You can't have both Kushina, it must be one." Naruto stated. Kushina shook her head before looking at the moon, searching for an answer.

There was thick tension between the two, filled with silence. The silence lasted for a good minute or so before Kushina spoke. Her tone was serious, cold and calm. Her facial expression was set into one of impassiveness.

"The two of you, will learn from both of me," Kushina stated, earning a look of disagreement from Naruto. However, before he could speak she continued.

"Not to kill each other, but to fight against one another, to test each other, then fight with each other. You have to understand Naruto, Hikari is _not_ going to _ever_ want to kill you. She just won't. Hikari is the type of person who understands one through actions, not words." Kushina explained to him.

"If you fight her just to kill her, she won't understand why. But if you two just fight, she grow to understand why you left, and did what you did. Then it will be up to her, to either kill you, or stand aside and let you do you." Kushina finished.

Naruto was silent in thought for a few moments before speaking. "You said teach us, there is nothing left to teach me, I know all of the Uzumaki clan techniques." Naruto told her, only receiving a smirk.

"Do you now? Do you mean the same techniques that was found in the clan library?" Kushina asked. Naruto nodded his head, though he was suspicious.

"Naruto, half if not most of the information you gathered, was information that the Uzumaki within the village felt was worth sharing. You haven't even scratched the surface. Most if not all of Uzumaki clan teachings, are within the home of the Uzumaki, Uzushiogakure." Kushina informed.

"Wait, you're saying there is more I can learn?" Naruto asked, with a tone of hidden excitement. When he was younger, he enjoyed learning whatever Uzumaki technique he could. It felt natural with him, and made him hungry for more knowledge. So to know there is more than what he had found, was exhilarating.

Kushina nodded. She after all was the clan head of the Uzumaki and learned from the tomb that held Uzumaki secrets. Only a select few was given the honor of doing so. Clan heads and their heirs, and those who have earned the Uzumaki title, Hurricane.

Naruto sighed as he pondered this situation. He closed his eyes and spoke over this matter with Himekara who was all for it; if this was a chance to make him stronger, than he would need to take it. His skills still needed to be refined and polished, so learning more would help as well.

"Alright, I'll do it. Will Hikari be undergoing the same training?" Naruto asked. Kushina gave a small smirk before answering his question.

"That's only for me to know. You should only worry about you my dear Naru-kun." Kushina giggled. Naruto simply huffed before gazing at the moon once more.

"Kushina, as much as I know you will hate this, but you have to let Hikari get stronger, using whatever means necessary." Naruto stated. Kushina blinked wondering what he was talking about. He noticed and decided to elaborate.

"What I mean is, allow Hikari to learn under Minato as well." Naruto stated. Kushina stood up abruptly with a deep scowl on her face, anger radiating off of her person.

"I refuse, to allow that man to go near my daughter, or teach her anything!" Kushina roared, earning a look from Naruto.

"It wasn't a option Kushina, it was an order. If Hikari is going to put up any fight against me, your training is not going to be enough. She is going to have to learn from some of the best, which includes Minato-baka." Naruto stated with a tone of finality.

Kushina frowned deeply. She didn't like this one single bit, she hated the idea of Minato getting closer to her daughter to corrupt her. But Naruto had a point. Hikari was going to need all the help she could get if she is supposed to be going against Naruto in the coming years.

Though, she still hated the idea.

With a sigh, she silently nodded her head. Naruto gave a small smile, before pulling her down into his lap, earning a surprised eep from her.

"You don't have to worry about her much, just keep a good eye on her. Come up with a seal that protects her or something, its in your power after all." Naruto smirked. Kushina sighed again with a nod, snuggling into his neck.

Silence engulfed the two, but without the thick tension. This time they just enjoyed each others company as the gazed at the moon.

* * *

Mikoto sighed as she watched Hikari and Sasuke walk off to school. The two were walking far apart from each other, though she noticed Hikari throwing glances at Sasuke every once in awhile, who was stoic as ever.

She really needed to make that boy socialize again. Shaking her head, she went back inside the house to clean up the dishes. After that was done, the Uchiha woman got dressed in her training clothes.

On her way to the clan training grounds she passed the nanako shrine, which caused her to stop. Mikoto looked at the shrine in thought.

'I've seen Sasuke come in here a lot lately. But why? There should be nothing here but the…' Her eyes widened slightly before she walked up the steps and walked inside to the main hall. She entered the meeting room and looked around. She scanned the room totally to see if anything was strange but to find nothing.

'I guess he just comes in here to be alone. I really need to get him to socialize.' Mikoto muttered in thought. She was about to turn and leave the room when something caught her eye.

Turning towards it, she noticed one of the tatami mats was out of place, which was strange, considering none of them move. At least she doesn't think they do. Walking over to the mat she moved it to find a hidden door, causing her eyes to narrow.

She never knew that was there, during the years she has been living in the compound, which was her whole life mind you, that she has never seen this here. Moving the mat, she opened the door to see a spiraling stair case and a torch.

Curious to what was down here, she took the torch and walked down the stairs till she entered a room with stone walls and such. At the far north wall was some kind of stone tablet.

She walked towards the tablet and gazed at it, however she didn't know what any of it said. Then suddenly she unconsciously activated her Sharingan which then morphed into her Eternal Mangekyou.

It suddenly seemed clearer to her, but some of it was still lost upon her. As she read it, her Sharingan started to spin until she felt dizzy. After the world stopped spinning she grabbed her head to clear her thoughts and such.

After a few moments she let go and looked around to see she was in a forest. Her eyes narrowed and formed the release sign, to make sure she was not in a Genjutsu. After doing that a couple of times, she decided to walk around.

It was then she heard some shouts of children. Wondering where they were coming from, she left to go seek them out. The sight she came across were two boys butting their heads together while growling, and two girls off to the side. One had a bored expression and the other annoyed.

The boy on the left side, had fair skin with spiky shoulder length black hair that had a blue tint to it. He wore a black Kimono with plain sandals. He looked to be about 11 or so.

The boy on the right had shoulder length black hair that was more of a bowl cut style hanging around his face. He wore a light colored attire with a short jacket, a light scarf around his neck and a dark sash around his waist. This boy also looked to be the same age as the other.

The two were busy shouting at each other with comic expressions, not paying attention to the other two girls watching them.

The girl on the left looked a little bit like the spiky haired boy. She had spiky black hair as well, though hers was in a ponytail with two bangs framing the side of her face. Her skin however was a little tanner than the boy who she looked related too. She wore a dark blue Kimono with plain sandals as well. And despite her bored expression she was actually a pretty girl, ranging from the age of 13 or so.

The girl on the right was different from the rest. She had short straight red hair, two bangs framing the side of her face with a bun on top of her head. She like the other girl had a slight tan to her as well. Her eyes were a violet color too. She wore a white kimono with pink flowers adorned on them. The girl was pretty as well, but she seemed to be annoyed at the moment if the tick mark on her forehead was any indication. She also looked about thirteen if not twelve years of age.

"Would you two stop arguing for five minutes?!" The girl finally burst, causing the two boys to hold each other in fright, as she glared at them. The other girl just picked her ear with her pinky, a bored look still on her face.

"I swear, all you two do is argue." The redheaded girl grumbled, crossing her arms. Once they felt it was safe, the two boys let go of each other and the bowl headed boy picked up a rock and smiled at the other boy.

"Ne Madara, why don't we just go again, I'm sure you'll get it right this time. Watch like this!" The boy said as he skipped the rock across the river.

"Ugh Hashirama, you piss me off so much! I don't need to watch you to get it right! I can do it on my own!" The now identified Madara shouted at his friend, who started to sulk.

Mikoto's eye's widened in shock as she witnessed the scene. This young brash boy was Madara Uchiha? The same Madara Uchiha who was known as a cold uncaring bastard yet god like in battle? That Madara Uchiha?!

She then looked towards the other boy, who she would know to become the Shodaime Hokage in later years. Mikoto looked between the two of them, wondering how she was watching this unfold. Her eyes lit up in thought.

'It must have been the tablet. It must of sent me here into the past!' Mikoto thought as she watched Madara fail miserably at skipping the rock, who sweat dropped.

"That was a nice try." Hashirama praised.

"Don't patronize me!" Madara comically yelled, causing Hashirama to sulk again. Mikoto could only stare in disbelief at the two's behavior. She couldn't believe these two would grow up to be the two strongest in shinobi history.

Mikoto however soon turned to the two girls at the side. The black haired girl sighed and grabbed a rock and spoke.

"This how you skip a rock idiot younger brother." The girl stated, and flawlessly skipped the rock, all the way down to the end of the river. Instead of thanking his sister on showing him, Madara did the opposite.

"There was no need to show off Hime-baka! I could have done it!" Madara shouted at her. The girls right eye twitched as Madara kept on ranting. Having enough, she bashed his head in with her fist.

"Ow! What the hell was that for Himekara?!" Madara demanded. The now identified Himekara huffed as she looked away. The red headed girl walked and stood by her.

"You upset her that's what baka. She was just trying to help." The girl stated. Madara continued to rub his head before he spoke.

"Well I didn't ask for it! And who told you to butt in anyway Mito-baka?" Madara pouted, but that pout soon turned into yelps of pain as Mito started beating on him.

"What the hell did you call me baka?!" The red headed girl demanded, showing no mercy to the young boy.

Himekara and Hashirama stood off to the side, with amused expressions.

"Hashriama help me!" The young Uchiha pleaded. Hashriama considered it, but one glare from Mito made him change his mind.

"Um, I think I'll pass on this one." Hashriama chuckled sheepishly.

"Hashirama you traitor!" Madara screamed, earning laughs from Himekara and Hashirama.

Mikoto stood to the side, watching the beating unfold, a shocked and confused look on her face.

'Madara, Hashirama, and Mito-sama? How the hell did I get here, and how do I leave?!'

* * *

The week to spend with his family and relax has passed and Naruto was currently standing with Izuka, waiting for the others to pack their stuff so he could send them back.

Over the week, Kagura found out about the ring and immeditatley demanded from Naruto what it was. And he told her what it was. His reward was a nice session of moans of and screams of pleasure and joy.

He also spend lots of time with Tayuya and Kushina. It made him happy to spend such time with his daughter, and he realized that he didn't really want to leave her alone without him all the time.

Speaking of which…

"You two know the plan right?" Naruto asked, earning nods from the Naruto and Izuka blood clone that was standing right in front of them.

Even though he would love to spend time with his daughter personally, this was the best he could do. And besides, she would be none the wiser that these two were clones.

Their mission was to travel the nations with Tayuya till it was time for action. They were to train her, spend time with her and love her.

"Good, now go. Explain to her what's going on and go." Naruto ordered the clones. They nodded before leaving to find his daughter.

"Are you sure she will be safe?" Izuka asked with a worried tone. Naruto nodded.

"Positive. Those are blood clones. The only way for them to dispel is someone actually tries to kill them. They have the power of a kage so they should be fine." Naruto assured her.

Izuka sighed before nodding. Naruto smiled and pulled her into a hug.

"Don't worry love, she will be fine. I wouldn't send her with clones if I didn't think she wouldn't be. The truth of the matter is, she wants her parents, and I don't trust Pein nor Madara. It's also part of the reason why were brining Kagura with us." Naruto explained.

Izuka nodded as Naruto kissed her forehead.

"Go with Kagura and see if the boat is here. I'll be there in a few minutes." Naruto said. Izuka nodded before kissing him for a few moments. After she took her time enjoying it she left.

Naruto smiled before he turned around to see Kushina waiting for him. His smile grew wider a bit as he looked at her. Over the week, the two grew closer. They sparred together, they walked together, and lots of other things together while in town.

And now it was over, hence the frown on her face. She wanted to continue to be with him, but had other obligations back in Konoha. Hikari was her biggest one.

Naruto made his way over to her and pulled her into a hug which she gratefully accepted. She took in his scent before he pulled away, though they were still in each others arms.

"I want you to be safe Naru-kun. You and Izuka-chan. The Yondaime Mizukage isn't a push over." Kushina told him, worrying over his safety. Naruto simply chuckled before shaking his head.

"I'll be fine Kushina-chan. I'll contact you once everything is clear. Then we can go that training trip. Meanwhile, train Hikari. It will take a good month or so at the most before we can leave." Naruto informed her. Kushina sighed, looking down, there was so much she wanted to say to him, but now wasn't the right time.

Looking back up, she lifted herself up to meet his lips.

Naruto was surprised by this action, and wasn't going to respond, but Himekara somehow made him respond. This gave Kushina the chance to deepen the kiss, allowing her to explore his mouth with her tongue. Though, Naruto fought for dominance which he was given soon after.

Naruto held onto her closer, and his hands slowly decended to her round plump ass, which he began to kneed. This caused Kushina to moan, her eyes rolling into the back of her head.

After a few more moments of the intense makeout session, Kushina pulled away in order to calm herself down. Naruto took a deep breath to also calm himself. The red headed woman's eyes opened and she gazed at Naruto with lust and love in her eyes.

"As I said be safe, Naru-kun. And once you get back, maybe we can explore each other some more." Kushina suggested, giggling when Naruto smiled at her.

"I would like that, Kushi-chan." Naruto replied. Kushina nodded, before he gave her one last kiss, to which she deeply enjoyed.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go there? I mean, you do know there having a war right?" The captain of the boat asked, glancing back at his three passengers who wore strange cloaks and straw hats.

It was the taller one of the three who looked up, revealing his metallic silver ripple pattern eyes. The hem of his cloak covered his mouth but the captain heard what he said.

"I'm pretty sure. Judgment has been decided, and the Yondaime Mizukage…is guilty for his crimes."

* * *

**Alright! I finally finished the chapter for this story! After so damn long! I apologize for it not being as long as it usually is, I'm deciding to cut back.**

**Anyway, this was just a chapter to set up the next to chapters. The next chapter will be a background chapter of Himekara, as most are curious about her, while the next will be Naruto's activity in Kiri.**

**So stay tuned and REVIEW!**

* * *

**OvO**


End file.
